Soco Amaretto Lime
by Zooey Mureau
Summary: Todo coração é uma célula revolucionária.
1. Young and In Love

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. História sem fins lucrativos, apenas fruto de uma inspiração repentina e reflexões pré, pós, e durante potes de nutella. Espero que esse último seja auto-explicativo.

**Resumo:** Todo coração é uma célula revolucionária. Adolescência é a melhor fase de nossas vidas. É quando mudamos nossos ideais, fortalecemos laços, redefinimos conceitos. Preservação é antônimo de solidão. Em tempos onde o mundo está lentamente caindo sobre nossas cabeças, o processo de amadurecimento pode resultar em algo surpreendente, e, de certa forma, inesperado.  
Principalmente quando sua maior preocupação é vencer o próximo debate.

* * *

**SOCO AMARETTO LIME**  
Por Zooey Mureau

Capítulo **01** – Young and In Love

* * *

_I'm gonna stay eighteen forever  
_(Eu vou ter dezoito anos para sempre)_  
so we can stay like this forever  
_(para ficarmos assim pra sempre)_  
and we'll never miss a party  
_(e nós nunca perderemos uma festa)_  
cause we keep them going constantly  
_(porque nós continuaremos nelas constantemente)_  
and we'll never have to listen to anyone about anything_  
(e nós nunca teremos que ouvir nada de ninguém)_  
cause it's all been done, and it's all been said_  
(porque tudo já foi feito, e tudo já foi dito)_**  
we're the coolest kids and we take what we can get.**_  
(nós somos os jovens mais legais e nós levamos o que pudermos.)

_**Y**__**ou're just jealous cause we're young and in love**_  
(Você só está com ciúmes porque somos jovens e amamos)_  
your stomachs filled up but you're starved for conversation_  
(seu estômago está cheio mas você está sedento por uma conversa)_  
you're spending all your nights growing old in your bed_  
(você está perdendo todas as suas noites envelhecendo na cama)_  
and your tearing up your photos cause you wanna forget... it's over._  
(e chorando todas as suas fotos porque quer esquecer… acabou.)

* * *

Era de conhecimento geral que Lily Evans não se dava com James Potter, e que James Potter, pelo contrário, se dava muito bem com Lily Evans. Uma vez que as pessoas estavam indignadas demais com o desprezo dela por ele, ninguém estava realmente interessado neste conflito que extrapolava os limites paradoxais.

Mas não era para menos. James Potter era tudo o que uma garota podia querer. Inteligente como Grindelwald, mais rico que o Ministro da Magia, tão talentoso quanto Voldemort, infinitamente mais bonito que Lucius Malfoy... E de quebra o maroto ainda usava suas qualidades para o bem. É, por que alguém se importaria com particularidades tão pequenas quando poderiam simplesmente perder tempo discutindo o quão tola era aquela ruiva? Muito mais divertido do que questionar como um relacionamento onde uma pessoa odeia e a outra ama pode existir. Se o ódio anula o amor, ou o amor anula o ódio, pois é, ninguém queria saber.

Também não era segredo para ninguém que James Potter (talvez por influência da menina tola) estava se tornando uma pessoa ainda mais perfeita – se é que isso era possível. De maroto, agora, só tinha a denominação, os pensamentos, e, às vezes, umas escapadinhas sorrateiras que ninguém descobria. Queria se tornar uma pessoa melhor. Não só por Lily – embora esse fosse o motivo maior. Havia encontrado motivação em outras coisas também. Como surpreender Lily, provar para Lily que podia, silenciosamente, sem que ela percebesse, mudar. E... É. Seu único motivo era Lily, mas este era bom o bastante para fazê-lo continuar relativamente na linha.

No começo foi difícil. Tentava se convencer que só estava diminuindo a dosagem de marotagens porque havia crescido. Ignorava qualquer traço que indicasse que o motivo era Lily, porque, se admitisse que tinha um motivo, admitiria também que tinha um objetivo. E afirmar para si mesmo que pararia com a vida de malandro era inconcebível na época. Tanto que quando não conseguiu mais ignorar que estava tomando jeito, a crise de abstinência bateu. Ver Sirius azarando Sonserinos pelos corredores, pregando peças em Filch, acompanhando meninas para os cantos do castelo de repente se tornou uma coisa amarga. Convencido pelo seu próprio argumento criado pelo desespero do tédio, voltou às antigas. Com um pouco mais de descrição. Afinal, que alma ousaria ir contra ele, que não poderia deixar Os Marotos morrer? Remus era bom demais, Peter bom de menos, e só tendo Sirius para honrar o grupo, não seriam mais um grupo. Sim, esse argumento era imbatível. Sacrificar-se-ia pelos amigos, oh, grande sacrifício! Mas ninguém precisava saber disso. Só ele. Se fosse discreto, poderia tanto mostrar para Lily que era uma pessoa melhor quanto se divertir, digo, salvar o grupo de amigos.

Entretanto, Lily não parecia sensibilizada pela mudança. Talvez, devido ao alto nível de simpatia que ela nutria por ele, nem sequer havia percebido. Isso acabara de se tornar claro, no primeiro dia de aula do sétimo ano, quando James a viu se levantar de sua carteira e apoiar nela com as mãos, chegando para frente para berrar e ter a certeza de que ele ouviria.

"Como assim, Potter?" Ergueu os olhos, fitando-o demoradamente, tentando extrair alguma emoção. "O que você quer dizer com isso?". Agitou o franjão ruivo para o lado, colocando-o longe de sua linha de visão com apenas uma virada. Os olhos verdes brilhavam como duas esmeraldas, de forma ameaçadora, cheios de convicção. James soube, naquela hora, que não deveria ter ridicularizado o comentário de Tousaint. Nunca se sabe quando alguém compartilharia da mesma opinião, mesmo que para ele fosse algo um tanto quanto absurdo.

"Que não sou a favor da legalização do uso de _Veritasserum_." Mediu as palavras, tentando encontrar uma forma de não irritá-la ainda mais. Conhecendo-a como ele conhecia, sabia que não tinha chances de Lily esquecer o comentário. Sua maior possibilidade era estagnar a raiva dela. "Não se pode obrigar as pessoas a dizerem a verdade". Concluiu, tentando soar o mais simples possível. Aprendera com o tempo que simplicidade sempre desarma as pessoas.

"Então se a mentira dessas pessoas ocasionalmente causar injustiças, a única coisa que você pode fazer é sentar e lamentar?" E com o tempo aprendera também que nada vindo dele desarmava Lily Evans. Era uma reação bem contrária, tudo o que dizia voltava contra ele, em uma interpretação completamente distorcida da real.

"Não, Lily. Eu só não acho que as pessoas podem ser induzidas a falarem a verdade, se assim não quiserem. Não é como se nós tivéssemos o poder de fazê-las se tornarem boas pessoas, isso tem que vir delas. Caso contrário você apenas abusou de uma poção para extrair uma verdade, informação ou lembrança sem consentimento. Isso não é certo, não acho que o uso de _Veritasserum _seja ético nem correto, cada um tem o direito de guardar para si mesmo o que quiser." Aumentou consideravelmente o tom de voz, uma vez que tinha a atenção de todos os presentes nas masmorras. Sentiu um sorriso vindo de Sirius, que parara de observar o mapa do maroto escondido atrás de um livro aberto para acompanhar a discussão, assim como os demais. Remus, sentado um pouco para frente, sorriu, com um olhar de aprovação. Não era possível que todos, menos ela, concordassem com ele.

Lily era outra que não compreendia a aprovação dos seus colegas de turma. Era um bom argumento, admitia. Só não era ótimo porque vinha de James Potter, e, portanto, não era válido. Como se ele ligasse para os direitos humanos! Quanta hipocrisia. Se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse proferido tais palavras ela levaria, indiscutivelmente, a sério. Mas não, o maroto com toda a certeza havia inventado esse ponto só para discutir com ela, como de costume. O garoto tinha um prazer sádico em discutir e vê-la irritada.

"Não estou falando sobre o uso negligenciado, a torto e a direito, Potter, e sim sobre ocasiões especiais como tribunais, com um objetivo importante, tudo muito bem inspecionado. Ou você acha que eu estou interessadíssima nos detalhes íntimos da vida das pessoas?" Acrescentou a última frase com um quê de ironia, o que o fez sorrir. Sim, sorrir. Sorrir, com aqueles dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados. Puta cara chato. Não sabia ao certo que postura gostaria que ele assumisse, mas a de _shiney happy people_ com certeza não era. Podia, quem sabe, ficar irritado uma vez na vida. Ou fazer cara feia. Se mostrar atingido de alguma forma. Isso com certeza a deixaria mais feliz. Qualquer coisa que tirasse o sorriso irritante dos lábios dele a deixaria mais feliz.

"É uma idéia interessante, concordo com você." Falou em um tom mais baixo, sorrindo enquanto algumas pessoas abafavam risadinhas. James mudou de expressão depois de alguns segundos, provavelmente se lembrando de mais alguma coisa. "E, além do mais, é impossível controlar o uso, uma vez que for liberado!" Levantou-se de sua carteira, certo do que dizia, começando a gesticular enquanto falava "Com a corrupção do ministério hoje em dia, é difícil afirmar que seria usado para o bem, para esses fins. Seria mais uma arma contra a gente, e legalizada, ainda por cima!" Parou de se movimentar, se endireitando no lugar, certo de que havia terminado. Não tinha mais como contra-argumentar, essa era uma situação irremediável. Sorriu, pomposo, não de forma arrogante. Estava verdadeiramente feliz por ter vencido Lily em um argumento.

"Ah, tenha mais fé nas pessoas!" Seu sorriso foi desfeito no momento em que percebeu que ela nem de longe achava que havia perdido. "A corrupção já está lá, Potter, mesmo não sendo esse monstro de sete cabeças." Aparentemente poucos (os nascidos trouxas) entenderam o que ela quis dizer com isso, porém Lily não se importou em explicar para a grande maioria que obviamente não fazia parte deste grupo. "E já tem muitas leis que poderiam ser usadas como armas e são infinitamente mais perigosas e antiéticas do que essa, e ainda assim estão lá, aprovadas. Imagina o tanto de pessoas que estariam em Azkaban agora, por terem sido delatadas como cúmplices, e imagina o tanto que estaria _fora _de Azkaban por conseguir se provar inocente!" Pela primeira vez, até então, alguns colegas acenaram, concordando com ela.

"Por isso mesmo, nós não devemos dar mais uma chance a eles de usarem as leis, que são feitas para o bem, contra os objetivos destas! E mesmo que alguns dessem com as línguas nos dentes, isso não provaria nada, Lily!" James viu Slughorn se aproximar, abrindo a boca para interromper o diálogo. Por mais que estivesse muito interessante, saíra do limite. Por mais que Dumbledore incentivasse os alunos a questionarem, se politizarem e terem noção do que acontece ao redor deles, discussões sobre o tema era algo tenso e desnecessário, em sua opinião. Uma bela dor de cabeça.

"Meninos, meninos, creio qu-"

"Potter, você está certo de que sabe o que é _Veritasserum_?" Lily ignorou a tentativa do professor sem nem ao menos olhar para ele. O contato visual seria uma afirmação de desrespeito, enquanto a falta deste poderia servir como desculpa para fingir que não ouviu. Duvidava muito que alguém na sala não tivesse ouvido, mas a vontade de continuar prevalecia. "Porque, até onde eu sei, é uma poção da verdade, onde você diz a verdade, a verdade, e somente a verdade." Sirius riu, desencadeando uma pequena série de risadinhas abafadas.

"Lily, James...-" Slughorn. Ignorado. E, ouch, cortado.

"_Veritasserum _não prova nada, porém. Quem garante que o que a pessoa acredita ser a verdade é realmente a verdade?" Lily ergueu os olhos, a princípio se perguntando qual poção ou erva entorpecente ele havia tomado para viajar tanto em uma só frase. Uma brisa desconexa que... não era tão desconexa assim, se melhor analisada. "Ninguém pode garantir que a memória da pessoa não foi alterada. Poucos dominam Oclumência, menos ainda dominam Ligilimência, eu sei! Mas por menos que sejam, não é algo que pode ser descartado. A palavra de uma pessoa, mesmo que sob o uso de _Veritasserum, _não é confiável. Estamos falando de uma coisa muito mais complexa e-"

"Potter! Evans! Já chega!" Slughorn, não ignorado e dessa vez enfurecido.

James se sentou, sabendo que tinha extrapolado o limite. Os Grifinórios e Corvinais ficaram imóveis por alguns segundos, absorvendo o que ele dissera. As masmorras de repente ficaram mais gélidas. Todos ponderavam, inevitavelmente. Lily ponderava. Ainda em pé, fitava o nada onde ele antes estivera, sem palavras.

Era cruel demais pensar em memórias modificadas. Todos sabiam desde o início da azaração de obliviar a mente, mas isso poderia ser desfeito sem muitas complicações. Agora Legilimência, usada para este fim... um mal praticamente impossível de ser reparado.

Ao ver Slughorn continuar sua aula, Sirius se perguntou se pelo menos o próprio prestava atenção no que falava. Pontas fizera um grande trabalho em mortificar as pessoas logo no primeiro dia de aula. Estava orgulhoso. E, ao mesmo tempo em que orgulhoso, um pouco surpreso pelo impacto que aquilo causou. As pessoas não discutiam sobre esses assuntos? Uma guerra para estourar e ninguém sequer havia pensado nesse tipo de possibilidade? Os pais tendem a preservar os filhos, colocá-los em uma bolha (felizmente ele nunca teve que passar por isso), mas também não é desculpa para aliená-los.  
Lembrou-se de uma conversa que teve com James no começo das férias, cutucando o amigo.

"Pontas" Cochichou, já que a sala estava em silêncio ouvindo (fingindo, na verdade) a explicação de Slughorn e não queria atrair atenção para o diálogo. Sirius já abrira a boca para continuar, mas não teve chances, pois no mesmo instante o sinal que indicava o término da aula tocou, despertando todos do transe. James, ao ver Lily se levantar recolhendo o material apressadamente, fez o mesmo.

"Espera um pouco, vou falar com ela." Sirius revirou os olhos, imitando os movimentos do amigo e saindo acelerado atrás deste, que, por sua vez, seguia Evans. Evans, que de uma forma muito irritante, andava rápido demais considerando o tamanho de suas pernas. Ou, talvez – Sirius pensou, rindo – só fosse o pavor de ter que trocar mais algumas palavras com James.

"Lily! Ei, Lily!" Ignorando completamente os chamados, a ruivinha entrou no banheiro feminino, feliz por ter se livrado dessa. Tinha pensado muito durante as férias e concluíra que era uma pessoa muito mais feliz quando não estava falando com o Potter. E, sendo assim, para o bem de sua saúde (e da dele, já que ultimamente ela se encontrava numa grande dificuldade em controlar seus impulsos de acabar com a vida do insuportável, literalmente), se propusera a não mais falar com ele. Se ele era criança demais para se controlar e parar de provocá-la, ela rebatia sendo madura demais simplesmente em não dando oportunidades para ser provocada. Sim, era um plano perfeito. Afastando todos os pensamentos de que maturidade mesmo seria não se abalar com as tentativas dele, Lily se sentou apoiada em uma parede, conformada com seu grande plano que tinha dado (em parte) certo. Tirou alguns livros da bolsa, decidida a fazer as tarefas ali mesmo para não ter que sair do banheiro tão cedo. Se bem conhecia Potter, ele ficaria esperando que ela saísse de lá por um bom tempo...

E não estava errada.  
Há alguns metros de distância, separado apenas por algumas paredes e infinitos mols de oxigênio, estava James Potter reclamando com seu melhor amigo. Porém, como sempre, ele não parecia nem um pouco abalado.

"Desencana, Pontas. Uma hora ou outra ela vai sair daí." Sirius riu, chamando propositalmente a atenção de algumas garotas que passavam no corredor. Elas sorriram para os dois, que responderam da mesma forma. "Mas, ah, quase que esqueci... Lembra do que nós falamos, nas férias, sobre chamar umas pessoas para participar dos debates? Era isso que queria falar pra você e Remus na aula." James, interessado, desviou seu olhar das garotas para encontrar os olhos acinzentados de Sirius.

"É verdade! Vamos precisar de muitos debates por aqui, pelo que estou vendo." Acrescentou, pensando na aula de poções que tiveram. "Mas debate, com muita gente, dispersa, não rola nada. Podíamos chamar umas... hum... Quinze pessoas? Você acha que tá bom? Mais que isso gera focos de conversas paralelas, péssimo para alguém como Rabicho, que já não acompanha direito uma conversa sem ter outras interessantes por perto." Sirius riu, divertido, se lembrando das inúmeras vezes que tivera que explicar tudo para o amigo gordinho depois que terminara.

"Acho ótimo, ainda mais naquele esquema às sextas-feiras! Quem vamos chamar?"

Marlene McKinnon e seu belo par de seios cruzavam o corredor naquele momento, na mais perfeita sintonia, chamando a atenção dos dois. Marlene era alta e possuía um corpo que qualquer garota sonhava em ter. O cabelo, bem escuro, formava cachos não muito definidos que batiam quase no meio de suas costas, displicentes. Por trás do franjão liso, que estava sempre de lado, os olhos azuis da Grifinória pousaram nos dois.

"Sabe, James, de repente o ambiente ficou mais quente, né..." Disse Sirius, mais galanteador impossível. Afrouxou a gravata, sorrindo pra ela. "Como você está, Marlene? Sentiu minha falta nas férias?" A garota sorriu, se aproximando deles.

"O tempo todo, Sirius." Ironizou, ainda sorrindo. Seu senso de humor era conhecido por todos, e muito bem apreciado. Uma ironia não agressiva era sempre bem vinda, ainda mais quando a dona da frase entrava sempre na onda e era tão estonteantemente bonita.

"Ah, Marlene! O que você acha de participar de debates e discussões com a gente, nas sextas, depois das aulas? Nós andamos pensando nisso e achamos que seria no mínimo interessante juntar uma galera e discutir sobre... tudo, na verdade. E você sabe que sempre damos festas nas sextas, podíamos fazer isso antes, que tal? Aí já preparamos tudo!" Mudou de assunto, animado, pensando em como trocar uma idéia com a garota era algo bem mais do que minimamente interessante. Qualquer coisa que a envolvesse era mais do que isso.

"De fato isso seria, no mínimo, interessante. Mas quem vocês vão chamar para esses debates? Porque tem um zé-povinho que sempre vai às suas festas e eu não tenho a menor vontade de discutir com eles..." Torceu ao nariz ao se lembrar de algumas meninas do fã clube dos marotos e até de alguns Sonserinos que, esporadicamente, apareciam nas festas reservadas.

"Nós quatro" James começou, se referindo, obviamente, aos marotos. "Você, Lily (se eu conseguir fazê-la ir)... Alice, Frank, Liserre... Não muitas pessoas, e ninguém chato, também... Nem burro, alguém que saiba argumentar." Marlene riu, pensando em como Peter Pettigrew era um exemplo de inteligência, mas se controlou para manter essa observação para si mesma, e, quem sabe, para Lily mais tarde.

"Tô dentro, vou ver se te ajudo a convencer a Lily! Pode deixar que falo com Alice também, estou indo encontrá-la para o almoço." James sorriu, agradecido. "Naquele mesmo lugar, onde tem as festas?" Perguntou, lembrando da sala precisa.

"Provavelmente. Filch tá, mais do que nunca, decidido a nos flagrar, temos que levar isso em conta. Vamos discutir isso e quando decidirmos eu te procuro." Sirius piscou para a menina que, balançando a cabeça negativamente em descrença, seguiu seu caminho pelo corredor. Ainda que descrente, Marlene sorria, sem levá-lo a sério. Ele realmente dava em cima de todo mundo. "Por que eu nunca peguei a Marlene, mesmo?" Perguntou, inconformado, conhecendo a resposta que ouviria.

"Porque ela tem um namorado que é relativamente nosso amigo." James riu.

"Ah, sim, é mesmo. Bom, eu não estou vendo ele agora." Sorriu, lembrando-se que Harry Lydon era um ano mais velho do que eles e, sendo assim, se formara no ano anterior. "Vou começar a dar em cima dela."

"Você sempre deu." Respondeu James, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos, como se isso fosse algo óbvio demais. Sirius Black dava em cima de todas, não só quando estava interessado. Era um hábito que tinha desde... sempre. Hábito de preparar o terreno, de deixar claro para as meninas que tinha interesse (até quando não tinha), para que quando de fato tivesse, ou elas bobeassem, pá. Isso mesmo, _pá!_

Este era um hábito que desenvolvia desde que se entendia por gente. Parte de sua identidade, parte do seu charme. E, por mais que fosse mais do que consciente, partes do maroto não consideravam isso da maneira apropriada. Sirius ainda estava convencido que dar em cima das pessoas era algo bem diferente, algo conhecido como o _pá. _Mas como já dizia o velho ditado: quem tem fama, deita na cama. Coisa que ele, com toda sua cordialidade (era esse o nome que dava para o mencionado hábito) fazia com muita freqüência, e companhia.

"Ah, mas vou me empenhar agora. Acho que o Lydon não se importaria. Afinal, não é como se ele estivesse aqui pra se importar, e esse namoro não vai durar nada sem ele aqui para representar."

* * *

James, convencido pelo amigo, havia desistido de esperar pela ruiva na frente da porta do banheiro. Sirius, percebendo que argumentar que aquilo era humilhação não estava dando certo, resolvera adotar outra política, uma forte o suficiente para tirá-lo de lá. Apelou para o óbvio: Fome. E, obviamente, obteve sucesso, conseguindo carregar James para o Salão Principal para o almoço.

Primeiro dia de aula era sempre a mesma coisa, mesmo depois de sete anos. Os alunos se encontravam para pôr a conversa em dia, se inteirar não só sobre as fofocas quanto sobre horário de aulas, monitoria (a maioria das pessoas ainda apontava para James quando via o distintivo de monitor-chefe em suas vestes), quadribol... A fome, no meio de tantos concorrentes mais fortes, tinha que se conformar em perder um pouco de espaço nos primeiros dias.

Entretanto, na mesa da Grifinória um grupo de quatro garotos se fartava para manter o porte. Sirius e James ingeriam as calorias necessárias para o porte atlético, Remus Lupin mastigava para repor as forças que perdera na semana anterior (lua-cheia), e Peter Pettigrew, por mais que não estivesse exatamente contente com sua forma (de barril), se esbaldava pelo motivo mais digno de todos: O fato da comida ser gostosa. Dito isso, qualquer outro ponto é dispensável.

James estava absorto em pensamentos que envolviam desde Lily à treinos de quadribol, que agora era sua responsabilidade. Apressou-se em terminar a comida, para resolver os assuntos do esporte e, com sorte, encontrar a ruiva nos corredores antes da próxima aula. Peter estava afobado demais tentando colocar uma quantidade imensurável do banquete goela abaixo e Remus se entretinha conversando com Dorcas Meadowes, uma das quintanistas mais bonitas da Grifinória. Estatura média, curvas delineadas, sorriso perfeito. É, certamente tinha motivos para ser assediada, sem contar a simpatia contagiante, e o humor diferenciado. Remus notou que seu cabelo, castanho escuro, estava um pouco mais curto do que antes, mas este novo corte a deixara ainda mais bonita. A pele estava mais bronzeada que o normal e as sobrancelhas grossas elegantemente feitas, emoldurando os olhos negros. Gostava dela, apesar de alguns pesares. Era a menina mais engraçada que conhecia.

Sirius observou os dois conversarem, entediado, e retirou um pergaminho da mochila amarela-gema. Sorriu consigo mesmo quando terminou de escrever, enfeitiçando o bilhete para chegar ao seu destino.

"_Nem sombra de você no trem, jantar, corredores. Nem a sorte de esbarrar em você no almoço eu tive! Não seja má, pare de me privar de sua presença. Não mereço tamanha infelicidade."_

Isso sim excedia a cordialidade.

* * *

"Shiu." Moveu o indicador e posicionou-o em frente aos lábios, indicando silêncio. Suas unhas estavam amarelas e reluziam. Mesmo um ato tão simples o fazia pensar, mais uma vez, em como ela era bonita. Sardas. Existe algo mais encantador do que sardas? Talvez, quem sabe, as bochechas leve e naturalmente coradas. As sobrancelhas, que começavam meio ralas e terminavam de forma intensa, reforçando o olhar. Ou até mesmo os olhos, verdes, no tom esmeralda, com cílios claros da cor do cabelo, acaju. Os fios acaju, em parte dourados, enchiam a figura de vida.

"Mas eu nem falei nada ainda, Lily!" Disse James, depois de se convencer a parar de admirá-la (já estava ficando constrangedor). "Só vim te parabenizar pelo debate de hoje, seus argumentos são bons, foi uma ótima discussão!" Colocou seu melhor sorriso no rosto, tentando soar simpático.

Era muita arrogância para uma só pessoa. Era, de fato, a maior concentração de arrogância que Lily já vira em um ser só. Excedia as expectativas. Extrapolava os limites. Transbordava! Incrível. Como ele conseguia? Parabenizar? Parabenizar?! Onde estava a _noção _deste cidadão? Se ele tivesse feito isso para irritá-la ela provavelmente não teria ficado tão irritada, mas sentia toda a calma se esvair de seu corpo de forma ingrata (afinal, penava tanto para mantê-la lá!) todas as vezes que o sorrisinho contente do garoto acusava que ele realmente acreditava no que estava falando. Tão convicto de si! Ele _realmente _era a arrogância personificada. E isso, de certa forma, a irritava mais do que se ele estivesse fingindo no intuito de azucriná-la.

"Saia da minha frente." Respirou fundo, ainda desacreditando. Agarrou os livros que segurava com mais força, como se pudesse, de alguma forma, descontar a raiva neles. Puta frustração reprimida. Potter se demorou nessa ação, e ela desejou violentamente que ele tivesse se tocado da gravidade da situação. Mas isso era pedir demais do menino, uma toupeira.

"Não estou brincando, Lily! Eu achei muito interessante. Por que suas unhas estão amarelas?" Ela revirou os olhos, decidindo ignorar a parte onde ele falava da discussão da aula de Slughorn.

"Porque eu quis pintá-las dessa cor, Potter!"

"Por que alguém pintaria as unhas de amarelo?"

"É um costume de meninas trouxas." Finalizou, tentando manter a calma. O que era difícil, tendo em vista que tinha que ignorar também o fato dele ser enxerido. Qual era seu problema com suas unhas amarelas?

"Achei que você pintasse de vermelho porque é Grifinória." Ele claramente tinha alguma disfunção cerebral para entender algo tão simples. A cara de confusão somente a irritou ainda mais, mas, se lembrando de toda a sua boa educação com pessoas debilitadas, respondeu, por fim:

"Eu costumo pintar de vermelho porque é minha cor preferida, Potter. Só resolvi variar um pouco, não estou confraternizando com Lufas, se é isso que você tinha pensado. Eles são meio contagiantes e eu não me sinto nem um pouco mais amigável do que o normal, pra ser sincera." Frisou essa última parte, esperando que ele entendesse uma direta tão simples como essa e se mandasse de lá. Não que esperasse isso de verdade... Depois de vários anos de convivência tinha plena certeza de que mesmo se ele entendesse não se mandaria. Era só uma pontinha de esperança. Potter sorriu, aquele sorriso irritante de sempre, e antes que começasse a falar, Lily se antecipou. O sorriso dele era potente demais, forte demais. Qualquer resquício do espírito pacificador que ela tentava manter não era páreo para ele, que trazia a raiva de volta à tona. "E, olha só, a gente precisa deixar uma coisa clara... Tudo bem que nós somos monitores-chefes agora, mas isso não quer exatamente dizer que nós temos que trabalhar juntos, sabe? Podemos fazer os relatórios separados, as rondas separadas e distribuir as tarefas de forma que você não fique no meu pé o tempo todo."

"Relaxa, Lily, eu vim em paz." Sorriu, sabendo que não tinha soado do jeito que queria, mas consolado por saber que soara de uma forma que ela entenderia. Erguendo as sobrancelhas em incompreensão, ela se aproximou um passo.

"Como assim?"

"Uma trégua, o que você acha? Quer nós queiramos ou não, agora eu sou monitor-chefe, e isso quer dizer exatamente que nós temos que trabalhar juntos. Não tô falando para sermos melhores amigos" ela girou os olhos nessa parte "mas acho que ta na hora de começarmos a nos entender. Coisa que eu sempre quis, mas como as circunstâncias mudaram, acho que a gente podia começar do zero. Eu prometo que vou tentar mais do que nunca não te deixar irritada." De onde saiu tudo isso, James não sabia. Só sabia que tinha superado sua genialidade com esse discurso do além. Estava lá para convidá-la para os debates, mas a situação pedira algo extremo e ele tivera jogo de cintura o suficiente para improvisar, inventar e... e não é que ela não parecia descontente? Feliz com o resultado, James se atreveu a continuar. "E também estou aqui pra te fazer um convite..."

"Eu não vou sair com você." Lily bufou, concluindo que estava bom demais pra ser uma verdade sem outras intenções por trás. Girou os calcanhares, dando as costas para ele, pronta para seguir seu rumo corredor afora, pra bem longe dele.

"Não estou te chamando pra sair, é outro tipo de convite." Reprimiu o riso antes que ela se virasse, não escondendo a curiosidade, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Estamos reunindo umas pessoas para debater sobre assuntos importantes, achei que você poderia se interessar."

"O que te faz pensar que eu me interessaria em debater sobre qualquer coisa com você, Potter?"

"Você precisa extravasar pra algum lado, Lily. Pode gastar sua energia comigo. Juro que não me importo, ainda que eu tenha uma lista bem mais prazerosa e interessante de atividades que envolvem a perda de energia de ambas as partes..." Parou, ao ver as bochechas da ruiva corarem ainda mais. Por mais que desejasse que fosse de vergonha, não era louco o suficiente para continuar. Sabia que aquilo era o sangue subindo, junto com a raiva. "Mas é sério, são temas legais, eu acho que você ia gostar. Tirando o fato de que, se não for, vai ficar sozinha nas tardes de sexta, já que suas amigas concordaram em participar."

"Você tem algum problema em manter uma conversa sem contradições? Há um minuto você tava sugerindo uma trégua. Sério, Potter, vá se tratar!" James controlou o riso mais uma vez. Por mais que quisesse, acima de tudo, se entender com Lily, as briguinhas lhe satisfaziam também (um pouco). Meio que alimentavam o relacionamento. Faziam com que ele se sentisse próximo dela, de alguma forma – esquisita que fosse. Faziam com que sentisse que nem tudo estava perdido, uma vez que ele surtia um grande efeito nela – negativo que fosse.

"Só estava te motivando, Lily. Prometo que a partir de agora vou me comportar. Aparece lá sim, quem sabe da próxima vez eu te deixo ganhar uma discussão?" Desistiu de segurar a risada, mas se conteve com breves segundos, em que a observou abandonar a conversa, marchando para longe dele.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

(como todo leitor, também odeio N/A's gigantes, mas são pequenas observações iniciais que podem interessá-los)

A música do começo, Soco Amaretto Lime, é de uma banda chamada Brand New. Ela, com sua letra encantadora, foi a minha inspiração de título. À propósito, para os curiosos, Soco Amaretto Lime é uma bebida, de limão.

Sou apaixonadíssima por quotes (citações). A primeira frase da sinopse foi tirada de Edukators. Eu leio muito, assisto muitos filmes, seriados e ouço música 24/7. Sendo assim, a aparição de pequenos quotes durante a fic é irremediável.

Não gosto de histórias centradas em um só núcleo, shipper, ou personagem. É cansativo, acaba logo e desmerece o resto do universo escrito. Nada me deixa mais aborrecida do que um Sirius retardado, companheiro de _stronda_ do Peter, sem o mínimo senso de dignidade que eu vejo muito por aí em fics James/Lily. Ou um Pontas que de repente acorda com o diploma de palhaço de circo/comediante barato e se arrasta pelos cantos lambendo o chão onde a ruivinha passa, que também é comum em histórias que tem como protagonista outro maroto. É o que eu sempre digo, minha gente... Dignidade!  
O foco da minha fic é James/Lily, mas não é por isso que vou deixar de desenvolver as outras pessoas e suas tramas. Tenho um senhooor trauma com personagens desmerecidos.

Adoro poder visualizar o que estou lendo, e acredito que muitos de vocês também! Infelizmente não posso fazer de uma fanfic um longa-metragem (ai, ai, imaginem que genial...). O mais perto disso que posso chegar é fazer capas e propagandas. Não que de mim saia algo que mereça uma nota maior que "razoável" no photoshop, mas é o melhor que posso fazer, além das descrições, para compartilhar com vocês um pouco das minhas idéias. Pretendo fazer capas ilustrando personagens e até mesmo capítulos, se conseguir bolar algo interessante.  
Coloquei algumas coisas que já fiz (incluindo a capa oficial da fic, e o trailer no youtube) no meu perfil, é só ver lá.

Por último, eu ficaria encantada em receber reviews. Super valorizo a opinião dos leitores, é sempre muito bem vindo. Sei que tem gente que não gosta de comentar por aqui, por isso meu e-mail (zooeymureauarrobayahoo) está sempre a disposição. Eu sou um amor de pessoa, podem mandar que eu ficarei felicíssima em responder.


	2. All My Loving

**SOCO AMARETTO LIME**

Por Zooey Mureau

Capítulo **02 **– All My Loving

* * *

_All my loving I will send to you_  
(Todo o meu amor eu mandarei pra você)_  
All my loving, darling, I'll be true_  
(Todo meu amor, querida, vou ser verdadeiro)_  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_  
(Feche os olhos e eu te beijarei)_  
Tomorrow I'll miss you_  
(Amanhã sentirei saudades de você)_  
Remember I'll always be true_  
(Lembre-se que eu sempre serei verdadeiro.)

* * *

Em dezessete anos de vida, o maroto havia feito algumas descobertas, chegado a algumas conclusões. Entre elas estava a teoria de que não importava sua educação à mesa, isso não afetava em nada seu charme. Pelo contrário, de certa forma até o aumentava. Sirius, diferente de Peter, não era um glutão, mas ninguém podia negar seu apetite pantagruélico. Ainda diferente do amigo rechonchudo, não mastigava de boca aberta e nem roubava a comida do prato dos outros (só raramente!), mas dependendo do seu estado de humor, não usava talheres e fazia uma pequena algazarra (sem mencionar o hábito de chamar a atenção atirando partes da refeição – as que ele menos gostava - nos amigos). E, por mais porcamente que se comportasse, só arrancava suspiros.

Não que existisse algo que ele fizesse – ou deixasse de fazer – que não arrancasse suspiros. Era perfeito, peça única, o rascunho que nem precisou ser modificado, de tão bom que ficara. E, além de todas as qualidades requisitadas em uma pessoa perfeita, Sirius tinha algo que o diferia definitivamente dos outros homens: entendia as mulheres. Como, ao certo, ele não sabia. Admitia que sensibilidade não era exatamente um dos seus fortes, mas ele era um ser humano tão perfeito que nem precisava muito dessa qualidade. Se virava bem sem ela (e sem a modéstia).

E de uma coisa o garoto sabia: mexia com o lado mais irracional das mulheres, com todas as informações que coletara sobre elas ao longo dos anos. Desde coisas bobas, como o fato de valorizarem simplicidade e espontaneidade (por isso não se importava em ser um _gentleman_ à mesa, elas precisavam ver um lado humano para concluírem que tal perfeição de fato existia) até assuntos mais complexos, como, por exemplo, a atração animal que tinham por ele. Não era difícil para ninguém adivinhar o motivo de tanta atração, mas se fosse só a questão da perfeição sua legião de fãs seria infinitamente menor. Almofadinhas tinha algo a mais, mais uma vez. O que prendia as mulheres. A cordialidade.

Aquela que desenvolvera durante toda sua vida, baseado em questões popularmente conhecidas, como o fato de ninguém dar valor para o que é fácil, e também o lance de mulheres serem baqueadas pela insegurança. Por isso dava em cima de todas, sem se aprofundar em nenhuma até o momento do _pá. _Era sua certeza de que o momento se concretizaria, sua tática infalível. Mais simples impossível, só cercar até confundi-las, fazer com que elas queiram saber quais são suas intenções. Se ele estava só brincando, já que nunca fala sério. Se estava realmente interessado, se tomaria alguma atitude. Dúvidas precisam ser saciadas. Falta de respostas gera obsessão. E isso tudo estava gravado, em alguma parte de seu subconsciente.

Sirius estava ocupado demais em devorar uma coxa de galinha estupenda e mais do que entretido em arrancar sorrisos da população feminina ao seu redor para perceber que alguém parara atrás dele, observando a cena que desenrolava naturalmente no Salão Principal.

"Você é um poço de elegância, Sirius Black."

Engoliu a mordida que triturava há alguns segundos ao ouvir o som de sua voz. Sorriu, limpando as mãos no guardanapo e virando-se para olhá-la. Ela. A que não se encaixava nas mulheres anteriormente descritas. A exceção de todas as suas regras. A menina que lhe ensinara que convicções são cárceres. A _sua _insegurança.

A pele branca contrastava perfeitamente com o tom bem escuro de seus cabelos castanhos, que lhe caiam um pouco acima da cintura, lisos. A parte da frente estava presa para trás, num tipo de topete Audrey Hepburn (sem a franja) que destacava mais o rosto. Traços extremamente delicados. Ela era dona do nariz mais bonito que Sirius conhecia. Não muito grande e extremamente fino, combinava demais com a boca, de lábios rosados. Os longos cílios perfeitamente alinhados em forma de arco emolduravam os grandes olhos azuis, o destaque do conjunto todo (e também os olhos mais bonitos que já vira). Sim, ele a achava maravilhosa em todas as suas particularidades. Até o corpo, considerado - por muitos - nada demais, era perfeito. Ela era tão absurdamente magra que ele às vezes tinha medo de abraçar e quebrar. E as pernas... As mais proporcionalmente compridas. Até sua silhueta era invejável.

Aquela era Leslie Wallace, uma das quatro únicas mulheres que amava (as outras eram Andrômeda Black, sua prima, Liserre, a única mulher que considerava uma amiga, e Dorea Potter, mãe de Pontas). Grifinória do quinto ano, Leslie, infelizmente, era cortejada por todos os garotos do colégio. Para seu desgosto ele não era o único que a achava assim tão interessante. Mas Sirius não se importava muito com isso, não era uma pessoa ciumenta. Sabia que o relacionamento deles transcendia a amizade, por mais que não tivessem nada sério (nem ao menos ficavam, contrariando todas as expectativas). Sentia-se, de fato, um pouco ameaçado por vê-la ficar com outros, mas sabia que, no fundo... ela era dele, e só dele.

"Ninguém além de você se comoveria com tamanha elegância, paixão." Deu um passo em sua direção, envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado. Encostou os lábios nos dela, levemente, se afastando depois do rápido selinho. Tinha plena noção de que a maioria das cabeças do Salão estava virada na direção deles, mas não se importou. Acostumara-se a isso. Mesmo que o relacionamento deles não fosse novidade para ninguém, continuava sendo uma incógnita (até para os dois, embora não admitissem).

"Pois é, admito que estou mais do que impressionada com seus bons modos." Sorriu aquele sorriso gostoso, extremamente fofo, marca registrada de quando estava com ele. Sirius segurou sua mão, aproximando-os, quando bateu os olhos nas vestes da menina, que exibiam um distintivo brilhante.

"Awn, você é monitora agora? Que bonitinha, crescendo e me desapontando." Sorriu. Adorava se referir a ela como se fosse extremamente pirralha, sentia-se assim digno do cargo de protegê-la dos outros, por ser tão novinha e indefesa. Não que fosse novinha e indefesa, mas isso ele relevava.

"Sim, agora eu posso mandar em você."

"Você nunca precisou de um distintivo para que eu te obedecesse..." Mordeu o lábio inferior, divertido, enquanto a observava corar. Sabia que a estava constrangendo, mas a sensação era tão encantadora que não podia evitar. Leslie tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e entregou nas mãos dele.

"Você não me escreveu nas férias." Acusou, embora não estivesse nem um pouco brava, e aparentemente não estava chateada tampouco. Isso era uma das coisas que ele mais admirava no relacionamento deles, era sempre tão simples e sem complicações. Sem ressentimentos por coisas bobas. Não se lembrava, em todos esses anos, de alguma vez tê-la visto irritada com ele.

Reconheceu sua letra e o bilhete que escrevera para ela no último dia de aula de seu sexto ano, há uns meses:

_"And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday and I'll send all my loving to you."_

(E enquanto eu estiver fora, escreverei para casa todos os dias e mandarei todo o meu amor pra você.)

"E você não respondeu meu bilhete." Rebateu, se referindo ao bilhete que escrevera no almoço do dia anterior.

"Bom, eu não _disse _que responderia." Sorriu, se aproximando um pouco para abraçá-lo. "Mas, awn, paixão. Não sabia que você sentia tanto a minha falta, nunca vi tanto drama reunido em um pergaminho tão pequeno!" Mordeu sua bochecha, brincando, mas Sirius já não dava tanta atenção à menina, avistara Marlene McKinnon terminar seu almoço e deixar o Salão Principal, com Alice Lowe.

"Não consegui reprimir tais sentimentos." Forjou um quê magoado, fazendo com que Leslie o mordesse mais uma vez como pedido inconsciente de desculpa irreal. "Hoje você tá livre?" Assentiu com a cabeça.

"Mas vou atrasar, provavelmente. Tenho reunião de monitores."

"Não tem problema, paixão, você sabe que eu esperaria a noite inteira..." Pegou sua mochila amarela e a tacou sem muito jeito nas costas, decidido a não se demorar muito ali. "Alguém te falou dos debates, amanhã?"

"Que bom que você esperaria. Fui armazenando crédito ao longo dos anos e seria injusto nunca usar. Já te esperei por mais do que noites inteiras." Sentou-se a mesa no lugar onde ele antes estivera, aproveitando-se desse fato. Afinal, ninguém ousara sentar lá, uma vez que ainda havia possibilidade dele retornar. E ele era Sirius Black. Ninguém nunca tomava seu lugar em nada. Pelo menos ninguém que não fosse do seu círculo interno. "Remus comentou comigo, relaxa. Vou sim." Indicou Aluado - que estava sentado ao seu lado - com o queixo.

"Certo. Vou indo, vejo vocês nas masmorras." Falou, recebendo um polegar simpático de Peter, que, cheio de comida na boca, não estava exatamente apto para abri-la e responder ao amigo sem cuspir partes de galinhas em cima de James. Mas uma velha e saudosa _joinha _estava bom demais, uma vez que cuspir comida em James não estava na sua lista de coisas que faria e sairia vivo depois. "E você, mais tarde." Sirius depositou um singelo beijo na testa da menina, se afastando e piscando para esta, em despedida.

Correu em direção às masmorras, não tardando muito a encontrar a dupla que antes vira sair do Salão Principal. Dirigiu-se a elas, sorrindo da forma que sempre fazia, naturalmente atraindo suas atenções (e a dos outros ali presentes).

"Marlene, Alice" Cumprimentou-as, cordialmente. "Marlene, eu ficaria muito feliz em te ter como dupla de poções hoje." Lançou a proposta singela no ar, dando mais um de seus sorrisinhos característicos. Não deu chance para ela responder, girou os calcanhares e saiu apressado para dentro das masmorras.

* * *

Sirius observou sentadinho no fundo da masmorra as pessoas chegando, aos poucos, e tomando seus lugares. Lily fora uma das primeiras. Adentrara o aposento distraidamente, lendo um pergaminho. Desviou sua atenção deste assim que o viu, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao notar que ele, estranhamente, não estava atrasado. Sirius apenas sorriu para ela, que em resposta lançou-lhe uma espécie de sorriso torto – que ele julgou ser o melhor que ela conseguia direcionar a um Maroto (com exceção de Remus) – e dirigiu-se ao seu lugar, bem na frente.

A classe já estava quase cheia quando Marlene e Alice chegaram do banheiro. Por uma fração de segundo Sirius achou que a primeira não fosse se sentar com ele, mas ela girou os calcanhares e alcançou a carteira que ele ocupava. Alice se adiantou até Liserre, que estava, até então, direcionando toda sua atenção para a tarefa de Feitiços que fazia (tanto que nem havia notado o amigo quando chegara). Algum tempo depois e um tanto quanto atrasados, os marotos restantes entraram nas masmorras. Remus e Peter sentaram-se nos seus lugares habituais, um do lado do outro, como parceiros. E James... Bem, James olhou para Sirius um tanto quanto deslocado, e a única explicação que se seguiu foi um grande polegar encorajador. Confirmando sua tese de que Marlene não estava sentada em seu lugar por engano, afagou os cabelos e com seu melhor sorriso estampado no rosto, se aproximou de Lily. E preencheu o único lugar vago na sala, ao lado dela.

A cena que se seguiu arrancou muitas gargalhadas (internas, já que ele não era louco de rir alto) de Sirius. Evans era, realmente, como James sempre dizia, uma pessoa muito singular. Ao sentir uma presença sentar-se ao lado dela, desviou os olhos do pergaminho que lia para saudar a amiga, e voltou para sua leitura. Ao notar que a amiga não era exatamente a amiga, e sim uma versão um pouco mais alta, troncuda, sorridente, de olhos escuros e cabelos curtos, desviou novamente o olhar para tal figura, recém identificada como James Potter. Então veio uma expressão muito engraçada, que oscilava entre ultraje, surpresa e revolta. Sem dizer nada, Evans correu os olhos pela sala, fixando-os nas carteiras no fundo desta, mais precisamente neles, Sirius e Marlene. Então fechou a cara completamente, balançando a cabeça em negação. Estava emputecida com a traição da melhor amiga.

"Acho que já posso me considerar uma pessoa morta." Marlene suspirou, em falso pesar. "É bom que você tenha um bom plano para ajudar seu amiguinho, não quero perder minha vida em vão."

"Aaah, Marlene... Assim você me superestima!" Brincou, fingindo que estava tocado com tal estima. Olhou para um recém-chegado Slughorn de soslaio. Esse discorria sobre algum assunto desinteressante que ele não estava a fim de ouvir. "Mesmo eu sendo uma pessoa extremamente generosa, seria somente meia verdade admitir que estou ajudando meu querido amigo Pontas a se aproximar de Lily. Mas vou te mandar a real, o motivo de ter te chamado para ser minha parceira é para benefícios pessoais..." Sorriu, um tanto quanto malicioso. "...desfrutar da sua adorável presença." Terminou, com simplicidade.

"Oh, então vou passar a minha última hora de vida na sua presença! É bom que valha a pena." Desafiou, sutilmente. É óbvio que qualquer hora na presença de Sirius Black valia muito mais do que a pena, mas ela era uma pessoa comprometida e, ainda por cima, não sabia quais eram as intenções dele com ela. Estava sempre brincando, nunca falava sério, ia além da compreensão. Mas era divertido, e ela decidira entrar na brincadeira. Afinal, assim podia dar moral pra ele o quanto quisesse, sem ele saber se era sério ou não.

"Pelo menos você vai morrer feliz. Isso deve valer de alguma forma. Passar a última hora de vida na presença de Sirius Black é privilégio de poucos."

"Black, eu realmente acredito no seu potencial de manter as pessoas entretidas por horas a fio, sem dizer uma só palavra. Mas, como esse não é o caso, tenho minhas dúvidas." Sirius sorriu encabulado com tamanho elogio. Fez um gesto como quem diz 'é a vida', e murmurou baixos 'tsc, tsc'.

"Não é o caso?" Sutilmente, o maroto deslizou os dedos pela perna da menina, brincando de fazer desenhos abstratos com a ponta desses. Por fim sossegou a mão lá. "Eu diria que é _sempre _o caso, só basta querer. Tem várias salas desocupadas por aqui..."

Ouch. Ele era direto. E ela uma otária.

Uma imbecil.

Marlene se repreendeu violentamente por não conseguir evitar os arrepios que sentiu com aquele simples toque. Tinha um namorado lindo que a amava e que ela amava. Aquela atitude excedia o limite até do inaceitável.

"Então acredito que eu não queira." Levou sua mão até a dele, tirando-a de sua perna, e entrelaçou seus dedos, mantendo as duas mãos unidas embaixo da carteira, para que nem ela pudesse ver o absurdo em questão. Sorriu, se esforçando para que ele não percebesse sua respiração descompassada.

"Se você diz..." Inclinou-se na direção dela, encostando seus lábios na bochecha de Marlene, levemente. Demorou um pouco para voltar ao seu lugar, certificando-se que causaria o impacto que queria e também aproveitando para sentir o cheiro do perfume dela. Não insistiria mais naquele round, sabia quando parar. E, por hora, estava mais do que satisfeito em estar de mão-dada com ela, duvidava muito que a garota fosse aceitar ir para uma sala deserta com ele, naquela altura do campeonato.

Poucos metros mais para frente estavam James Potter e Lily Evans, discutindo baixinho para não terem suas atenções chamadas por Slughorn – mais uma vez.

"Eu não sei o que você fez com a Marlene, Potter, mas pode tratar de desfazer porque eu não te quero como meu parceiro de poções!"

"Lily, juro que não fui eu! Quando eu cheguei ela já tava sentada lá e eu não tive nada a ver com isso. Esse, para minha felicidade, era o único lugar vazio, então eu meio que nem tive escolha, por mais irônico que soe." Lily cruzou os braços, não querendo acreditar. Não queria mesmo acreditar, mas os fatos estavam contra ela e a favor de Potter.

1 – O olhar de Marlene para com ela foi de imensa e total culpa, e não um de 'desculpa, não tive escolha!'.

2 – Ele realmente chegara atrasado.

3 – Por mais que não se compadecesse nunca pelos olhares inocentes de Potter, aquele parecia mesmo real.

Droga. Nenhum fato estava a favor dela. Somente seu orgulho, este nunca a abandonaria! Agarrando-se a ele como sua última esperança, balançou a cabeça negativamente, informando-o que não estava convencida.

"Você só não acredita porque quer continuar brava comigo." Lily o viu reprimir um sorriso, sabendo que isso só a irritaria mais. Mas já era pró em discutir com ele, sabia até identificar sorrisos reprimidos.

"Também, mas isso é um direito meu. Posso ficar brava com quem eu quiser quando eu quiser, e no momento tô bem satisfeita em estar brava com você." Na verdade só não queria admitir que ele estava certo porque isso seria admitir que ela estava errada. E admitir que estava errada em qualquer coisa direta ou indiretamente relacionada a James Potter era algo que exigia uma preparação psicológica que ela não tinha.

"Mas não sem motivos! Ao contrário você estaria só descontando sua vontade de ficar brava em mim, o que seria injusto e te faria perder a razão e, portanto, estar errada. Você estando errada significa eu estando certo." Que tom de voz mais petulante esse insuportável tem. E quanta prepotência! Cuidado, vai explodir qualquer dia.

"Estar na sua presença por mais de cinco segundos é um motivo muito razoável, Potter. Ser obrigada a ser sua parceira de poções então é um motivo muito forte, que ganha qualquer discussão!"

"Isso nos seus critérios, quem disse que eu concordo com eles?" Perguntou, todo zombeteiro. "Se _eu _tivesse te obrigado, até concordaria, mas fui obrigado também. E nem por isso tô reclamando! Sou o único aqui que leva a sério a proposta de trégua, você simplesmente _não consegue_ não brigar comigo, nem quando sou totalmente inocente."

Lily não pôde dizer o quanto aquele comentário a irritara. E, mais ainda, não pôde dizer o quanto o fato de aquilo tê-la irritado a irritara mais ainda. Ou seja, estava enlouquecida por constatar que ele estava certo. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Ela era uma pessoa extremamente controlada. Um poço de autocontrole. E, ainda assim, não conseguia fazer valer uma simples trégua. A idéia de uma trégua com ele não era algo que despertasse seu interesse, mas saber que ele não achava que ela conseguia era forte demais pra ser ignorado. Precisava provar que conseguia. Não só para que ele não mais duvidasse dela, mas também para provar que ele estava errado.

Respirou fundo, contando até dez mentalmente, para manter a calma e não esparramar com ele. Era uma boa oportunidade para começar a operação-trégua.

"Pare de falar da sua suposta inocência como um veredicto! Não foi aprovado, está sendo sentenciado ainda...-"

"Vamos fazer assim, eu te deixo escolher o tema do debate de amanhã e você esquece esse assunto." Interrompeu James, como quem negocia doce com criança. Era uma proposta tentadora, tendo em vista que por mais que Lily quisesse encerrar aquilo, não podia sair por baixo e parar de discutir, seu orgulho não deixava. Mas essa proposta anularia o sentimento.

"Eu posso escolher?"

"Sim. Eu e Almofadinhas estivemos conversando e decidimos que cada semana uma pessoa diferente deve escolher."

"Ok." Descruzou os braços, pensando por um momento. Fitou os olhos blindados por lentes de óculos de Potter, por fim se decidindo. "Vamos discutir sobre as três maldições imperdoáveis serem ou não liberadas para o ensino escolar."

* * *

Marlene observou o restante das pessoas deixarem a sala calmamente, após o sinal ter soado. Só restava ela, Liserre e Lily, as duas últimas conversando baixo. Viu os cabelos claros de Liserre esvoaçarem em direção a porta. Ao passar por Marlene, levantou o polegar de forma encorajadora, sorrindo bondosamente para a amiga. Coragem era um grande pré-quesito para encarar Lily, que arrumava seus materiais calmamente, provavelmente esperando por este momento desde que se deparara com Potter sentado ao seu lado. O momento de soltar os cachorros para cima da melhor amiga, tirar uma senhooora satisfação, produzir uma grande quota de drama para fazê-la se arrepender amargamente de ter compactuado com Black e suas _grandes _idéias. Colocou o bolsão em torno do ombro, segurando uns livros com a outra mão. Levantou-se da carteira, lançando um olhar de poucos amigos para Marlene, que já a esperava na porta da sala. A alcançou num estalo, abrindo a boca para desferir montes e montes de orações mal-humoradas e intimidantes, mas não conseguiu por sua idéia em prática, pois foi atropelada por um furacão de palavras.

"Eu realmente, realmente, _realmente,_ estou afim de Sirius Black." Marlene concluiu tão rápido que Lily demorou alguns segundos – que para a amiga pareceram longos minutos – para formatar uma frase conexa em sua cabeça. Depois desse primeiro intervalo de tempo veio outro, uma longa maré de segundos nos quais Lily tentava interpretar o que achava que ouvira na intenção de concluir que ouvira errado. Infelizmente não pôde adiar o momento da aceitação por um período maior, e assim se seguiu o terceiro e último intervalo de tempo: Infinitos segundos nos quais suas expressões oscilavam entre descrença, incompreensão e horror.

"Não, Marlene. Eu acho que você quis dizer que está realmente, realmente, _realmente, _afim do seu namorado, Harry Lydon."

"Não, eu quis dizer o que você ouviu mesmo." E, para sua surpresa, a expressão de Lily suavizou e ela começou a rir, descontroladamente. "O que foi?" Perguntou, incerta, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Lily ponderou por alguns segundos, pensando em qual política adotar. De duas, uma. Podia julgar a amiga e dizer o quanto estava inconformada com a atual conjuntura ou podia simplesmente aliviar a consciência dela, já que qualquer pessoa (considerável) que se encontrasse nessa situação, _afim de Sirius Black,_ já tinha uma enorme dívida com a consciência. Uma dívida parecida com as dívidas externas que países subdesenvolvidos têm e nunca, em toda a eternidade, conseguirão pagar. Aliviar a consciência não era exatamente sinônimo de apoiar, uma vez que seria contra sua natureza apoiar o relacionamento de uma pessoa decente e sensata como a que estava parada em sua frente com... Sirius Black. Não, não, aí já era pedir demais. Black só não era pior do que Potter – e isso estava longe de ser um elogio.

Sendo a boa amiga que era, Lily resolveu que Marlene já estava numa posição ruim o suficiente para ter que ouvir mais reclamações, e, portanto, resolveu poupá-la do grande discurso que havia preparado sobre Potter e do grande discurso que estava preparando sobre Black.

"Desde que você não traia seu namorado, sentir uma mísera atração física por Sirius Black não é _tão_ mau assim. Não sei, pra ser sincera, acho que nunca sequer conversei com ele. Por mais idiota que pareça, nem berrar com ele eu berro! Tipo, sempre grito com o Potter, não tenho intimidade com o Black..." Lily comentou, um pouco surpresa com essa última parte. Nunca tinha parado pra pensar que não trocara mais que duas frases com Sirius, e nada relativamente pessoal para poder formar uma opinião justa sobre ele. Por mais que duvidasse muito que algum dia redefiniria seus conceitos sobre o maroto, sabia que o julgava pelas fofocas que ouvia a seu respeito e por associá-lo a James Potter, e isso não era exatamente o que costumava chamar de uma atitude legal. Vai ver, lá no fundo, ele não fosse uma pessoa assim, tão insuportável. É... não. O fato de ser melhor amigo de James Potter excluía essa opção. Mas ainda tinha o lance de ser melhor amigo de Liserre, também. Isso aumentava demais suas chances.

"Lily, não _tem disso _de 'não tenho intimidade com ele'. Sirius é patrimônio público, sabe? Todo mundo tem intimidade, pode brigar com ele o quanto você quiser, acho que ele não se importaria. Desculpa pelo Potter, eu não sabia que ele acabaria sentando justo com você."

"Tudo bem, Marlene, acho que você tem coisas mais importantes pra se preocupar agora." Vendo a amiga arquear as sobrancelhas em incompreensão, Lily continuou. "Como tirar Sirius Black da cabeça e colocar seu namorado no lugar."

* * *

**N/A:**

Demorei só uma semana para postar porque fiquei empolgada e felicíssima com o que li de vocês. Agora eu entendo isso de reviews influenciarem a rapidez de atualização, por mais bobo que pareça. Muito obrigada pelos comentários, meninas. Respondi todos.

Eu, como a grande beatlemaníaca que sou, não podia deixar de citá-los assim, logo de cara. "All My Loving" é a música do capítulo.

Eu adoro o próximo capítulo, acho que ele é muito esclarecedor e, ainda assim, dá muita margem para interpretação (hahaha, que contradição!). Aborda bastante a visão que os personagens têm uns dos outros, sem imparcialidade... e fala um pouco do relacionamento louco que o Sirius tem com a Leslie.

Queria agradecer, novamente, à minha beta Satty, que perde horas importantíssimas da vida dela corrigindo meus erros macabros. Não poderia ser mais grata, querida. E a todos que leram e comentaram. Não sabia como seria, depois de tanto tempo ausente do fandom de Harry Potter.

Coloquei o marketing visual da Marlene e da Leslie no meu perfil, Sirius só no próximo capítulo.


	3. Us

**SOCO AMARETTO LIME**  
Por Zooey Mureau

Capítulo **03** – Us

* * *

_Late last night__ I was looking through pictures  
_(Tarde da noite de ontem eu olhava algumas fotos)_  
Flooded wi__th memories I lied on the floor_  
(Inundada de memórias, eu deitei no chão)_  
Then spread them around like friends at a party_  
(Aí as espalhei ao redor como amigos em uma festa)_  
Their faces r__emind me of all that I've known_  
(Os seus rostos me lembraram tudo o que eu sei)

* * *

Sirius saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada ao redor da cintura, pensando em como a Sala Precisa era, sem sombra de dúvida, a melhor aquisição de todos esses anos. Observou a suíte que ele mesmo criara, com uma cama de casal no centro, onde, nesta deitada, encontrava-se Leslie Wallace, adormecida. Aproximou-se mais, observando a face serena, perdida na dimensão dos sonhos. Por um segundo a idéia de desistir de ir para as aulas e ficar a manhã inteira deitado a abraçando foi muito tentadora, mas não seguiu com isso. Não porque cabular aulas fosse algo errado, longe disso. Mas passar muito tempo deitado com uma mulher sem fazer absolutamente nada não era exatamente concebível na cabeça de Sirius Black. E já passara a noite inteira daquela forma, se o fizesse por mais tempo, começaria a achar que estava, de algum jeito, amolecendo.

Mas Leslie dormia tão tranquilamente. Abraçava um travesseiro, e, entre as pernas nuas estava o edredom enrolado. Sirius deslizou os dedos por essas pernas, caminhando até a barra da blusinha que a menina vestia. Perguntou-se como agüentava ficar ao lado dela sem fazer nada, e não obteve uma explicação válida de si próprio. É verdade que a desejava, e muito. Mas tinha um sentimento mais forte que reprimia o desejo, um sentimento que não estava acostumado a ter: _carinho. _É. Carinhoso é somente quem ama, e quando é. E isso, de certa forma, fazia com que ele quisesse preservar o que tinham até o momento em que cairia de cabeça nessa relação. Momento que, se dependesse dele, tardaria a vir, já que estava mais do que satisfeito com sua vida de promiscuidade e galinhagem. Por hora estava satisfeito em dormir abraçado, distribuir selinhos, e, raramente, se atrever a tocá-la de forma mais ousada, mas sempre sem beijar. Beijo seria admitir, assumir. E ainda não estava pronto.

"Les..." Murmurou, pesaroso por ter que acordá-la. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, beijando-a na bochecha. Uma gota de água deslizou de uma mecha rebelde de seu cabelo, caindo na testa da menina. Sirius sorriu, vendo que ela continuava dormindo. "Acorda, paixão. Você precisa tomar um banho, já tá quase na hora da primeira aula." Contudo, ela continuou sem reação. Desistindo de fazer o papel de chato, Sirius deu um selinho demorado, e levantou da cama para se trocar.

Repassou mentalmente sua programação. Sexta-feira, quatro de setembro. O dia das aulas mais chatas da semana, mas, pelo menos, depois que acabassem, teria o debate, e, depois que este acabasse, a primeira festa marota do ano. Precisava mandar bilhetes informando a senha da Sala Precisa – que eles ainda precisavam decidir – e ir a Hogsmeade para comprar bebidas para a festa.

Perambulando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, Sirius estava quase se decidindo em qual horário do dia iria ao vilarejo quando avistou Liserre com a cara enterrada em um livro grande e grosso. Ela andava no sentido contrário ao dele e não o notara por estar entretida demais em sua leitura. Almofadinhas se perguntou como uma pessoa podia ler e andar ao mesmo tempo, coisa que julgava impossível, e virou-se para uma larga estátua de pedra que decorava o corredor, e representava uma mulher cujos cabelos se arrastavam no chão.

"Sabe, Dona Estátua... Minha melhor amiga anda tão ocupada que nem me vê quando cruza o mesmo corredor!" Comentou como uma tia-avó velha e chata, que só sabe reclamar. Olhou de soslaio para a amiga, que abrira um enorme sorriso e fechara o livro que tinha em mãos, dirigindo-se a ele.

Caprice Liserre era a pessoa mais branca que ele já vira. Seus próprios cílios e sobrancelha mal apareciam, de tão claros. O cabelo, loiro e sedoso, descia liso e dava uma breve e quase imperceptível enrolada nas pontas, que batiam uma palma e um tanto abaixo dos ombros. O lábio superior, fino, formava um conjunto perfeito com o inferior, e, juntos, davam a impressão de que a menina estava sempre fazendo biquinho. Tinha o nariz levemente arrebitado e os olhos azuis-piscina. Liserre podia facilmente ser confundida com uma bonequinha, ou até mesmo um anjo. Era branquinha, magrinha e pequena, e não aparentava ter mais de 15 anos.

"Você que tá ocupado demais em dar em cima de todas para me dar atenção." Disse, ainda com um sorriso largo. "Mas é verdade, eu ando sem tempo pra muita coisa. Me afundei numa pesquisa sobre animagia e tenho minhas tarefas como monitora também." Beijou-lhe a bochecha, e, num reflexo, tirou a varinha das vestes e murmurou um feitiço para secar o cabelo de Sirius, que pingava.

"Ei, você destruiu meu charme!" Brincou, tentando inutilmente mostrar-se ofendido. "Animagia? Por quê?"

"Eu queria muito me tornar uma animaga, mas para ser sincera, tô quase desistindo. Difícil demais." Indicou o livro que carregava com os olhos, e Sirius o reconheceu como um dos muitos que o ajudaram anos antes, quando ele, Pontas e Rabicho decidiram se tornar animagos para ajudar Aluado em suas transformações. "E, lamento lhe informar, mas você tá cheirando a... ontem. Não tenho como destruir um charme inexistente, você mesmo o destruiu quando colocou vestes sujas hoje de manhã." Sirius abriu a boca para perguntar como ela sabia, mas fechou-a imaginando que Leslie teria mencionado que eles se encontrariam na sala precisa.

"Meu charme está presente sempre, Liserre. Limpo, sujo, cheiroso e até mesmo fedido, coisa que não tô agora. Ele tá sempre comigo, nunca me abandona." Disse, orgulhosamente, recebendo apenas um olhar divertido como resposta. "Nada é difícil demais. Você pode se surpreender com sua capacidade. Se quer se tornar animaga, se torne." Sirius falou num tom sério demais para ele, o que fez com que a amiga estranhasse, mas não teve tempo para pensar muito nisso já que ele voltara a falar. "Vamos para o Salão Principal, tô morrendo de fome."

"Você só sabe comer e dormir, nunca vi." Comentou, ignorando os outros hábitos que Sirius tinha, que incluía parceiras femininas. "E o debate? Que horas é?" Completou, evitando que ele começasse a falar de suas incríveis capacidades para com o sexo feminino.

"Depois das aulas da tarde... Você vai, né?"

"Vou, vou sim! Tema interessante, esse que a Lily escolheu..." E os dois seguiram conversando até o café da manhã.

* * *

"Nossa, preciso dormir, tô quebrado..." Disse Remus, tacando sua mochila em um pufe e seu próprio corpo em um sofá assim que entrou na Sala Precisa, agradecendo mentalmente pela última aula do dia ter acabado. Observou a decoração dos amigos, sorrindo.

Eram três ambientes. Em um jazia, singela, uma mesa cheia de comida, que Remus imaginara ter sido elegantemente feita pelos elfos domésticos da escola (nenhum de seus amigos possuía a habilidade necessária para tal realização). No outro extremo da saleta, perto da porta, onde ele mesmo se encontrava deitado, vários sofás e pufes coloridos formavam um círculo, ao redor de um pequeno pufe preto onde Sirius colocava os pés (e que, certamente, só tinha essa finalidade). Entre a comida e os sofás havia uma grande mesa redonda com várias cadeiras ao redor desta, e, mais à frente, duas portas com indicações para homens e mulheres, que ele concluiu serem os banheiros. Remus percebeu que independente de onde eles escolhessem ficar, na grande mesa ou no sofá, todos podiam ver a todos diretamente. Sirius e James certificaram-se que estava tudo muito bem posicionado para que conseguissem se ver sem ter que mudar de lugar o tempo todo.

"E nem é lua-cheia ainda. Desencana dos N.I.E.M.'s, Aluado, são só no fim do ano." Murmurou James, entre uma coxinha de frango e outra.

"Toda a disposição que eu tinha foi-se tentando adivinhar a senha para entrar aqui! Como eu ia saber que '_É azedo, bebível e proibido para menores de dezessette anos_' é Soco Amaretto Lime?" Comentou magoado, referindo-se ao bilhete que Sirius lhe mandara avisando qual seria a senha da Sala Precisa. James riu da façanha do melhor amigo. "E eu prefiro estudar todos os dias e ir muito bem do que chegar na época, me matar de estudar, e não ter nenhuma garantia." Levantou um pouco os olhos para acompanhar Peter, que saíra do banheiro e já estava indo na direção da mesa de comida para pegar algum aperitivo.

"Ah, achei que o modo como eu escrevi dezessete tornasse as coisas muito óbvias." Sirius retrucou, rindo um pouco de imaginar o amigo plantado do lado de fora da Sala chutando qualquer coisa que viesse na cabeça para conseguir entrar.

"Não, na verdade eu só achei que fosse burrice sua mesmo." James riu, limpando as mãos de coxinha nas vestes e se aproximando deles. Sentou-se num pufe pink e tirou os sapatos, colocando o pé no mesmo pufe de Sirius, o preto que ficava no centro.

"Bom, se você estiver vivo até o final do ano eu te garanto que eu, aquele que se pá nem um livro vai abrir, vou me sair muito bem. Só tô registrando meus bons resultados, já que, vendo o seu estado, não boto muita fé que você vai viver até lá para testemunhar meu sucesso." Continuou Almofadinhas, ignorando o comentário do amigo. Começou uma guerra de pés com James, chutando e sendo chutado de volta, querendo tirar o pé dele do pufe e ganhar.

"Quem vem hoje? Só chamei a Leslie e a Dorcas." Remus começou a acompanhar a guerrinha de pés dos dois, que já se tornara violenta e arrancava gargalhadas dos dois e de Peter. Sirius conseguira derrubar o pé esquerdo de James do pufe, e, sendo assim, este não podia voltar para a batalha. Solitário e em uma situação de muita desvantagem, o pé direito de Pontas lutava bravamente com os dois de Sirius, conseguindo nocautear o esquerdo. Agora direito contra direito, a luta estava acirrada. Remus até se esquecera momentaneamente da pergunta que fizera. James se segurava bruscamente no pufe pink, pegando todo o impulso necessário para dar a cartada final: Beliscou o calcanhar de Almofadinhas com o próprio pé e empurrou-o com toda a força que conseguiu reunir daquele impulso. A quantidade de newtons aplicada foi grande demais para o corpo recém beliscado agüentar, e Sirius caiu com tudo do pufe laranja.

"Depois vou querer minha revanche!" Falou, entre risadas, voltando ao seu lugar no pufe enquanto ouvia James se vangloriar. "Chamamos os gêmeos, Frank, Liserre, Marlene, Lily e Alice."

"Todo mundo se dá bem, não dá?" Disse Remus, criando uma teia de amizades em sua cabeça, tentando se lembrar se alguns convidados tinham algum passado amargo ou algo do tipo. Não seria nada legal se ficasse climão, se surgissem alfinetadas. Tirando James e Lily, que era inevitável demais - e todos já haviam se acostumado, não era incômodo para ninguém.

"Acho que sim. Só tem o probleminha da Liserre com o Gracus e o de Hogwarts inteira com a Dorcas." Peter se aproximou, lambendo os dedos após falar. Provavelmente extraindo o resquício de sabor de salame que se encontrava em sua própria pele. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa, a mais próxima aos sofás e pufes, virando-a de frente para olhar os amigos.

"A Liserre superou isso. Se pá que o Gracus não, mas, também... Trair a Liserre é algo que nem _eu _faria. Ele ainda deve se corroer de arrependimento." Sirius se adiantou, com a voz um tanto quanto ressentida. A verdade é que tomara as dores que Liserre simplesmente ignorara em relação ao escandaloso término do namoro dela com Gracus Sian, um dos gêmeos em questão. Por mais que ela tenha superado numa boa e que ele gostasse bastante de Gracus, traição ligada a Liserre é algo quase que imperdoável. Caprice Liserre beijara cinco meninos em sua vida inteira, namorara dois destes e era a pessoa mais digna e correta que conhecia.

"Eles se falam normalmente agora, acho que ela considerou que ele tava bêbado na hora e nem pensou direito. É passado. E a Dorcas... Cara, eu curto a Dorcas. Ela pode ser a pessoa mais escrota do colégio, mas a espirituosidade compensa. Não existe pessoa mais engraçada que ela." Disse James, lembrando-se dos vários rolos em que a menina se metia, de como adorava fazer intriga e inferninho e depois das várias bebedeiras que ele e Sirius compartilharam com ela, se acabando de rir.

"Sim, Dorquinhas é sempre uma boa idéia." Sirius concluiu, num tom nostálgico.

"Vocês falam isso porque ela não é escrota com vocês!" Grunhiu Peter, emburrado. Estava farto de ser zoado pela pirralha, ela aparentemente encontrara nele a satisfação de seus dias. Fugia dela como Snape foge de James e Sirius, com medo da próxima humilhação. E o pior de tudo é que seus amigos não acreditavam ou não o levavam a sério! Dorcas Meadowes, para Peter Pettigrew, era um monstro. Um monstro muito bem disfarçado de menina gostosa.

"Vocês querem parar de usar essa palavra? Ela não é escrota, só é... _mala. _E é mala com você, Peter, porque você é chato com ela." Murmurou Remus, um pouco aborrecido por falar estar falando mal de uma pessoa que gosta. "Mas vocês têm razão, Dorcas é a personificação daquela frase: 'perco o amigo, mas não a piada'." Todos riram em concordância, começando a imaginar frases para pôr na roda.

"Tem aquela: 'Seu namorado me ama, mas ele te considera', que é a cara dela também." Lançou Sirius, arrancando mais risadas. Referia-se ao hábito invejoso que ela tinha de ir atrás de qualquer cara que arranjasse uma namorada.

"Mas até onde eu sei, ela não brinca com a gente ou com a Leslie. Aliás, não entendo esse relacionamento das duas." Remus continuou, remexendo-se um pouco no sofá. Aquela mesa cheia de comida era muito convidativa, mas estava a muitos passos de distância... Travando uma luta interna para se decidir se continuaria largado no sofá ou se criaria coragem para levantar-se e ir comer, optou pelo segundo, uma vez que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, quando as pessoas começassem a chegar, teria de se levantar.

"Elas serem melhores amigas? Pelo que eu entendi, elas não são exatamente. A melhor amiga da Leslie é a Liserre, ela não leva a Dorcas muito a sério... é mais uma companhia engraçada, colega de quarto e tal. Por quê?" Comentou Sirius vagamente, pensando na vez que comentara sobre Dorcas com Leslie e juntando tudo o que vivenciara até então para formar uma conclusão.

"Porque elas são completamente diferentes. Não diferentes tipo a Lily e a Marlene, onde uma despreza regras enquanto a outra é monitora-chefe exemplar, mas diferentes em questão de valores mesmo. Dorcas é tudo o que a Leslie despreza: fala mal de todos, se acha o último sapo de chocolate de Azkaban, não ama ninguém. Em contra partida a Les só abre a boca pra falar mal de alguém quando tem motivos muito bons, disputa pau a pau o troféu timidez com a Liserre e só falta vender artesanato na praça de Hogsmeade de tão hippie que é. Nunca vi ninguém dar tanto valor ao amor quanto ela." Remus concluiu seu ponto, fazendo James e Sirius rirem ao imaginar Leslie vendendo brincos de penas de Fênix na praça do vilarejo. Peter não entendeu, não era como se fosse uma pessoa muito politizada ou familiarizada com os valores hippies. Tentou associar com o lema _paz e amor,_ e até pegou um pouco o espírito do comentário.

"Cara, a Dorcas é mala mesmo. Mas acho que nem vai ter problema. Ela se dá bem com a gente, com os gêmeos, Frank e Leslie. Automaticamente se dá bem com a Liserre, que é melhor amiga da Leslie. Lily, Marlene e Alice, por serem amigas da Liserre, que se dá bem com a Dorcas, vão simpatizar com ela." Pelo visto até James se confundira com o próprio ponto, se perdendo no meio dos laços de amizade. "Só tô tentando entender a mente feminina, o que leva as mulheres a simpatizarem ou não umas com as outras. Por que elas têm que ser tão complicadas? Isso de 'não fui com a cara' não existe entre a gente." Os outros três riram, concordando.

"Acho que elas não têm motivos para se darem mal mesmo. O único problema é que Lily e Marlene têm o gênio forte, e não gostam de pessoas como a Dorcas. Isso sem contar que a Dorcas anda com Carole e Lauren às vezes... Mas não se preocupem, acho que nem vai dar treta." Disse Remus, se servindo de um pouco de suco de tomate e pegando um bolinho de carne.

Lauren Cohen e Carole Gray eram as duas últimas meninas que compunham o dormitório feminino grifinório do sétimo ano. Lauren namorara James por todo o quarto ano, mas ele terminara no quinto quando se descobriu perdidamente apaixonado por Lily. Desde então o relacionamento dos dois continuara, praticamente, o mesmo. Ficavam esporadicamente, assim como Sirius e Carole, cujo caso fora praticamente igual. A única diferença é que Sirius namorou por pouco menos de dois meses e não exatamente se contentava em ficar só com ela. Tendo esse pequeno fator considerável e mais o fator Leslie, Carole não agüentou e eles acabaram 'terminando'. Lauren e Carole já não se davam bem com Lily, Marlene e Alice, mas James caiu exatamente como a gota d'água para que elas não mais se suportassem.

"Não sei, Dorcas é escrota demais." Peter insistiu, tentando resgatar uma pontinha de esperança de que, quem sabe, a garota fosse banida dos debates.

"Pelo amor, parem de usar essa palavra! Quando quiserem usá-la, troquem por _mala._" Ralhou Remus, visivelmente desconfortável com aquilo.

"Mas não é a mesma coisa." Sirius disse, como se fosse absurdo que Remus cogitasse algo que ele mesmo sabia ser incorreto.

"Quem disse? Neologia Semântica!" Sirius e James não puderam evitar um sorriso divertido, descrentes. "Temos a liberdade de modificar um pouco o sentido das palavras, às vezes."

"Mas qual a utilidade?" Questionou James, só então percebendo que sua própria indagação era um tanto quanto vaga e não conclusiva. Resolveu elaborar um pouco mais ao notar a interrogação que se formava nos rostos dos amigos, ignorando Peter que já tinha quase desistido de acompanhar a discussão. "Uma vez que todo mundo vai saber qual o real significado de mala (agora que você fez questão de pré-estipular), não vai fazer diferença nenhuma trocar o termo."

"Lógico que vai, é tudo questão de estética. Estética sempre em primeiro lugar!"

"Mas eu gosto de falar _escroto, _soa bem." Comentou Peter, entendendo apenas parcialmente o que se passava. Qual era o problema de usar aquela palavra?

"Não, Peter, soa mal. E pensa bem, é uma sílaba a menos, menos esforço pra você." _Touché._ Aparentemente aquele era um argumento bom o suficiente para convencer Peter a aderir ao movimento contra palavras tão agressivas. Não que Remus fosse contra palavrões, a verdade é que não se sentia intimidado por eles, e até os usava com certa freqüência. Mas aquele palavrão era forte demais e muito objetivo, sentia-se mal em utilizá-lo caracterizando pessoas que ele próprio gostava, não parecia justo. E mascarando com outra palavra em cima era mais fácil de fingir que achava a situação menos incômoda. Fora que um pouco de educação era sempre bem vinda.

"E Alice e Frank? Acho que eles se gostam." Comentou Peter, atraindo a atenção dos amigos para a observação incontestável.

"É, mas Frank é lerdo demais e Alice tímida demais." Constatou Sirius, girando os olhos. "Eu gosto dele, acho legal isso de 'sem ressentimentos'." Se referia ao histórico do menino com os marotos. No primeiro ano, James, Sirius, Remus e Peter se deram simplesmente muito bem. Pregavam peças em Sonserinos, causavam nas aulas, foram ficando rapidamente populares. E Frank não tinha o mesmo senso de humor, não os acompanhava em nada. No segundo ano descobriram que Remus era um lobisomem e queriam se dedicar à animagia, mas com colega de quarto isso era um tanto quanto complicado. Frank se tornara um incômodo, mas não podiam tirá-lo de lá. No terceiro ano os gêmeos Gracus e Darius Sian foram transferidos de Durmstrang para Hogwarts, e caíram na Grifinória. Com esse problema de superlotação, Dumbledore dividiu-os em dois quartos. Deixou um para os marotos e no outro ficaram Frank, Darius e Gracus. Desde então eles começaram a se dar melhor com Longbottom, já que não eram obrigados a fugir dele para conversarem sobre seus assuntos. "Já a Alice, nunca falei com ela. Sempre com aquela cara de quem comeu e não gostou... Acho que ela não gosta de mim."

"Pois é, compartilho da mesma opinião." Murmurou James, numa espécie de gemido ressentido. Nunca sequer falara com a menina e ela lhe olhava feio! Tudo bem que era muito amiga de Lily, mas até Marlene, a _melhor _amiga, se dava bem com ele.

"É, ela não gosta de vocês." Remus pegou um último bolinho e, com seu copo metade vermelho (de suco de tomate), voltou para o sofá, mas apenas se sentou, sorrindo de forma divertida. "Acha vocês dois muito metidos."

"Ah, ela vai ter bastante tempo para mudar de idéia." James falou, com um ponto final implícito. "Próxima pessoa... Hum... Liserre. Todo mundo se dá bem com ela, não é?" Todos assentiram. "É, tirando aquela treta com o Gracus, tudo certo. E a Leslie? Lily e Marlene gostam dela?" James tentou se lembrar de algum contato entre as garotas, mas só conseguiu pensar na reunião de monitores. Leslie ouvira tudo o que Lily dissera calmamente, sem fazer perguntas nem nada. É, elas nem chegaram de fato a trocar uma idéia.

"Mesmo tendo a Liserre como fator comum, acho que elas nunca se falaram direito. Mas se você estiver mesmo afim da Marlene, Almofadinhas... Não acho que a Leslie vá gostar muito dela." Disse Remus, terminando o último bolinho de carne e tomando um longo gole de suco. "Não que ela seja muito ciumenta, mas vai ficar chato você dando em cima da Marlene bem na frente dela." Sirius pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos, coçando o queixo.

"É, você tem razão... Vou ser mais discreto, então. Bem lembrado."

"E a Marlene? Todo mundo gosta dela." Continuou James, na contagem. Peter se inquietou em seu lugar, e, após soltar um muxoxo de desaprovação, resolveu por na roda o que há muito tempo pensava e ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de compartilhar com os outros.

"Não acho que ela goste muito de mim. Vive me olhando feio!"

"Rabicho, esse é o seu complexo de rejeição falando. Marlene é opiniática, não tem muita paciência, fala tudo o que pensa, é um pouco arrogante, tem o gênio muito forte. Ela só te intimida, não é que não gosta de você." Retrucou Remus, um pouco cansado de ter que explicar para o amigo que só porque as pessoas olham firme não significa que não gostam dele. "Gracus e Darius? Não sei diferenciar os dois." Os outros três riram, uma vez que se encontravam na mesma situação.

"Ninguém sabe. O truque é desencanar. Tipo, por que você tem que saber com quem está falando? Fala pra qualquer um! Só cuidado pra não contar a mesma piada pro mesmo gêmeo... Vivo fazendo isso." À medida que James falava, Remus ia aumentando gradativamente sua expressão de incredulidade. Que absurdo!

"Né?! Compartilho da mesma opinião! Eles são iguais mesmo..." Sirius deu de ombros. "Tenho outro truque pra pôr na lista, um que funciona muito. Repara onde cada um sentou, e quando as pessoas falarem com eles e usarem os nomes, você vai ver onde que tá cada um! Se um deles for ao banheiro, segue com o olhar o que ficar, e se forem juntos... Ah, aí já era, cara, tem que começar tudo de novo." Remus balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo, enquanto Peter murmurava algo como 'Não sei se eu entendi...', sendo solenemente ignorado.

"Acho que eu gosto dos dois igualmente, já que nessa confusão de não saber qual é qual, eu meio que juntei as ações dos dois como de um só e como não sei quem falou o quê... Cara, perdi o fio da meada." Remus parou sua tentativa de explicação na metade, vendo o fracasso que ele mesmo obtivera em tentar se entender. "E a Lily? Acho que o único perigo aqui é ela se descontrolar e partir com agressões físicas para cima de você, Pontas. Ela anda bastante impaciente com você, pelo que tenho notado."

"Aí que você se engana, meu caro amigo! Eu e Lily estamos numa nova fase do nosso relacionamento, uma trégua. Não que eu leve isso muito a sério, já que ela não_ consegue_... Mas se concordarmos em uma discussão não teremos motivos para brigar, e tenho certeza que vamos concordar hoje." Concordariam, certo? Ou Lily era louca o suficiente para ser contra o ensino das maldições imperdoáveis em Hogwarts? Duvidava muito. Ela, mais do que ninguém, vivia dizendo que as pessoas deviam aprender a se defender.

"Quanto à gente, todos nos amam." Concluiu Sirius sorrindo, com as mãos atrás do pescoço, apoiado assim. "Somos doze Grifinórios e uma Corvinal. Vai dar certo."

* * *

"Sabe, perder minha tarde de sexta-feira discutindo com os marotos não é exatamente o que eu chamo de programão." Registrou Lily, sentada em sua cama no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano. Fitava o bilhete que há pouco chegara para elas informando a senha 'Soco Amaretto Lime', um pouco relutante. "Nós não precisamos ir, você sabe... Eu tenho uma bagagem de desculpas esfarrapadas caso a gente precise delas." Sorriu bem amarelo para Marlene, que escovava os dentes.

"Lily, apesar de você não compartilhar da mesma política de vida dos marotos, não dá pra negar que são inteligentes. Vai ser divertido! E, além do mais, Liserre, Frank e Alice estarão lá." Marlene disse, encontrando uma grande dificuldade em se fazer entender, devido a grande quantidade de pasta de dente em sua boca. Se dirigiu à pia, cuspindo, enquanto ouvia a resposta da amiga.

"Você só diz isso porque está _confusa _em relação ao Black." Sussurrou, um tanto quanto baixo para que Carole Gray não ouvisse, mesmo duvidando que essa conseguiria, uma vez que se encontrava debaixo do chuveiro. "Só vou porque fui eu que dei o tema, seria uma grande desfeita não ir." Marlene riu, sabendo que Lily não ligava pra isso e só estava procurando uma desculpa para convencer a si mesma que deveria ir. "Quem mais vai?"

"Não estou _confusa. _Se estava, essa fase já passou. Sonhei com ele essa noite e agora tenho certeza." Não se prolongou no assunto, não querendo falar muito sobre aquilo. "Pelo que fiquei sabendo, Gracus, Darius, Leslie Wallace e Dorcas Meadowes..." Marlene se sentou na cama de Lily, ao lado desta, repassando mentalmente a imagem de quem falava. "Ninguém consideravelmente chato, né?"

"É, acho que não. O Gracus... Não dá. Ele acabou com a simpatia que eu tinha por ele quando teve a brilhante idéia de trair a Liserre. Nunca mais." Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não se conformava com os fatos, Gracus era um cara legal! Trair é coisa de cara não-legal. Como Potter, Black... Mas os irmãos Sian tinham se mostrado dignos de confiança, até o fatídico dia. E mesmo que Liserre tivesse perdoado e seguido em frente, isso era uma coisa que Lily não conseguiria fazer tão cedo.

"Ele acabou com a simpatia de todos." Concluiu Marlene, com o semblante ofendido. "Por mais que a Liserre não queira saber com que vadia ele a traiu, eu dava tudo pra descobrir e me vingar dela." Marlene não era, naturalmente, uma pessoa raivosa e vingativa, mas abria uma exceção para aquela situação. Qualquer menina que ousasse ficar com Gracus sabendo que ele tinha uma namorada não era digna de consideração, mas sendo essa namorada Liserre, as coisas se potencializavam. A menina nem ao menos era digna de respeito.

"Ela pediu mil vezes para não insistirmos nisso. Esquece, Lene... Mas aposto que foi alguém como Lauren Cohen ou Carole Gray." Murmurou Lily, indicando com o olhar o banheiro onde a segunda mencionava tomava banho, cantando alguma música desconhecida muito desafinada.

"Não me espantaria nada. E o Darius?" Perguntou, querendo mudar de assunto. Falar de Gracus e Liserre era algo que a enervava. "Acho ele milhões de vezes mais bonito que o irmão, e mais legal, também." Embora fossem gêmeos, Darius Sian era mais bonito que seu irmão Gracus – e isso não era a mágoa reprimida falando. Darius não jogava quadribol, e, portanto, não tinha seus músculos tão bem definidos como os do irmão, mas seu sorriso tímido com certeza valia cada milímetro de fibra do corpo de Gracus.

"Concordo! Ele é super educado comigo." Lily sorriu, lembrando-se das várias gentilezas de Darius para com o mundo – e com ela. Ele era um verdadeiro _gentleman_. "Tô cansada de mostrar pra Alice quem é quem, ela vive confundindo os dois." Começou a rir de pensar nas várias vezes que Alice os confundira.

"Eles são muito diferentes." Marlene riu também, não acreditando na possibilidade de alguém confundir os dois. "Cara, só não sei o que Pettigrew vai fazer nesses debates, além de ajudar a encher a sala com seu excesso de massa corporal. Não gosto dele." Mudou de assunto, passando para o gordinho irritante que se achava demais só por andar com os amigos.

"Peter Pettigrew é gay, Lene. Essa é a única explicação plausível que eu tenho! Ele baba pelos amigos, os segue para todos os cantos, sabe todas as fofocas do colégio, fala mal de todo mundo. Ou é isso ou ele é Lauren Cohen e Carole Gray disfarçadas pela poção polissuco." Lily mal conseguiu terminar a sentença, começara a rir da risada escandalosa de Marlene, que não acreditava no que havia acabado de ouvir. Lily tinha a criatividade fértil demais ás vezes.

"Pior é que faz muito sentido!" Disse, afobada, quando encontrou uma chance de se pronunciar no meio das próprias risadas. Não querendo se demorar num assunto tão desagradável quanto o gordinho baixinho, Lene desviou para um tópico um tanto quanto mais alto (e magro). "E Frank? Você acha que ele vai chegar na Alice? Espero que ele encontre coragem nesse debate. É uma ótima oportunidade."

"Frank é ótimo. Além de ser bonitinho, educado e simpático, diferente de Potter. Espero que ele tome coragem logo." Riu da sua própria comparação – que sabia ser injusta – ao ver o rosto da melhor amiga. A verdade é que só tinha surgido com isso porque se divertia vendo Marlene inconformada todas as vezes que falava algo do gênero.

"Ah, Lily, pára de ser exagerada! Potter não é tão ruim. Você acha que é porque de uns tempos pra cá resolveu procurar isso e agora só consegue enxergar o lado ruim dele." Marlene achava James Potter uma pessoa ótima. Simpático, engraçado, inteligente e extremamente bonito. Admitia que ele exagerava quando estava perto da melhor amiga, mas sabia que isso era porque ficava, de certa forma, nervoso na presença dela, e queria se exibir mais ainda. Potter só não sabia como lidar com as situações da forma mais adequada.

"Juro que eu tento, Lene. Mas toda vez que ele sorri... Por que uma pessoa tem que sorrir o tempo todo? É mórbido, tipo _The Joker._" Riu baixinho da segunda comparação que fez, recebendo olhares desentendidos. É óbvio que Marlene não saberia do que estava falando, o Curinga era um personagem de histórias trouxas de super heróis, o vilão do Batman. Marlene era puro-sangue, tinha crescido ouvindo contos de pequenos bruxinhos.

"Por que te incomoda tanto que ele sorria?" Indagou, abstraindo o que a amiga dissera por não entender.

"Porque ele não _sabe _a hora de sorrir. Cara, que tal dar uma folga para os músculos faciais? Ele é prepotente demais!" Bufou, já começando a se irritar só por pensar em como andava sua situação com o rapaz ultimamente: calamitosa. Não podia falar mais do que duas frases sobre Potter que isso já abalava seu humor. Só podia ser _karma. _Ou praga. Ou os dois. "E essa Dorcas Meadowes?" Falou, mudando de assunto para reaver seu bom humor.

"Ela é simpática. Anda um pouco com a Lauren e a Carole, o que diz que provavelmente não é flor que se cheire... Mas, sei lá, só falei com ela uma vez e ela foi legal. Meio metidinha, mas legal." Marlene abaixou um pouco o tom de vez, tendo em vista que o barulho da água caindo no chuveiro cessara, indicando o término do banho de Gray.

"Nunca falei com ela, mas dizem que ela é bem engraçada. Pra ser sincera, fico chocada com a quantidade de meninos com quem ela já ficou." Lily ponderou, lembrando-se de Remus elogiando o bom humor de Dorcas, e, depois, das fofocas que chegavam aos seus ouvidos. A garota não era muito o que ela costumava chamar de pessoa conservadora, mas não sabia de nenhuma história com alguém próximo a ela pra saber se era verdade ou não. "No mais, acho ela bem bonita! Meio latina, até, eu diria." Por mais que a população masculina de Hogwarts achasse o corpo de Dorcas Meadowes um dos mais bonitos, Lily diria que ela precisava emagrecer alguns quilinhos. Não que fosse gorda... Mas seria mais bonita se fosse mais magra.

"E Leslie Wallace? Ela é monitora agora, não é?" Perguntou Marlene, repentinamente interessada.

"Sim..." Lily considerou por alguns segundos o interesse da amiga, lembrando do envolvimento esquisito que Leslie tinha com Sirius Black. "Não tenho opinião formada sobre ela. Ontem, na reunião, ela ouviu tudo o que falamos e não disse nada, só anotou algumas coisas. Depois eu a vi conversando com o Potter, mas nem prestei atenção. Ela é tão tímida quanto a Liserre!" Marlene ficou quieta por alguns segundos, provavelmente pensando no que responder.

"Ela é maravilhosa." Registrou, um tanto quanto contrariada.

"Ah... Nem é tanto, vai..." Tentou Lily, encorajadora, sabendo que Marlene estava detestando admitir tal fato.

"Lily, você é uma ótima amiga, não precisa mentir para fazer com que eu me sinta melhor." Continuou Marlene, rindo da tentativa fracassada da amiga. "Beleza não é tudo, no final das contas... Mas que ela tem de monte!" A beleza de Leslie era algo incontestável, infelizmente. Era absurda. E o mais revoltante é que os traços da menina eram perfeitos, não tinha nada em todo o conjunto que tivesse um mísero defeitinho. "Queria muito saber o rolo dela com o Sirius. Eu sei que não é nada sério, mas todos sabem que eles têm alguma coisa. Todo aquele negócio de 'paixão' pra cima e pra baixo... Leslie Wallace é uma incógnita." Terminou a idéia, incendiando com a varinha o papel que continha a senha da Sala Precisa, para que ninguém desagradável lesse e aparecesse lá de surpresa.

"Por acaso eu ouvi Leslie Wallace?" Lily e Marlene dirigiram seus olhares para uma terceira pessoa, a que se pronunciara. Carole Gray as fitava interessadamente com seu par de olhos verdes. Estava apoiada na porta do banheiro com uma toalha branca enrolada ao redor do corpo e outra na cabeça, ocultando seus cachos loiros. Cruzou os braços em frente ao tórax, esperando uma resposta, e, por fim, desistindo. Evans e McKinnon estavam aparentemente surpresas e desconcertadas demais com a pequena intromissão para pensarem em algo para retrucar. "Eu sei do rolo dela com o Sirius." Emendou, sentando-se ao lado delas, também na cama. Ignorou o olhar irritado que Evans lançou por ter sentado molhada em sua cama, continuando. "Eu posso contar... Porque, aaah, não é segredo pra ninguém."

"Gray, por que você iria querer contar alguma coisa pra gente?" Lançou Lily, brava pela menina estar sentada folgadamente na cama que era sua. Recebeu um olhar de repreensão de Marlene, que queria saber da história independente das fontes.

"Oras, Evans, porque não é nada demais." Lily se aquietou, convencida pelo olhar que Marlene lhe dirigira. "Todo mundo sabe que a Wallace é apaixonada pelo Sirius. Também, quem não é?" Lily revirou os olhos, respirando fundo, tentando reunir um pouco de paciência e continuar sentada ali. "E ela é completamente obcecada por ele! Tipo, coitada da pirralha. E ele, assim como todo mundo, tem pena dela. Mas eles nunca ficaram, e duvido que ele dê bola pra ela algum dia. Eu particularmente acho que ela deveria voltar pra Escócia, Hogwarts seria um lugar melhor sem a arrogância dela." Lily lembrou-se vagamente de ter ouvido um sotaque carregado na noite anterior, mas não chegara exatamente a trocar palavras com ela. Lembrou-se também de já ter ouvido alguma coisa sobre a família Wallace, importante na Escócia.

"Sério? Que estranho... Ela não me pareceu obcecada. Pareceu bastante equilibrada, eu diria... E eu não consigo imaginar Sirius Black com pena de alguém." Alfinetou Lily, sabendo que tudo o que Carole Gray falara era, provavelmente, uma grande e gorda mentira.

"Ah, mas nem importa se é ou não obcecada. O que importa é que ela é ridícula, e só é popular por causa dele. Todo mundo sabe que Sirius Black _fez _Leslie Wallace. Antes dele, ela não era ninguém. E hoje em dia é metida e insuportável, muito diferente da Dorcas. Não sei como a Dorcas suporta aquela menina!" Disse Carole, já um tanto quanto alterada. Marlene e Lily concluíram que Leslie não devia ser a pessoa preferida da menina, e sabiam o motivo.

"Carole, por que você tá conversando com esse Zé-povinho?" Indagou uma quarta pessoa, atraindo suas atenções. Lauren Cohen adentrara o dormitório e andava na direção delas. Tinha os olhos azul-safira, a estatura média, longos cabelos loiros e lisos. Era incrivelmente bonita. Qualquer um que a visse diria que ela tinha um ar angelical, extremamente fofo. Mal sabiam... Lauren e Carole eram duas figuras que se destacavam na multidão. Carole, por mais que tivesse traços fortes, a boca grande demais e o nariz meio torto, compensava no conjunto. Lauren era o oposto, seus traços eram finos e delicados, e mesmo não tendo a presença da amiga, tinha seu valor.

"Estava te esperando pra fazer hidratação, mas você demorou muito! A festa é em poucas horas, Lauren." Ralhou, levantando-se da cama de Lily e seguindo com a amiga para o banheiro, ignorando que aquela cena pseudo-amigável acontecera. Lily imaginou que elas estivessem se arrumando cinco horas antes da festa dos marotos, e não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de desprezo por elas. A porta do banheiro bateu e, despertando dos pensamentos ruins em relação às colegas de classe, Lily se virou para Marlene:

"Você sabe que a Gray só disse tudo isso porque odeia a Leslie Wallace, né? Não sei até que ponto isso é verdade ou mentira, mas para ela ter vindo falar com _a gente _é porque odeia mesmo a Wallace." Refletiu Lily, ainda um tanto quanto desconfiada da iniciativa da inimiga. "E não é pra menos, até eu sei o porquê de Black ter terminado com ela." Riu, anotando mentalmente que deveria considerar esse tópico quando fosse formar uma opinião sobre Leslie Wallace. O argumento de 'inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo' era definitivamente válido nessa questão.

"Sim, e eu duvido muito que ela seja obcecada pelo Sirius, mas já ouvi falar dessa história deles nunca terem ficado."

"Sabe quem deve saber? A Liserre. Além de ser amiga da Wallace, é também a _melhor _– e única – amiga do Black. Coisa que até hoje não consigo entender, mas é. A gente pergunta pra ela mais tarde." Marlene assentiu, levantando-se da cama e indicando para que a amiga fizesse o mesmo.

"Vamos, acho que estamos até atrasadas."

* * *

**N/A:**

Queria agradecer a todos os comentários, fico muito feliz por vocês estarem gostando. Me esforcei para responder à todos. =)

Como eu disse na nota anterior, esse capítulo fala bastante da idéia que os personagens têm uns sobre os outros. Acho que fica bem mais fácil para se situar (e escolher um lado) quando você conhece a perspectiva de cada um! A música do capítulo, Us, é do She Wants Revenge.

Já coloquei a propaganda do Sirius no meu perfil e escolhi a pessoa mais bonita desse mundo para ser ele, para honrar, é óbvio. Gaspard Ulliel. Coloquei também uma planta da Sala Precisa, pra vocês se situarem um pouco mais. Eu sugiro que abram ao ler o próximo capítulo, pra ficar menos confuso pra vocês.

E, tchan tchan!: No próximo capítulo tem o debate, e já tá pronto. Se vocês comentarem bastante, prometo que posto rápido, em menos de uma semana! (sou uma ótima chantagista)


	4. Revolution

**SOCO AMARETTO LIME  
**Por Zooey Mureau

Capítulo **04 **– Revolution

* * *

_  
You say you want a revolution_  
(Você fala que quer uma revolução)_  
Well, you know_  
(Bem, você sabe…)_  
We all want to change the world_  
(Nós todos queremos mudar o mundo)  
_  
You tell me that it's evolution_  
(Você me diz que é evolução)_  
Well, you know_  
(Bem, você sabe…)_  
We all want to change the world._  
(Nós todos queremos mudar o mundo.)

* * *

"Soco Amaretto Lime." Disse Marlene, chegando um pouco para trás para que a porta se abrisse e ela e Lily entrassem. As duas observaram a decoração da Sala Precisa levemente impressionadas, tinha ficado bem legal.

Peter Pettigrew se ocupava em devorar pequenos brioches na mesa de comida. Alice, Frank e Gracus Sian conversavam em pé à beira da mesa, de costas para as recém chegadas. Potter, Remus, Liserre, Darius e Dorcas Meadowes faziam uma rodinha, já sentados nos pufes. Black encontrava-se mais ou menos na roda, mas estava visivelmente alienado, conversando baixo com Leslie Wallace em seu colo. Todos voltaram suas atenções a elas quando passaram pelo retrato porta adentro.

"Finalmente." Registrou Sirius, não conseguindo ignorar seu lado irritantemente chato. Provocação estava em seu sangue, era mais forte do que ele. Piscou para Marlene, sorrindo abertamente enquanto as duas se aproximavam, sentando-se no sofá azul que ficava encostado na parede. Lily fingiu que não ouviu o que ele dissera, cumprimentando os outros. Já Marlene sorria de volta para ele, dando um leve aceno de cabeça como cumprimento.

"Podemos começar, então?" Indagou Liserre, que tinha os cabelos presos num elegante rabo-de-cavalo e óculos de armação cinza que usava raramente. Ao ouvir a menção de um começo, Frank, Gracus, Alice e Peter deixaram o outro ambiente, se juntando ao grupo que já se encontrava sentado nos pufes.

A ordem do círculo ficara assim: No sofá azul da parede estavam Lily e Marlene. Do lado de Lily, num pufe pink, sentara Alice, e, ao seu lado, num sofá vermelho de três lugares, estavam Frank, Gracus e Darius. No pufe roxo do lado deles sentara-se Dorcas, que cochichava algo no ouvido de James, seu vizinho, no pufe verde limão. Do lado deste, num pufe laranja, estavam Sirius e Leslie. Continuando o círculo, no sofá branco de três lugares, sentavam-se Remus e Peter, e, para fechar a roda, num pufe amarelo entre os sofás branco e azul, estava Liserre. No meio de todos havia um grande pufe preto, que abrigava os pés dos presentes.

"Uhum." Assentiu Remus, colocando também seus pés no pufe preto. "Agora que todo mundo chegou, vou falar da proposta que nós" Indicou James, Sirius e Peter com o queixo. "pensamos, pra ver se todos estão de acordo." O restante que ainda conversava se calou para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Até Sirius, que mordia a bochecha de Leslie, cedeu um minuto de sua atenção.

"Seguinte... À princípio teremos debates todas as sextas-feiras, tirando as que tiverem jogo de quadribol. Como todos aqui sabem, nós costumamos dar festas todas as sextas, então quem for - e quiser - pode até tomar banho e se arrumar aqui..." Indicou os banheiros com o olhar. "Ou pode voltar para os dormitórios e se arrumar lá. É que nós não teremos esse tempo, e qualquer companhia é sempre bem vinda." Não teriam tempo de ajeitar tudo nesse meio tempo entre o fim do debate e o começo da festa, se enrolassem e não fizessem tudo o mais rápido possível. "Cada semana é um tema diferente. Como foi a Lily que escolheu o de hoje, ela indica uma pessoa para escolher o próximo, e assim sucessivamente. A primeira pessoa a falar é a que estiver sentada à esquerda de quem deu o tema, a Alice no caso. A segunda pessoa é quem estiver à esquerda da primeira, ou seja, o Frank. Tudo no sentido horário, para ninguém se confundir e a última pessoa ser quem deu o tema da vez, que hoje é a Lily. Depois que todos falarem se são contra ou a favor, vem a segunda rodada, onde cada um expõe seus argumentos. Evitem falar muito, já que somos treze. Se alguém se empolgar e falar muito vai faltar argumento para os outros." Remus sorriu, olhando diretamente para Lily e Marlene, como se aquilo fosse uma indireta para elas. "A terceira rodada é quando um começa a contestar o que o outro falou, e nessa não tem mais ordem de quem vai falar primeiro, afinal, a pessoa de quem você vai discordar pode estar sentada bem longe. A única coisa que eu peço é pra que falem um de cada vez, para não virar zona." Todas as cabeças assentiram, aos poucos, concordando com tudo o que ele havia falado. Lily confessava que estava, quem sabe, _um pouco_ empolgada com aquilo. A idéia era bem mais legal do que ela imaginara antes. "Alguém quer mudar alguma coisa na proposta?" Ninguém se manifestou. "Bom, acho que podemos começar. A discussão de hoje é sobre o ensino das três maldições imperdoáveis, proposta que foi recusada pelo Ministério. Alice?" Todas as cabeças se voltaram para Alice, que cruzou as pernas, chegando um pouco para frente.

"Sou a favor do ensino. Frank?"

"Sou contra. Gracus?"

"Sou a favor. Darius?" Sirius se escondeu atrás da cabeça de Leslie para lançar um olhar divertido a James, que riu baixo, sacando a comunicação. Almofadinhas fizera uma piada inaudível referente às táticas dos marotos de diferenciação dos gêmeos. Agora que sabiam onde Gracus estava sentado era só observá-lo, segui-lo com os olhos caso levantasse, etc.

"A favor. Dorcas?"

"Sou a favor. James?"

"A favor. Almofadinhas?"

"A favor. Paixão?" Disse Sirius, que brincava com as mãos de Leslie. Marlene se controlou para não revirar os olhos. Não era possível que ele a levasse a sério. Estava sempre brincando com a menina, mordendo, beliscando, dando beijinhos. Que coisa mais chata. E o pior de tudo era que Marlene estava realmente incomodada com aquela cena. Não tinha direito de sentir ciúmes de Sirius, sabia disso... Mas aquilo a estava dando náuseas.

"Sou contra. Peter?" Lily levantou os olhos para fitar Leslie Wallace, um pouco surpreendida – e divertida pelo sotaque escocês. Era fato que a grande maioria era a favor, esperava que a menina, por ter tamanha proximidade com Black e somente quinze anos de idade, fosse ser influenciada pela sua opinião, mas se enganara. Black, por sua vez, também parecia surpreendido, e fazia uma careta de descontentamento para Leslie.

"Contra. Remus?" Lily só não se surpreendeu novamente porque sabia que Pettigrew, o maior seguidor de Potter e Black, era também o maior covarde que andava sobre os terrenos de Hogwarts – ganhava até de Severus Snape, de quem adquirira um profundo asco nos últimos dois anos. Provavelmente a idéia de ter professores mostrando o que eram as maldições era algo assustador demais para ele. Potter revirou os olhos e Black balançou a cabeça vagarosamente, ambos desaprovando a opinião de Peter.

"Sou a favor. Liserre?" Perguntou docemente, colocando, inconscientemente, a mão esquerda sobre a dela, que estava apoiada no encosto do sofá branco. Ao notar o que ele mesmo fizera, Remus ruborizou, recolhendo a mão e entrelaçando-a na sua mão direita, como se assim pudesse controlar as duas e mantê-las longe da menina. Liserre sorriu um pouco abobada, demorando um pouco para falar, por estar olhando para ele com um meio sorriso.

"A favor. Lene?" Mas Liserre não estava mais prestando atenção na rodada. Fitava sua própria mão – a direita, que Remus tocara - com interesse, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem um pouco.

"A favor. Lily?" Sirius abriu um enorme sorriso para Marlene, que fingiu não ter visto e virou para olhar a melhor amiga.

"Sou contra. Absolutamente contra." Ouch. James sentiu seu estômago ser golpeado pela ponta de um iceberg. Não era possível, ela só podia estar brincando. Quem, em sã consciência, era contra o ensino das maldições imperdoáveis? Frank era sempre politicamente correto, Peter era um covarde e Leslie prezava seus princípios 'paz e amor'. Provavelmente argumentaria falando que violência gera violência e que as maldições deveriam ser esquecidas. James estaria um tanto quanto indignado se um sentimento mais forte - o desolamento - desse espaço. Quando finalmente se convencera de que pelo menos uma vez na vida ele e Lily concordariam em algo, ela conseguiu ir contra suas expectativas. Perdido em pensamentos pessimistas, James mal notou que Alice agora argumentava.

"O objetivo de uma escola é educar, e, sendo Hogwarts uma escola, tem uma obrigação na nossa formação como seres-humanos mágicos. É importante que nós sejamos preparados para a vida, que não nos fechem ainda mais numa bolha. A guerra tá pra explodir! Você-Sabe-Quem tortura e manipula suas vítimas o tempo todo. Precisamos saber com o que estamos lidando." Alice abriu a boca para retomar a fala, mas fechou-a logo em seguida, considerando que ainda tinha muita gente pra falar a favor, e, portanto, ela deveria ser breve e não monopolizar argumentos. Colocou uma mecha de cabelo preto para trás da orelha, sossegando no lugar.

"Não existe uma só pessoa mágica que não saiba o que são as maldições, nós sabemos exatamente contra o que estamos lutando sem tê-las escancaradas abertamente num ambiente que nós chamamos de lar." Disse Frank, ao perceber que Alice não retomaria a palavra. "Essas maldições são _proibidas _por alguma razão. Seria uma grande hipocrisia serem ensinadas em escolas. Um péssimo exemplo para a sociedade bruxa." Finalizou, tentando se fazer o mais claro possível. Se era _proibido, _por que diabos deveria ser _ensinado_? Isso iria contra a lei, e se as próprias autoridades passassem por cima das regras que elas mesmas criaram, quem dirá o resto dos cidadãos? Olhou significantemente para Gracus, que se pôs a falar.

"Não sei se você está entendendo o que seria o ensino delas, Frank. Você tá falando como se elas fossem ser tomadas da gente numa aula de Artes das Trevas! E é exatamente o contrário: a idéia é nós aprendermos a nos defender delas, que seriam demonstradas – não em alunos – para vermos como é." Mirou Alice com o olhar, apontando para a garota. "É o que você disse, Alice, as pessoas ignoram a guerra porque é conveniente pra elas. Ninguém quer acreditar que tem um maluco por aí matando inocentes, nem que dia após dia ele fica mais e mais forte, e que, num momento ou outro, isso vai estourar. Se essas pessoas entrassem em contato direto, se ao menos vissem com os próprios olhos as maldições, se conscientizariam e reagiriam." Lily ponderou por alguns segundos, enquanto as palavras de Gracus ecoavam em sua cabeça. Era verdade que poucos se posicionavam. As pessoas que ali estavam sentadas, junto dela, eram a grande minoria politizada. A maioria filhos de Aurores, ou pessoas influentes o suficiente para saber os podres que o Ministério escondia. Mas aquele argumento não era forte o bastante para fazê-la mudar de opinião, não acreditava que alguém realmente determinado a ignorar a realidade fosse se sensibilizar a esse ponto só por ver maldições.

"Uma vez diante disso, todos teriam que escolher um lado." Constatou Darius, inconscientemente apenas reforçando o ponto de seu irmão. "Precisamos de o máximo de incentivos possíveis para fazê-los enxergar o que tá bem debaixo dos próprios narizes. Nós já estudamos em Drumstrang e somos testemunhas de que Artes das Trevas na grade semanal não é um determinante de caráter, e sim um incentivo ao seu desenvolvimento. Lá as pessoas não são indecisas, ou são boas ou não são, não tem esse meio termo." Se o menino ia acrescentar algo, ou não, ninguém nunca chegou a saber, porque no segundo seguinte foi praticamente interrompido por Dorcas.

"Frank, e daí que é proibido? Qual é a relevância disso? E não me diga '_toda', _porque ainda que feitiços como _estupefaça_ e poções como p_olissuco _e v_eritasserum _sejam proibidos, eu os vejo muito por aí, nas grades escolares. Um quarto do que nós aprendemos nesses sete anos não é aceito na vida em situações normais, e ainda assim aprendemos. Só porque é proibido não significa que deva ser ignorado." Lily se segurou para não interrompê-la e fazer um comentário irônico a respeito do que ela acabara de falar, contentando-se em girar os olhos. Que tipo de pessoa compararia e_stupefaça _à _avada kedavra_? Aparentemente, ninguém notou sua descrente e não-amigável girada de olhos, estavam todos fitando Potter, que estava prestes a começar seu show.

"Sem contar que muitas pessoas desconhecem a realidade dessas maldições, sabem por cima para o que servem e só. Além de alertá-los e ajudá-los a se prevenir, o ensino das maldições seria mais uma forma de resistência. De escancarar por aí que estamos cientes, prontos para lutar contra elas, e não numa bolha ignorando tudo, os deixando fazer o que quiserem." Potter terminou, sorrindo como sempre. Por que ele se contentara em ser tão breve? Era uma convicção sua que ele faria de tudo pra provar que estava certo, que usaria todos os argumentos possíveis a ponto de não deixar nenhum para os outros. E, no entanto, ele tinha se controlado bastante e falado relativamente pouco. Lily mal teve tempo de se surpreender quando James, que travava uma luta interna para se manter calado, apresentou resistência ao que ele mesmo se impunha e voltou a falar. A verdade é que tinha mais um ponto muito importante que não podia simplesmente deixar passar. "O Ministério é bom o bastante para proibir que nos ensinem, mas se contradiz até nisso. Acho que eu não sou o único que despreza essa atitude deles de legalizarem maldições imperdoáveis para Aurores, para que estes prendam os criminosos de qualquer forma, custe o que custar. Os próprios Aurores não aprovam essa nova medida, isso sim é hipocrisia, Frank." Lily anotou mentalmente algumas observações para quando fosse sua vez. Ela mesma não era uma das grandes fãs do Ministério – longe disso – mas a postura de Potter era, no mínimo, a de uma criança mimada.

"Escolher um lado?" Começou Leslie Wallace, ignorando que, teoricamente, era a vez de Black, e não dela. E, aparentemente, ignorando também James e seu discurso, já que mirava Darius inconformada, como se aquilo estivesse entalado em sua garganta há um bom tempo. Black se adiantou em abrir a boca e contestar seu direito de falar antes dela, mas, prevendo que ele criaria caso, ela se antepôs: "Eu tô mais perto do James que você!" Indicou seu próprio pé direito, que se encontrava estrategicamente posicionado, quase encostando no pufe de Potter. Black abriu a boca novamente, inconformado com o fato de que ela havia plantado o pé lá de propósito para estar mais perto de Pontas e, conseqüentemente, ser a próxima a falar. E, estava, no fim das contas, mais inconformado ainda daquilo contar como alguma coisa. Era verdade que o debate acontecia no sentido horário e que a próxima pessoa a falar é a que estivesse mais perto à esquerda de James, mas a jogada do pé não fora razoável, e ainda por cima, eram seus glúteos que dominavam o pufe em questão. Decidindo não discutir sobre isso, fechou a boca, certificando-se que na próxima rodada algum membro de seu corpo estaria mais próximo do melhor amigo. Leslie voltou sua atenção para Darius, retomando o semblante inconformado. "Não se pode obrigar as pessoas a fazerem isso mostrando as maldições! Seria ótimo se elas se conscientizassem, mas ignorar a guerra é uma defesa natural, auto preservação. Influenciá-los a cair na real dessa forma só vai assustá-los e gerar pânico. Intimidar e pressionar pessoas não é como vamos ganhar essa guerra." Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, se inclinando levemente no sofá, interessada na psicologia da menina, que agora se voltara para a amiga que há pouco falara. "E, Dorcas, as maldições não são só proibidas como você falou, são _imperdoáveis, _por trazerem o pior lado das pessoas. Ainda assim você quer que seja ensinado como acabar com a vida, que é a coisa mais preciosa que nós temos?" Dorcas não respondeu, respeitando a rodada que vetava contra-argumentos, mas imaginou se teria alguma resposta para isso. "Por mais que todos nós aqui tenhamos estrutura emocional firme o suficiente, quem disse que é todo mundo que consegue lidar com tamanha crueldade?"

"Você subestima a capacidade das pessoas, paixão." A voz rouca de Black soou, e ele não parecia se importar com o fato de não saber se ela tinha terminado de falar ou se aquela tinha sido apenas uma pausa reflexiva. "Tem vários estudantes por aí que não sabem o que é _crucio. _Tudo porque essa instituição imperialista que nós chamamos de Ministério resolveu vetar e nos reprimir, nos controlar como se ignorância fosse uma bênção. É um engano e um erro achar que nós estamos melhores sem conhecer a realidade atual. A verdade é que a cada minuto, montes e montes de pessoas se tornam vítimas, no mundo mágico e no mundo não-mágico, e nós temos que lidar com isso." Sorriu da sua forma particularmente cordial. "_Living is easy with your eyes closed _(viver é fácil com os olhos fechados)" Acrescentou seu grand-finale, com um quê de ironia na voz. Cutucou Peter com o pé, indicando que era sua vez de falar.

"Eu... Eu... Essas maldições são horríveis!" Começou, acuado. Estava visivelmente desconfortável naquela situação, fazendo com que Lily questionasse internamente se era por ter todas as atenções para si – coisa que o maroto não estava acostumado – ou se era pelas maldições. "Quanto menos contato nós tivermos com elas, melhor. Não acho que ninguém devia ter que ver, são horríveis. E já tem muito Sonserino ruim nessa escola, eles não precisam de um incentivo pra liberar toda a maldade deles!" Finalizou, após reunir certa quantidade de confiança. Mirou Remus com o olhar, esperando que ele prosseguisse.

"Eu passo." Disse, de forma um tanto quanto vaga. Recebeu alguns olhares indagadores como resposta, olhares esses que ignorou. Não tinha mencionado nada sobre poder pular a vez na proposta, mas pressupôs que esse fosse um direito seu, do qual resolvera usufruir naquele momento. Liserre respeitou sua vontade e, afastando um pouco a franja dos olhos, desatou a falar, na sua voz calma. "Acho que conhecimento nunca é demais." Comentou, simplesmente. James sorriu, concluindo que mesmo com uma oração tão pequena Liserre tinha dito mais do que outros que muito falaram. Simples e objetiva. "Lene?" Chamou, deixando claro que não tinha a intenção de prolongar mais sua vez.

"E se nós algum dia formos atacados por essas maldições? Eu sei que a chance de nos defendermos delas é bem pequena e conta muito mais com a sorte de se esquivar... mas se nós aprendêssemos, acredito que seria uma chance menos remota. E eu não sei vocês, mas eu já me posicionei e não vou ficar sentada assistindo a guerra, assistindo as pessoas morrerem de mãos atadas. E assim como eu, todos que escolheram lutar uma hora ou outra vão se encontrar em uma situação dessas, talvez sem o preparo ideal. Isso, quem sabe, poderia salvar pessoas de uma futura morte próxima." Parou de gesticular a medida que suas palavras iam morrendo, reprovando-se mentalmente pelo antigo hábito. Lily sentiu todas as cabeças se voltarem para ela e repassou rapidamente alguns pontos que tinham despertado seu interesse antes de começar a falar.

"Peter fez uma observação muito importante: Artes das Trevas é uma motivação desnecessária para alguns alunos, especialmente Sonserinos. Pessoas como Nott, Mulciber, Snape..." Abaixou um pouco o tom de voz, enojada só de lembrar da existência daquela trupe. "Já estão envolvidas demais. Comensais da Morte, essa é a denominação. Lembram do que eles fizeram com a Mary McDonald?" Mary era uma sextanista Grifinória que em seu quarto ano acabara cruzando o caminho deles, o que resultara em duas semanas na Ala Hospitalar, e mesmo assim a escola não encontrara formas de expulsar Mulciber. "E a coitada da Sloane, mestiça da Lufa-Lufa? Como você disse, Darius, Artes das Trevas pode não ser um determinante de caráter, mas é um incentivo muito perigoso para ser usado." Lily fez uma pausa para respirar, organizando seus pensamentos. Entretanto, não teve a oportunidade de continuar, James aparentemente concluíra que ela já tinha acabado e resolvera iniciar a terceira rodada do debate, pondo-se a falar.

"Perigoso? Talvez, Lily, somente talvez. Para muitos pode ser uma tentação, mas você não está pensando na parte forte, que se posicionaria contra as Artes das Trevas ao invés de se empolgar com seu ensino."

"E você está fazendo justamente o contrário, subestimando a parte com idéias fracas, que poderia encontrar nessa situação a oportunidade de liberar seu lado mau, e desenvolvê-lo."

"Não se iluda, querida. A falta do ensino das Maldições não vai impedi-los de desenvolverem esse lado, tem certas pessoas que já tendem para ele." Disse Sirius Black, tomando o ponto do melhor amigo. Tinha uma certa amargura na voz, que seria mais notada se o sarcasmo não prevalecesse. Marlene imaginou se aquela era alguma referência sucinta à própria família, concluindo que, de fato, era. Conhecia os Black o suficiente para saber que eles se enquadravam exatamente naquilo.

"Sim, mas pra quê dar sorte ao azar? A ocasião faz o ladrão, quanto menos incentivos, maior a chance de essa tendência ficar adormecida por uma vida toda."

"Marlene..." Leslie Wallace se adiantou, interrompendo a discussão sem fim de antes. Sabia que aquilo não ia chegar a lugar algum, mas que nenhuma parte desistiria, e então embarcariam em uma batalha de egos maçante. Encontrou então, naquele momento, uma ótima oportunidade de mudar o foco. "Não me leve a mal, você falou que muitos decidiram lutar e que não têm o preparo ideal, mas, me diz, quem está realmente preparado para uma guerra? Você já parou pra pensar que o motivo dos Aurores se darem melhor do que você numa batalha não é por conhecerem as Artes das Trevas e sim por serem mais velhos e experientes? Você acaba de completar a maioridade, não tem nem sete anos completos de educação escolar, e eles anos de treinamento. De qualquer forma, se qualquer um for atingido pela maldição da morte no peito, eu te garanto que o efeito vai ser o mesmo. Eles podem até ter mais chances de não serem atingidos por seus reflexos serem mais desenvolvidos, por terem treinado muito como se esquivar, mas uma vez que atingidos, não tem outra: Não tem como se defender. Ninguém nunca sobreviveu e nem sobreviverá, não existe contra feitiço ou escudo páreo para um _Avada Kedavra. _Guerra, para nós estudantes, sem nenhum conhecimento aprofundado em magia, é pura sorte. O ensino das maldições não ajudaria em nada." Marlene contorceu todos seus músculos faciais, impedindo-os de formarem uma careta, erguerem a sobrancelha ou denunciarem, de alguma forma, sua opinião em relação às palavras recém dirigidas à sua pessoa. Leslie Wallace era irritantemente arrogante, justamente como Carole Gray havia dito mais cedo. Usava os argumentos contra seus próprios donos, distorcendo-os ao seu favor. Para uma menina que ainda debutante, era muito cheia de si, muito dona da verdade.

Lily mirou Marlene com olhar, encontrando-a ligeiramente inexpressível. Conhecendo-a como conhecia, e inteirada pela conjuntura na qual se encontravam, Lily teve a certeza de que a melhor amiga não estava nem perto de contente com aquilo. Sabia que o silêncio de Marlene era uma tentativa interna de autocontrole, e querendo evitar um possível desentendimento – além de aborrecida por ter sido cortada um pouco antes – voltou a falar, dando o assunto por encerrado.

"Eu, principalmente por não ser puro-sangue, também sou muito afetada por essa guerra. Também quero lutar, também quero prender quem machuca outras pessoas, também quero ver Voldemort cair. Mas nem por isso eu tô recorrendo a medidas extremas, nem por isso eu acho que expor adolescentes a Maldições Imperdoáveis é algo certo a se fazer." Lily mediu suas palavras, querendo que a introdução de seu ponto fosse amigável o suficiente para que pudesse começar a segunda parte sem soar ofensiva. "Parte do que vocês disseram" Voltou-se para James Potter e Sirius Black, olhando de um para o outro antes de continuar. "É, na verdade, puro comportamento adolescente. Eu concordo com vocês, em parte. Como todos aqui, eu, mais do que nunca, comecei a contestar tudo o que me é imposto diariamente. Comecei a contestar as regras que eu não concordo e a me perguntar por que as coisas são assim, se na verdade não deveriam ser. O Ministério deixou de ser a organização justa e correta que eu descobri quando fiz onze anos e se tornou apenas outro governo, como os do mundo trouxa, cheio de corrupção, tirania e injustiça. Eu não concordo com muitas coisas que eles fazem, assim como vocês, mas não acho que a solução é se revoltar contra o sistema e jogar a culpa de tudo o que dá errado pra cima do Ministério. É fácil encontrar um bode expiatório e condenar todas as atitudes de autoridades quando se tem a idade que nós temos, quando aceitar as regras que nós não julgamos dignas parece inconcebível. Difícil é deixar a rebeldia de lado e ver que o problema é bem maior do que o Ministério e suas hipocrisias, difícil é ceder, tentar se adaptar ao invés de atirar pedras em qualquer iniciativa. Quer nós queiramos ou não, fazemos parte do sistema, somos indivíduos únicos com formações e opiniões diferentes, Gregos e Troianos. A frustração da guerra cai em cima de todos, especialmente em nós, que estamos no auge dos dezessete anos, trancados em um colégio dez meses por ano, impedidos de fazer qualquer coisa a respeito por toda a sociedade. Parentes que se preocupam, sociedade que acha imprudente, Ministério que não nos julga capaz ainda. É revoltante, eu sei, mas essa frustração podia ser canalizada em algo produtivo, ao invés de jogada em cima de focos autoritários."

Lily terminou, respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego de tanto tempo falando sem dar espaço para uma quantidade considerável de oxigênio no pulmão. Ficou contente com o monólogo, a idéia inicial era de acusá-los – sem ofender – de estarem se portando como jovens mimados que não aceitam regras impostas, jovens com impulsos contra qualquer forma de governo, facção com autoridade inquestionável, o que era até compreensível na idade e conjuntura. Saíra-se melhor do que imaginara, entretanto. E os colegas aparentemente ponderavam sobre o que haviam escutado.

"Você tá certa..." Ergueu os olhos, encontrando os de James Potter fixos nos dela. Castanho com verde, uma sensação de uma breve corrente elétrica percorrendo a espinha dorsal. Não teve tempo de se surpreender adequadamente, a expressão de Potter não suavizara e ele agora falava mais seriamente. "...em vários pontos, mas não todos. Justamente por não ser puro-sangue, você está em contato com o mundo-bruxo há menos de sete anos, Lily." Ela reprimiu o pequeno sentimento de alívio que sentiu ao notá-lo suavizar ao dizer seu nome, justificando mentalmente que só estava satisfeita por Potter ter voltado relativamente ao normal. Aquele tom sério não compunha a figura, não parecia certo. Imaginou então o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, tendo sua dúvida respondida logo em seguida. "Tem coisas que não são ensinadas na escola. Há um motivo para a resistência da sociedade em aceitar uma guerra. Todas das guerras bruxas são iguais, alguém poderoso o suficiente persuade uma minoria com ideais de uma raça superior, vai reunindo seguidores, seja por compatibilidade de valores ou por medo. Slytherin, Grindelwald, Voldemort... Milênio por milênio, século por século, a guerra entre bruxos é a mesma."

"Sim, Potter, é natural que as pessoas encontrem dificuldades em aceitar uma guerra-" Disse Lily, como se fosse algo óbvio, não entendendo onde ele queria chegar. Porém, foi interrompida por Liserre, cuja voz macia ecoou baixinho pela Sala Precisa.

"Não, Lily... A Profecia." Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, sem entender. Ouviu Sirius Black soltar uma gargalhada rouca, que mais parecia um latido. Tinha a expressão divertida, como se desacreditasse que o assunto tivesse chegado naquele nível.

"Tava me perguntando quando começaria a sessão sobrenatural." Comentou, cético. Lily não precisou perguntar em voz alta sobre o que trasgos estavam falando, alguém se apressou em explicar.

"A Profecia Suprema." Disse Leslie Wallace, de braços cruzados, ainda no colo de Sirius Black. Lily vasculhou em seu arquivo mental, tentando encontrar a familiaridade que aquela menção lhe causara, sem muito sucesso. Lembrou somente de Binns comentando sobre isso em seu primeiro ano, mas a verdade é que naqueles tempos ela estava ocupada demais deslumbrada com aulas como Transfiguração e Poções para dar o devido valor à História da Magia. "A primeira profecia feita." Lily agora lembrava vagamente do que se tratava, subitamente prestando mais atenção nas palavras da menina. "Merlin ficou devastado com sua própria profecia, e assim deixou a terra dos vivos e nunca mais voltou. Ele previu o que aconteceria em uma guerra bruxa que saísse das estribeiras. O lance é, uma vez que a guerra começasse a tomar proporções inimagináveis o mundo todo iria fugir do controle. Os trouxas, que são a grande maioria esmagadora, entrariam em pânico e eventualmente começariam a lutar entre sim e a se matar. Duendes, elfos e todas as criaturas mágicas não poderiam fugir da batalha pra sempre. Merlin previu que o mundo não ia acabar pela falta de água potável, pelo aquecimento global ou qualquer outro problema bobo que anda dando dor de cabeça para nós bruxos, e sim pelas nossas diferenças. Por não sermos tolerantes e aceitarmos que não somos iguais. Pela arrogância, prepotência. A cada guerra as coisas ficam piores, fica mais difícil fazer o controle de danos, fica mais difícil não envolver trouxas. Imaginem o caos que seria, as pessoas descontroladas se matando... Merlin previu o apocalipse." Leslie mediu o tom de voz, tentando não soar sensacionalista.

"E isso, é claro, é só uma lenda que os pais contam para os filhos antes de dormir, como lição de moral." Acrescentou Sirius Black, com um sorriso divertido. "Bom, não exatamente os _meus_ pais. Eles na verdade pregavam que isso nada mais é do que puro sentimentalismo barato." Lily imaginou por alguns segundos como seria a família Black. Todos sabiam a importância deles na sociedade bruxa, seus valores e princípios – que ela particularmente considerava horríveis – e a influência que tinham, mas Lily começou a se perguntar em como isso refletia em Sirius Black. Ele podia até ter uma idéia deturpada do que é uma piada engraçada, um senso de humor um tanto quanto nefasto e uma indiferença a sentimentos alheios, mas não compartilhava da mesma opinião de sua raiz. Lily supôs que esse deveria ser um dos motivos de ter saído de casa e se juntado aos Potter.

"Sim, é uma lenda, mas eu não duvido que seja verdade." Lily duvidou que tivesse mesmo ouvido aquilo sair da boca de Liserre, uma vez que a amiga era sempre tão racional. "Eu acho provável que isso aconteça. Vejam bem, por que mais o mundo acabaria? Pragas? Falta de água? Aquecimento global? Pragas são difíceis de se controlar, mas não é impossível. Isolar área, mandar curandeiros especializados, iniciar quarentena... É chato, mas não é impossível. Nós temos meios de controlar o uso de água e impedir o aquecimento global, também. Os trouxas estão fazendo do nosso trabalho algo muito mais difícil do que deveria ser, mas ainda assim dá pra levar. Só consigo ver o mundo acabando com as pessoas se matando, em uma situação pior do que as guerras mundiais trouxas. É meio óbvio que se algum dia for acabar, vai ser por alguma questão desse gênero. Faz todo sentido." Lily ponderou um pouco, mas não teve tempo de formar uma opinião válida, já que James Potter retomou a palavra.

"Talvez, mas não é essa a questão. O fato é que a profecia é mais um motivo para as pessoas temerem uma guerra – como se já não tivessem motivos o suficiente. Não adianta apontar o que está embaixo dos próprios narizes se elas não querem ver. E, infelizmente, o preconceito contra nascidos trouxas ainda é muito grande. Por mais que tenha diminuído muito nesses últimos séculos, e, especialmente nas últimas décadas, ainda é algo presente que conta muito em dificultar a guerra. Ao mesmo tempo em que as pessoas não querem lutar a favor dos nascidos trouxas, também não concordam que eles sejam machucados, e ainda por cima, têm medo da guerra. É um conflito que, por ser complicado, leva as pessoas à inércia." Lily se virou ao ouvir o som de algo crocante e observou Dorcas Meadowes mastigando um bombom recheado, em pé na frente da mesa de comida, ainda os olhando extremamente interessada.

"Não adianta, nossa sociedade é preconceituosa, sempre vai ser." Disse, claramente sem se importar em contagiar os amigos com sua falta de otimismo. "Que foi? Só tô sendo realista." Murmurou entre uma mordida e outra do bombom, ao ver a cara de Alice.

"Eles não achavam que nascidos trouxas seriam admitidos em escolas antes, e, veja só, Dorcas... Agora a maioria dos colégios aceita. Na América tem até uma lei que exige cota de nascidos trouxas por escola." Gracus falou, caminhando na direção da menina para pegar uma coxinha.

"Que absurdo!" Exclamou Lily, indignada. Estava determinada a começar um discurso sobre como aquilo era absurdo, mas foi interrompida pelo outro gêmeo, Darius, na primeira frase: "Isso é combater preconceito com preconceito-"

"Exatamente. Mas relaxa, Lily, é a América. Ninguém considera a América, tudo lá é absurdo." Lily se aquietou, ouvindo o que ele tinha pra falar. Sabia que a única coisa que ganhava do preconceito contra bruxos Americanos era o preconceito contra nascidos-trouxas. Não entendia exatamente o motivo, era uma rixa velha e sem fundamento onde alegavam que a magia nasceu na Grã-Bretanha e que alguma família fugiu para a América muitos séculos depois, e, então, deu-se inicio a uma nova concentração de bruxos, com uma cultura parecida, porém questionável. "Eu entendo o preconceito." Muitas cabeças se voltaram para ele, descrentes do que haviam ouvido, e, desconcentrado, Darius tratou de se explicar melhor: "Não concordo! Só entendo. Nós, os bruxos, fomos os primeiros a surgir. Somos seres dotados de inteligência e poder. Não que isso nos faça melhor do que os trouxas, cada espécie tem seu valor. Mas a verdade é que somos capazes de fazer coisas que eles sequer imaginam e estamos sempre concertando os erros deles por termos essas condições. A real é que a maioria dos bruxos se sente superior aos trouxas, por menos que digam e por mais que pensem que não se sentem assim. É inconsciente em alguns casos. Entretanto, tem as famílias antigas e de sangue puro que valorizam isso acima de tudo, muitas vezes casando parentes para continuar a árvore da família. Isso mudou drasticamente nos últimos tempos, quando o número de bruxos começou a diminuir gradativamente e as pessoas começaram a se sentir ameaçadas. Muitas famílias hoje em dia não existem mais por conta do antigo preconceito. A situação tá mais controlada e os nascidos trouxas têm mais espaço na sociedade, e a tendência é isso melhorar a cada dia." Lily não pôde evitar um pequeno sentimento de decepção ao ouvir tais palavras. Ao descobrir a magia, seis anos antes, se deparara com um novo mundo, que primeiramente parecera perfeito. Havia encarado – ainda que inconscientemente – aquilo como uma fuga da crueldade humana, que tão bem conhecia no mundo trouxa. No entanto, com o passar do tempo começou a descobrir a realidade dos bruxos. Os podres da cultura, da sociedade. Descobriu, com muito pesar, que eles eram apesar de tudo... humanos. Com as mesmas limitações, defeitos e qualidades, e que aquele novo mundo era tão imperfeito quanto o outro. E aquela constatação de que estivera anteriormente errada em ter esperanças de uma realidade melhor doía, principalmente quando jogada em sua cara.

"Entendo quando você diz que nós deveríamos canalizar a raiva em algo produtivo, Lily. Aliás, acho que debater sobre esse tipo de coisa já é um bom começo, mas a nossa insatisfação com o Ministério não se limita na má influência dele na educação escolar, ainda temos Dumbledore pra aliviar esse lado." Disse James, sorrindo ao mencionar o diretor. Passou os olhos de pessoa por pessoa antes de continuar. "Toda a instituição é revoltante. No mundo trouxa se briga por dinheiro, no mundo bruxo por poder. É deprimente como o Ministério, ao invés de e começar a fazer algo a respeito da guerra que já matou dezenas de pessoas, está ocupado demais promovendo jantares, festas e homenagens, ocupado demais com a imprensa. No nosso mundo o passaporte para o sucesso é um sobrenome, tudo gira em torno de status. Isso é primitivo. É como se tivéssemos parado no tempo e parado de evoluir." Lily ouvia a crítica um pouco surpresa, absorvendo as palavras dele com interesse. "Poucos departamentos do Ministério realmente funcionam com justiça. É difícil não se revoltar contra um governo que ao invés de incentivar o estudo, a cultura, a defesa, etc, está mais preocupado em gastar os fundos em construções majestosas. Vocês sabiam que tem cota para Aurores? Não é qualquer um que pode chegar e se inscrever para o treinamento, são só vinte vagas anuais para centenas de bruxos. É, é claro, os com mais contatos se classificam. São três anos de treinamento intensivo e muito puxado, sendo muitas vezes insuportável. Vocês tem noção que menos da metade se forma, no final das contas? Todo ano temos menos de dez Aurores novos. Tudo isso por quê? Porque o Ministério alega não ter dinheiro o suficiente pra pagar mais do que X salários e treinamento pra mais de 20 pessoas, quando todo mundo sabe que a única coisa que não falta no mundo bruxo é ouro. Que tipo de coisa eles devem fazer pra temerem _tanto _uma revolução? Quem não deve não teme. Claramente a pouca quantidade de Aurores se deve ao medo que o Ministério tem deles se rebelarem, e não pela falta de necessidade. Com esse desfalque, muitos bruxos são pagos por fora para ajudarem." Lily sentiu uma pontada astronômica de raiva, enquanto seu estômago revirava. Por mais que todos soubessem que os Aurores andavam há um bom tempo insatisfeitos, essas coisas não saíam nos jornais, eram abafadas. O novo ministro, Geronimus Brown, era neurótico e completamente apaixonado pelo poder. As novas medidas de seu governo frustravam grande parte da população – por isso a paranóia.

"Muitas pessoas estão descontentes com o Ministério, não somos os únicos." Comentou Remus, observando Gracus Sian voltar ao seu lugar com um brioche em mãos. Seguiu-o com olhar até que ele se sentou, certificando-se de identificar os gêmeos. "Sendo esse novo governo bom ou não, não importa. Não foram eles que decidiram que as Maldições Imperdoáveis não deveriam ser ensinadas. Eu ouvi tudo o que vocês disseram e mudei minha opinião." Sirius mirou Remus com um olhar descrente. "Não sou a favor. Nem contra. Sou indiferente. A verdade é que eu não acho que o ensino, ou a falta dele, fazem alguma diferença considerável. Todo mundo conhece as maldições. Por mais que seja interessante, não é nada que vá nos ajudar a nos defender contra, nem acrescentar algo que a gente não saiba. Só é interessante. Ou seja, ao meu ver não faz diferença nenhuma elas serem ou não ensinadas." Finalizou, sorrindo envergonhado ao notar a expressão de Leslie, que denunciava seu aborrecimento por ele ter praticamente cuspido em cima de todo o debate. No entanto ela sorriu, encantada pela simplicidade da opinião. "Dorcas, pega uma coxinha pra mim?" Pediu, aproveitando a oportunidade de não estar interrompendo a fala de ninguém.

"Um galeão." Brincou a menina, direcionando seus dedos de unhas imensas – que Marlene observou com nojo – a uma cumbuca de salgadinhos. Tinha um copo de suco de laranja na outra mão.

"Posso pagar com o corpo? Tô meio duro ultimamente." Revidou Remus, fazendo com que Lily sentisse um pouco de falta das rondas noturnas com ele. Remus, embora um pouco tímido no começo, tinha um senso de humor impagável, além de compreender intuitivamente o que se passa com as outras pessoas. Lily acabara se aproximando muito do maroto nos anos anteriores, por terem dividido a monitoria. Anotou mentalmente que deveria se esforçar para que não se afastassem durante esse último ano.

"Claro que pode. Se estiver duro, melhor ainda." O comentário final de Dorcas foi presenteado por várias gargalhadas. Remus ria, um pouco desconcertado, sendo esse mais um motivo para as risadas altas de Potter e Black, que ecoavam pela Sala. Os gêmeos, Marlene e Leslie riam – não com tanta intensidade. Pettigrew e Alice pareciam ser os únicos que não haviam entendido a piada, conservando um semblante de dúvida. Lily constatou um pouco surpresa que só ela, Frank e Liserre não haviam achado muita graça. Não que não tivesse um quê de graça, até tinha. Mas era o tipo de coisa que não se esperava que uma menina dissesse na frente de uma dúzia de pessoas. Com certeza um pouco sem noção.

"Então... Mais alguém quer falar alguma coisa?" Disse Remus, interrompendo as risadas e voltando ao final do debate. Pegou a coxinha da mão de Dorcas, estendida em sua direção. Dorcas sorriu demoradamente pra ele, por fim sentando-se ao seu lado. Mordeu o salgadinho, olhando para os colegas em busca de alguma resposta, que não veio. "Bom, eu acho que não." Concluiu o óbvio, dando mais uma mordida na coxinha rica de recheio. "Ok, pra finalizar, tem a última parte, que eu não mencionei nas regras porque achei que pudesse, sei lá, talvez alterar a postura de alguém." Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender. "Quem mudou de idéia?" Lily sorriu, entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Se antes soubessem que no final poderiam mudar de idéia, as pessoas teriam se empenhado mais em mudar a opinião dos outros. E esse tipo de empenho teria sido o suficiente para uma guerra de egos, que já era uma opção em potencial sem uma competição registrada. Devido ao grupo que ali estava, Remus fizera bem em deixar essa parte por último.

"Eu." As cabeças de voltaram para Darius Sian. "Não acho mais que deveria ser ensinado." Sorriu, desviando os olhos para os próprios pés, deixando bem claro que não pretendia se estender no assunto ou dar qualquer tipo de motivo.

"Também mudei de idéia. Concordo em parte com o que você disse, sobre o ensino não fazer muita diferença." Liserre se manifestou, levantando os olhos para encontrar os de Remus. "Mas não acho legal correr o risco de incentivar ainda mais Nott, Mulciber, Snape, etc." Dorcas apoiou o rosto no ombro de Remus, virando-se para ouvir a oração final de Liserre, que desviou os olhos dos dois depois da dita atitude. Lily sorriu vitoriosa, feliz por ter conseguido converter duas pessoas ao clube dos não a favor do ensino das maldições.

"Acho que terminamos o primeiro debate, então. Agora só falta a Lily decidir alguém pra escolher o tema do próximo." Lily sentiu todos os olhares caírem sobre si, esperando uma resposta. Passou os olhos de pessoa por pessoa, não sabendo quem escolher. Sentiu-se tentada a escolher Leslie Wallace, que parecia ter idéias fortes, mas lembrou-se que não seria legal com Marlene - não depois do fora que a pirralha lhe dera um pouco antes. Black sorria convidativo, e aquele era o sorriso mais bonito que Lily já o vira dar – talvez, quem sabe, por ser pra ela. Contagiada, considerou sensivelmente indicá-lo, mas decidiu-se por outra pessoa.

"Liserre." Sentenciou, não como uma forma de presentear a amiga por ter mudado de lado, e sim como uma forma de mostrá-la que estava feliz com ela por tê-lo feito. Liserre refletiu um pouco, envergonhada por ter todas as atenções para si, chegando a uma decisão rápida.

"A máxima pena no mundo bruxo é receber o beijo do dementador, e, em penúltimo caso, prisão perpétua. Vamos discutir se somos a favor ou contra desses veredictos e se pena de morte deveria ser implantada no sistema legal." Lily anotou mentalmente os três tópicos com uma pontinha de ansiedade para o próximo debate. Observou Sirius Black, James Potter e Peter Pettigrew se dirigirem à mesa de comida, comentando sobre o futuro tema. Alice, Frank, Gracus e Darius embarcaram em um diálogo que não estava na linha de audição de Lily. Remus e Dorcas Meadowes conversavam em tom baixo, bem próximos, fazendo com que Lily se adiantasse a falar alguma coisa com Liserre, atraindo a atenção da amiga pra ela e não para Remus. Marlene se levantou, um pouco alheia da conversa. Parou ao lado de Sirius, perto da mesa de comida, pegando a jarra de água para se servir. No entanto, o menino parecera ter a mesma idéia no mesmo momento, fazendo com que suas mãos se encontrassem por um breve segundo, até Marlene puxar a sua de volta, evitando um contato prolongado. O breve momento de encontro da mão quente de Sirius Black na sua já fora o suficiente para que seu interior de contorcesse em um prazer desconfortável. O observou servi-la de água com um sorriso de canto.

"Pajeando?" Lançou, tomando um longo gole de água, fitando o copo para evitar olhá-lo nos olhos. Ao fazê-lo, porém, um rastro de desentendimento não lhe passou despercebido, e querendo fazer-se mais clara, indicou Leslie Wallace com o queixo. Sirius riu meio rouco, roubando o copo da mão de Marlene e levando-o a sua própria boca, tomando o resto de água em um só gole.

"Linda, né? Ela acha que é gente vindo aqui e argumentando." Disse, se referindo a Leslie. Marlene concordava em gênero, grau e número – exceto quem sabe pelo _linda, _que ela evitaria. Leslie Wallace parecia se achar gente grande para uma pirralha de quinze anos. Não que ela fosse mais de dois anos mais nova que Marlene, mas, aaah... Dois anos faziam _muita _diferença. O único porém da oração bem formulada de Sirius fora o tom pelo qual ele a proferira, com uma especiezinha de orgulho, e, talvez, argh... carinho. Desnecessário, ela constatou.

"Um amor." Opinou, transparecendo o sarcasmo. Não tinha exatamente tentado escondê-lo em sua voz, na realidade.

"Ciúmes, Lene?" Indagou Sirius, petulante, observando a menina se servir novamente de água.

"Talvez, um pouco." Admitiu, sem muita hesitação. Sentia-se ridícula por ter ciúmes de Sirius Black, que não era seu namorado, nem amigo colorido, nem amigo em potencial, e, acima de tudo... _Sirius Black. _E ainda que não soubesse se aquilo era ciúmes de fato, sabia que um sentimento bom não era, e não tinha motivos para esconder o que tornara tão óbvio.

"Que ótimo." Registrou, colocando uma das mãos na nuca de Marlene, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios de cabelo dela, dando uma puxadinha de leve.

Marlene sentiu o contato dos dedos quentes em sua nuca, estremecendo ao simples toque. Teve que respirar fundo para que seu coração não começasse a bater de forma descompassada quando Sirius puxou suavemente seu cabelo, aproximando seus rostos, sem pressa. Ele passeava os dedos pela pele fina do pescoço dela, fazendo um caminho até seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha rosada com o polegar. Estavam muito perto. _Muito _perto. Marlene podia sentir mais que somente a fragrância do perfume dele, agora sentia o contraste desta com o cheiro do shampoo, que, embora fraco, compunha o conjunto. Umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, perdida na imensidão que era os olhos de Sirius Black. O turbilhão de sensações que aquele olhar naquela proximidade lhe causava era o bastante para que desistisse de compassar as batidas do coração apenas respirando profundamente. Decidiu desviar o olhar, e numa tentativa fracassada acabou os pousando nos lábios entreabertos de Sirius. Lábios esses que estavam cada vez mais próximos dos seus. Sentiu sua cintura sendo envolvida pelo braço livre do maroto, e agradeceu mentalmente por isso, uma vez que suas pernas estavam ligeiramente enfraquecidas e um apoio viera em bom momento, principalmente porque podia sentir o corpo dele encostando-se aos poucos no seu, e o perfume embriagá-la de vez. Sentiu um arrepio se chocar com os músculos delineados do peitoral dele, fechando os olhos e respirando com certa dificuldade, amaldiçoando a demora. "Te vejo hoje na festa."

Abriu os olhos, porém, ao sentir um beijo que mal durou um segundo ser depositado no extremo de sua boca, mais conhecido como _trave. _Reprimiu um gemido frustrado ao senti-lo se afastar com tudo, retirando a mão de seu rosto e de sua cintura, e sem mais nem menos e após roubar o copo de água que estava na mão dela pela segunda vez, se dirigiu ao sofá onde Dorcas e Remus conversavam. Considerou maldosamente não ir à festa só pra se vingar do que acabara de acontecer, mas concluiu que isso não só o prejudicaria, mas a ela também. Parou de segui-lo com o olhar, não querendo transparecer mais ainda a insatisfação, e resolveu fazer o que mais alivia uma frustração: Comer.

Lily observou de camarote com certa incompreensão alguns segundos do relacionamento de Marlene e Sirius Black, constatando que a amiga estava em maus lençóis. Levantou-se disposta a honrar seu cargo de melhor amiga para todas as horas e consolar Marlene, com o discurso de que depois de uma derrota sempre vem uma vitória. Liserre, Alice e Leslie estavam entretidas imaginando quem apareceria na festa mais tarde, e, portanto, não sentiriam sua falta. Dirigiu-se até a mesa de comida, passando por Potter e Pettigrew que riam de alguma frivolidade qualquer.

"Lily." Chamou Potter, se adiantando em sua direção. Ela deu meia volta para atender ao chamado a tempo de ver Pettigrew a caminho do banheiro, cheio de comida na mão. Estava bem humorada. O debate havia sido bem melhor do que ela imaginara, e estava genuinamente feliz por ter participado e se divertido com os outros, e, por menos que gostasse de admitir, Potter havia subido no seu conceito com tudo o que dissera. Considerando isso, sorriu, surpreendendo-se por não ter tido que se esforçar para isso.

"Parece que eu acabei com você no debate." Disse, resultado de uma tentativa de reunir palavras no intuito de formar uma frase _simpática. _Não que o conteúdo se adequasse bem no conceito simpatia, mas seu tom de voz com certeza o fez, levando Potter a sorrir. Não respondeu, no entanto. Sabia reconhecer quando uma pessoa estava se esforçando e sabia que se não medisse as palavras todo o esforço seria em vão. Resolveu, por fim, apelar para a sinceridade.

"Fico feliz por você ter vindo." Singelo. Fofo. James Potter deus as costas, deixando Lily para trás, olhando para onde ele antes estivera com um misto de confusão.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou Marlene, desistindo de descontar suas frustrações na comida.

"Não sei." Respondeu Lily, com sinceridade.

"Quer falar sobre?"

"Não. Definitivamente não."

* * *

**N/A:**

Finalmente o primeiro debate! Confesso que o resultado dele foi bem inesperado, bastante diferente do que eu imaginei... mas eu gostei. Espero que vocês tenham gostado também! No meu perfil eu coloquei a propaganda do Remus, e como disse na N/A final do capítulo anterior, tem também no perfil uma mini-planta da Sala Precisa, pra vocês se situarem melhor.

A música do capítulo é Revolution, dos Beatles, e tem uma hora que o Sirius cita Strawberry Fields, também deles, durante sua vez no debate. O próximo capítulo tá quase pronto também, e é a festa! Espero que vocês não me matem com o final dele hahaha e do próximo também. Queria agradecer, mais uma vez, minha beta Satty. Sem ela os capítulos seriam um graaande caos. Eu adoraria também, se possível, que vocês comentassem depois de ler os capítulos dos debates se são a favor ou contra. Adoro saber a opinião de vocês.

E, bom, tem uma última coisa que eu queria dizer... Queridas, tenho que ser honesta com vocês: Demorei pra postar por pura falta de motivação. Como eu disse na última N/A, esse capítulo **já** tava pronto e eu pretendia postar em uma semana. Entretanto, eu desanimei. Foi o capítulo que menos recebeu reviews, o que me deixou além de desmotivada, super confusa. Eu continuo recebendo e-mails do de pessoas que favoritaram a fic (obrigada!) e fico acompanhando os hits, que são elefantescamente maiores que o número de pessoas que comenta.

Quem leu até aqui já perdeu bastante tempo, deixar um review não tomaria nem um décimo desse tempo todo. É bom receber críticas, opiniões, elogios, interagir com o leitor e ver que você não está postando pro além. É gratificante ter seu trabalho (acreditem, é trabalhoso) reconhecido, dá muita motivação para continuar.  
Eu sei que muitas pessoas tem preguiça de perder dois minutos comentando, ou compartilham do mesmo pensamento que: "Ah, mas o que é o meu comentário no meio dos outros? Nem faria diferença", mas acreditem, faz. Faz muita diferença. Se eu tô escrevendo isso aqui agora é porque faz. Cada comentário tem seu valor, cada leitora é especial da sua maneira. No final das contas, não é só pra mim que eu escrevo, é pra vocês também! =)


	5. Every Party Has a Winner and a Loser

**SOCO AMARETTO LIME**  
Por Zooey Mureau

Capítulo **05** – Every Party Has a Winner and a Loser

* * *

_Who's there with whom?_  
(Quem tá lá com quem?)  
_Who failed to show?_  
(Quem falhou em mostrar?)  
_Who'll leave alone?_  
(Quem vai embora sozinho?)  
_Every party's got a winner and a loser,_  
(Toda festa tem um vencedor e um perdedor,)  
_some girls are never alone_  
(algumas garotas nunca estão sozinhas)  
_I'm always a little late._  
(Eu tô sempre um pouco atrasado.)

* * *

Há coisas que acontecem em nossa vida que não sabemos explicar como, por exemplo, um hematoma no joelho que você jura não ter batido em lugar algum, um corte superficial no dedo, você pegar um pote de açúcar no armário e não saber para quê, já que está cozinhando arroz, ou até mesmo abrir a mochila só por abrir e se flagrar nessa ação sem fundamento. Mas mais frustrante do que isso é não saber explicar o motivo de tudo desmoronar quando uma só coisa dá errado. Murphy pode até ter a glória da teoria (que, convenhamos, não precisa ser muito gênio para desconfiar), mas a grande chave da explicação nunca será cedida a nós mortais, que temos que nos conformar com o fato da Lei de Murphy ser onisciente e onipresente. Que a verdade seja dita: Se algo pode dar errado, dará. E se esse algo der errado, não se empolgue, não será o único.

Ainda assim, não era isso que Lily tinha em mente enquanto subia o zíper lateral de seu vestido preto, pronta para ir para a festa. Se tivesse sido abatida por tamanho pessimismo nunca teria cogitado a idéia de ir, mas longe disso. Seus pensamentos, no entanto, estavam focados nas palavras de Marlene, assim como sua capacidade de compreensão. Tentava entender o que era aquela história de 'Os Vinte Guardiões', mas não fazia sentido.

"Não sei se eu entendi." Disse, numa voz cautelosa de quem não quer soar inconveniente por estar insistindo por uma terceira chance. A verdade é que na primeira não havia prestado atenção, na segunda não entendera e esperava que na terceira as coisas ficassem um pouco mais claras. Marlene suspirou, pensando na melhor forma de explicar uma coisa tão simples. Borrifou uma quantidade generosa de perfume em si mesma, esfregando um pulso no outro.

"Remus me contou esses dias que Filch andava criando muitos problemas, e quase entrou na última festa do sexto ano porque uma Sonserina lhe disse o caminho. Por sorte eles descobriram a tempo e não deu em nada, mas decidiram que precisavam de um esquema de segurança melhor, onde vinte pessoas têm a senha para entrar na festa, e não estão autorizadas a revelar pra ninguém." Calçou o scarpin preto, orgulhosa por ter combinado perfeitamente com o vestido amarelo balonê que usava. Tomara que caia e scarpin preto era sempre a combinação ideal.

"Se eles não podem contar pra ninguém, como as pessoas entram?"

"Com eles. Os guardiões são Remus, Sirius, Potter, e uma mulher e um homem de cada casa – menos Sonserina - do quinto, sexto e sétimo ano. Por exemplo, da Grifinória temos os três como guardiões do sétimo ano masculino e a Lauren como guardiã do sétimo ano feminino. Mary McDonald e Lui Dorlechini cuidam do sexto ano e Leslie Wallace e um tal de Matt Williams do quinto. Mas Remus disse que faltam quatro guardiões pra completar os vinte, já que eles não conhecem muito bem os quintanistas corvinais e lufos, então não sabem em quem podem confiar ainda."

"Então como somos setianistas grifinórias nós temos que ir com a Lauren?" Perguntou Lily, horrorizada com a idéia de precisar da loira para alguma coisa, mesmo que a coisa em questão fosse abrir uma porta.

"Não necessariamente. Liserre é a guardiã do sétimo ano da Corvinal, e como teoricamente nós podemos entrar com qualquer pessoa que tem a senha, vamos com ela." Disse Marlene, enquanto vasculhava as coisas de Lily no intuito de encontrar um sapato de salto para a amiga usar, ao invés de uma singela sapatilha preta.

"Entendi, eu acho. E a Dorcas? Não é guardiã?"

"Não, só tem uma guardiã mulher por ano e casa. Como eu te disse, a quintanista grifinória é a Leslie, Dorcas entra com ela." Finalmente encontrou o que procurava, um sapato preto fechado de bico arredondado com um lacinho pequeno na lateral e um salto considerável. Estendeu o par na direção de Lily, estampando no rosto uma expressão intimidante para que a menina aceitasse sem discussão.

"Então por que tem três grifinórios do nosso ano? Potter, Black e Remus." Contestou, aceitando o par de sapatos um pouco hesitante. A maioria das pessoas ia bem arrumada nessas festas, mas Lily achava um pouco de exagero a necessidade que tinham de aparecer impecáveis com vestidos lindos, saltos imensos e maquiagem carregada. Não que fosse desleixada, mas o tubinho preto que usava era apertado e curto na medida de uma sapatilha, e não de um salto. Aparentemente, Lene não compartilhava da mesma opinião, e pacifista do jeito que se encontrava, Lily resolveu não embarcar numa discussão desnecessária, trocando seus sapatos.

"Porque eles são os donos da festa." Lily imaginou o motivo de Pettigrew ter sido excluído do esquema, uma vez que também era um Maroto, mas não demorou mais de dois segundos para associar essa exclusão à covardia notável do gordinho. Não que ele fosse dar com a língua nos dentes, mas é sempre mais fácil prevenir do que remediar. "Eu queria ser uma guardiã, não tem que pagar pra entrar."

"Eles não tem que pagar pra entrar e a gente sim?! Não acredito que vamos pagar a bebida da Lauren Cohen!" Não que fosse uma quantia absurda, a entrada só não era gratuita porque com o passar do tempo mudara-se a tradição de festas-pós-quadribol para tradição de festas-rotineiras, coisa que havia dado certo prejuízo aos Marotos. Marotos que, educadamente, pediram aos convidados que colaborassem com a quantia de um sicle, dinheiro usado para comprar bebida.

"E da Leslie Wallace." Completou Marlene, implicante. Colocou dois sicles, futuro passe dela e de Lily, numa bolsa-carteira preta, além de batom e rímel para possíveis retoques. "Vamos, já são dez para as dez, daqui a pouco dá o toque de recolher! A Liserre já deve estar nos esperando na companhia da Mulher-Gorda." Completou, controlando-se para não rir das lembranças do relacionamento entre a amiga corvinal e o quadro. A Mulher-Gorda tinha um carinho especial com Liserre, todas as vezes que a via divagava sobre o poder de suas invejáveis cordas vocais – e demonstrava.

Lily pegou sua capa escolar e passou a de Marlene para a própria, cobrindo-se com as vestes que exibiam o distintivo de Monitora-Chefe. Se já era esquisito o suficiente alunas perambulando pelo castelo perto do toque de recolher com saltos altos, cabelos impecáveis e maquiagem, seria mais acusador ainda alunas de vestidos e pernas desnudas. Os trajes de Hogwarts felizmente ajudavam no disfarce temporário. Agradecendo a este fato, Lily seguiu Marlene escada abaixo, recebendo olhares curiosos dos poucos alunos que lá se encontravam, em sua maioria dos primeiros anos. Deixaram o Salão Comunal, encontrando Liserre, também encoberta pela capa que carregava um distintivo da monitoria abaixo do emblema da Corvinal. Tinha os cabelos loiros presos em um coque alto, sapato vermelho bonequinha com um salto pequeno e batom da mesma cor, bem vivo.

"Desculpa a demora, Liserre! Carole e Lauren monopolizaram o banheiro, por isso atrasamos tanto." Desculpou-se Lily, andando em passos largos que ignoravam as despedidas calorosas da Mulher-Gorda à Liserre. Não sendo burra e tendo uma de suas melhores amigas interessada por Sirius Black e a outra no cargo de Guardiã, além de uma recém trégua com James Potter e debates semanais, Lily já havia se conformado que ao longo do último ano freqüentaria mais as festas dos Marotos do que jamais imaginara, e não querendo passar pelo stress de esperar a dupla de loiras de seu dormitório desocupar, pensou nas opções. Podiam usar o banheiro do dormitório dos Monitores-Chefes das próximas vezes. Potter estaria ocupado em organizar a festa e provavelmente usaria o banheiro da Sala Precisa, livrando Lily, Marlene e Alice de uma concorrência masculina.

"Não se preocupem, Alice já tinha me dito." Referiu à sua primeira viagem até a Sala Precisa, onde levara suas amigas corvinais, Alice e Darius Sian. "Filch está histérico rondando o corredor do sétimo andar na esperança de conseguir entrar, Sirius teve um super trabalho para convencer Pirraça a fazer uma cena nas masmorras e atrair a atenção dele. Vai ser difícil voltar para os dormitórios, tá todo mundo pensando em ficar até o café da manhã." Lily sorriu consigo mesma, feliz por estar acima da lei dos alunos normais. Monitoria tinha suas regalias, como um banheiro só para seus integrantes, mas Monitoria-Chefe tinha, além de um dormitório só para a dupla, a honra de poder zanzar pelo castelo a qualquer hora.

"Tenho certeza que Sirius e James vão surgir com uma idéia pra solucionar isso." Disse Marlene com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, enquanto dobravam o corredor. "De qualquer forma, eu não me importo em passar a noite inteira com eles, principalmente com o primeiro, eu diria." Lily riu da ambigüidade da frase, notando que essa era a forma sutil da amiga de iniciar uma conversa com Liserre sobre seu melhor amigo Sirius Black.

"...oi?" E Liserre mordeu a isca.

"É. Eu sei." Marlene desacelerou o passo, acompanhando os da amiga.

"Você sabe?"

"Eu sei."

"Então tá certo." E com isso Liserre deu por encerrado o breve diálogo entre as duas. Lily parou confusa no meio do corredor, cruzando os braços em frente ao tórax em sinal de incompreensão. Resolveu se manifestar antes que os diálogos ficassem mais estranhos.

"Bom, aparentemente quem não sabe sou eu."

"Liserre disse '...oi?' pra se certificar que tinha entendido, e quando eu disse 'É. Eu sei' significa que ela entendeu sim e que eu sei que tenho um namorado. Quando ela perguntou se eu sabia, na verdade significou algo como 'Então eu não preciso fazer o discurso sobre o quanto isso é errado?', e quando eu disse que sabia, deixei claro que tenho plena consciência de como essa situação está longe de certa. Por fim, quando ela disse 'Então tá certo', queria dizer que está feliz por eu pelo menos ter noção de que isso é errado." Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas sem a certeza de ter acompanhado o raciocínio de Marlene. Liserre ouviu tudo com calma e abriu um sorriso doce no final, voltando a andar.

"Muito interessante a sua interpretação, Lene... Mas na verdade só acertou a primeira parte. O meu '...oi?' realmente era pra me certificar que tinha entendido, mas eu encarei o seu 'É... Eu sei' como um 'Sim, Liserre, você entendeu certo e eu sei que Sirius Black se relaciona com grande parcela da população feminina desse colégio – ao mesmo tempo'. Quando eu respondi 'Você sabe?' era uma forma sutil de perguntar se você estava ok em ficar com ele e entrar para a lista, ciente do fato de que ele não se importa com sentimentos femininos. Aí você respondeu 'Eu sei' e eu encarei isso como 'Estou ok em ser só mais uma, já que não tenho sentimentos por ele'. Então respondi aprovando sua escolha, uma vez que você me disse que não tinha chances de se magoar." Tanto Lily quanto Marlene ouviam atentamente as palavras da loira, absorvendo a interpretação extremamente diferente da primeira.

"E realmente gostaria de ter uma imaginação fértil, fui a única que não criou um background imenso para meia-dúzia de frases monossilábicas." Ironizou Lily, duvidando muito que tivesse conseguido acompanhar por completo o raciocínio das amigas.

"Não tinha nada a ver com o Harry então?" Perguntou Marlene, concluindo que sua consciência estava tão pesada a ponto de pregar peças em suas próprias interpretações. "Tipo, você é a pessoa mais politicamente correta que eu conheço, esse não é o momento propício para um discurso sobre como é errado se sentir atraída por outro, que não meu namorado?"

"É o momento propício sim, mas não cabe a mim dizer o que é certo ou errado pra você." Disse, simplesmente. Lene suspirou resignada. Quando Liserre poupava sua opinião e se calava, as coisas eram bem piores, como um pai decepcionado que, ao invés de dar um grande sermão repleto de berros no filho, delicia-se com o desespero de um silêncio devastador. "E além do mais, eu não tive o elemento surpresa. Sirius me disse sobre estar afim de você, então eu meio que já me preparei pra quando você mencionasse alguma coisa. Só não se envolva demais."

"Talvez ela já tenha." Murmurou Lily, momentos antes de Liserre sussurrar a senha para entrar na festa. Viu Marlene depositar os dois sicles delas numa jarra assim que entraram, um pouco decepcionada por não ter tido a chance de perguntar sobre Sirius e Leslie Wallace. As duas seguiram Liserre para pendurarem as vestes escolares, alguns passos à esquerda da entrada. Lily gemeu, amaldiçoando a frente fria que atingira setembro. Pelo menos a Sala Precisa contava com pessoas o suficiente para esquentá-la. Liserre usava um vestido preto rodado cuja parte de cima se amarrava atrás do pescoço. Batia um pouco acima dos joelhos e a simplicidade combinada perfeitamente com o colar transparente que exibia uma gotinha brilhante. Olharam de relance o lugar, não enxergando com perfeição devido à falta de luminosidade. Era como a sala de debates de algumas horas antes, um pouco ampliada e sem a mesa redonda com suas treze cadeiras. Os banheiros e a mesa de comida continuavam no mesmo lugar, assim como alguns pufes e sofás – que elas imaginaram de cara qual seria a utilidade destes no final da noite. Entre os comes e bebes e os sofás e pufes, no lugar onde antes estivera a mesa redonda, tinha um aglomerado de pessoas dançando ao som de um vinil enfeitiçado, e mais o lado direito algumas poucas mesinhas suportavam um grupinho de esfomeados.

Lily estava passando os olhos pelo ambiente quando parou em algo que chamou sua atenção: Remus Lupin estava em algum lugar entre Dorcas Meadowes e uma parede da Sala Precisa, não conseguiu distinguir exatamente quem era ele e quem era ela. Observou mais atentamente, estreitando os olhos. Dorcas usava um vestido estampado de oncinha, tomara que caia bem curto, e uma sandália dourada que a deixava do tamanho de Remus. Não pôde ver o modelo exato do vestido devido à posição em que os dois se encontravam, e não deteve o olhar lá, lembrando-se que Liserre estava parada ao seu lado e que provavelmente havia visualizado a mesma cena que ela.

E com certeza o tinha feito. Lily olhou a tempo de ver Marlene também desviar o olhar para Liserre, que assistia a interação visivelmente surpresa, com um quê de decepção. Quando se flagrou olhando para aquilo, voltou sua atenção para as duas amigas, falando antes que as outras duas o fizessem.

"Com licença, eu vou pegar uma bebida." E saiu, na direção contrária da mesa dos comes e bebes somente para não ter que cruzar com os dois grifinórios atracados na parede, que pareciam determinados na missão de se fundir. Lily chegou a abrir a boca e tentar formular palavras de consolo, mas se conteve em deixar quieto. Liserre era reservada e não gostava de falar sobre Remus, e, sendo assim, a chance de que se deixasse ser consolada no meio de uma festa era bem remota, para não dizer inexistente.

"Vamos pegar bebidas também." Disse Marlene, cortando o silêncio de poucos segundos.

"Vai pegando que eu vou ver se acho a Alice." Respondeu, elevando o tom de voz para que sua fala não se perdesse no ritmo da música que tomava conta do ambiente. Lene assentiu e rumou em direção a mesa de bebidas, enquanto Lily passeava os olhos pela sala, na esperança de encontrar Alice. Ou quem sabe a silhueta de Frank Longbottom, uma vez que os dois andavam como unha e carne já há algum tempo. Avistou Darius Sian, que parecia um tanto quanto deslocado no canto da pista de dança. Acenou para ele, decidindo desistir da missão de encontrar a amiga pra conversar com ele. Caminhou em sua direção, desviando de alguns colegas que dançavam animados. Esgueirou-se entre as mesinhas e acabou por ouvir uma conversa, sem querer.

"Mary é a única que me falta pra zerar o sexto ano da Grifinória! Pode tirar o vampiro do sol porque eu tô bem mais determinado que você." Lily deu meia volta ao reconhecer a voz que literalmente berrara as frases sem sentido. Não se surpreendeu nem um pouco ao ver a quem Potter as direcionara: Sirius Black estava ao seu lado, cabeça próxima a ele para que ouvisse o que estava falando. Segurava dois copos bem cheios nas mãos, que recebiam bastante de sua atenção. Vestia uma calça bem escura e uma camisa três quartos vermelha, com alguns botões desnecessariamente abertos. Já Potter usava uma calça preta e uma camisa de manga comprida branca. Lily sorriu ao constatar que era só colocar uma gravatinha borboleta e a camisa pra dentro da calça que ele seria facilmente confundido com um garçom.

"Tá brincando! Tô na terceira ainda, o que quer dizer que se eu pegar a Mary hoje, nós empatamos. Só vai faltar a Morgan pra mim." Retrucou Sirius, num tom igualmente alto de quem não havia percebido que a conversa não era mais particular. Lily estreitou os olhos, partindo para a leitura labial, na esperança de que essa provasse que ouvira errado. Não era possível que eles estivessem, de fato, discutindo aquilo.

"Se você pegar a Mary hoje ela não vai ficar comigo. Pelo menos por muito tempo ela vai ficar com aquele papo chato de 'mas eu fiquei com seu melhor amigo, não posso ficar com você agora!'. Enquanto isso você pegaria a Morgan e zeraria antes de mim."

"É, Pontas, parece que a Mary é decisiva. Te juro que eu achei que não fôssemos conseguir zerar o sexto ano da Grifinória por causa dela. Mas tudo tem seu prazo, foi isso que o fim do namoro dela me ensinou." Sirius sorriu, fazendo uma ligação mental com o namoro de Marlene. Podia ser uma nova era. Uma nova onda de solteirice! Até Mary McDonald – que era seu sinônimo de conjugue, de namoro fiel e eterno – tinha terminado com o namorado, Marlene tinha tudo pra ser a próxima. "Tô te falando, isso me inspirou! Me fez ver que nós estamos pensando pequeno... Por que zerar um ano de uma casa se nós podemos zerar um ano todo?" Lily arregalou os olhos, um pouco chocada com o comentário. Um ano _todo? _As casas tinham em torno de cinco meninas por ano, o que daria vinte meninas por ano. Não conseguia conceber a idéia de Sirius Black e James Potter num campeonato cujo objetivo era conseguir pegar vinte meninas antes do outro. Aquela era a maior barbaridade que já ouvira, mulheres sendo tratadas como objetos.

"Isso é que eu chamo de pensar grande." Ironizou Potter, acrescentando algum comentário baixo que Lily não ouviu, mas que certamente fora de extremo mau gosto, já que Sirius Black desatava uma risada gostosa e interminável. "Acho difícil, mas tudo que é fácil não tem graça. Já dá pra riscar o sétimo ano, impossível com a Lily, Liserre, Marlene, Alice e as sonserinas namoradinhas do Nott e Mulciber. O sexto ano é ideal pra isso!" E eles estavam levando aquela idéia doida e de jerico a sério, inacreditável. Black abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou-a assim que avistou Lily. Desviou o olhar e fixou Potter novamente, reabrindo a boca para retrucar:

"Que vença o melhor homem." E dizendo isso, fez um brinde imaginário no ar com um dos copos que segurava, dando um gole grosseiro na bebida. Seguiu em direção a, provavelmente, uma de suas vítimas, fazendo questão de cruzar com Lily para que Potter a visse. Potter, por sua vez, parecia ter visto um dragão. Arregalou os olhos no momento em que estes avistaram Lily, paralisando em surpresa.

"Ou o mais estúpido." Disse a ruiva, concluindo a sentença que Sirius Black começara. James abriu e fechou a boca mais algumas vezes, na procura de alguma defesa convincente, falhando em encontrá-la. Lily, contrariando suas próprias expectativas, estava se divertindo naquela situação. "Nos poupe de qualquer explicação, Potter." Antes que um dos dois pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Remus surgiu da multidão, com dois copos nas mãos. Sorriu para eles, se aproximando e oferecendo um dos drinks para Lily.

"Oh, obrigada, Remus, mas não precisava." Recusou, sorrindo. O copo que ele lhe oferecera provavelmente era destinado a uma quarta pessoa que não estava presente: Dorcas Meadowes.

"Seus rins são bons-vivants, cara. Você nunca dá trabalho pra eles!" Comentou James, em uma tentativa frustrada de abafar a tensão impregnada entre ele e Lily com uma piada. Piada essa que a menina acharia espirituosa em outra ocasião. Remus aparentemente encontrou motivação no olhar que a ruiva retribuíra ao comentário, decidindo que a situação pedia por uma intervenção.

"Vamos, Lily, tudo pelo bom humor!" Ergueu o copo mais uma vez, satisfeito por esse ter sido aceito. Lily lançou um olhar para onde Darius estivera, encontrando somente um casal que se agarrava freneticamente no lugar. Avistou Pettigrew se dirigindo a eles, vestindo uma camiseta amarela listrada que salientava seu excesso de peso.

"O que aconteceu com a estética?" Retrucou James, satisfeito por Remus ter chegado justamente no momento mais propício.

"Ahn?" Indagou Remus, sem perceber que Pontas se referira ao diálogo que haviam tido mais cedo na Sala Precisa.

"Até agora pouco você estava movendo mundos e vetando palavrões em prol da estética!" Remus sorriu em compreensão, lembrando-se do que se tratava o assunto. Peter Pettigrew se apoiara em uma mesinha ao redor deles, acompanhando a conversa.

"Ah, pois é, mas as coisas mudaram. Bom humor em primeiro lugar." Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, tendo certeza que se perdera em algum lugar que envolvia várias piadas internas das quais ela não fazia parte. Desistiu de fazer companhia a Darius Sian e decidiu encontrar alguma de suas amigas.

"Isso quer dizer que a gente pode voltar a falar escro-" Disse Peter, enquanto Lily acenava em sinal de despedida e dava meia volta. Escutou um decisivo 'Não!' proferido por Remus, enquanto procurava alguma silhueta conhecida. Encontrou Leslie Wallace e Liserre conversando em um sofá no extremo da Sala e resolveu se aproximar lentamente para se certificar de que não estava interrompendo nada. Ao avistá-la, Liserre acenou para que se sentasse ao seu lado.

"Foi a Dorcas que chegou nele. Ela tava me falando esses dias que acha o Remus encantador, mas eu não levei a sério, não achei que fossem realmente ficar." Continuou Leslie, só então se dando conta da presença de Lily. Ela estava adorável. Usava um vestido trapézio branco que deixava suas pernas bem a mostra, modelo que só alguém tão magro ousaria vestir. Todo o cabelo estava preso em um coque no topo da cabeça, e Lily viu seus olhos, duas safiras azuis, brilharem quando encontraram os verdes-esmeralda dela.

"Não importa quem chegou em quem, Les. Eles ficaram de qualquer forma." Disse Liserre, medindo o tom de voz na esperança de não soar desolada. Lily entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela em sinal de consolo.

"O que importa é que não vai durar. Remus claramente gosta de você, Liserre, e não da Dorcas." Completou Lily, acariciando a mão da amiga, que abria um sorriso meio amarelo.

"Não se preocupem, vocês duas. Vocês provavelmente estão certas, isso não vai durar." A insegurança em seu tom denunciava a intenção de se convencer – além das duas amigas – de que estava certa.

Lily observou Leslie se afastar depois de murmurar que ia dar uma volta sem muita atenção: estava perdida em pensamentos que envolviam Remus e Liserre, o casal mais certo e incerto que conhecia. Desde que se entendia por pessoa mágica, o casal compartilhava do mesmo sentimento e nenhum dos dois fazia nada em relação a isso. Por um tempo Lily achara que não era recíproco, e com essa certeza resolvera incentivar Liserre a partir pra outra. Entretanto, Lily ganhara o cargo de monitora em seu quinto ano, responsabilidade que dividia com Remus. Quanto mais o conhecia e mais se envolvia com o Maroto, mais tinha certeza de que a recíproca era verdadeira. Mas Remus Lupin era uma incógnita. Não havia tido nenhuma namorada em todos esses anos, somente alguns rolos. Liserre até tentara – sem muito sucesso – se envolver com outras pessoas, mas já há algum tempo desistira da façanha.

Lily tentara de tudo, desde conversas com a amiga até conversas com Remus, mas quanto mais tentava, mais os dois se fechavam. Estava tão entretida em sua indignação que nem notou Marlene passar por elas, procurando-as.

Sirius Black, no entanto, estava se deliciando com um salgadinho apimentado quando avistou Marlene saindo da pista de dança, um pouco perdida. Seguiu-a com o olhar para não perdê-la de vista. Mastigou rapidamente o resto do salgado, dando um gole elefantesco em seu whisky de fogo – para de livrar do hálito forte de pimenta. Rumou em direção a ela, sorrindo seu sorriso mais cordial.

"Me concede a honra dessa dança?" Pediu, fazendo uma espécie de reverência que fez com que Marlene risse. Respondeu ao pedido com um sorriso, estendendo a mão para que Sirius a conduzisse. O vinil enfeitiçado tocava uma música agitada, conflitando com os passos calmos dos dois. "E você veio sozinha..." Afirmou, aproximando mais seu corpo do dela. "Como diz o ditado, é sempre melhor não levar sanduíche em festa." Marlene riu da referência ao seu namorado, entrelaçando os dedos ao redor do pescoço de Sirius. "Você tá notando a maré de sorte? Sinto que o namoro da Mary foi só o primeiro a acabar." Lene sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, concluindo que era melhor desviar os olhos dos dele antes que demorasse mais ainda pra responder. Mas não conseguiu. Sirius Black tinha olhos acinzentados extremamente envolventes. O olhar era intenso demais para que pudesse ser evitado. Reuniu o resto de sensatez que ainda tinha, procurando uma resposta à altura.

"Desejando a desgraça alheia, Sirius? Você é perverso." Brincou, desejando mentalmente que ele não tivesse noção do quanto a afetava. Desejou também que ele relevasse sua disfunção mental, estavam muito perto. Perto demais. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele na pontinha de seu nariz, podia enxergar com clareza cada detalhe de seu rosto; os cílios fartos, as covinhas esporádicas.

"Nunca. Desejando a felicidade alheia – e a minha. Por que se prender a um se você pode ter todos?" Encostou seu nariz no dela, sorrindo discretamente. Antes a envolvia pela cintura com delicadeza, com medo de que a garota escapasse, mas agora firmara o contato de seus corpos, colando-os num abraço firme. Sentia as curvas do corpo de Lene se chocarem contra seus músculos, sentia a respiração dela começar a falhar.

"Porque às vezes... você quer... só um." Disse, com certa dificuldade. _Perto demais. _Aquilo não ia dar certo.

"E é só um que você quer, Lene?" Perguntou, roçando a ponta do nariz no dela, brincando com a paciência. Sentiu-se arrepiar quando as mãos da menina afagaram-lhe a nuca, dedos entretidos nos seus fios rebeldes de cabelo.

"Só um..." Respondeu, sinceramente, punindo-se mentalmente por se referir a ele e não ao seu namorado, como devia ser. Fechou os olhos, como se isso tornasse o que havia dito mais suportável.

"Então termina com o Harry." O tom decisivo que Sirius usara fez com que Marlene abrisse os olhos, surpresa. Afastou-se um pouco dele, oscilando entre aborrecimento e felicidade pelo clima ter sido quebrado. Aborrecida porque por menos que gostasse de admitir, estava indiscutivelmente atraída por Sirius Black, e feliz por ter recobrado sua consciência, e, com ela, a culpa de estar comprometida.

"Não." Disse, simplesmente. Nunca anteriormente havia cogitado a idéia de terminar com Harry para ficar com Sirius, e agora que o fazia chegara à conclusão de que aquele era o plano mais inconseqüente de todos. Se terminasse com Harry – com quem estava há mais de ano – e investisse num relacionamento com Sirius Black, as chances de não acabar se decepcionando eram nulas. O conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber que não passaria de um rolinho dispensável. Por mais que doesse admitir, a atração que sentia por ele só aumentava, e chegara a hora de por um ponto final nisso. Ele realmente tivera a presunção de achar que ela terminaria um namoro por causa dele?

"A vocação de uma mulher é fazer de uma solução um problema." E com essa frase Sirius beijou a bochecha de Marlene, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos negativos sobre ele, que se dirigia ao banheiro.

Chegou a tempo de ver a silhueta de James passando pela porta, e, num sorriso debochado, Sirius cortou toda fila masculina, entrando junto com o amigo no cubículo fechado. Esforçaria-se pra se lembrar de desistir do banheiro chique que haviam optado para as festas e adotar os banheiros escolares, com suas grandes cabines. Ou, quem sabe, podiam experimentar o banheiro dos debates. Não, fora de cogitação. Chuveiros só atrairiam casais bêbados. Considerou um pouco mais, observando o banheiro que criara, inteiro branco, com um espelho que ia do chão até o teto, um banco para os bêbados – e seus companheiros – descansarem, a pia e uma privada no outro extremo. Sentou-se ao lado de James no banquinho, fitando seus reflexos no espelho, surpreso com o estado que o cabelo do outro se encontrava.

"A Lily fugiu de mim." E como Sirius previra, o melhor amigo não estava lá pra aliviar necessidades fisiológicas, e sim para escapulir e pensar, como sempre faziam. James tinha o queixo apoiado no cotovelo e este, por sua vez, apoiado no joelho arqueado.

"Eu fugi da Marlene." Sirius se largou no banco, encostando-se à parede e cruzando os braços em frente ao tórax. Pelo reflexo pôde ver a figura descabelada de James pausar a inércia e arquear uma das sobrancelhas, finalmente lhe dirigindo o olhar. Antes que ele perguntasse o motivo, Sirius resolveu responder: "Porque eu pedi pra ela terminar com o Harry." James agora parecia desentendido. "Eu não quero ser o outro." Sirius só notou o quão ridículo fora o comentário quando ouviu as risadas altas do amigo.

"Você nunca se importou em ser o outro." Sirius deu de ombros, querendo esquecer a cena patética na qual se enfiara.

"Talvez agora eu me importe. O que aconteceu com seu cabelo?" Sirius lançou mais um olhar de aversão ao ninho que se formara no topo da cabeça de James, afastando-se um pouco, como se fosse contagioso.

"Lauren Cohen aconteceu." Disse, bagunçando o cabelo ainda mais, na esperança de que o ninho se desfizesse. Em vão.

"Lauren Cohen gone wild." Ironizou Sirius, rindo abertamente da própria piada. James o acompanhou na gargalhada, rindo da própria desgraça. "Fazia tempo que vocês não ficavam, ela curtiu tirar o atraso."

"Nós não ficamos, esse..." Apontou para o cabelo. "...é somente o fruto de uma conversa amigável. Hoje a única coisa que me faria pegar alguém que não a Mary seria se a Lily resolvesse me dar uma chance, e, bom, nós dois sabemos que isso não vai acontecer." Ouviu um barulho vindo de fora que sobressaía o ritmo da música agitada. Eram reclamações dos colegas que estavam na fila do banheiro, esperando sua vez. Sirius e James ignoraram os berros solenemente, aumentando a demora.

"Tem também uma segunda opção, que chama: perder a Mary pro seu melhor amigo. E como nós dois sabemos que isso vai acontecer, eu sugiro que você reconsidere a Wild-Lauren se não quiser terminar a noite no zero a zero."

"Você fala muito, mas faz pouco, Almofadinhas..." Desdenhou James, estampando uma indiferença forçada no rosto. Em resposta, Sirius tirou algo brilhante do bolso, gabando-se silenciosamente de sua sagacidade. "Você roubou meu pomo! Isso é jogo sujo, Sirius!" Exclamou, indignado com o jogo sujo do outro. Mary McDonald jogava como artilheira no time de Quadribol da Grifinória.

"Tadá! Não tão indiferente agora, huh? Nós não especificamos as regras, portanto, é válido."

"Válido vai ser impossibilitar um participante de jogar, depois que eu tiver te atingido em todos os lugares possíveis. Acho que _roubar o pomo alheio _está embutido em qualquer competição ou aposta como o número um do que não se pode fazer, achei que isso fosse claro."

"Relaxa, Pontas... Você nunca teria chance com esse cabelo aí." James encarou mais uma vez seu reflexo no espelho, desgostoso. "Passa água." Sugeriu Sirius, guardando o pomo roubado no bolso, contente por James estar tão insatisfeito com o cabelo que deixara o furto passar.

"Tem certeza? Vai piorar." Levantou-se, aproximando-se do espelho para tentar algumas manobras com os dedos.

"Acredite em mim, _não_ _tem_ _como_ ficar pior." Sirius observou o amigo tentar consertar o estrago notável do cabelo com os dedos, sem sucesso. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, puxando James até a pia. "Abaixa." Mandou, abrindo a torneira para dar um belo banho no maroto.

"Achei que fosse pra _passar _água, não me encharcar." Reclamou de forma meio indecifrável, uma vez que tentava manter a boca fechada pra não engolir água sem querer. Sirius jogou partes do cabelo pra tudo quanto é lado, finalizando seu penteado estilizado com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Tcharaaam!" Exclamou, erguendo o corpo de James para que este visualizasse seu grande feito. James arregalou os olhos, sem fazer o mínimo esforço para controlar a careta que se seguiu.

"Quem mandou você desafiar Murphy? Você o deixou zangado! Acredite, uma coisa sempre pode ficar pior, principalmente se essa coisa for o meu cabelo." Olhava a própria figura – completamente encharcada graças à grande coordenação motora de Sirius – com desânimo. Sirius se afastou, dirigindo-se a porta, rindo com vontade.

"Você só tá mal-humorado porque a Mary vai pegar no _meu _pomo, e não no seu! Não se desespere se no final da noite você acabar sem ninguém e tiver que apelar para aquela última opção: não despreze a masturbação, é sexo com quem você mais ama." E saiu do banheiro rindo, deixando para James a tarefa de lidar com a fila furiosa que se formara na porta. Ótimo, assim ganhava mais tempo para achar Mary e a seduzir.

* * *

Lily cruzava os corredores silenciosamente, repassando os fatos da festa em sua cabeça. Remus ficara com Dorcas Meadowes. Liserre ficara triste. Potter e Black haviam sido flagrados numa competição ridícula. Black dissera algo que mandara o bom-humor de Marlene para o espaço. Alice e Frank haviam desaparecido durante toda a festa. Potter surgira de repente como se tivesse enfiado a cabeça numa fonte. Leslie Wallace parecera encontrar o ápice da noite em rir da embriagues de Peter Pettigrew. Liserre e Marlene haviam ido embora. Lily, que concluíra ser a única de bom-humor, ficara conversando com Darius Sian até o frio incomodar e Sirius Black fisgar Mary McDonald. Feliz em presenciar a derrota de Potter, Lily resolveu se recolher. Já era tarde e o frio estava começando a entorpecer seus músculos. Decidida a voltar para o salão comunal e já encoberta pela capa escolar, Lily deixou a festa, mas não antes de ter como presente de despedida, um drink derrubado em si mesma por um Pettigrew bêbado que não conseguia dar dois passos sem derrubar algo líquido em alguém.

E junto com a limpeza de suas vestes se fora seu bom-humor. Depois de muito reclamar, concluiu que o melhor a se fazer era se isolar de qualquer ser vivo em quem pudesse descontar a raiva de fim de noite, e nessa constatação concluiu que o melhor seria dormir no seu novo dormitório de Monitora-Chefe – que, ainda por cima, era vários andares mais perto.

Respirou fundo, contente por ter chegado ao seu destino sem ter sido pega por Filch. Na sua frente havia um quadro que exibia um pomposo Dragão da Noruega, aparentemente adormecido. Lily se lembrou da cara de Dumbledore, que dizia como abrir a passagem, e começou a fazer carinho na cabeça da criatura.

A passagem se abriu, revelando uma sala pouco iluminada com três portas no extremo oposto. Havia uma estante de madeira escura sem livros, duas escrivaninhas, um armarinho pequeno... Mas Lily não teve tempo para dedicar uma atenção digna ao seu recém adquirido aposento, uma coisa lhe causara mais impacto do que os móveis rústicos bem posicionados: _Algo _se mexia intensamente na parede oposta a ela. Cautelosamente, deu dois passos para frente na intenção de identificar o que era aquilo incessante. Não que precisasse, uma vez que aquela cena estava contra a lareira e, portanto, muito bem iluminada. Aproximara-se somente pra saciar o impulso de se certificar que não estava enganada. E não estava.

Alguns passos adiante, e entretido em sua atual conjuntura, estava James Potter, atracado com alguém cujo cabelo era loiro bem claro. Potter estava de costas para Lily, sem camisa, e sua pobre vítima se encontrava em algum lugar entre ele e a parede – Lily não conseguia exatamente enxergá-la, somente os fios loiros que esvoaçavam na medida em que ele a conduzia.

Constatou um pouco surpresa que ambos estavam entretidos demais para sequer notar sua presença, e observou com mais surpresa ainda James Potter traçar um caminho ágil até a coxa interna da menina loira e erguê-la, puxando-a para mais perto ainda de si – se é que era possível. Lily a viu entrelaçar as pernas desnudas ao redor do quadril dele, enganchando-o, mãos fincadas nos cabelos displicentes, colaborando para sua rebeldia com puxadinhas aparentemente fortes. Lily não sabia se estava mais surpresa com o fato de Potter estar segurando aquela menina sem nenhum apoio ou com o fato de não conseguir tirar os olhos daquilo. De ter observado os músculos rígidos das costas dele se contraírem antes de erguê-la tão facilmente, o movimento dos bíceps, a covinha que suas costas faziam e a combinação perfeita com as entradas musculares e ombros largos... Lily estava completamente sem reação. Se perguntou quando foi que prendera a respiração, não se recordando do momento. Na ausência de algo propício pra se fazer ou dizer, a única coisa que se encontrava apta em questão era continuar parada olhando.

Até que ouviu um gemido abafado. Potter jogara a cabeça para trás e agora apoiava uma das mãos na parede, enquanto a menina loira tinha o rosto pousado na curva de seu pescoço e as mãos... as mãos... Ai. Lily subitamente entendeu o motivo de Potter ter gemido e jogado a cabeça para trás, e aquilo já era demais. Sentiu o coração bater de forma descompassada e cogitou momentaneamente sair de fininho, mas não quis correr o risco de ser pega no ato. Completamente confusa e com um sentimento estranho perfurando seu interior, deu uma última olhada para os dois e viu a silhueta de Potter de perfil, com os olhos semi-serrados mordendo o lábio inferior. Aquilo foi embaraçoso o suficiente para reunir o resquício de força que restara em seu corpo pós alguns drinks da festa, e pigarreou:

"Ca-ham." Alto o suficiente para despertar os dois do estado _alpha _de prazer em que se encontravam. Não queria ser chata, mas aquilo em seu dormitório era perturbador, e nem ao menos era o lugar certo e a hora certa. E muito menos a pessoa certa! De todos os meninos do colégio aquela pobre coitada tivera o azar de ceder justo a James Potter?

Os dois se desvencilharam quase que imediatamente e Lily viu com certo gosto a sombra de uma expressão de pânico cruzar o rosto perfeitinho de James Potter. Sombra essa que não se instalara lá, mas fora significativa o suficiente para não ser ignorada por Lily. A menina loira, entretanto, parecia não saber onde enfiar a cara tamanho constrangimento, e aparentemente resolveu optar por catar seu vestido verde que estava no chão, bem próximo aos pés de Lily.

"Frances, vai indo pro quarto que eu já vou." Disse Potter, ao que a menina – Frances – obedecera sem hesitar. Seguiu-se então um momento estranho de silêncio, em que James encarava Lily que, já em tons avermelhados devido ao embaraço, fitava os próprios pés. Em situações normais não ligaria de começar a berrar com ele, mas a questão é: _Nunca _havia pegado James Potter em uma situação tão íntima assim. E pra completar o caso, _nunca _esperara que fosse ter uma reação tão esquisita e sem sentido quanto a que tivera. Ergueu os olhos após o que pareceu mais de um minuto, encontrando um James Potter sem camisa e com a braguilha da calça aberta. _Típico. _Ele nem se dera ao luxo de se recompor, ou pelo menos subir o zíper daquele treco! "Lily, eu..." E fez-se mais um momento de silêncio constrangedor onde nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer pra consertar. Lily respirou fundo, juntando toda a calma antes de dizer, com a voz cansada:

"Potter, podemos simplesmente fingir que isso não aconteceu?" Era a única coisa que queria, deitar na cama e dormir profundamente, esquecendo daquele episódio deplorável que flagrara logo menos. E queria, principalmente, que ele vestisse algo que cobrisse os músculos bem torneados do peitoral, o abdômen definido, para que não tivesse que desviar os olhos de forma tão infantil. A verdade é que estava mais do que simplesmente constrangida com aquilo, estava verdadeiramente incomodada com a visão. Estava verdadeiramente incomodada com o fato de não conseguir evitar notar a forma como o cabelo rebelde estava mais despontado do que nunca, como alguns fios estavam úmidos devido ao suor...

"Lily, desculpa." Ele parecia igualmente abalado com o flagra. "De verdade, você é a última pessoa que eu imaginei que entraria aqui."

"Bom, não sei se você notou, mas eu sou a pessoa que _divide _isso com você."

"Sim, mas eu achei que você não usasse o dormitório. Desculpa. Mesmo."

"Eu não tenho nada a ver com o que você faz ou deixa de fazer." Disse, áspera, desviando totalmente do rumo da conversa. Fora invadida por uma onda de raiva incontrolável. Potter passara o último ano inteiro querendo provar para Merlin e o mundo que mudara e em uma noite conseguira contradizer tudo o que pregava. Primeiro aquela conversa completamente insensível onde ele e Black objetivaram Mary McDonald da pior maneira possível, e agora o havia encontrado com uma menina que nunca nem havia visto antes? Quanta hipocrisia. Todas as vezes que começava a acreditar nele, algo do tipo acontecia. Que mané trégua!

"Ainda assim, você também é dona desse dormitório e por conseqüência eu te devo satisfações, por isso estou pedindo desculpas." A parte de Lily que queria que ele retrucasse a altura para que começassem uma discussão e ela pudesse descontar a onda de raiva nele se frustrou com a educação do comentário, e se aquietou. Respirando fundo, Lily decidiu que a melhor opção era se abster de qualquer resposta e esperar que ele cansasse de esperar e desse as costas para terminar o serviço interrompido com a tal Frances. "Você não vai aceitar minhas desculpas?" Ela podia vê-lo se esforçando para não sorrir.

"Você está arrependido?"

"Não, eu não me arrependo de nada que faço, só do que deixo de fazer."

"Então não, eu não aceito desculpas da boca pra fora."

"Não é da boca pra fora. Eu não me arrependo, mas provavelmente faria diferente se tivesse chance, porque lamento o resultado. Eu realmente não queria que você tivesse entrado aqui." Por que ela tinha que ser tão complicada? Ele havia pedido desculpas, por que era tão difícil simplesmente aceitar?

"E você acha que por você lamentar o resultado eu deveria te desculpar?" Por que ele não pudera simplesmente dizer que tinha se arrependido? Por que sempre tinha que complicar as coisas? Só pra exibir uma lição de moral sentimentalista do tipo: 'Não se arrependa do que você fez, só do que você não fez' que não faria diferença alguma na vida dela? Ora!

"...sim?"

"Não! Não se pede desculpas por lamentar o resultado de uma ação, se pede desculpas pela ação em si. E se você não está arrependido, seu pedido de desculpa não é válido, e eu, infelizmente, não posso considerar aceitar desculpas inexistentes." Cruzou os braços em frente o tórax, o conflito mental que ameaçava sua paz interna se instalando de vez. Por que reagira daquela forma, por que estava tão incomodada com aquela situação, por que não conseguia controlar seus impulsos de olhar para ele e pior ainda, de demonstrar o quanto estava insatisfeita por ter finalmente realizado o quanto ele mentia sobre ter mudado?

"Na minha concepção se pede desculpas quando se fez alguma coisa errada ou quando magoou alguém. Estar aqui com a Frances foi errado porque nós compartilhamos do mesmo dormitório, mas isso não quer dizer que eu me arrependa, somente que eu sei que não foi no lugar certo. Me desculpar é admitir sonoramente que eu estava errado, e querer consertar a situação." E quando Lily menos esperou que fosse possível, James Potter abriu um de seus sorrisos. Um daqueles que surgem em momentos indevidos, sem motivos, que só potencializavam ainda mais a frustração dela com ele.

Mas na concepção de James, que já se provara ser bem diferente de Lily, aquele não era um sorriso sem motivos que surgia em momentos indevidos. Era um sorriso que tinha dono, um sorriso que só direcionava a ela em momentos como aquele, quando enxergava a dificuldade que ela mesma tinha em lidar com os próprios sentimentos. Era o sorriso que dava quando a via metendo os pés pelas mãos e se perdendo em sua própria confusão. Era o sorriso que dava quando constatava que ela não era indiferente a ele, no final das contas. Que talvez ele surtisse muito mais efeito do que ambos imaginavam. Era aquele sorriso que surgia por achar encantador todas as particularidades dela, aquele que não conseguia evitar. "Me desculpa, então?" Perguntou, por fim, abrindo o maior sorriso que conseguiu na esperança de solidarizá-la. Lily sorriu um pouco, contagiada pelo momento.

"Não. Afinal, desculpar é dar permissão para fazer de novo." Disse, seguindo para seu quarto sem dar chance para que ele respondesse. James permaneceu parado, um pouco surpreso – afinal, tinha se convencido momentaneamente de que ela aceitaria as desculpas – antes de menear a cabeça e rumar ao seu próprio quarto, pegando sua camisa jogada no chão pelo caminho. Estava, porém, satisfeito. Por mais que ela provavelmente não tivesse notado, o tom que usara ao proferir a última frase fora extremamente doce. Embora ela provavelmente só estivesse deliciando da oportunidade de ter dado a cartada final, James estava feliz, afinal, fora a única vez que ela usara daquele tom enquanto dirigia-lhe a palavra.

Lily fechou a porta atrás de si, analisando pela primeira vez seu quarto. No centro havia a maior cama que já tinha visto, exibindo lençóis e cobertores vermelho-sangue. Em um extremo do aposento havia uma cômoda larga cheia de gavetas e um malão do lado, que Lily observou com muito entusiasmo, agora teria mais lugares para organizar suas roupas. No outro canto do quarto tinha uma penteadeira de marfim e Lily pôde se ver no reflexo do espelho desta. Tirou a capa de Hogwarts e lembrou-se de apontar a varinha para a porta e murmurar um feitiço para trancá-la, a última coisa que precisava era que Potter atrapalhasse seu sono. Despiu-se e só então se lembrou do fato de não estar no seu dormitório oficial e, portanto, não possuir nenhum pijama à sua disposição. Poderia conjurá-lo, mas uma camisola percorrendo os corredores do castelo naquela hora da madrugada não parecia uma boa idéia. Colocou a capa de Hogwarts e decidiu não perder mais tempo pensando naquilo, enfiou-se embaixo das cobertas da cama macia.

E eis que o incômodo voltou. O conflito interno, que tinha dado um intervalo de paz para Lily, voltou com tudo, e junto com ele a convicção de que não conseguiria dormir com James Potter transando no quarto ao lado. Ela sabia que ele tinha uma vida sexual ativa, e sinceramente não poderia se importar menos. Mas o fato era, agora ela tinha ciência de que enquanto abraçava o travesseiro e tentava dormir, ele estava a poucos metros de distância, separados apenas por duas paredes, com a tal da Frances, gemendo daquela forma que ela vira recentemente. E era inconveniente.

Como poderia dormir com alguém transando do lado? Com _James Potter _transando do lado? Muito perturbador. Pensou até na possibilidade de ir para o dormitório da Grifinória, mas além de estar num momento individualista onde só queria ficar sozinha, a idéia de ter que se levantar, colocar o vestido tudo de novo e depois colocar pijama era desesperadora demais para que levasse adiante. Adormeceu então, após um tempo, acreditando que não conseguiria.

E mal sabia Lily que James Potter entrara em seu quarto e dispensara Frances sem nem pensar duas vezes, dormindo com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

* * *

**N/A:**

Primeiramente, queridas: Feliz natal! Espero que vocês tenham ganhado tantos presentes quanto eu ganhei, e que me dêem mais alguns (reviews hahaha). Vou me ausentar por uns quinze dias, pro reveillon, então o próximo capítulo talvez demore umas três semanas. Deixo aqui registrado meu desejo de uma ótima virada pra tooodas vocês, e um ótimo 2009.

A música desse capítulo é do Erlend Øye, acho que ela passa bem o sentimento da Lily antes de ir pra festa. Coloquei o link da imagem da Liserre no meu perfil, é só ver lá. No próximo capítulo as coisas começam a esquentar um pouco mais, além de falar um pouco do comportamento da Lily – sei que tem gente curiosa em relação a isso. By the way, eu quotei Woody Allen nesse capítulo, na última fala do Sirius.

Vou responder os comentários anônimos aqui, já que não deixaram nenhum e-mail:  
**Adoro o anonimato [2] :)** – Oohn, querida, muito obrigada! Significa muito pra mim saber que vocês tão gostando. Agradeço a confiança, prometo (tentar) não te decepcionar. Ta aí um capítulo cheio de sarcasmo pra você.  
**Waldorf** – Sei como é esse sentimento de só achar fics boas em inglês e ficar emocionada com uma boa em português, been there hahaha. Tô muito lisonjeada por você considerar a minha tão boa assim! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, eu realmente tenho essa noia de passar para os leitores os exatos sentimentos dos personagens. Fiquei encantada com o seu comentário, seriously.  
Quanto a Lily, ela melhora um pouco mais, ainda. A Leslie simplesmente É a Kaya Scodelario (que faz a Effy), é a personagem que eu consigo imaginar mais perfeitamente de todas. Acho que esse capítulo saciou um pouco a sua curiosidade sobre o relacionamento entre o Remus e a Liserre – ou não, hahaha.  
Enfim, fico feliz por você ter gostado. Muuucho! Amei seu review.  
Sobre as suas perguntas sobre mim: Sim, sou velha no fandom e tenho outras fanfics com outro nick, mas é passado, nem sei se tem coisa publicada ainda.

Beijos, queridas! Feliz natal de novo e até o ano que vem.


	6. Great Romances of the 20th Century

**SOCO AMARETTO LIME**  
Por Zooey Mureau

Capítulo **06 **– Great Romances of the 20th Century

* * *

_September never stays this cold where I come from_  
(Setembro nunca fica tão frio assim de onde eu venho)  
_And you know I'm not one for complaining,_  
(você sabe, eu não sou de ficar reclamando)  
_But I love the way you roll __excuses off the tip of your tongue_  
(mas eu adoro o jeito que desculpas rolam da ponta da sua língua)  
_as I slowly fall apart…_  
(enquanto eu lentamente me desmancho)

* * *

A sensação era de que seus músculos não mais se mexeriam naquela vida, e uma guerra mental desenrolava-se na cabeça de Lily: aquele torpor lutava contra a vontade de se cobrir, imposta pela súbita sensação de frio. Os agravantes da batalha eram muitos, tornando-a impossível de ser ignorada. Tudo começara naquela manhã. Lily acordara relativamente cedo para um sábado pós festa, terminara todas as tarefas que os professores haviam passado no dia anterior, e ainda estudara capítulos extras de História da Magia e Feitiços. Depois de um tempo, após perder também o interesse nos estudos, resolveu desfrutar de suas regalias de Monitora-Chefe: a grande e confortável banheira, privada aos demais estudantes que não monitores. A água quente viera bem a calhar, considerando a frente fria de setembro. Depois de estudo e banho, tudo o que ela precisava era de algo para preencher o estômago vazio. Com esse objetivo, Lily dirigiu-se a cozinha e encontrou os elfos-domésticos ocupados em terminar o almoço. Sem querer atrapalhá-los, contentou-se em pegar um saquinho cheio de biscoitos sortidos. Veio então a dúvida: Para onde ir? Considerou voltar ao dormitório dos Monitores-Chefes, mas isso não durou mais de um segundo: não queria correr o risco de cruzar com James Potter acordando, de cara amassada e cabelos a noventa graus. Poderia muito bem ir para a torre da Grifinória – e ter que dividir a comida com dezena de colegas esfomeados. Naquela hora todos deviam estar acordando, com o estômago ansiando por algo leve como biscoitos, e não um grande banquete de almoço. Ela certamente seria assediada por garras famintas.

Desistira, então, de voltar para sua torre. Sentindo-se um tanto quanto mal por evitar os colegas de casa pelo simples motivo de não querer que seus biscoitos não mais fossem seus, e sim de geral, resolveu analisar a fundo os motivos da atual aversão a voltar para a Grifinória, afinal, não era tão egoísta. Parada na frente do quadro de frutas – passagem secreta que levava à cozinha – e segurando um grande amontoado de biscoitos envoltos por um plástico transparente, Lily olhava para o nada interpretando seus sentimentos e impulsos.

Concluiu, após certo tempo, que esses eram abstratos demais e que, talvez, ela não devesse tentar arranjar uma explicação pra tudo. Esse era, no entanto, seu jeito de ser, e era natural, portanto, que a falta de explicações a deixasse irritada. Foi aí que ela se lembrou em que período do mês estava e sorriu um pouco aliviada. Havia uma explicação para seu comportamento, afinal: ela era comumente conhecida por tensão pré-menstrual. Estava dentro do seu direito, portanto, de uma vez por mês acordar bodeada e não querer socializar com ninguém – até porque nem ela mesma estava se agüentando_._

Direito ou não, o fato é que odiava se sentir assim, insuportável e emanando vulnerabilidade. Por esses motivos, pelo menos uma vez por mês, Lily Evans se isolava. Encontrava algum lugar deserto nos jardins onde deitava na grama e ficava olhando as plantas, sem pensar em algo realmente concreto. Ou visitava, junto de seus livros, a Murta-Que-Geme, ou até mesmo passava o dia com os elfos, sentada em uma mesa na cozinha, beliscando aperitivos vez ou outra. Essa era a rotina dos poucos dias enervantes de Lily, e ela, até então, estivera o mais perto de satisfeita com isso.

Mas não mais. Lily vira-se sem opções depois de descartar várias possibilidades onde podia curtir seu bode sozinha, e uma idéia até então inusitada cruzou sua mente. A Sala Precisa. Nunca havia usado aquela sala antes para seus próprios propósitos. Encarava ela como uma espécie de quartel-general dos Marotos, e, portanto, não se arriscava a chegar muito perto dela, com medo de que**,** se o fizesse, com a sorte que tinha, a porta explodisse bem na sua cara. Mas eles estavam provavelmente dormindo naquela hora, ou sonolentos demais para se importar ou não de emprestar o QG deles. E, além do mais, a salaera propriedade da escola, e, portanto, de todos os alunos que lá estudavam.

Sendo Lily uma dessas alunas, dirigira-se até a Sala, sem idealizar exatamente no que gostaria que ela se transformasse. A única coisa que tinha em mente era o ambiente agradável que presenciara na tarde anterior, enquanto argumentava no debate. E, até de certa forma inconscientemente, o impulso de dizer 'Soco Amaretto Lime' abriu a Sala para ela, revelando os móveis do mesmo jeito que estavam quando ela deixara a sala após o debate, exceto pela mesa de comida**,** que agora se encontrava vazia. Lily largou-se no pufe amarelo, jogando os pés de qualquer forma no pufe preto central. Demorou um pouco para terminar os biscoitos, mas quando o fez guardou o saco vazio no bolso e cruzou os braços em frente ao tórax, desejando repetidas vezes que a luz enfraquecesse pelo menos um pouco, a fim de que a Sala a ouvisse e atendesse seu pedido. A Sala, muito esperta, o fez, abaixando a intensidade da iluminação e deixando Lily deitada num estado _alpha, _os olhos se acostumando à recém quase-escuridão.

E agora a garota se encontrava naquela situação de letargia. Seus membros simplesmente – e sem ordem nenhuma – resolveram que era a hora certa para relaxar, e, parada daquela forma, toda largada no pufe com os braços cruzados, Lily ficou por pelo menos dez minutos pensando em nada demais. Até que a combinação resultou no que ela temia: Frio. Foi assim, então, que ela iniciou a batalha mental contra os músculos que se recusavam a colaborar e ajudá-la a se cobrir com a capa de Hogwarts, a qual jazia ao seu lado.

Mas o frio não era piedoso, não com aquela combinação. Frio, comida e sono eram três fatores interligados, que influenciavam um ao outro. Dormir dava frio. Frio dava sono. Comer dava sono, que dava frio, que dava sono de novo. Era tudo um círculo vicioso ininterrupto e inevitável. Se antes ela pudesse evitar o sono de chegar, e, por sua vez**,** o frio (ou vice-versa), agora que havia comido essa era uma opção um tanto quanto fora de cogitação. Vencida pelas imposições sádicas da vida, Lily – com frio e sono - impulsionou seu próprio corpo a cobrir-se com a capa, voltando ao estado _alpha _de antes.

Não se sentia mal. Não estava triste por nenhuma razão, não queria chorar, não tinha nenhum dos problemas potencializados, nenhuma emoção gritante que a incomodasse. Pelo contrário, não sentia nada. Um enorme vazio se instalara em seu interior, impedindo que qualquer sentimento se sobressaísse. Não conseguia nem ao menos focar seus pensamentos em algo construtivo, ou algo em especial. Sentia, além do grande torpor, o corpo pesado, cansado. Estava se convencendo de que acabaria cochilando ali mesmo quando a Sala se abriu novamente, fazendo com que Lily se perguntasse quem havia adentrado o local. A luz, agora fraca, só revelava uma silhueta não muito alta.

"Estive te procurando." A voz doce de Liserre soou, e Lily pôde ver o corpo desta se movimentando para perto dela, imaginando como ela sabia quem estava deitado lá. "Por que a Sala não está iluminada?" Perguntou a recém-chegada, um pouco desconcertada por ter trombado em algum móvel. Iluminou o lugar com a varinha, apontando-a para Lily, a qual piscou algumas vezes, desacostumada com a claridade.

"Imaginei que seria um bom momento para dormir." Lily disse, surpreendendo-se com o tom sereno de sua voz. Desejou que a Sala voltasse à sua iluminação normal, e**,** em fração de segundo, essa o fez, revelando Liserre sentada no sofá ao seu lado, com os cabelos sedosos soltos. "Como você sabia que era eu quem estava aqui?" Indagou, não controlando a curiosidade boba.

"Eu tava contra a luz, deu pra ver o tom do seu cabelo." A loira sorriu, colocando os pés no pufe preto assim como Lily. "Além do mais, você não estava em nenhum outro lugar, imaginei que talvez viesse pra cá."

"To bodeada," Constatou, simplesmente. Queria que Liserre soubesse das atuais conjunturas para evitar a possibilidade dela ficar chateada. Não que precisasse por os pingos nos _is, _Liserre era sensível o suficiente para perceber, mas sentia-se no dever de dar alguma satisfação, uma vez que gostava demais dela e não queria chateá-la.

"Eu imaginei. E eu não vou embora." O singelo comentário fez Lily sorrir, erguendo os olhos para encarar Liserre, que também sorria, de forma encorajadora. Adorava a sensibilidade da amiga, o modo como ela sempre estava lá quando Lily precisava, sem que esta tivesse que sequer pedir. "Você anda particularmente chata com o James." Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, pega desprevenida pela acusação tão direta.

"Como assim?"

"Desde o final do sexto ano." Completou Liserre, mais como uma referência do que como a explicação que Lily desejava. Entretanto, levantou-se do pufe e foi até o banheiro, deixando para a amiga ruiva a tarefa de concluir sozinha e elaborar explicações para a afirmação que havia sido feita. Lily, forçada a pôr seus neurônios para trabalhar, começou a maquinar sobre isso. O que havia acontecido no final do ano letivo anterior? Reformulou a pergunta, levando em consideração que, segundo a formação da frase de Liserre, aquela era uma ação continua, que vinha acontecendo desde então. Por que estava tratando Potter pior do que nunca? _Touché. _Agora fazia um pouco de sentido, até. Mesmo não sabendo o motivo que desencadeava suas ações, sabia do que Liserre estava falando.

"É, eu ando," afirmou, meio hesitante, quando a menina, enxugando as mãos nas vestes do colégio,voltou do banheiro. Sabia qual era a pergunta que viria a seguir e não tinha exatamente uma resposta para ela.

"Por quê?" E tal pergunta veio, deixando Lily incerta do que responderia. Optou por falar a verdade.

"Não sei. Não penso muito nisso." Liserre mediu-a de cima abaixo, como se avaliando o que diria a seguir.

"Ele mudou, você sabe."

"Sim." Disse Lily, ainda com suas respostas curtas, monossilábicas. Não sabia o motivo de não estar confortável em discutir com Liserre sobre Potter, mas acalmou-se com o pensamento de que estavam, na verdade, falando sobre ela, apenas de Potter por tabela, como reflexo. E falar de si própria em questões não claras era**,** compreensivelmente**,** desconfortável para qualquer pessoa. "Acho que é isso que me incomoda." Admitiu, um pouco inconformada com isso. Liserre arqueou a sobrancelha, notoriamente pedindo por mais alguma explicação. "É estranho que ele tenha acordado um dia e resolvido mudar. Isso não existe." Seu tom era de quem dava o assunto por encerrado, mesmo sabendo que esse não terminaria tão cedo.

"Não foi de um dia pro outro, foi por você." Liserre sorriu, aparentemente achando algo de encantador na situação.

"É justamente isso que me incomoda." A cara de incompreensão que recebeu em resposta foi o suficiente para que continuasse, trabalhando em uma explicação que satisfizesse. "Eu não acredito em mudança, não acredito que as pessoas mudam. Não acho que ele simplesmente se conscientizou e adquiriu novos valores."

"O mais engraçado é que antes dele mudar vocês coexistiam pacificamente. Você brigava com ele esporadicamente, mas nada de absurdo, e até sorria brevemente quando ele fazia uma piada." Lily sorriu, lembrando-se das muitas vezes emque achara James Potter engraçado mas segurara o riso justamente para não lhe dar o gostinho de ter o ego aumentado exponencialmente. "Agora é só ele entrar no cômodo que você fecha a cara." Abaixou um pouco os olhos para que Liserre não visse seu semblante culpado e, de certa forma, envergonhado.

"Parece hipócrita." Murmurou, meio que tentando se justificar. "Eu não acho que ele mudou, Liserre. Acho que é inteligente o bastante pra saber que não tinha chance comigo enquanto continuasse batendo nas mesmas teclas, então resolveu adotar outra política e tentar me enganar, fingindo que mudou. Ontem ele deixou bem claro que continua o mesmo, _duas vezes._ Eu já cogitei algumas vezes dar uma chance a ele, ser hipócrita da mesma forma. Assim ele desistiria, não é? Eu sei que você acredita que os sentimentos dele são sinceros e que ele realmente gosta de mim, mas eu não. Acho que ele mesmo acredita nisso, porque tá tão acostumado a pensar em mim dessa forma que se esqueceu que sou só uma obsessão, que a única graça em mim é que eu o recusei. Talvez dar uma chance a ele seja a única forma de fazê-lo enxergar que o que ele sente não é real, mas meu orgulho pesa demais para que eu simplesmente o esqueça e resolva me envolver com James Potter." Encolheu-se um pouco debaixo da capa que a cobria, o frio aumentando um pouco. Maldita hora que resolvera descartar um moletom pra vestir.

"É isso mesmo que você pensa, que não tem graça nenhuma?" Liserre parecia pessoalmente aborrecida com a opinião de Lily, chateada com a amiga por pensar tal coisa sobre si mesma. "Que absurdo. Eu espero que isso não seja você se subestimando, e sim você superestimando o James. Prefiro acreditar que a sua auto-estima continua viva aí dentro a acreditar que você realmente se acha uma pessoa desprovida de graça." Lily abriu a boca para contestar, sem ter a certeza de que entendera certo o que Liserre havia dito, mas esta não a deixou interrompê-la, tomando a palavra novamente. "Eu não acho que fingir que mudou é mais uma tática de conquista dele, e ele pode até não ter mudado, mas com certeza tá tentando. Você devia tentar ser mais complacente."

"De qualquer modo, a história termina da mesma forma, Liserre. Termina com ele percebendo que o que sente por mim não é nada mais do que uma frustração."

"E por que você se importa tanto? Você queria que ele gostasse de você de verdade?" Lily abriu a boca e fechou algumas vezes, totalmente pega de surpresa. É óbvio que não. É óbvio que queria James Potter, seu cabelo desmilinguido e suas piadas exageradas bem longe dela, mas, ainda assim, a pergunta lhe causara um impacto grande, considerando as conjunturas.

"Não."

"Bom, eu acho que não cabe a você julgar os sentimentos dele por você,"Liserre disse, e se qualquer outra pessoa o tivesse feito ao invés dela, Lily provavelmente teria se aborrecido com tais palavras. Mas, na boca de Liserre, nada era áspero - tudo tinha uma conotação diferente, doce. "Só o James conhece os sentimentos dele. Se ele acha que gosta de você, você deveria dar alguns créditos e pelo menos considerar a possibilidade, ao invés de pré-determinar como a história termina."

"Tá, digamos que ele goste..." Começou Lily, soando tão contrariada com a idéia como realmente estava. "Isso não muda o fato dele estar fingindo que mudou, é irritante. Ele acha que me engana?" Bufou, balançando a cabeça negativamente em desaprovação às atitudes dele.

"Você pode até não acreditar em mudanças, mas deve acreditar em amadurecimento. As pessoas crescem e, naturalmente, mudam algumas coisas. Eu acho que o interesse dele em mudar é genuíno, e não uma jogada arquitetada. Se não fosse assim, ele não ficaria tão decepcionado com a sua desaprovação, nem confuso como está. Até uma _trégua _ele propôs, Lily. Esse deve ser o cúmulo do desespero, ou quase isso. Além do mais, ele tá enchendo o saco do Sirius tentando imaginar o que aconteceu, e o Sirius, por sua vez, vem encher o meu saco pra saber o que tá acontecendo, pra você estar tratando o James assim." Liserre parecia estar se divertindo com o fato, o que fez Lily se encolher mais um pouco no pufe.

Sentia-se, talvez, culpada. Talvez só. Ainda não tinha certeza se redefinira seus conceitos. Se antes não tinha certeza sobre seus pensamentos e opiniões sobre James Potter, agora estava mais confusa que um gnomo cego. Sentia-se mal e não sabia identificar o motivo. Continuou calada, duvidando que arranjaria qualquer resposta para aquilo.

"Você sabia que ele e Black têm uma competição pra ver quem fica com mais garotas?" Perguntou Lily, não de forma acusatória. Estava somente curiosa, queria saber se era de conhecimento geral (ou pelo menos de uma parcela das pessoas) ou se eles mantinham aquela indecência em segredo. E queria reforçar seus argumentos negativos em relação a James, talvez para convencer a si mesma.

"Bom, pelo menos não é uma competição de quem azara mais pessoas," respondeu, e pela demora e desvio mal arquitetado, Lily concluiu que Liserre não tinha conhecimento da grande maracutaia, e estava tentando (inutilmente) mostrar que os dois marotos tinham amadurecido durante os anos, mudando de aposta.

"Pois é, _Blatter versão 2.0 – Sensual Seduction_." Ironizou Lily, não conseguindo deixar de rir da própria piada. Observou a cara de indagação da amiga e resolveu explicar. "**Bla**ck e Po**tter, **_Blatter. _Ou, se você preferir, _Pottlack_, **Pott**er e B**lack. **Vou escrever dois livros sobre a história deles, já decidi até os títulos: 'BLATTER: Compassion is Overrated - Bullying Pride' e 'BLATTER II: Sensual Seduction – Men Whore Pride'. O sumário de Blatter I será bem simples: 'Intimidando menininhos, a aposta dos tempos primórdios', e o de Blatter II, pra combinar: 'Molestando menininhas, uma aposta para a posteridade'. Curto e grosso, acho que vai vender muito." Liserre, que tentava se manter séria, não conseguiu ignorar a espirituosidade do comentário e seguiu a amiga em risadas calorosas.

"Eu considero a versão 2.0 uma evolução razoável. Quem sabe a versão 3.0 seria 'BLATTER III: Eating My Soul – Gula Pride', ou melhor, 'Gluttony Pride', já que _gula _é uma palavra em latim, e ficaria estranho se _pride _não concordasse com gula. _Pride _em latim é _superbia, _mas 'Gula Superbia' não concordaria com os outros dois livros, então eu descarto a opção." Liserre se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos sobre concordância gramatical, voltando ao seu ponto. "O que quero dizer é que tenho esperanças de que a versão 3.0 seja uma aposta de quem come mais abacaxis cristalizados." Lily não precisou fechar os olhos para que imagem perfeita de James Potter e Sirius Black sentados lado a lado, ambos com um recipiente cheio de abacaxis cristalizados na frente, numa competição de quem comia mais – sem as mãos –, lhe viesse em mente. Como numa daquelas competições trouxas. "Eu realmente vejo uma evolução nas versões," disse Liserre, com visível empolgação. Lily parou de rir, deixando a descontração e exibindo um semblante rabugento.

"Juro que não sei o que é pior."

"Ah, Lily, pelo menos eles não estão machucando ninguém."

"Fisicamente, só se for. Isso é praticamente pisotear nos sentimentos das pobres vítimas com um salto agulha." Como Liserre podia ignorar aquilo? Como _todo mundo _da escola podia ignorar e continuar colocando os dois num pedestal? Eram os sentimentos de todas elas em jogo, coisa que pareciam não considerar.

"Não é como se elas não soubessem." Lily ficou negativamente surpresa com o comentário da garota, fazendo com que esta enrubescesse envergonhada. Não estava somente passando a mão na cabeça deles, como justificando suas ações, ainda que sutilmente. Entendia que Sirius Black era o melhor amigo de Liserre, mas isso não deveria influenciar no discernimento entre o certo e errado dela.

"Isso não faz com que o que eles fazem seja menos feio."

"Sim, Lily, isso faz. Todas as meninas que se envolvem com eles estão cientes das condições e estão cientes em como isso acabaria."

"Não sei como você, de todas as pessoas, pode dizer isso." Murmurou Lily, não conseguindo deixar de lado. Considerava Liserre uma das pessoas mais diferenciadas que conhecia. Era madura, tinha um senso de justiça invejável e vivia dentro de um código de valores que criara para si mesma, que parecia muito com o de Lily. "Não sei como você pode não se incomodar com o fato do seu melhor amigo desprezar os sentimentos de todas as mulheres com quem se envolve." Liserre pareceu momentaneamente incomodada. Tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caía incomodamente em seu rosto.

"É óbvio que me incomoda. Assim como me incomoda o fato da Marlene estar desprezando os sentimentos do próprio namorado, de você desprezar os sentimentos do James, de Remus bloquear qualquer aproximação minha de todas as formas possíveis, de Leslie ser a arrogância personificada, etc. Eu me incomodo com várias coisas, sobre várias pessoas próximas a mim, Lily. Mas eu simplesmente escolhi me segurar nas partes boas das pessoas, não nas que me incomodam. Todo mundo tem defeitos, e eu sinceramente os considero desproporcionais perante às qualidades. Prefiro pensar que a Lene tá longe do Harry e confusa sobre os próprios sentimentos pra pensar nos dele. Prefiro conversar com você pra descobrir o motivo de você ser assim com o James, prefiro pensar que o Remus deve ter os motivos dele para não querer que eu me aproxime mais. Prefiro justificar a arrogância de Leslie pela maneira como ela foi criada, como se fosse uma princesinha, com todos ao redor frisando o quanto era bonita e inteligente. Você deveria fazer o mesmo e tentar olhar o lado bom das pessoas."

Lily ficou quieta, impactada pelo discurso da corvinal, refletindo sobre ele. Seguiu-se um longo momento de silêncio, onde Lily observava a camada fina de poeira que pairava ao redor da luz. Precisava começar a pensar mais racionalmente, parar de se deixar levar tanto pela emoção. Ainda absorta nesse tipo de pensamento, não foi Lily quem quebrou o silêncio.

"O quão frequentemente você pensa nele?" Indagou Liserre, espreguiçando-se prazerosamente no sofá, tirando os tênis com os próprios pés para deitar de bruços, olhos mirando Lily, a qual tinha uma boa idéia de a quem a amiga estava se referindo.

"O bastante." Lily respondeu, sem entender ao certo o propósito daquela pergunta. A verdade é que James Potter cruzava seus pensamentos frequentemente. Pensamentos bons ou ruins, ele sempre estava presente, como um karma. Liserre sorriu abertamente, um sorriso delicado de dentes brancos perfeitamente alinhados.

"Eu não acho que você o odeia."

"Eu não odeio ninguém."

"Eu não acho que você não gosta dele."

"Eu gosto dele, um pouco. Do meu jeito, mas até gosto."

"Eu acho que isso é um mecanismo de defesa." Lily abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu compreender exatamente a linha de raciocínio de Liserre. Era verdade que gostava de Potter, por mais que essa fosse a primeira vez em que o admitisse em voz alta. Sentia um desconforto confortável perto dele, por mais paradoxal que isso soasse. Ele a irritava o tempo todo, até quando não estava fazendo nada, mas gostava de tê-lo por perto. E admitia, dolorosamente, que ele tinha um lado ou outro agradável. "Acho que você tem medo de gostar dele. Não só dele, acho que você tem medo de se envolver com qualquer um, e se magoar. Mas principalmente com ele, já que você acha o julga mais interessante e mais capaz de magoar alguém do que os outros. Medo de se entregar é normal, Lily, ainda mais para pessoas tão independentes e individualistas como você." Lily fez menção de rir, mas se segurou assim que viu que Liserre falava sério e que pretendia continuar. "É muito mais fácil não se apaixonar por alguém se você está ocupada demais o odiando."

"Eu não acho que tem qualquer chance de que eu me apaixone por James Potter, Liserre."

"Por que não? Ele é bonito, inteligente, engraçado, politizado, espirituoso e... Ele é bom o bastante pra você, não seria um relacionamento com desequilíbrio de alguma parte. Não estou dizendo que você gosta dele, Lily, só acho estranho que você se importe tanto com isso a ponto de evitá-lo. Pra mim existe a possibilidade de que você acabe gostando dele, só isso. Acho que você devia dar uma chance pra ele se aproximar, ao invés de berrar e tratá-lo mal. Afinal, se você está tão certa de que não tem possibilidade nenhuma, mal não vai fazer." Liserre ergueu um pouco o rosto, espiando a mesa de comida, decepcionada pela falta de mantimentos. Já passara da hora do almoço e seu estômago começava a roncar manhosamente. Lily refletiu momentaneamente, um pouco cansada de falar sobre aquilo. A pessoa com quem mais tinha liberdade e intimidade era Liserre, mas aquele assunto mexia com uma área desconhecida e perturbadora de Lily, uma área que a deixava desconcertada.

"Vou tentar voltar ao normal e acreditar que ele mudou, ou que tá pelo menos tentando mudar," disse, por fim, depois de um _insight. _Percebera, pelo olhar distante de Liserre, que talvez aquela conversa não fosse só sobre ela e James Potter, e sim, parcialmente, sobre a amiga e Remus Lupin. Talvez Liserre só estivesse transferindo a angústia de não conseguir se aproximar da pessoa de quem gostava para o relacionamento alheio, colocando**-**se no lugar de James e se identificando com ele. Lily sentiu uma pontada de dor, e até se movimentou um pouco pelo desconforto, saindo da inércia. Aquilo devia significar muito para a amiga.

"Que bom. Eu ia adorar se você ficasse com o James e a Lene com o Sirius." Lily tentou sorrir, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi que seus músculos faciais se contorcessem numa careta. Liserre riu, fechando a cara ao analisar novamente sua própria frase, decidindo reformulá-la. "Pensando bem, eu ia adorar você e o James, só. Ele é uma ótima pessoa."

"E Sirius não é?" Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, estranhando a exclusão de Black na oração anterior. "Eu ia adorar se você ficasse com o Remus, também," lançou, apelando para a sorte.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Lily," disse Liserre, abaixando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior. Lily sentiu-se repentinamente mal por ter tocado num assunto tão delicado, e desejou que não o tivesse feito. Mal tinham se passado doze horas desde a cena frustrante entre Remus e Dorcas Meadowes, era uma informação recente demais para já ter sido digerida. Como se imaginando o que ela estava pensando, Liserre completou, pondo um ponto final no assunto: "Eu os vi hoje. Juntos. Quando estava vindo pra cá." Lily compreendeu o que aquilo representava. Se a amiga antes tinhase chateado pelo simples fato de eles terem ficado na festa, agora devia estar devastada. Mas ainda havia a chance deles não estarem juntos, não é? Podia ser só um envolvimento... prolongado. Antes que pudesse concluir sua linha de raciocínio, Liserre voltou ao assunto que Lily já tinha esquecido. "Sirius é uma pessoa ótima, mas ele faria a Marlene sofrer. Sem contar que a cada dia que passa eu tenho mais certeza de que a Leslie é a pessoa certa pra ele." Lily mentalizou instantaneamente o rosto singular de Leslie Wallace, considerando aquele um momento propício para indagar sobre o relacionamento único dos dois. Vendo sua expressão de dúvida, Liserre completou: "Não vamos falar sobre isso agora. A Lene também vai querer saber, me poupe de ter que repetir um assunto tão complicado." A voz macia e a carinha de anjo foram o suficiente para convencer Lily. "E o Sirius... aah... Ele..." Ela parecia hesitante, como se não conseguisse expressar em palavras. "Eu sei que você tem seus contras com ele, mas ele é realmente uma pessoa maravilhosa. Uma vez que você conhece os prós, não tem como ligar para os contras. Ele é uma pessoa... quebrada. Danificada. Marcada." Liserre continuou sua tentativa de encontrar um adjetivo que se enquadrasse perfeitamente, em vão. Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer que eu sei que você o vê como uma pessoa egocêntrica, impiedosa, indiferente com sentimentos alheios, etc. Eu vejo isso como danos colaterais. Vou tentar fazer uma comparação trouxa, me corrija se eu estiver errada: quando os trouxas quebram um vaso, eles colam os pedacinhos. Não existe nenhuma forma de consertar o vaso e fazê-lo ficar perfeito, que nem o feitiço _Reparo _faria. Imagine o Sirius como um vaso trouxa que foi se estilhaçando, cujos caquinhos foram juntados e colados. Ele é um vaso quebrado. Vai ter as marcas pra sempre." Conforme a amiga ia falando, Lily conseguia imaginar com perfeição o Vaso-Black. Imaginou a pequena rachadura entre os pedaços milimetricamente colados. "E esse vaso nunca vai ser cem por cento o que era antes. Alguns fragmentos se perderam durante a quebra. Outros eram tão pequenos, como grãozinhos de areia, que não se pôde encontrar. Mas este vaso, além de perder, ganhou outras coisas na quebra. Ganhou a cola, que o manteve unido e em pé. Ganhou partículas de poeira que grudaram nos pedaços quando caíram no chão, e que agora estão presas nas rachaduras."

"Não gosto de metáforas óbvias, mas você tá me superestimando se acha que eu tô compreendendo tudo." Admitiu Lily, perdida no meio da psicologia de Liserre, que, por sua vez, sorriu, retomando a palavra.

"Sirius é o nosso vaso quebrado. Eu não sei o quanto você sabe sobre a família Black, Lily... E na verdade acho que você não tem muita idéia de como eles realmente são." Lily agradeceu mentalmente por isso. "Eles são uma das treze famílias mais antigas, assim como os Wallace, os De la Warre, Prewett..." Lembrou-se vagamente das aulas de História da Magia a medida em que os nomes eram mencionados. "Bom, essas famílias praticamente não existem mais. De tanto casar parentes**,** foram desaparecendo, o índice de mortalidade superou o de natalidade e a grande maioria se foi há séculos. Os Black, por exemplo. Só existiam cinco herdeiros nessa geração. Sirius e Regulus, filhos de Orion e Walburga Black, e Bellatrix, Andrômeda e Narcissa, filhas de Cygnus e Druella Black. Sirius fugiu de casa e foi deserdado, Cygnus só teve filhas mulheres, que, portanto, não passam o nome." Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente, em desacordo.

"Ainda assim, os filhos de Bellatrix, Andrômeda e Narcissa serão Black também. Por mais que não mantenham isso no sobrenome."

"A família está contando com Regulus só. Isso não conta no mundo bruxo, Lily. Se você for considerar isso**,** não vai existir uma família puro-sangue sem um Black. Se for considerar isso, James é um Black também, que já a mãe dele é tia da sra. Black, e, portanto, tia-avó do Sirius." Lily se surpreendeu com aquilo. Sabia que as famílias puro-sangue eram estranhamente interligadas, de forma extremamente bizarra no seu ponto de vista. Mas não imaginava que a mãe de James Potter fosse tia-avó de Sirius Black. "Não é considerado. Se Regulus não tiver filhos homens, a família morre aí." Liserre começou a se perguntar como fora parar neste assunto, tentando desviar o assunto para o tópico inicial. "O que eu quero dizer é que há milênios os valores dos Black são os mesmos. Black foi, por muito tempo, sinônimo de império. Quando digo que Sirius é quebrado, significa que ele deixou o império, fugiu dele. É óbvio que isso causou uma ruptura imensa."

"Você fala como se ele tivesse feito algo mau. Fez muito bem em largá-los," opinou Lily, sentindo algo estranho que identificou como afeto crescendo dentro de si. Afeto por Sirius Black. Onde aquela conversa ia parar?

"Não, Lily. O que quero dizer é que**,** independente dos valores dos Black serem completamente tortos para uns, outros achariam os _seus_ inconcebíveis. O meu ponto é que, independente dos princípios deles, independente dos defeitos, eles são a família de Sirius, e o amaram – do jeito deles – desde o minuto em que souberam de sua existência. Rígidos, frios, indiferentes, ríspidos, não importa. Família é família, eles o criaram com todos esses valores e princípios e ainda assim Sirius teve personalidade e caráter o suficiente para ir contra o que lhe ensinaram durante toda sua vida. Não é questão de olhar de fora, como você, achar absurdo e resolver se desprender de tudo, é olhar de dentro, com os mesmos olhos da família, e decidir que quer sair. Sair do _lar. _Não é uma queda pequena. É coisa que vai refletir pra sempre." Lily ficou quieta, pensando no que havia ouvido, mentalizando a imagem de Sirius Black, e depois de seu irmão, Regulus, dois anos mais novo, que era o ser humano mais apático que já conhecera... Lembrou até de Narcissa Black Malfoy, que vira pela última vez em seu quarto ano. A loira Monitora-Chefe, que se casara com o Monitor-Chefe do ano anterior, também loiro. "E eu acho que pra uma pessoa que foi criada pra odiar nascidos-trouxas e só se importar com o próprio umbigo ele se saiu muito bem. Não tô justificando os defeitos dele, têm muitas pessoas que vieram de famílias extremamente desestruturadas e são maravilhosas. Só contei um pouco da história para que você, quem sabe, olhasse com outros olhos, visse um lado diferente dele, porque por mais que tenha renegado os valores da família dele, ele foi ensinado assim, e absorveu muito disso, querendo ou não." Refletiu por alguns segundos, um pouco desnorteada. Era muita informação pra uma só conversa. E informação que ela poderia muito bem ter suposto antes, e considerado, mas nunca havia se dado ao trabalho. "E eu sei – acredite – eu _sei _que Sirius não é perfeito..." Ia continuar, mas foi interrompida por Lily, que estava bastante interessada.

"Eu gosto quando você me conta suas interpretações sobre as pessoas, suas versões sempre me fazem pensar e ponderar sobre. E faz muito sentido o que você tá dizendo..." Comentou, fazendo com que Liserre se lembrasse de outras observações.

"Sirius passou por uma provação durante a infância e se diferenciou do resto da família. Acho que isso significou muito, o bastante pra ele se orgulhar ao ponto de se achar melhor. Na minha opinião, é por isso que ele não se coloca sob provações, uma vez que acha que já passou dessa etapa, já venceu o maior desafio que poderia encontrar. Ele não tem a necessidade de se provar pra ninguém." Lily assentiu, embora não tivesse certeza de onde isso iria chegar. "Enquanto nossas famílias ensinavam a dizer 'por favor' e 'obrigada', os Black tinham o guia básico de superioridade para iniciantes. Eles realmente acreditam nisso, que são superiores. E o Sirius tem um habilidade incomum. Diferente do James, que quebra as regras só pra ser do contra e se divertir, Sirius as quebra porque não acha que se apliquem a ele."

"Sim, ele realmente acha que está acima da lei." Lily concluiu o raciocínio de Liserre, sua mente pensando em milhões de coisas.

"Veja na escola, por exemplo. Ele poderia muito bem ser o melhor aluno do ano. Por mais que eu **- **modéstia a parte - e você tenhamos uma habilidade diferenciada em aprender, representar o que vemos, memorizar e treinar, a magia de Sirius é diferente. É mais forte, instintiva, e ele sabe que é melhor do que a grande maioria. Por mais que seja inconsciente, ele sabe. Tanto que dorme nas aulas, copia tarefas... Não faz a mínima questão de se esforçar pra ser o melhor, porque simplesmente já colocou na cabeça que é, então não faz diferença. Não se preocupa com N.I.E.M.'s porque sabe que o poder dele não se limita em um _Ótimo. _Você deve estar pensando 'Que tipo de pessoa se acha tão boa a ponto de não precisar se superar?'. Eu sei. É absurdo. Mas não é como se ele tivesse tido ajuda, alguém pra educá-lo e guiá-lo pro caminho que ele escolheu. Se o Sirius é essa pessoa que ele é hoje, o mérito é todo dele, em partes do James e tal. Mas ele se fez sozinho. Tem defeitos, como todos os outros, mas é uma pessoa boa. Quebrada, mas boa. Acho que é isso que importa no final." Liserre soltou um longo suspiro, parecendo desolada. Lily respeitou o momento, mantendo silêncio, enquanto seus pensamentos estavam a mil. Muito do que Liserre havia falado ela já desconfiava, de alguma forma. Já sabia, talvez, de forma inconsciente. Lembrava dos reflexos de magia não verbal e sem varinha de Sirius Black, que aconteciam raramente, quando ele mais precisava. Lembrava das citações aos Black, falando sobre suas características peculiares. Tudo fazia tanto sentido agora. Por que Liserre nunca compartilhara suas reflexões antes? Por que Lily não tivera a sensibilidade pra se importar? Não era próxima o suficiente dele, mas tinha tanta coisa intrigante sobre Sirius Black que ela simplesmente deixara passar. Ficava torcendo para que ele realizasse magia não verbal e sem varinha, mas achava que era só sorte, igual as mágicas que ela própria realizava quando era uma criança.

"Você... Pensou nisso tudo que você me disse sozinha?"

"Não. Leslie me ajudou bastante. Eu sei que vocês têm uma implicância com ela, ok, você nem tanto, é mais a Lene mesmo... Mas ela é um puta ser humano." Lily se lembrou do debate do dia anterior, de como havia se surpreendido com as idéias fortes da menina. "Ela tem muitos defeitos também, mas é muito sensível. A gente conversa sobre o Sirius há muito tempo, demoramos muito pra elaborar todo esse dossiê." Liserre fitava os próprios pés, ainda desolada.

"O que houve?"

"Desculpa, Lily, eu não devia ter te dito essas coisas." Murmurou, cabisbaixa, sem olhá-la nos olhos. "Ontem recebi uma carta da minha mãe, falando que o Regulus, irmão do Sirius, realmente se juntou a Você-Sabe-Quem, há um bom tempo. Ela passou a tarde na mansão Black ontem, e a sra. Black, mãe do Sirius, contou vários podres do que anda acontecendo, porque as duas são melhores amigas. Me avisou que a partir de agora as cartas não são mais confiáveis, que eu não deveria escrever nada importante nelas. E o Regulus... Lily, ele tem quinze anos. Você consegue imaginar um adolescente de quinze anos torturando e matando? É o que o irmão do Sirius tá fazendo." Lily sentiu um calafrio ao ouvir essas palavras. Agora era certeza, tinha comensais dentro de Hogwarts. Levantou**-**se, deixando a capa que a cobria cair no chão, e se dirigiu a Liserre, sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Não se preocupe, Liserre." Sentiu-se imensamente culpada por não conseguir formular nenhuma oração de consolo melhor. Abraçou a amiga, afagando seus cabelos loiros, apoiando o resto dela na curva do seu pescoço.

"E aquela menina gorda ainda resolveu dar em cima do Remus, e... desculpa, Lily, eu tava aborrecida, não devia ter despejado tudo isso em você." Se fosse em outro momento, Lily riria da menção a Dorcas, mas se controlou em fazer cafuné e tentar consolar Liserre, que lutava inutilmente pra não molhar o ombro de Lily.

"Pára com isso, não foi nada demais... E pensa bem, Liserre. Sirius é um vaso, não é? Um vaso quebrado que foi consertado. Pense em James Potter, você, Leslie Wallace, os marotos, como a cola. Não é como se ele estivesse mais sozinho." Liserre sorriu, feliz por ter fechado a sua figura de linguagem com chave de ouro. Enxugou as lágrimas, abrindo o maior sorriso que conseguiu para tentar animar Lily.

"Você tem razão. Vem, vamos pro Salão Principal, se dermos sorte ainda pegaremos o final do almoço." Lily, que não tinha a menor intenção de socializar com ninguém, assentiu sem pestanejar. Saiu de braço dado com Liserre, em silêncio, cada uma desfrutando de seus próprios pensamentos. Liserre tentava se manter distante dos pensamentos negativos, focando**-**se nos sentimentos positivos em relação a Lily, que a ajudara. Esta, por sua vez, não conseguia não pensar em como ver Liserre mal era uma das piores experiências por que alguém poderia passar.

Entretanto, alguns andares abaixo o pensamento das duas já se voltara para a mesma coisa, a qual observavam em silêncio, estranhando. A maioria dos quadros não estava em suas devidas molduras, deixando apenas uma tela lamacenta. Ao descerem as escadas para o primeiro andar, Lily e Liserre observaram todos os quadros voltarem para seus lugares, ouvindo um burburinho baixo e aflito. As garotas se entreolharam, logo antes de adentrarem o Salão Principal, ao ouvir um dos quadros da frente desse reclamar sobre ser sempre a estadia dos curiosos quando havia um novo aviso. Para o espanto das duas, o Salão estava cheio e sentiam uma rajada de tensão a cada passo. A mesa da Sonserina se mantinha quieta, em sua maioria. A Lufa-Lufa discutia em sussurros, embora algumas partes estivessem exaltadas o suficiente para discutir em guinchos. A Grifinória discutia em alto e bom som, e a Corvinal era a mais instável, tinha gente... tinha gente chorando. Lily arregalou os olhos, preocupada, procurando Marlene com os olhos, encontrando-a no meio de uma discussão com Sirius Black e Leslie Wallace. Lily segurou a mão de Liserre, tentando confortá-la (ou a si mesma, não tinha muita certeza). Dorcas Meadowes estava abraçada a Remus Lupin, Potter tinha a testa enrugada em seriedade. Leslie as avistou e correu na direção delas, deixando Lene e Sirius no vácuo. Lily viu um bando de Corvinais, que reconheceu como as amigas de Liserre as abordarem também.

"O quê...?" Perguntou Lily, sem entender nada. Dumbledore discutia baixo com McGonagall e Slughorn, e parecia alheio às reações do resto do salão.

"Liserre, Lily," começou Leslie Wallace, ignorando uma das corvinais que tentara falar, por julgar não estar essa nas melhores condições para tal tarefa, uma vez que se encontrava perdida numa maré de lágrimas. "Os Tousaint foram encontrados mortos." A voz da quintanista era firme e direta - ela parecia querer falar tudo de uma vez e não cortar a informação em partes. "O prof. Dumbledore acabou de fazer o discurso sobre o início da guerra." Lily se arrepiou. "Embora ninguém saiba ao certo, ele acha óbvio que isso foi obra de Você-Sabe-Quem declarando guerra para todos – sem exceções – que se unirem aos nascidos-trouxas. O sr. Tousaint era o Chefe do Comitê de Desculpas para Trouxas, e a sra. Tousaint fazia parte do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas. Os dois eram conhecidos como apoiadores de trouxas e mestiços, você deve lembrar. Mesmo sendo sangue-puro, foram mortos."

Lily observou o resto da cor do rosto de Liserre se esvair aos poucos, deixando-a impassível fitando Leslie Wallace. Felice Tousaint era uma das melhores amigas corvinais de Liserre e acabara de perder os pais. Lily procurou por ela no Salão, não se surpreendendo ao não encontrá-la. As amigas de Liserre falavam agora, mas Lily estava longe, pensando... Nem se lembrava da última vez que havia visto Felice Tousaint. Pensando... A última vez que vira Felice fora na aula de poções em que brigara com James Potter a respeito do uso de _Veritasserum, _uma discussão iniciada porque Lily concordara com Tousaint, e Potter, não. Aquilo não fora há nem uma semana... E agora os pais da menina estavam mortos. Lily lembrava**-**se das colunas e artigos que os dois publicavam no Profeta Diário, defendendo trouxas. Lembrava**-**se de como Felice Tousaint era agradável, a amiga corvinal de Liserre com a qual Lily mais simpatizava. E agora... agora...

"Lily? Lily! Evans!" Lily saiu do seu momento reflexivo ao ouvir Leslie Wallace chamando-a. Leslie segurou seu braço e a levou até a mesa da Grifinória, sentando-a do lado de Marlene e servindo um pouco de suco de mamão para a ruiva. Lily bebeu, sorrindo em agradecimento, ainda um pouco chocada com as notícias. Ergueu os olhos, procurando por Liserre, a qual estava no meio dos corvinais discutindo baixo com duas amigas sobre a notícia.

Então Voldemort havia declarado guerra. Então Voldemort estava realmente recrutando estudantes para serem seus seguidores. Lily procurou pela mesa da Sonserina, encontrando grande parte desta nem um pouco exaltada. Pareciam ser os únicos do Salão que tinham apetite pra devorar um almoço naquele clima. Lily passou os olhos de rosto em rosto, reconhecendo o nariz adunco de Severus Snape, garoto que antes fora seu melhor amigo... Seus olhos se encontraram, e Lily não os desviou. Ela encarou Snape com toda a frustração que estava sendo reprimida até aquele momento e a qual, de repente, viera num impulso. Sentiu ódio. Ódio pelas pessoas que morreram, ódio pelas pessoas que ainda morreriam, ódio pelas pessoas que seriam deixadas com essas mortes. Sentiu ódio do fato de que parcela das pessoas responsáveis pela execução daquele trabalho – por mais ínfima que fosse - estava ali presente, assistindo àquilo. E sentiu ainda mais ódio, um ódio repulsivo, de olhar nos olhos de Severus Snape e não encontrar lá um pingo de vergonha. Um traço que fosse, uma sombra. Lily não soube quanto tempo o ficou encarando, sem piscar, para que seu olho marejado de raiva não a traísse e liberasse lágrimas. Encarou Snape até ele desviar os olhos e voltar a comer seu almoço.

Naquele momento, Lily sentiu morrer uma parte sua que já há muito a estava abandonando. Sentiu todos os anos de sua infância serem jogados fora junto com o desvio daquele olhar. Sentiu vergonha por Severus. Sentiu seu vaso trincar...

Parou de observá-lo, voltando a passar os olhos pela mesa. Reconheceu o cabelo negro contrastando fortemente com a pele alva, o nariz fino e comprido... Os olhos escuros, emoldurados por longos cílios pretos, olhos sustentados por duas olheiras fundas. Lily viu o cabelo negro, displicente, caindo em partes na frente do rosto dele. As sobrancelhas arqueadas, espaçadas, tão características... Lily poderia reconhecer o irmão de Sirius Black, Regulus, em qualquer lugar. Era uma cópia menos bonita e mais apagada do irmão mais velho. Não tinha seu charme, não compartilhava da mesma beleza... mas ainda assim. Regulus tinha a graça de um Black. Comia, inexpressivo, ignorando todos os comentários ao seu redor. Parecia que estava no seu próprio estado _alpha, _em outra sintonia, alheio a tudo o que acontecia. Comia com calma, classe e elegância. Ignorava as esporádicas esbarradas dos sonserinos aos seus lados em seu braço, compenetrado no próprio prato. Ignorava, talvez por seus quinze anos ou talvez por uma falta de noção moral que parecia ser intrínseca a grande parte dos sangue-puros, que as mortes as quais haviam mudado para sempre a vida de pessoas presentes ali mesmo naquele Salão haviam sido causadas pelo mesmo grupo ao qual ele se juntara.

Lily apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o rosto nas mãos, mantendo-se confortável para observá-lo. E o fez. Por muito tempo. Até o Salão ficar praticamente vazio. Lily analisava a falta de expressão do menino enquanto ele lia uma carta, e imaginava de quem era e o que dizia. Olhou ao seu redor para verificar quem ainda estava presente, encontrando Marlene e Alice conversando com Darius Sian, não muito longe. Não manteve o olhar neles, voltando a observar a paz desconcertante de Regulus, na mesma posição. Para sua total surpresa e choque, Regulus desviou o olhar da carta e a encarou, como se soubesse que estava sendo observado. Lily prendeu a respiração, o coração batendo descompassado, e não pôde evitar desviar os olhos. O olhar tinha sido intenso demais. Pegara a garota desprevenida demais, intimidara-a. Incomodada por ter sido pega no flagra, ela decidiu ir para os jardins, tentar fugir de pessoas que estariam comentando sobre a tragédia.

Lily estava realmente determinada a fugir. Passou grande parte do dia deitada sob a copa de uma árvore, tentando inutilmente não pensar em nada do que acontecera. Foi quando começou a sentir frio e se lembrou deque deixara a capa na Sala Precisa, quando, ao abraçar Liserre, a capa caíra no chão. Decidiu esperar pelo jantar, já que não almoçara, e buscar a capa logo depois de se alimentar, mas acabou por se arrepender muito dessa decisão. Ninguém abriu a boca durante toda a refeição. As conversas não fluíam. O clima estava péssimo. Marlene estava amuada, brincando com a comida com o garfo. Pettigrew comia devagar pela primeira vez em seus dezessete anos de "gordice". Dorcas Meadowes e Leslie Wallace trocavam uma ou duas palavras com Remus, Dorcas com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele. Lily respirou fundo, não agüentando mais ficar no meio daquilo. Decidiu ir à Sala Precisa em busca de sua capa e, quem sabe, depois para o dormitório dos Monitores-Chefes.

Disse a senha habitual, forçando-se para dentro e se surpreendendo com a visão. Encontrou James Potter e Sirius Black, que imediatamente embutiram sorrisos culpados. O primeiro parecia estar mordendo os lábios com tanta força para não soltar qualquer tipo de manifestação sonora que Lily não acharia estranho se começasse a sangrar, e o segundo sorria torto, a expressão divertida de quem não media esforços para não rir.

"O quê...?" Perguntou Lily, extremamente confusa pela cena, que tornou-se ainda mais estranha quando a garota notou que James Potter segurava sua capa -sim, a capa que ela esquecera lá anteriormente - junto a si. Ou melhor, _aninhava-a. _Abraçava a peça pateticamente, a gola encostada na curva de seu pescoço, uma das mãos dando palmadas carinhosas no grande emaranhado preto. James Potter parecia estar contente em sua ação de consolar a _capa. _Lily arqueou mais a sobrancelha, e, quando percebeu que ela se demorara na ação carinhosa dele, o garoto soltou a vestimenta alheia, no exato segundo em que as gargalhadas roucas de seu melhor amigo ecoaram pela Sala Precisa.

Lily continuou parada, em pé, observando a dupla de patifes que se esbaldava numa gargalhada sem fim – apenas com pequenas interrupções de soluços e pausas para tomar fôlego. Sirius Black pegou a capa recém caída no colo de Potter e, numa tentativa frustrada, tentou se esconder de Lily atrás da peça, segurando-a no alto. Lily podia ver as duas mãos finas de Black segurarem a capa. Podia ver algo pontudo roçar no tecido, um pouco mais abaixo (aquilo devia ser o nariz). Podia ver a bainha da capa se arrastar no chão e... _Ah. _O chão. Ao lado da capa em questão, jaziam duas garrafas de Uísque de Fogo.

"Shh... Fica quieto que ela vai percebêêê..." Sussurrou Potter, cobrindo os lábios com a mão para que ela não o ouvisse. Lily observou em sua capa um súbito movimento de Sirius Black, e supôs que isso fosse o garoto assentindo calado. "Quê isso? Um escudo? Também quero!" Mas Lily não se deu o prazer de observar James Potter numa ridícula tentativa de se esconder também.

"Perceber o quê? Que vocês estão bêbados como dragões?" Sirius Black abaixou a capa vagarosamente. Por um momento Lily imaginou que ele estivesse cansado de segurá-la no alto, mas concluiu, ao ver os olhos curiosos aparecerem por alguns segundos (o suficiente para que ela gravasse a imagem mental de Sirius Black-muçulmana) que ele só queria decifrar sua reação, se estava brava ou não. Os segundos demorados deixaram bem claro que as sinapses bêbadas do garoto estavam mais do que lentas. Mas ela não poderia culpá-lo inteiramente, talvez não tivesse deixado embutido em seu tom de voz qual era seu sentimento em relação ao estado em que encontrara os dois. Estava, estranhamente, indiferente. Se fosse qualquer outrao casião, teria ficado, provavelmente, irritada, mas, depois de um notícia de assassinato, tudo parecia pequeno demais. Sem contar que alguma parte dela agradecia inconscientemente qualquer entretenimento. O castelo estava de luto. Ela estava de luto, embora não conhecesse os Tousaint, só a filha deles. Sentia-se mal e chocada com o que tinha acontecido, mas não havia nada que alguém pudesse fazer naquele momento.

"Cê tá brava?" A julgar pela condição vermelha dos olhos de Potter, ele estava realmente travado. Sentado no sofá, escorregava um pouco para o lado, lentamente... monitorando as reações de Lily durante o percurso. Só pareceu notar que estava caindo quando encostou a cabeça no ombro de Black, seu rosto se ocultando pela capa que o dito cujo ainda mantinha como escudo.

"Sentaê, tem bebida pra tooodo mundo!" _Risinhos. _Lily ouviu Potter rir em resposta a Black, ainda apoiado em seu ombro – ele provavelmente não tinha força para sair de lá. Ponderando por alguns segundos, Lily arrastou o pufe mais próximo para perto do sofá, jogando**-**se lá. Não que fosse se embebedar com eles, mas podia simplesmente ficar lá apreciando a companhia de dois bêbados. Este pensamento fez com que ela concluísse, decepcionada, que atingira o fundo do poço. Black espiou mais uma vez pela capa, só um olho aberto, o outro fechado dramaticamente como se fizesse alguma diferença na sua espionagem pirata. Voltou para sua zona de segurança e murmurou algo como 'Tá liiiiimpo, tá liiiiimpo...' para seu fiel companheiro de todas as horas, soltando a capa, que foi de encontro ao chão. Os dois a encararam com olhares curiosos, meio que espremidos um do lado do outro para de protegerem. Não se abraçavam, mal se tocavam – só a cabeça de Potter que estava apoiada no ombro de Black – mas estavam encolhidos, próximos.

"Não acredito que vocês estão bêbados agora. _Agora,_" reprimiu. Era mais um comentário retórico, mas Potter resolveu lutar pela sua dignidade ao ouvi-lo.

"Bêbados? Eu tô nas minhas melhores consdi... consdições."

"Consdi... Con-di-ções, Pontas, _condições._ E fale porrr você... Tô travado." Lily sentiu um impulso de rir ao ver Sirius Black fitar o além na maior compenetração pra acertar a palavra e ignorar o fato de James ter, de fato, falado por si só.

"Cerrrto, cerrrto... Condições," repetiu Potter enfaticamente para si próprio, enquanto Black erguia o dedo indicador para apontar para Lily, se esforçando para fazer uma cara séria.

"Cê espera que a gente faça o quê? _Chore?_"

"O que cê faz quando alguém morre?" Interrompeu Potter, continuando o raciocínio de Almofadinhas. "Cê bebe!" Exclamou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Né? Esplêndido!" Exclamou Black, e suas gargalhadas denunciavam que ele tinha recém elegido esse o comentário mais genial da história. "Nada melhorr que sentarr... beberrr... com seu melhorr amigo... e sentarr...-" E ele parecia estar procurando o fio da meada. Satisfeito com sua filosofia de bêbado incompleta, Black apoiou a cabeça na cabeça de James, que estava apoiada em seu ombro, desistindo de finalizar o que não mais lembrava.

"É... é gostoso..." Murmurou Potter, fitando uma das garrafas de uísque com olhos desejosos. Ergueu a mão em direção a ela, mas a distância entre seus dedos sedentos e a garrafa ainda era grande. Estreitou os olhos, ainda com a mão no ar, demorando**-**se bastante nessa ação. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos com calma, para abri-los e voltar a estreitá-los com convicção.

"Desiiiste, James. Cê num vai conseguir convocarr ela....." Lily entendeu, naquele momento, que James Potter, _bêbado, _estava tentando fazer magia não verbal e sem varinha. Não pôde deixar de rir, mas ambos estavam tão compenetrados com a garrafa – imóvel – que nem notaram.

"Faz você então..." Ele parecia magoado por não ter a habilidade do amigo, mas Lily se perguntou se era este mesmo o motivo da expressão aborrecida, ou se ele só estava exteriorizando o desejo em obter a garrafa.

"Num funciona quando tô bebasso..." Lily suspirou, notando que, se Potter se abaixasse pra pegar a garrafa e tirasse sua cabeça (que servia de apoio para a de Black), iria desmoronar o assento do outro, e que se o outro se afastasse para realizar a árdua tarefa, levaria consigo, obviamente, seu ombro, e com este o apoio de Potter, e assim a cena patética se desmoronaria também. Contente por estar presenciando uma cena tão comovente, Lily não poderia deixar que esta se desfizesse – embora a imagem de um dos dois caindo estatelados no sofá fosse interessante. Em um ímpeto de falsa solidariedade (na verdade, só estava contente em presenciar um momento tão ridículo), Lily se abaixou, recolheu sua capa do chão e entregou a garrafa nas mãos de James Potter, dando um longo gole antes. Encontrar consolo num mísero gole de uísque não era nenhum pecado.

"Saaalve Lils..." Saudou Sirius, dando dois tapinhas carinhosos no lado esquerdo do peito. Lily fez um aceno amigável de cabeça, perguntando**-**se como é que tinha parado numa sala com James Potter e Sirius Black juntos. Não podia negar que estava um pouco frustrada por ter chegado perto – talvez não tão perto – de ver o segundo realizando magia não verbal e sem varinha. Pegou a outra garrafa do chão, dando um gole largo na intenção de espantar a decepção. Queria _muito _vê-lo realizando aquilo!

"Shh, _Serious_..." Ordenou James, aborrecido, resgatando reflexões passadas. "Num interrompe meu momento, cara." Lily deu outro gole, sentindo que se encontraria mais receptiva para o discurso de Potter – que estava se empertigando no seu lugar – se não estivesse no nível de sobriedade total. "Como eu ia dizendo... Quando cê disse que é bom beberrr... com os amigos... sentados..." Fez uma pausa para beber mais um pouco. "É muuuito gostoso mesmo... Olha só, eu, por exemplo... Tô aqui, sentado, com as duuuas pessoas que eu mais amo! Be-beeen-do!" Fez um brinde no ar com a garrafa que segurava.

"Ah, não, Pontas, num faz isso... Num ta na hora de virar bêbado sentimental ainda."

"Ok, dish-culpa, foi só um momento. Nunca mais roubo o papel do Peeeterr..."

"Ou do Remus..."

"Verrrdade, o Remus tá nessa de sentimentalbismo... sentch... sem-ti-men-ta-lis-mo..."

"É, nós somos os únicos bêbados legaaais..." Lily revirou os olhos, voltando a fitar Sirius Black que fizera daquela, sua sentença final. Acabara de fechar os olhos e adormecer, com a boca entreaberta.

"Tem a Doorrrcas também... Mas a Dorcas é _escrota_... Oops, digo, mala." Continuou Potter, sem se dar conta de que estava conversando com um melhor amigo adormecido. Desistindo de esperar uma resposta, voltou seus olhos para Lily, que segurava a garrafa com um olhar desolado. "Cê é uma bêbada legal, Lily? Nunca te vi bêêêbada..."

"Nunca fiquei bêbada assim." Indicou os dois com o queixo.

"Que absuuurrdo, cê nunca ficou bêbada?! Que história a gente vai contar pros nossos filhos? Não, não, tá cerrto, tem que dar exemplo!" Lily revirou os olhos, rindo fracamente. Paspalho. "Olha, Lily... Cê num tem quem cuide de você quando tá bêbada, é isso? Porrrque, ó... eu posso me dis...po....dis...dis-po-ni-bilizarrr..." Tentou sorrir o mais aberto possível. "Eu cuido de você quando cê ficar bebum." A garota controlou seu tom de voz, para que não parecesse que ela estava se dirigindo a uma criança de cinco anos de idade.

"Muito prestativo da sua parte, mas a Marlene é quem ocupa esse cargo."

"Oh. Siiim, siiim... É o trabalho dela de melhor amiga, num vou tirarrr esse prazer dela." Lily imaginou se ele estava sendo irônico, mas não conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão, uma vez que seu tom de voz era neutro e a idéia de cuidar de um bêbado, limpar seu vômito, segurar o cabelo, dar um banho frio, etc, contradizia o que ele havia dito. Desistindo de interpretar os dilúvios bêbados de James Potter, Lily deu de ombros. "Mas agora é sério! Vamos bater um papo de... de... amigo pra amiga." Completou, incerto do que dizia. "Cê acha que a Lene vai ficarr com o Sirius? Prometo que num vou contar pra ninguém!" Lily fitou os olhos esperançosos, que ansiavam por uma grande revelação.

"Ela tem um namorado, Potter." Ele continuou olhando pra ela, sem interpretar aquilo com uma resposta para sua pergunta. "Ela tem um _namorado, _Potter." Ele pareceu entender a grande ênfase vocal da palavra.

"Ah." Mas aparentemente não considerava um bom motivo. Ignorando o comentário, decidiu insistir mais. "Lily, converrrsa de bêbado pra bêbada, não vai sair naaada daqui!" Ele realmente não considerava um namoro algo significativo o suficiente para deixar de ficar com outras pessoas.

"Você, tirando seu amigo adormecido, é o único bêbado aqui presente." Só então Potter notou a dormência de Sirius Black, surpreendendo-se um pouco. "Não fico bêbada com meia-dúzia de golinhos de uísque."

"Que bom... Cê faz bem em num beber... Homem não gosta de mulherr bêbada."

"Aparentemente o Remus gosta." Lily ainda estava muito inconformada por ter visto os dois juntos na festa, no almoço e, como se não bastasse, no jantar.

"Bom... O Remus nunca foi muuuito homem também, né?" Lily não pôde deixar de rir da piada infame, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Potter começava a mostrar indícios de sonolência, abria e fechava os olhos, piscava com força pra se manter acordado. Respirou fundo duas vezes, chamando a atenção da garota.

"Potter, você precisa vomitar? Você tá ficando meio verde," lançou, tentando reprimir o sarcasmo na voz. Não que ele fosse, de alguma forma, perceber, no estado em que se encontrava.

"Potterrr e Blaaack não _gorfam, _Potterrr e Blaaack já _criaram resistência,_" ele murmurou com um quê de orgulho notável. Lily se cobriu com a capa que tinha em mãos, sentindo um cheiro característico de bebida e... Potter. Que ótimo, sua capa tinha uma leve fragrância de Potter bêbado. Voltando suas atenções a uma recém descoberta para seus livros (dava até nome de capítulo) – _Blatter: _A Resistência -, Lily não pôde evitar o sarcasmo pela segunda vez.

"Ah, eu podia jurar que o Black tava gorfando na sua cabeça, mas agora que eu vi melhor, é só _baba._" Potter ergueu um pouco os olhos, para encontrar Black numa demonstração molhada de afeto. Fez uma cara um pouco enojada, mas deu de ombros, desconsiderando. Lily imaginou mais uma vez o quão bêbado ele estava por deixar alguém babar em sua cabeça.

"Cê tá triste, Lily?" Ele indagou, após algum tempo. Mesmo bêbado, James podia notar o olhar perdido e expressão apática, as unhas vermelhas tamborilando na garrafa de uísque. Lily ergueu os olhos para encarar a vermelhidão dos dele, sorrindo fracamente, tentando mostrar que estava tudo bem. Potter fez sinal com a mão para que ela esperasse.

"Que foi?"

"Shh, tô procurando umas palavras de consolo pra você," disse, a voz mais embargada que antes. Piscava com mais freqüência agora, e seus olhos permaneciam fechados por mais tempo, até que ele recuperasse a força e os abrisse de novo. "Fica... beeem..." Sentiu a letargia contagiar todas as partes do seu corpo. Por que justo agora? Por que o sono tinha que chegar bem no meio de uma conversa decente com a Lily?

"Obrigada," ela agradeceu, com sinceridade. Singelamente, num tom baixo que fez James Potter abrir não só os olhos como um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Fala comigo, Lily... Senão eu vou dor-miirrr... Vamos brincarrr de fazer perguntas um pro ooutro?"

"A gente brinca outro dia, eu prometo. Pode dormir, Potter, você tá cansado." Ele pareceu empolgado com a idéia dela ter prometido, embora uma parte sua soubesse que era somente para que ele não insistisse. Ainda assim, tentou frisar várias vezes esse fato, para que não se esquecesse quando estivesse sóbrio e pudesse cobrar a promessa.

"Não. Num quero te deixarr sooziiinha....."

"Dorme, James... Boa noite."

James sorriu com a menção de seu nome, já com os olhos fechados, finalmente se entregando.

* * *

Sirius Black estava entediado. Se pudesse nivelar o tamanho de seu tédio, o colocaria no patamar mais alto possível, e sem dramas. A realidade nua e crua era que sim, Sirius Black estava quase subindo pelas paredes de tanto tédio, coisa que, durante seus dezessete outonos, nunca achara que aconteceria em Hogwarts. Mas é o que dizem: a guerra muda tudo. E, passados cinco dias desde as chocantes novidades, a escola continuava na mesma tensão desconcertante.

Sirius amaldiçoou aquela quinta-feira. Era um dos dias da semana no qual sua carga horária era mais reduzida, resumindo-se somente a duas aulas: Poções, no terceiro horário (depois do almoço) e Feitiços, no penúltimo. Era um dia com três horários vagos, os dois primeiros antes do almoço e o último. Os dois primeiros, é claro, usara para repor o sono perdido e acordar só às onze e meia da manhã, faltando meia hora para o almoço. E o último... bem, este era um horário vago que compartilhava com James, e, como verdadeiros cúmplices em tudo, resolveram tirar mais uma sonequinha, enquanto esperavam o último horário terminar e os demais alunos estarem disponíveis. Infelizmente, James levara a sonequinha a sério demais, e Sirius mal encostara sua cabeça no travesseiro quando ouvira os primeiros roncos do melhor amigo. James Potter tinha o sono mais instável dos Marotos, e em todos esses anos ninguém conseguira desvendar o grande mistério que encobria desde suas pescadas até seu décimo sono. Muitas teorias vieram, com o passar dos anos, mas nenhuma respondia inteiramente à realidade em questão. O sono de James oscilava. Às vezes roncava, às vezes não. Às vezes dormia pesado, já em outras, acordava com o barulho de um suspiro. E Sirius tivera azar naquela quinta-feira sangrenta. Atirara um travesseiro, e nada. Convocara o travesseiro de volta, pra poder tacá-lo novamente em James, e nada de novo. Nada por repetidas vezes, até Sirius Black perder a calma, levantar, e resolver levitar o melhor amigo. Arrancou alguns grunhidos de desaprovação e muitas palavras de um calão que Remus não aprovaria, mas não conseguiu arrancar completamente a dormência que envolvia James. Desistindo da tarefa de conseguir tirar um cochilo na presença dele, e não mais animado pra dormir em qualquer outro lugar, Sirius pegou uma pena em sua mochila e expressou seus sentimentos no rosto do amigo adormecido. Há quem diga que desenhar é uma forma de expressão, e Sirius encontrou naquela tarefa uma incrível paz de espírito. Depois de rabiscar a franja, o bigode francês, as lágrimas de crocodilo, os cílios postiços, a junção na sobrancelha-taturana, uma pinta enorme no queixo e outra no nariz e escrever 'VIADO' bem no meio da testa de Pontas, resolvera procurar por outro entretenimento. Desceu as escadas que ligavam o dormitório masculino ao salão comunal, o encontrando bastante vazio, e foi aí que amaldiçoou a quinta-feira mais uma vez.

Costumava considerar o sexto e o sétimo ano os mais sortudos do período escolar, uma vez que você podia escolher quais matérias cursar, se livrar das chatas e limpar os horários que quisesse, facilitando sua vida. Mas naquele momento Sirius Black percebeu: A sorte era uma maldição. O número máximo de aulas que alguém poderia fazer era vinte e cinco (cinco por dia), e Sirius assumira a responsabilidade por... quinze. No momento em que escolhera quais matérias cursar havia aberto um grande sorriso, em ver os dez espaços vagos que agora pertenciam ao seu calendário semanal. Tolo fora. Sirius era o único entre seus amigos que tinha dez horários vagos pra sentar e olhar pro teto, pensando na morte do Trasgo. James tinha cinco, Remus não tinha nenhum (estava cursando duas optativas), Peter tinha só três, já que havia se sobrecarregado com matérias mais fáceis uma vez que não conseguira o N.O.M. de Transfiguração, e Liserre, assim como Remus, não tinha um horário vago sequer. E Sirius, com suas dez aulas de uma hora e vinte vagas, estava destinado a penar de tédio.

Dirigiu-se ao mural para checar se tinha alguma matéria interessante pra incluir na carga horária, torcendo pra que ainda desse tempo de se inscrever. Não haviam passado nem duas semanas de aula, eles com certeza abririam uma exceção... Trato das Criaturas Mágicas! Não era tão chato assim. Três vezes por semana. Isso resultaria num total de sete horários vagos, e ele conseguiria viver com isso. Sorriu abertamente ao ler um recado que dizia que o prazo de inscrição para as matérias era domingo, dia 13, e escreveu seu nome na folha de assinaturas. Observou seu horário, pra ver se mudara, e três lacunas haviam sido preenchidas com as iniciais T.C.M., escritas em tinta azul. Ótimo, menos tédio pra ele. Ainda no mural havia vários avisos coloridos, palavras que surgiam em alguns recados, fotos que se mexiam, etc... mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi um papel bem no centro:

_GRIFINÓRIA MAIS BEM VESTIDA  
04/09 – Leslie Wallace_

Sorriu ao se lembrar de acordar todo sábado, descer e ver um burburinho de pessoas rodeando o mural para ver quem tinha sido eleita a mais bem vestida da festa do dia anterior. Lembrara-se até de ter se empenhado pra descobrir quem eram as juradas, inutilmente, já que elas não haviam feito questão do aninomato. Lembrava-se até de Lauren Cohen virar subitamente amiga delas (que agora cursavam o sexto ano), pra ter mais chances de ser eleita. E lembrava, com muito prazer, que das cinco juradas, pegara quatro, Mary McDonald sendo a mais recente. Só faltava a Morgan agora, pra zerar o sexto ano. Ou zerar as juradas – soava melhor. Voltou seus pensamentos para o nome de Leslie, sorrindo com orgulho. Ela bem que podia estar ali agora.

Fitou novamente o salão comunal, soltando um muxoxo de frustração. O último horário não estava nem na metade e ele já redefinira seus conceitos sobre limite de tédio. Quais opções tinha? Estava muito frio pra nadar no lago, muito frio pra que sentisse a mínima vontade de ir até Hogsmead, ou passear pela Floresta Proibida. Não tinha perdido a cabeça o suficiente pra decidir estudar, e a única tarefa que tinha pra fazer era em dupla com James. Estava fadado a morrer de tédio.

Mas não desistiu. Estava decidido a fazer alguma coisa até Remus e Peter voltarem, ou até mesmo Marlene ou Leslie. Sirius tentou de tudo: Ficar xeretando no Mapa do Maroto na intenção de achar alguma coisa interessante (em vão, estava tudo tão interessante quanto Dumbledore fazendo sua caminhada diária), jogar xadrez bruxo contra si mesmo, enfeitiçar as almofadas para que atacassem a primeira pessoa que entrasse no salão. Estava no ápice de seu fim de tarde: dublando diálogos a distância, quando ouviu o último sinal soar. Correu os olhos até o mapa do maroto, observando com uma pontada de alegria a maré de gente que saía de cada sala de aula. Dirigiu o olhar até a entrada do salão comunal, ansioso pra ver a quem seria destinado o ataque das almofadas.

O retrato da mulher-gorda se abriu, revelando um terceiro-anista desajeitado que quase foi de encontro ao chão quando as almofadas se lançaram em sua direção. As pessoas que estavam atrás dele e as já presentes do salão comunal riram, mas Sirius não podia ter se decepcionado mais com o resultado da piada. Nem conhecia o menino, não tivera graça nenhuma.

"Você tinha algum alvo em mente ou apostou na sorte mesmo?" Perguntou uma voz embargada atrás dele. Sirius alcançou o olhar de Marlene, que sorria com a ponta do nariz um pouco vermelha.

"Apostei na sorte mesmo, mas nessa altura do campeonato eu já deveria saber que não dá pra confiar nela." Sorriu em resposta, observando a menina apoiar a mochila contra o sofá, e se sentar neste, ao lado de Sirius. Marlene tinha o nariz um pouco inchado e vermelho, assim como seus olhos, que lacrimejavam um pouco. O cabelo solto, escuro, contrastava ainda mais com a pele branca, agravando a fragilidade que ela aparentava. "Awn. Você tá doente mesmo, ein?" Murmurou carinhosamente, passando o braço ao redor do ombro dela, trazendo-a mais pra perto.

"É... Começou antes de ontem, eu achei que nem fosse dar nada. Mas minha resistência é péssima, qualquer mudança de clima e eu já pego um resfriado." Comentou, tentando fazer sua voz o menos nasal possível. Mascarou um pouco sua teimosia com sutileza, mas a verdade é que odiava admitir que estava doente e ter que tomar poções horrorosas. "Mas eu vou tomar um banho antes do jantar e depois vou ver Madame Pomfrey." Sorriu brevemente, limpando as gotículas de água que se formavam insistentemente em seus olhos com as costas da mão.

Sirius não respondeu, apenas a aproximou mais para que pudesse tocar seu cabelo. Lene abandonou a postura rígida, apoiando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo o perfume fraco que ainda exalava, exatamente como ela lembrava. Uma fragrância meio cítrica, forte. Fechou os olhos ao senti-lo começar a fazer cafuné em seu cabelo, movendo os dedos lentamente. Podia sentir sua respiração. Podia sentir o peito arfando de forma compassada, aquecendo-a. Ergueu um pouco o rosto, abrindo os olhos. A barba estava por fazer... Encostou sua testa no queixo dele, carinhosamente, fechando os olhos de novo. Sentiu os lábios dele se encostarem em sua têmpora, beijando suavemente.

"Você está febril." Sussurrou, rouco. Marlene sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha, desejando mentalmente que ele não tivesse percebido o efeito que a própria voz causava nela.

"Sirius, você viu a Leslie?" Perguntou uma terceira voz, inconveniente. Marlene abriu os olhos, encarando Dorcas Meadowes parada em pé na frente deles, abraçada a um Remus Lupin que parecia desconcertado por estar interrompendo. Dorcas era mesmo muito inconveniente. Mascava um chiclete freneticamente, olhando por cima da cabeça de Sirius pra ver se encontrava uma terceira pessoa ali. Que burra. Marlene respirou fundo, mantendo a calma.

"Não, mas ela provavelmente vai estar no jantar."

"Bom, eu não vou." A pirralha sorriu maliciosamente, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Remus, que ficava a cada segundo mais vermelho. "Tem como você dizer a ela hoje a noite que eu, ou melhor, o Remus, achou o livro de História da Magia que a gente tava precisando?"

Aquele foi o momento decisivo para Dorcas Meadowes na vida de Marlene: ganhara sua antipatia poderosa. Era incrível como ao mesmo tempo em que acabara com o clima entre Marlene e Sirius, ainda conseguira mencionar o compromisso de quinta à noite que ele tinha com Leslie Wallace. Isso sem mencionar o fato de Dorcas estar com Remus Lupin, coisa que Marlene não achava perdoável. Não que tivesse algo a ver com o relacionamento deles, mas era a melhor amiga de Liserre, o que já dava bagagem o suficiente pra se irritar. Remus nunca namorara ninguém, nem ficara com alguém por mais de três dias. E agora andava pra cima e pra baixo com Dorcas, como um recém casal irritante. Era bom que engasgasse na vergonha e sufocasse.

Marlene reprimiu o impulso de vontade, controlando a raiva. Remus tinha, no final das contas, todo o direito de ficar com quem quisesse, por mais frustrante que essa realidade fosse. Sirius estava prestes a responder quando Alice, Lily e Darius Sian se juntaram ao grupo, sentando no sofá em frente ao deles. Pronto, lá se fora a esperança de privacidade. Sirius tentou resgatar o momento, voltando a fazer cafuné em Marlene, enquanto observava Dorcas e Remus saírem de mãos dadas do salão comunal. Estava decidido a ignorar o trio no sofá em frente, mas seus olhos pegaram de soslaio a silhueta de James Potter descendo as escadas. Dirigiu rapidamente sua atenção a ele, encontrando seu melhor amigo em seu melhor estado: Maravilhosamente _maquiado _pela pena de Sirius. Houve um momento de silêncio, e Sirius teve a certeza de que todos os olhares acompanhavam James descendo as escadas, mas este parecia ainda sonolento demais pra notar ou dar a devida atenção. Sirius observou em câmera lenta o movimento da franja falsa, a sobrancelha-monocelha, os cílios postiços, as lágrimas um pouco borradas, o bigode francês, as duas pintas no queixo e no nariz e... VIADO na testa. Sirius notou alguns olhares acusatórios para si mesmo, mas os ignorou. Surpreendeu-se ao ver o rosto de James se contorcer em choque, não esperava que ele descobrisse tão cedo.

"Lily!" James exclamou, mudando para um semblante ofendido. Sirius percebeu que o choque de James era com outra coisa, e não por ter descoberto sua mais nova versão. Sirius fitou Lily a ponto de ver Darius Sian – debruçado em cima dela – se afastar, e os dois encararem James. A sombra de uma risada passou tanto por Lily quanto por Darius, ao verem os desenhos. "O que está acontecendo aqui?" Perguntou, autoritário. "Você tava _agarrando _ela em pleno salão comunal!" A voz passou de autoridade para um tom um tanto quanto... moderado. James estava claramente controlando sua raiva.

"James, eu só me ofereci pra tirar um negócio da blusa dela." Explicou Darius, tentando bravamente segurar a risada.

"Não tem _nada _na blusa dela." Constatou, rancoroso. Descera as escadas, meio cambaleante, e a primeira coisa que vira lá de cima fora Darius Sian _jogado _em cima de Lily, com uma mão apoiada no encosto do sofá enquanto a outra a tocava. A tocava!

"Pois é, James, uma vez que eu _já tirei._" Sirius observou os dentes de James cerrarem, assim como os punhos. Ele não parecia convencido.

"James." Todos se viraram ao som de uma nova voz, encontrando Leslie Wallace de banho tomado e cabelos molhados parada em frente a uma escada que dava ao dormitório feminino do quinto ano. Ela se aproximou, mordendo os lábios para não rir. "Eu queria registrar que você tá muito bonito hoje." Sirius segurou fortemente a risada, sentindo que não era o único a fazê-lo. James arqueou a sobrancelha, desentendido, um pouco desconcertado.

"Uh." Abriu um sorriso, desfazendo os punhos, um pouco mais relaxado. "Você também tá muito bonita hoje, Les. Hoje e sempre." Leslie sorriu em resposta, dando meia volta e deixando o salão comunal, antes que estragasse a piada e risse dele. James resolveu ignorar o diálogo sem sentido, voltando a encarar Darius Sian. Sua raiva voltou no exato momento em que fez isso, bufando.

"James, não foi nada, era só uma manchinha!" Insistiu Darius. Lily observara tudo calada, pondo sua paciência a prova. Incrivelmente não estava nem um pouco irritada. A conversa com Liserre havia, pelo visto, aberto os horizontes da tolerância, sem mencionar o fato de James Potter estar todo gongado em sua frente sem ter a mínima noção disso. Isso com certeza contribuía para sua mais recente calmaria.

"Eu não acho que era uma manchinha, eu acho que era você se aproveitando de uma falsa oportunidade."

"Potter, já deu." Disse Lily, tentando acabar com aquela discussão que não levaria a lugar algum.

"Lily, ele estava claramente tentando se aproveitar de você!"

"Eu não vou discutir com alguém que tem um VIADO escrito na testa!" Exclamou, imediatamente deixando-se levar pela onda de risadas que abalou geral. Sirius aproveitou a deixa, desvencilhando-se de Marlene com um sorriso, observando os olhos confusos de James enquanto os outros riam. Saiu de fininho, cruzando o retrato da mulher-gorda. A brincadeira teria revanche, com certeza, mas ele preferia uma vingança elaborada a estar lá quando James se olhasse no espelho. Faltava aproximadamente uma hora pro jantar, mas seu estômago roncava. Podia passar na cozinha, comer alguma porcaria e voltar para a torre a tempo de perder a fúria de James, tomar um banho e ir pro jantar.

Desceu a escada, virando o corredor. Caminhava calmamente, pensando em como aquela brincadeira desencadearia uma guerra entre os dois melhores amigos. James se vingaria, e ele se vingaria da vingança, e assim ad infinitum. Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao passar na frente da Sala Precisa e encontrar uma porta, indicando que esta estava sendo usada. Quem estaria lá, uma hora dessas? Não contendo sua curiosidade, Sirius decidiu conferir.

A sala estava transformada em um banheiro branco, não muito grande. O fato de ser claro e exibir um espelho que cobria uma parede inteira dava a impressão de ser maior, mas não era imenso. Tinha uma banheira redonda num canto, num palquinho baixo. A pia era toda de mármore branco, no extremo oposto do grande espelho. Sirius observou uma figura branca sentada na escadinha de três degraus, terminando de puxar uma toalha e se cobrir.

"Liserre?"

"Você não devia poder entrar aqui." Murmurou, com as bochechas rosadas. Desviou os olhos dele, envergonhada, fechando a torneira da banheira já bem cheia. Ajeitou a toalha em torno de si, cobrindo desde os ombros até quase o joelho. Liserre mantinha o cabelo preso em um elegante coque no topo da cabeça, embora alguns fios caíssem insistentemente em seu rosto.

"Não é assim que funciona. Você tem que desejar que mais ninguém entre na sala, caso contrário qualquer um pode ver a porta." Liserre ruborizou mais com a idéia de ter estado sujeita a ser encontrada por qualquer um. "Pronto." Declarou Sirius, sorrindo. Havia desejado que ninguém pudesse entrar lá, e acreditava que a porta estivesse invisível naquele ponto. "O que você tá fazendo aqui?" Perguntou, ignorando a resposta óbvia. Deu dois passos em direção a melhor amiga, que levantou em cima de dois degraus, ficando exatamente na altura dele.

"Eu achei que hoje era um dia perfeito pra tomar um banho e relaxar na banheira, e, aparentemente, todos os outros monitores compartilharam da mesma idéia... então resolvi improvisar um banheiro, e você?" Sirius se lembrou dos comentários que Remus fazia sobre a banheira dos monitores ser extremamente requisitada, feliz por ter outra alternativa.

"Fugi da sala comunal, ou melhor, do James. Ia comer alguma coisa e depois voltar pro tédio que tá a Grifinória, o castelo tá de luto." Respirou fundo, lembrando do assassinato dos Tousaint. "Mas encontrei a porta e resolvi entrar."

"Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?" Indagou, cabisbaixa. Sirius não respondeu, incerto ao que ela se referia. "O que isso representa. A morte dos Tousaint foi uma declaração de guerra. Essa guerra que todo mundo se empenhou em negar, agora foi declarada. É um aviso, de massacre. Eles prezam o puro sangue, mas desprezam mais ainda os mestiços e nascidos trouxas. Isso foi um aviso de que ninguém será poupado." Sirius sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer. Aquilo significara que famílias puro-sangue não seriam poupadas se mostrassem qualquer aliança com os chamados indignos. Seriam taxadas como traidoras e exterminadas, assim como os Tousaint. Deu um passo adiante, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos, polegar acariciando sua bochecha macia, levemente rosada. Envolveu-a com certo cuidado, os outros dedos mal tocando sua nuca enquanto o polegar continuava traçando um caminho circular na bochecha. Queria ter certeza que ela o estaria olhando quando falasse.

"Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar, Liserre... Eu sempre estarei aqui pra te proteger." Deslizou os dedos pelo pescoço...

"Eu sei, Sirius... Mas e se eu não estiver aqui pra colar os seus cacos?" Pela curva do pescoço, pelos ombros... deslizando a toalha para baixo, expondo a pele branca, de porcelana. Podia sentir a respiração dela se descompassar. Venceu o espaço entre eles inclinando-se para encostar a bochecha na dela, sentindo seu coração batendo rápido, separado somente por uma camada de toalha. Sentiu seu cheiro, doce, e o calor da bochecha dela na sua. Afastou-se um pouco, encostando a ponta dos dois narizes, erguendo os olhos acinzentados para encarar as suas safiras. Sentiu a significância do olhar, a plenitude que ele lhe passara. Acabou com a pouca distância que ainda havia entre eles, roçando seus lábios nos dela. Suas mãos espalmadas ainda envolviam os ombros desnudos dela, mas ele as ergueu para segurar seu rosto delicado mais uma vez. Os lábios trêmulos de Liserre se abriram para ele, que aprofundou, assim, o beijo, fechando os olhos. Ele sentiu numa fração de segundo a toalha de Liserre cair no chão, e as mãos que a seguravam em torno de seu corpo prenderem o pescoço dele em um abraço, enquanto ela se apoiava inteiramente nele, pernas cruzadas, enganchadas em seus quadris. Sirius levou as mãos até a cintura dela, sentindo sua camisa sendo desabotoada, o peito arfando. Subiu os degraus com ela no colo, as mãos deslizando lentamente pela pele exposta, o ar faltando...

Eles tinham dezessete anos. Eles tinham a vida nos lábios. Eles eram toda vida no mundo.

* * *

**N/A:**

Ok, o que eu posso dizer? Que tal, huummm... não me matem?! hahah

Eu sei que eu assinei meu próprio atestado de óbito com a demora, e, principalmente, com esse final! Porque a demora, pelo menos, acho que é perdoável, né? Esse capítulo teve o dobro de páginas! Acho que me redimi um pouco. Agora o final... nada a acrescentar. =) A música do capítulo é do Taking Back Sunday.

Queria agradecer, novamente, minhas queridas betas, **Satty** e **Lívia**. E, por favor, uma saaalva de palmas para a Li, que passou em Jornaliiismo na USP! E ainda assim conciliou 24 páginas de SAL. Além de ter me ajudado com a frase final do capítulo, que é inspirada em alguns quotes do livro 'A Sombra do Vento', do Carlos Ruiz Zafon.

No meu perfil eu coloquei os horários escolares de todo mundo, pra ficar mais fácil pra vocês se situarem. Ah, tem o James maravilhosamente maquiado pelo Sirius também! Vejam as imagens lá. Prometo (tentar) não demorar muito pra atualizar de novo, miiil desculpas! Eu coloquei também, no perfil, fotos dos vestidos que as meninas usaram na festa, e pretendo fazer isso nos próximos capítulos. Como vocês viram, vai ter sempre uma competição da mais bem vestida hahaha as imagens são como eu imagino, mas sintam-se a vontade para ignorar se já tiverem imagens diferentes na cabeça. =)

Eu gostaria de frisar que, por mais que minha fanfic se passe nos anos 70, eu vivo antenada em 2009. Escolhi situar certas coisas como gírias e moda no tempo atual, não quero ninguém com capa esvoaçante cheia de babados cheirando tia Muriel. Espero que vocês não se importem.

Minha memória é péssima. Não sei quais reviews eu respondi e quais não respondi! Esqueci se respondi os último reviews. **Fossie** e **Naaanda**, se eu não respondi o de vocês, me avisem, por favooor. Prometo que vou bolar um esquema melhor pra não me esquecer!  
Resposta para reviews sem login:  
**Veronica***: Muito obrigada pelos elogios. =) Sei como é, estar no meio dessa maré de fanfics J/L, procurando por uma que me desperte atenção. Eu fico super excitada quando acho uma! Fico feliz por você sentir isso em relação a SAL, até porque eu tenho essa teoria de que estamos na crise do Império J/L. Beijos, querida.  
**Waldorf:** Infelizmente a aparição da Leslie é pequena nesse também, mas eu prometo pra você que no próximo teremos overdose dela. Querida, MUITO obrigada pelos elogios. Minha escrita é um tanto quanto peculiar mesmo, e eu me surpreendi com a aceitação que teve! Adorei o seu esquema de quotar a fic hahaha é ótimo. E pode ir esquecendo da minha identidade! Duvido que você já tenha lido alguma fic minha com outro nick hahaha beijos.  
**L. Potter:** Tinha até esquecido da revanche do Sirius! Vou encaixar em algum capítulo, pra você =) Você já decidiu se é Team Leslie ou Team Marlene? Sobre Twilight... uhmmm.... hahahahaah não gosto. Li os quatro, porque é gostosinho, mas foi mais por insistência mesmo. E se eu fosse embarcar nesse assunto, criticaria a SMeyer por mais de 24 páginas, então vou parar por aqui! Beijocas.

Última coisa: desde a última atualização, duas pessoas muito especiais começaram a ler a fic, eu adoraria mandar minhas saudações a vocês: **Kate Kweller** e **G. Berger**. Obrigada por estarem lendo, significa muito pra mim. =)


	7. Know How Parte I

**SOCO AMARETTO LIME  
**Por Zooey Mureau

Capítulo **07 Parte I** – Know How

* * *

_What is there to know?  
_(O que tem lá para saber?)  
_All this is what it is  
_(Tudo isto é o que é)  
_You and me alone  
_(Você e eu apenas)  
_Sheer simplicity.  
_(Simplicidade completa.)

* * *

Fitou o edredom vermelho-sangue que lhe cobria até os joelhos, afastando-o com o pé. Deitada espaçadamente bem no centro da cama de casal, Leslie Wallace ouvia o som fraco de gotas d'água tocando o chão, seus olhos fechados para aproveitar o som terapêutico. Diminuía gradativamente, até cessar. Leslie demorou um pouco para reabrir os olhos, dando de cara com o teto da cama, o suporte das cortinas avermelhadas - naquele momento abertas. Ouviu a porta ranger um pouco, direcionando o olhar até essa e a observando abrir e fechar, fracamente umedecendo o ar com a abertura momentânea. Vira, com a luminosidade, uma pequena camada de fumaça, agora não mais visível. Sirius Black cruzava o aposento, secando o cabelo com uma toalha.

"Você está... de cueca." Constatou Leslie, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, apoiando-se neles.

"Você está... de calça de moletom," retrucou, a voz divertida. Ela estava com a calça de moletom dele. A que ele se lembrara de colocar na mochila, junto com a muda de vestes escolares para o dia seguinte. Ela, pelo visto, não compartilhara da mesma sorte e boa memória. "_Só_." Acrescentou, ao notar que sua calça de moletom era a única coisa que a garota vestia.

"Isso não deveria ser justo," ela terminou a frase com um quê falsamente magoado.

"O quê, você roubando minhas roupas, paixão?" Sirius disse, largando a toalha molhada no chão. Fingiu não ter visto o olhar de repreensão que lhe fora lançado, aproximando-se mais. Levou as mãos até os pés de Leslie, traçando um percurso até a cintura dela, movendo os dedos acima lentamente, sobre o extenso emaranhado de tecido grosso. Ergueu-se sobre ela, colocando as pernas uma de cada lado do seu corpo, se certificando de não soltar seu peso sobre a menina, apoiando-se no antebraço.

"Não, você de cuecas." Ela sentiu-se instantaneamente esquentar quando o corpo de Sirius tocou o seu. Tirou os braços de trás da cabeça, envolvendo-os ao redor do pescoço dele. "E foi por motivos de força maior, eu não me _lembrei _de trazer roupas," acrescentou baixinho, teimosa, sorrindo amarelo.

"Por que não seria justo?" o garoto sussurrou perto do seu ouvido, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse. Depositou alguns beijinhos na parte alta do pescoço dela, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele podia sentir o encontro da sua pele desnuda contra o peito dele, podia sentir as batidas do coração dela confundirem-se com suas próprias... A respiração ofegante, que ela tentava inutilmente compassar. Sirius percorreu, com a pontinha do nariz, desde a orelha até a curva do pescoço dela, beijando demoradamente o osso da clavícula. Leslie contraiu o corpo involuntariamente quando algumas mechas molhadas do cabelo de Sirius tocaram seu pescoço, sentindo o contraste entre os beijos e a mecha gelada.

"Porque você é dois anos mais velho que eu", respondeu, com certa dificuldade, tentando manter os pensamentos em ordem. Deslizou os dedos pelas costas de Sirius, traçando a marcação de seus músculos. Mal o tocava, apenas com a pontinha dos dedos, apenas com a unha, que roçava, desenhando nas costas dele. Sorriu ao notar que a respiração dele se tornava mais descompassada, e que as batidas do coração aumentavam.

"...qual é seu ponto?" Indagou, erguendo a cabeça para encará-la, mãos ainda em sua cintura, polegares circulando carinhosamente no lugar.

"Você tem dois anos a mais de experiência. Dois anos treinando resistência. Não é justo comigo," disse, enquanto ele beijava desde a barra da própria calça de moletom (que ela vestia), até seu pescoço, traçando um caminho lento até este, parando novamente na clavícula, levemente exposta devido à magreza da garota. Sentiu que ela prendia a respiração, arqueando involuntariamente o corpo na direção dele, num impulso.

"Bom, se te incomoda tanto..." Apoiou o peso do corpo em um só braço, levando a mão do outro até a barra de sua samba-canção. Lançou um sorriso divertido, tentando camuflar a malícia – sem muito sucesso. Puxou o elástico da cueca, puxando-a, conseguindo com alguma dificuldade tirá-la por completo. "Como dá pra ver, eu não sou _tão _resistente assim," murmurou, voltando a deitar em cima dela. Leslie se controlou para não engolir em seco, contentando-se em morder o lábio inferior.

"Tô _sentindo_," sussurrou, tentando ignorar a elevação que sentia, que se separava dela apenas por um tecido grosso. Prendeu novamente a respiração, sentindo seu corpo completamente colado no dele, enquanto ele beijava sua bochecha. Como fora parar naquela posição, Leslie não fazia idéia. Tinha as pernas levemente afastadas, e, entre elas, Sirius Black deitado, _sem roupas. _"_Sirius_..." Gemeu, se dando conta de repente do quão perto de cruzar a linha estava. Sorrindo abertamente, Sirius encostou a boca na dela por alguns segundos antes de responder.

"Como foi a reunião de monitores?" Perguntou, mudando de assunto enquanto ainda conseguia. Sirius Black não tinha anos de _resistência_, tinha eram anos de experiência pra saber quando cruzar ou não a linha. Como a havia cruzado recentemente, não forçaria a barra por hora.

"...interessante. Como foi com a Liserre?" Se antes tinha uma mínima esperança de forçar qualquer barra, essa se esvaiu completamente após o comentário de Leslie. Sirius sentiu uma pontada esquisita no peito, pontada que não conseguiu exatamente identificar. Parecia um misto de ansiedade com... _medo? _Deixou-se cair ao lado da menina, fitando também o teto da cama. Ela _sabia. _O tom acusador era de quem sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido. Sirius não se sentia culpado, não se arrependera e não sentia remorso. Teria uma conversa com Remus, sim, para explicar, mas não tinha pensado em Leslie naquela história. Muito menos em Marlene. Ai. Respirou fundo, se conscientizando do quão complicado aquilo havia se tornado. Não podiam simplesmente esquecer? Era o que ele planejara! Mas se Leslie já sabia, Liserre contara. E se Liserre contara pra Leslie, contaria pra Marlene também, não? Isso porque o... _incidente _acontecera antes da reunião, e já tinha gente sabendo.

"...interessante," respondeu, vagamente. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia como ela encarara aquilo. Por mais que não tivessem nenhum compromisso, Sirius nunca ficara com nenhuma de suas amigas. Bom, Liserre era amiga dele também, sua _melhor _amiga. Isso mudava alguma coisa? "Você tá brava?" Indagou, desistindo da resposta honesta que tinha na ponta da língua para a pergunta dela: 'Maravilhoso, e foram _duas _vezes'. Mas, sabendo que já não se encontrava na melhor das situações, decidiu apelar para o básico, responder uma pergunta com outra pergunta.

"Não, lógico que não." Sirius suspirou em alívio, arriscando um olhar de esguelha pra verificar a verossimilhança do que havia ouvido. Leslie encarava o teto da cama – provavelmente com medo de desviar os olhos e encontrar partes de sua anatomia masculina descoberta – com um sorriso pequeno. "Mas achei engraçado. Sei lá." Sirius continuou em silêncio, incentivando-a inconscientemente a retomar a fala. "Você sabe que eu não sou ciumenta. E eu, depois de vocês dois, sou quem mais conhece o relacionamento de vocês, eu acho... Sei que foi uma coisa física. Ou momentânea. Ou carinhosa. Sei lá." Ela parecia realmente confusa, driblando entre frases malfeitas a fim de encontrar alguma que expressasse exatamente o que pensava. "E você sabe que eu não me incomodo com lances físicos. Só me incomodo quando vejo a probabilidade de você se apaixonar por essa pessoa... e me trocar." O tom de voz foi abaixando no decorrer da sentença, tornando-se um mero sussurro no final. Sirius sabia o quanto aquilo não devia ter sido fácil de se admitir em voz alta (ou baixa), reconhecia a dificuldade. Desviou o olhar para encontrar o dela, surpreso ao ver o par de olhos azul-safira o encarando, intensos, estreitos. Entrelaçou sua mão esquerda na direita dela, sorrindo abertamente.

"Você sabe que isso nunca aconteceria." Ergueu suas mãos entrelaçadas para beijar de leve a dela, voltando a encostá-las na cama. "Liserre foi uma mistura do que você falou. Foi bem momentâneo, eu nunca tinha pensado que aconteceria. Ela tava mal. Eu queria protegê-la. Foi físico, ainda que carinhoso. Não sei explicar. Foi um impulso depois de todas essas novidades da guerra." Encontrou-se na mesma situação que Leslie estava anteriormente: com uma grande dificuldade de fazer-se claro. Procurou outras palavras pra tentar explicar, em vão. "Mas nada mudou entre nós, continuamos os mesmos melhores amigos de sempre."

"O que a Marlene significa, paixão?" Sirius notou que Leslie estava já há algum tempo martelando sobre esse tópico pela velocidade da mudança do antigo assunto para este. Não pôde curtir muito o alívio de ver a menina tão relaxada quanto ao caso de Liserre, o novo assunto era um território perigoso. Coçou o queixo, esperando que a demora para responder não indicasse o quanto aquele tema lhe era incômodo. Podia muito bem fingir que Marlene era apenas mais uma conquista física ou podia ser sincero.

"Eu gosto dela." Não podia mentir pra Leslie, ainda que tal mentira fosse fazê-la mais feliz. Não era assim que o relacionamento deles funcionava. "Não tô apaixonado nem nada, mas tô encantado por ela sim. Eu me surpreendi com o quanto temos em comum e tô investindo na gente, mas é só uma quedinha rápida, você sabe que não vai durar muito." Acrescentou o final tentando amenizar e não preocupá-la. Ou tentando não se preocupar. Tentando ignorar o medinho crescente de começar a gostar de verdade dela, ou o medo de descobrir que já gostava.

"Por favor, _por favor, _não se apaixone por alguém que tem nome de elfo-doméstico," ela lançou, visivelmente mais relaxada depois de ouvir o que ele havia dito. Sirius se sentiu um pouco culpado por ver o alívio nos olhos dela, mas não iria preocupá-la à toa. Riu rouco, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Marlene não é um nome _tão _feio assim. Lene é um apelido bonitinho!"

"Sim, mas você não pode ignorar as _ondas do Mar._" Sirius riu abertamente da piada ridícula.

"Lógico que posso, eu ignoro solenemente a feminilidade do seu nome, Lesli_ela_. Óbvio que posso ignorar as ondas do mar." Leslie apoiou-se no cotovelo pra ter uma visão perfeita de seu rosto, encarando-o com revolta.

"Mas eu _não me chamo_ Lesliela!"

"Sim, este é meu ponto."

"Que ponto, paixão?! Você não tá fazendo sentido nenhum!" Exclamou, ainda inconformada. Sirius – rindo abertamente – passou os braços em torno dela, abraçando-a enquanto ria, dando beijinhos em todo o perímetro facial da menina.

"Lesliene é feio também, e combina com _Marlene_..." Murmurou, antes de ser encoberto por mordidas.

* * *

James respirou fundo mais duas vezes, tentando se concentrar na Revolta dos Duendes. Observou o professor Binns continuar seu monólogo, imóvel. Como poderia prestar atenção numa matéria que havia aprendido há anos? '_Mas é muito importante revisar pros N.I.E.M.'s'. _Meh. Grande coisa. O sétimo ano inteiro seria uma revisão cansativa dos anos anteriores, e se nesses o professor Binns já não se mostrara empolgado para ensinar, imagine agora, tendo que repetir tudo de novo? James fitou-o novamente, enxergando a lousa por detrás da transparência do fantasma. A única coisa nele que se movia era sua boca. Até seu olhar estava estacionado em algum ponto entre Marlene e Alice. James rangeu os dentes, impaciente. Onde estava Lily? Por que ela faltara naquela aula? Dos cinco horários de sexta-feira, James compartilhava apenas três com a ruiva: Transfiguração, no primeiro horário, História da Magia e Poções, nos dois últimos. Antes do almoço Lily tinha Herbologia nas estufas, onde James não pisava desde o quinto ano. Depois do almoço, no terceiro horário, o maroto tinha Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, que Lily não cursava. Portanto não via a menina desde a primeira aula – ela sumira no almoço. Será que ela ainda estava triste? Naquela _época _esquisita do mês?

Cansado de respirar fundo, estalar os dedos e ranger os dentes, James amassou um pergaminho cheio de desenhos e o tacou nas costas de Sirius, que estava sentado na primeira carteira. Binns o movera nos dez primeiros minutos de aula por ter conversado _demais _com James. Sirius arquejou, virando a cabeça para trás, piscando várias vezes. James concluiu que tinha interferido no exato momento em que o melhor amigo estava prestes a adentrar o mundo dos sonhos.

"Mapa," disse, inaudivelmente, fazendo questão de mover a boca mais que o necessário para que a leitura-labial de um quase sonâmbulo fosse eficaz. Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Você parece um retardado mental assim." Pelo menos fora isso que James entendera ao ter um pergaminho velho enfeitiçado para se chocar contra sua cara de fato realizando seu objetivo. Fez uma barreira de livros, empilhando-os de forma a cercar o mapa e protegê-lo da visão de intrusos.

"Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom." O pergaminho foi sendo preenchido por linhas finas, pretas, pouco a pouco, até formar o mapa completo da escola. James procurou com o olhar o nome de Lily, demorando um pouco até encontrá-la na biblioteca. O que estava fazendo na biblioteca em plena luz do dia? Do lado da chata da bibliotecária, que poderia dedurá-la a qualquer segundo? James não agüentava mais ficar naquela aula. Tinha que sair, não estaria perdendo nada muito importante. "Malfeito feito," murmurou, levantando a mão em seguida. "Professor?" Binns apenas desviou o olhar do lado para encará-lo, parando no meio de sua frase. "Não estou me sentindo bem, posso ir para a enfermaria?" O fantasma assentiu brevemente, continuando de onde havia parado. Sirius fuzilou James com o olhar, ressentido por ter que continuar na aula sozinho, invejando a liberdade recém adquirida pelo amigo. Mas James lhe contaria no debate sobre a idéia genial que acabara de ter.

No seu caminho à biblioteca, depois de passar na cozinha, James Potter não tardou a encontrar Lily Evans. Escondida entre duas das últimas estantes, sentava-se espremida num cantinho, aninhada nas próprias pernas enquanto lia um livro grosso, que James reconheceu como o de Poções do sétimo ano. Estava dispersa, no entanto. Seus olhos não se moviam pela página, estavam fixos em uma só sentença, ainda que, na prática, estivessem bem longe.

"O que você tem?" Indagou James, meio rouco. Sabia que ela ainda não o havia percebido ali e não queria assustá-la. Lily ergueu os olhos do livro para encarar os dele, um pouco surpresa. Desviou o olhar, voltando para sua pseudo-leitura.

"...como assim o que eu tenho?" Perguntou baixinho, mantendo a conversa num tom que não despertasse a atenção de Madame Pince. James abaixou-se, ficando de joelhos para que ficassem do mesmo tamanho. Ergueu o rosto para mais perto do dela, sussurrando:

"Ora, Lily, é uma pergunta simples. A resposta pode até não ser, mas a pergunta certamente não dá muita margem para dúvidas."

"Quem disse que eu tenho alguma coisa?" Lily sentiu uma ondinha de raiva começar a brotar em seu interior, mas respirou fundo discretamente, tentando criar uma barreira bem sólida que mantivesse seu humor... estável.

"Eu sei que tem algo errado," teimou James, mordendo o lábio inferior para não sorrir.

"E o que te faz pensar que tem algo errado?" Lily imitou o movimento do garoto – não para não sorrir, e sim para não trincar os dentes. Santa petulância!

"O fato de você não ter negado isso até agora." James se aproximou dela, sentando-se ao seu lado, encostado em uma das estantes. Olhou para frente, fitando outra estante um pouco empoeirada. Sentia que o olhar dela estava fixo no mesmo ponto, evitando o contato visual entre os dois. "Isso sem contar que você tá evasiva e respondendo perguntas... com perguntas. Mas eu nem ia mencionar isso," brincou, cochichando no ouvido dela. Lily sentiu, estranhamente, a fisgadinha de raiva se esvair, deixando um vácuo de calmaria no lugar. Sorriu pequeno, ainda fitando alguns livros na estante em sua frente.

"O clima tá me deprimindo," balbuciou, sem querer fazer muito sentido. O esforço de formar frases coerentes pesava mais do que sua atual disposição para isso, e não era como se tivesse qualquer intenção de engatar uma conversa com James Potter.

"Achei que deu uma melhorada, as pessoas relaxaram um pouco e-"

"O _frio, _Potter." Houve um momento de silêncio, seguido por um dos sorrisos de James. Lily arriscou desviar o olhar da estante para verificar a situação-Potter, mas foi pega em flagrante no momento em que botou seus olhos nele. Pelos olhos dele. Os dois desviaram o olhar rapidamente, voltando a fitar a estante. James esbarrou, acidentalmente, o ombro no dela, e se encheu de uma sensação de estranhamento por estar achando aquela situação esquisita. Huh. Não fazia o mínimo sentido. Balançando a cabeça negativamente em confusão, resolveu se pronunciar:

"Ouvi que você gosta de cozinhar. Bolos. Vem comigo." Desviou seus olhos definitivamente da estante, encarando o perfil de Lily enquanto esperava por uma resposta. A ruiva ergueu os olhos esmeraldas e fixou-os nos dele, suspirando.

"Não, Potter. Eu não vou com você," disse, cansada. A única coisa que queria era continuar sentada na penumbra, esperando a frente fria passar. Além do mais, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo de cozinhar bolos? Iria mostrar receitas de bolos bons, só pra aumentar o aborrecimento dela?

"Você não precisa falar, se não quiser. Não precisa nem ouvir, se não quiser. Mas vem comigo, eu vou te fazer feliz." Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, ironizando a frase que acabara de ouvir. Estava começando a se preocupar com a quantidade de momentos e conversas sem sentido e estranhamente calmas que andava tendo com James Potter ultimamente. Não por estarem aumentando gradativamente, e sim porque no marasmo da falta de sentido, da aleatoriedade, ela sentia como se... tivesse algum sentido afinal. Como se eles estivessem conectados de alguma forma bem bizarra de compreensão mútua e silenciosa.

Ia dizer que não. Ia dizer que estava no ápice de sua tensão-menstrual, no último dia desta e, consequentemente, o mais perturbador... mas não conseguiu. Potter já estava em pé com a mão estendida pra ela e portando aquele sorriso gigante pelo qual Lily quase o acusou de cegá-la em meio à escuridão da biblioteca. Bufou, resignada, só para que ele não achasse que ela estava indo sem fazer barulho – isso seria o cúmulo do absurdo. Ergueu-se sem a ajuda dele, apoiando-se nas próprias mãos pra levantar.

E não se arrependeu.

Observou divertida, algum tempo depois, James Potter fazer cócegas no quadro de pêra. É óbvio que ele sabia a passagem secreta da cozinha **-** os marotos pareciam ser oniscientes naquela escola. O quadro se abriu, fazendo com que uma meia-dúzia de elfos curiosos erguessem a cabeça para encontrá-los.

"Ah, Sr. Potter, Srta. Evans!" Exclamou um deles, baixo e com orelhas gigantes, batendo palmas para chamar a atenção dos outros. O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido. Lily mal havia adentrado o aposento quando se viu atacada por um bando de elfos-domésticos. Aquele que acabara de falar correu na direção dela com um banquinho, posicionando-o ao lado dela e subindo nele em seguida, de forma a ficar da altura da garota. Com a mão ágil, o elfo prendeu os fios ruivos de Lily num coque no alto da cabeça, enquanto uma de suas colegas domésticas (uma elfa ruiva) passava ao orelhudo um avental de cozinha, para que ele amarrasse atrás do pescoço de Lily. Outro elfo amarrava o avental na cintura dela, enquanto um último puxava sua mão. Lily, desnorteada e olhando em interrogação para James Potter, foi arrastada até o elfo para um canto bem iluminado da grande cozinha.

"Nós elfos trabalhamos o máximo que pudemos pra disponibilizar todas as opções que você mencionou, Sr. Potter! Mas o Sr. Potter não nos deu muito tempo para ir atrás de tudo, então nós lamentamos não ter conseguido o coco ralado e as bananas, não está na temporada delas e...-" Disse a elfa ruiva, no que mais parecia um guincho.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Lola, eram só sugestões! Duvido que Lily queira fazer um bolo de banana, e eu sou alérgico a coco, melhor vocês não terem conseguido achar. Ficou tudo perfeito, obrigado pela generosidade de vocês, vocês são elfos muito prestativos." Lily, em outro momento, teria dado mais atenção à reação exacerbada dos elfos-domésticos, que encararam o cumprimento como uma espécie de intervenção divina, mas estava ocupada demais em observar, estarrecida, o balcão à sua frente. Certificou-se de que seu queixo não estava caído, enquanto passava os olhos por tudo o que estava em cima do balcão. Vasilhas, colheres, xícaras, assadeiras. Farinha. Ovos. Leite. Fermento. Chocolate em pó. Manteiga. Açúcar. Óleo. Leite condensado. Creme de leite. Granulado. Essência de baunilha. Limão. Creme de arroz. Doce de leite. Morangos imensos. Amido de milho. Abóboras cortadas em fatia. Cenouras descascadas. Café. Nozes. Sorvetes. Chocolate branco. Amêndoas. Mel. Canela. Iogurte. Rum. Goiaba.

James observou a reação dela com contentamento. Lily desviou os olhos de seus preciosos ingredientes, encarando-o com um brilho no olhar e um misto de confusão radiante. James viu, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Lily Evans sorrir de orelha a orelha, _para ele._

"Por que você tá fazendo isso?" A ruiva perguntou, acariciando inconscientemente uma vasilha branca. James respirou fundo, não sabendo ao certo o que dizer. Optou por ser honesto e tentar, pela milésima vez, desarmá-la. O fato de ela já estar sem pedras nas mãos o incentivou, fazendo com que se empertigasse, limpando a garganta:

"TPM: A tensão pré-menstrual é uma síndrome que atinge as mulheres e que ocorre, em maior ou menor grau, nos dias que antecedem a menstruação. Ela se caracteriza por uma irritabilidade e ansiedade mais acentuadas, bem como manifestações físicas, como, por exemplo, dor nas... err... mamas, distensão abdominal e cefaléia." Lily ouviu boquiaberta o discurso de James. Parecia que ele havia decorado a fala de um livro. "E eu tô consciente de que essa é, provavelmente, a pior época do mês para eu estar perto de você, já que eu, modéstia a parte, sou a pessoa que mais te irrita do castelo inteiro. Mas eu quis tentar te tirar dessa miséria e te deixar feliz, e mesmo que isso implique eu sendo chutado pra fora dessa cozinha, valeu a pena ver o seu sorriso," terminou, mordendo os lábios para não sorrir. Hora da verdade. Ou ela ficava brava agora, ou aceitava a situação.

Lily, entretanto, não teve muita dificuldade em decidir qual caminho tomar. Por mais que ainda estivesse encarando uma séria dificuldade em aceitar aquela situação (afinal passara mais de seis anos em Hogwarts sem cogitar a idéia de cozinhar) e um pouco confusa quanto ao conhecimento esquisito de James Potter sobre seu período menstrual e sua paixão por fazer bolos, aquela fora uma atitude extremamente fofa. Não sabia o que dizer. Tinha um balcão cheio dos ingredientes que ela sempre sonhara em dispor de em suas férias em casa (mas o máximo que conseguia fazer sua mãe comprar eram os morangos). Tinha tudo brilhando e reluzindo. Sorriu para Potter, na esperança de que isso fosse o suficiente para ele entender.

"Mas... como você...?" Indagou Lily, ainda sem palavras.

"Liserre me disse que você não toma poções para evitar o período negro mensal das mulheres. Não é muito comum ouvir falar disso no mundo bruxo, mas eu fui atrás pra saber do que se tratava exatamente." Lily não pôde evitar sorrir, balançando a cabeça negativamente em descrença. "E ela já mencionou várias vezes que você ama fazer bolos." Lily assentiu, apoiando-se no balcão enquanto segurava uma das vasilhas. "Aliás... que mal lhe pergunte, mas por que você não toma as poções preventivas?"

Lily desviou os olhos do dele, observando a vasilha branca em mãos. Disse, num sussurro: "Porque isso faria com que eu me sentisse mais alheia ao meu mundo do que eu já me sinto."

James continuava encarando o cocoruto ruivo, sem entender. "Você não é alheia ao nosso mundo, Lily. Você é uma das bruxas mais extraordinárias que eu conheço."

"Eu não tô falando do nosso mundo, Potter. Tô falando do meu, o mundo trouxa. Por mais que eu pertença ao mundo bruxo, por mais que esse seja o lugar onde eu queira passar o resto da minha vida, não foi aqui que eu nasci, não é aqui que estão as minhas origens. E no meu mundo é simplesmente normal ter um período negro no mês, é simplesmente... humano. Eu não posso matar essa parte minha, ainda que isso seja minha sentença masoquista de semana sofrível," explicou Lily, finalmente olhando-o nos olhos. Arrependeu-se assim que viu a expressão aborrecida dele. Não querendo transformar uma situação tão agradável em algo chato, Lily continuou: "Mas não é sempre ruim. Tem meses que eu nem sinto. Dessa vez só foi especialmente chato porque... bom, por tudo que aconteceu nessa semana. Mas agora passou. Passou mesmo, eu tô muito feliz." Sorriu abertamente, apontando para o balcão, para que Potter percebesse que sua felicidade era graças à ele.

"Eu disse que era pra você vir comigo, sabia que não se arrependeria," gabou-se James, por força de hábito. "Bom, pode começar a cozinhar, então. Ainda que eu ache isso muito esquisito..." Acrescentou baixinho, vagando internamente. Lily compreendeu que James vinha de uma família rica e tradicional, que provavelmente nunca fizera uma macarronada na vida, e o desejo de cozinhar talvez lhe soasse um pouco esquisito. Este pensamento fez com que Lily olhasse ao seu redor, alarmada, encontrando um fogão encostado na parede.

"Mas... er... Potter... Eu não sei cozinhar com magia," disse, desolada, começando a ver uma falha no plano.

"Eu falei isso para os elfos e eles me explicaram que a única diferença é que o forno é aquecido magicamente, mas você pode regular a temperatura. Eu não sei como é aquecido no mundo trouxa, mas acho... veja bem, _acho, _já que Estudo dos Trouxas é realmente a única matéria que eu tenho dificuldade, que é aquele negócio de elecitridade."

"Isso, Potter, é a _elecitridade _mesmo..." Confirmou, rindo divertida. "Hum, bom, acho que você conquistou o direito de poder escolher o sabor. Você quer bolo de quê?" Perguntou Lily, contente em ver o rosto de James Potter se iluminar. Ele parecia ter dado bastante valor àquilo.

"Eu posso escolher? Jura?!" Lily assentiu, feliz por ter causado o mínimo de felicidade nele em retribuição. Potter havia salvado seu dia gongado. Se há uma semana alguém dissesse isso à Lily, ela provavelmente teria rido da cara da pessoa, mas a verdade é que estava frente a frente com James Potter, ambos com sorrisos nos rostos e ela com um agradecimento escaldante. James passava os olhos pelos ingredientes, completamente perdido. "Você só me deixou escolher porque não conseguiria fazer isso," acusou rindo, enquanto namorava o chocolate em pó com o olhar. "Pois bem, tô na mesma situação. São muitas opções, não posso simplesmente escolher!"

"Bom, você devia ter pensado nisso antes de mandar os elfos-domésticos arranjarem toda a comida num raio de cem quilômetros," brincou, lançando olhares furtivos para o forno aquecido magicamente. Era grande o suficiente para caber dois bolos.

"Qual é seu preferido, Lily?"

"Eu amo tudo que tenha morangos, mas acho que você prefere chocolate," constatou, sorrindo, enquanto James lia a embalagem de chocolate em pó.

"Não importa o que eu prefiro, morangos são ótimos, e eu amo eles. Principalmente num bolo. Principalmente num bolo feito por você." James ainda estava um pouco surpreso por ter sido escolhido para escolher o sabor, e mais surpreso ainda por ter entendido que comeria parte daquele bolo. Arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter dito isso quando viu Lily corar e desviar os olhos ligeiramente vermelha, pegando um ovo.

"Óbvio que importa. Vamos fazer assim: eu te desafio. Eu faço um bolo de chocolate pra você e você me faz um bolo de morango." James riu da proposta, parando somente quando notou o semblante de Lily, que falava sério.

"Você tá falando sério_?_" Recebeu um balanço afirmativo de cabeça em resposta. "Bom, muito _tentador, _mas você não vai querer morrer de intoxicação alimentar, ou ter que me levar na ala hospitalar porque sem querer eu queimei a mão, ou explodi o forno... ok, vai. Eu topo!" Cedeu, na medida em que a sobrancelha de Lily se arqueava mais. Só percebeu que estavam sendo observados quando Lola, a elfa-doméstica ruiva, se aproximou dele com um avental em mãos.

"Você não vai explodir nada, _eu _vou ser sua professora," exibiu-se Lily, fazendo uma careta imensa ao vê-lo pegar um dos morangos no pote e levar à boca. "Potter! Você comeu o morango _mais bonito!_" Exclamou, horrorizada.

"Sim, Lily, eu comi justamente porque era o mais bonito," riu, lambendo os dedos. Lily tirou os morangos de perto dele, muito ofendida.

"Esse iria para a cobertura."

"Desculpa, _mestre._"

* * *

Sirius sorriu na sua impaciência.

"Já volto," anunciou, sorrindo agora amarelo para os amigos presentes. Levantou-se do pufe, trazendo consigo sua mochila, e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Largou-se no banquinho que há menos de uma semana havia sido usado para chorar suas mágoas com James e vasculhou a mochila em busca do espelho de duas faces. Chamou pelo melhor amigo, esperançoso de que esse fosse responder.

"Que foi?" sussurrou James em resposta. Sua voz parecia um pouco aborrecida, e ele olhava ao redor para ver se não tinha ninguém olhando.

"Ai, te interrompi?" perguntou Sirius ironicamente, rindo. "Onde você tá?"

"Fala mais baixo, a Lily vai ouvir. Já foi bem difícil sair de fininho, acho que ela estranhou," murmurou rapidamente. "Tô cozinhando." Sirius desatou numa gargalhada sem fim, fazendo com que o melhor amigo se irritasse ainda mais, colocando o indicador em frente aos lábios em sinal de silêncio.

"_Cozinhando_? Essa é nova pra mim! Eu te interrompi bem na hora de comer o prato principal? Desculpa, Pontinhas." James, confuso, encarava o amigo pelo espelho, tentando extrair algum tipo de explicação pela expressão de contentamento dele. "Ah, cara, tô tão feliz por você! A gente tem que comemorar. Assim que você sair daí. Eu, você e o uísque! O trio inseparável. Vou passar em Hogsmeade e comprar o mais velho e caro. Bem que você falou em progresso. Nossa, tô muito feliz mesmo e...-"

"Sirius, eu tô cozinhando um _bolo_," interrompeu James, subitamente entendendo a interpretação torta do melhor amigo.

"Oi?"

"É, bolo. De morango."

"É mais alguma metáfora? Eu não tô pegando."

"Não, Sirius, quem não tá pegando _nada _sou eu. Eu tô cozinhando. Com a mão na massa. Bolo no forno. Avental. Ovos. Farinha. Fermento." A medida que James ia citando os ingredientes, Sirius aumentava a careta de desgosto.

"Que merda. Que que você tá fazendo aí, então? Tá todo mundo esperando vocês pro debate!" Indicou a porta do banheiro, que o separava dos demais, com o dedo indicador, mesmo sabendo que o amigo não poderia enxergar. "Aliás, nunca que eu ia saber que você tava cozinhando de verdade. E bolo? Por quê? Não tô entendendo isso," admitiu, quebrando a cabeça pra tentar desvendar o plano mirabolante. James se metia em umas enrascadas violentas às vezes. "Mas esquece isso, eu meio que preciso que você chegue aqui rápido," falou, exasperado, descontando sua frustração em bater o pé freneticamente. "Eu meio que preciso te contar uma coisa." Observou o melhor amigo arquear a sobrancelha em confusão, não compreendendo o motivo de ele estar tentando inutilmente suavizar as informações com a palavra 'meio' nas frases. "Eu meio que preciso da sua ajuda..."

"_Late, _Sirius. O que foi que você fez?"

"Eu ia esperar pra contar mais tarde... mas tá todo mundo aqui e _isso tá me matando. _Não tô agüentando mais, esse lance de guardar uma informação faz parecer que essa informação na realidade tem uma importância bem maior do que realmente tem... Eu ia te falar ontem, mas eu acabei dormindo com a Leslie-"

"_Brincando de casinha _com a Leslie_, _você quer dizer. Não desvirtue nosso dicionário: 'dormir + nome de uma mulher' é igual a 'peguei tal mulher', e não 'nanei abraçadinho com minha amiguinha mulher hihi'."

"Bom, pra sua informação, a formosura aqui nanou _peladinho _com sua amiguinha mulher, ok? Por mais que você tenha desistido, Pontas, eu tô enxergando sérios progressos aqui!" Sirius falou, defendendo sua honra. "Mas que seja, não importa. Eu queria ter te contado hoje de manhã, mas tinha um monte de gente, quando eu encontrei uma oportunidade aquela simpatia do Binns me mudou de lugar-"

"_Desembucha_," ordenou James, cansado de ouvir o outro sondar e sondar, enrolar e ficar _bitching around _sem dizer nada. Sirius olhou ao seu redor só por precaução, encontrando-se sozinho no banheiro.

"Eu fiquei com a Liserre..." soltou, respirando aliviadamente logo depois de o fazer. Estalou o pescoço, relaxando, voltando pra encarar o rosto de James, sem reação. Sirius entendeu, naquele momento, que Pontas estava esperando que ele continuasse a frase, que havia interpretado sua revelação como 'Eu estive com a Liserre' e estava esperando uma continuação tipo 'em tal lugar quando de repente algo muito legal aconteceu'. James não havia entendido. James achava a idéia tão surreal que não a havia absorvido nem mesmo quando dita com todas as letras. "Eu fiquei com Caprice Liserre e _ponto final. _Foi isso que aconteceu, fim de papo, a gente ficou. Juntos. Eu e ela." James abriu a boca, mas fechou-a logo em seguida, abriu-a novamente quando encontrou algo pra dizer.

"Ficou _ficou?"_ Recebeu um aceno positivo de cabeça. James ergueu a mão no alto, a palma espalmada no ar. "No alto!" exclamou, mirando o espelho no seu próprio braço para que Sirius visse o _high-five_ à distância. Sirius levantou o próprio braço, recebendo o cumprimento imaginário. "Não acredito. Quando?!" indagou, voltando o espelho para seu rosto.

"Ontem à noite, antes da reunião dos Monichatos. No _banheiro _dos Moniestraga-prazeres," acrescentou, piscando em cumplicidade. James achou melhor nem mencionar que cada vez que ele trocava a desinência de monitor por algum adjetivo negativo a situação ficava mais patética, conformando-se que o amigo sabia disso. Era só força de hábito.

"Bem que ela chegou um pouco atrasada pra reunião mesmo... mas e aí? Que estranho. Você e a Liserre... genial. Como vocês tão agora? Numa boa?"

"Acho que sim, não sei. Não foi bem uma ficada. Foi tipo... ah, eu não fiquei com ela. A gente só... trepou. É diferente, não é? Não é como se eu gostasse dela de outra forma que não como minha melhor amiga. Não foi ficar. Foi extravasar. Nós dois queríamos no momento e... rolou. Mas não é como se a gente tivesse ficado." James arqueou a sobrancelha, insolente. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, murmurando 'tsc, tsc', enquanto Sirius refletia. "Não teve nada de estranho, aconteceu, ué. Não significou nada. Hoje ela fez um ótimo papel em fingir que nada aconteceu, então deve estar tudo bem, eu acho. A gente não chegou a conversar, nós dois, sozinhos, em nenhum momento, mas eu duvido que ela vá tocar nesse assunto." Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior, mas decidiu que a hipótese que lhe veio em mente era engraçada o suficiente para que ele não se resignasse em abstraí-la. "Aliás, eu bem que podia fazer piada com isso. Só pra constranger ela." Riu, acompanhado por James.

"Quando você quiser mencionar isso nas entrelinhas, não se esqueça de esperar um momento em que eu esteja presente, _por favor_." Pediu James, já recuperado da idéia de Sirius Black fazendo piadas indecentes para constranger a melhor amiga.

"Você que tinha sonhos eróticos com ela, e eu que pego. Essa é a história da nossa vida, vou fazer você assinar isso quando eu zerar a Grifinória." Gabou-se de brincadeira.

"Ei, eu tive _um_ sonho erótico com ela no terceiro ano! Muito antes do Aluado sequer saber da existência...-" Sua voz foi morrendo, a expressão endurecendo. "Ai. Ouch, Sirius. Mas que meeerda você foi fazer?!" Repreendeu, subitamente se lembrando dos sentimentos de Remus para com a menina. "Agora eu entendi porque você precisa da minha ajuda." Bateu com a mão na própria testa, a cabeça balançando de um lado pro outro em negação.

"Você mesmo só se lembrou disso agora, como é que eu ia lembrar na hora? E foi sem querer, eu nunca planejei isso, só... aconteceu." James sorriu em compreensão. "Eu preciso da sua ajuda pra contar pra ele. Será que ele vai ficar puto? Até a Leslie encarou numa boa, e ele tá com a Dorcas!"

"Almofadinhas, depois a gente vê isso, relaxa por hora. Podem começar o debate sem a gente. Tenho que ir, o bolo ficou pronto!" E dizendo isso o rosto de James desapareceu, fazendo com que o espelho refletisse o rosto de Sirius, que se surpreendeu com sua própria fisionomia dramática. Piscando para si mesmo antes de guardar o objeto na mochila, Sirius saiu do banheiro, atraindo a atenção dos amigos, que desviaram seus olhos para fixá-lo. Sentou-se no seu habitual pufe, largando a mochila de lado.

"Então, James e Lily estão cozinhando e pediram para começarmos sem eles." Houve um momento de silêncio, onde várias pessoas se ajeitavam nos seus lugares, sentando em seus respectivos pufes. Dorcas continuava perto da mesa de comida, lotando a mão com pasteizinhos de carne. Colocou um na boca, segurando-o entre os dentes, e se aproximou.

"O que é isso? Uma espécie de código novo para sexo?" perguntou a morena, fazendo com que Sirius gargalhasse com vontade, ainda mais tendo em vista que ela falara comendo. Sirius Black achava Dorcas Meadowes pra lá de genial.

"Nós somos almas-gêmeas, Dorquinhas," murmurou, só pra deixar registrado. Não que alguém tenha entendido, mas todos estavam tão acostumados a isso que nem insistiram. Liserre fitava Dorcas com descrença, e parecia ser a única que não achara o comentário da menina tão genial assim. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, se abstendo de falar. Marlene, entretanto, num ato de suprema amizade, resolveu honrar a dignidade da melhor amiga não presente:

"Não, Dorcas, acredito que eles estejam cozinhando _mesmo_." Disse, divertida.

"Tanto faz, vamos começar."

* * *

**N/A:**

Tá ficando chato toda N/A minha com um pedido de desculpas pela demora, né? Não tenho essa cara de pau, então já vou logo justificando: esse capítulo inteiro tem mais de trinta páginas. Como achei extremamente cansativo, resolvi dividi-lo em dois (a segunda parte é maior e eu já tô quase terminando), assim a demora não é tão grande e ninguém fica com preguiça de ler hahaha

A música do capítulo é do Kings of Convenience. Prometo que se vocês comentarem bastante eu posto a segunda parte em menos de uma semana (...até porque eu acho essa primeira meio chatinha e na segunda esquenta). Obrigada pelas reviews, é tão lindo chegar em casa, abrir meu e-mail e ter alerta do ff-net! Sem brincadeira, eu super me considero a autora mais feliz hahaha tenho as leitoras mais lindas. Resposta para reviews sem login:

**Larissa:** Fiquei lisonjeadíssima quando li seu comentário =) obrigada por todos os elogios, fico feliz que você tenha gostado tanto de SAL. Eu também não gosto muito de Sirius e Marlene, resolvi colocar ela na minha fic justamente pra perder essa birra. O grande problema do shipper é que vários autores transformam a Marlene em um Sirius de saia, não desce. A única coisa que sabemos dela é o nome, o sobrenome e que ela foi morta por Comensais, assim como a Dorcas, portanto elas são praticamente Personagens Originais, dão muito espaço para abordagens diferentes. Seguir padrões é uma coisa muito chata hahaha e quanto ao Sirius galinha, eu adoro o conceito, desde que bem usado, de forma natural, e não como se a malandragem dele fosse de outro mundo.  
Também sou uma romântica incurável, a Leslie é fruto disso hahaha tanto que tem toda essa abstinência entre eles, é um relacionamento bem diferente. O nome da Liserre na verdade é Caprice, Caprice Liserre, mas ela não gosta do primeiro nome então todo mundo chama pelo sobrenome. Da onde surgiu esse nome eu não faço a mínima idéia hahaha e o sobrenome eu sempre achei bonito e resolvi adotar.  
NC? Já considerei, mas nunca parei pra pensar muito nisso. Eu sou absurdamente tímida e auto-crítica, mas vou tentar superar isso e tentar =) (por exemplo, achei o começo do capítulo um lixo e demorei litros pra escrever)  
Fanfic publicada eu só tenho essa mesmo, mas eu tenho um projeto, Closer, também dos Marotos, no mesmo universo de SAL. Na verdade é uma UA, mas com os mesmos personagens (Leslie, Liserre, Dorcas, Marlene...). Tô trabalhando bastante nele, mas vou demorar pra postar pra conseguir conciliar com SAL.  
Um beijo, querida

**Cris, amiga da Nanda**: A Nanda bem que me disse que tinha indicado a história para as amigas dela, que bom que você passou por aqui =) obrigada, Cris! Todo mundo ficou meio assim com o final do capítulo mesmo hahaah até ameaças de morte eu recebi. Beijocas.

**Gika**: Pois é, esse final deu o que falar hahaha acredita que é uma das minhas cenas preferidas? Sei como é isso de não encontrar fics boas, se pá somos duas que não sabem procurar. Obrigada pelos elogios, querida =) espero que essa primeira parte do capítulo, meio chatinha, não te decepcione. Beijos!

**Tati**: Aeee, atualizadooo


	8. Know How Parte II

Mas não foi _tanto faz_. A alguns andares e uma incrível quantidade de paredes de distância, Lily encarava os bolos, horrorizada, sem _tanto fazer_. Tinha a boca entreaberta em choque, incompreensão, frustração e ultraje. James, por sua vez, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, quando encontrava algo pra dizer – mas aí desistia. Mordeu o lábio inferior com uma força latejante, segurando-se para não rir: aquele era um péssimo momento para rir. Mas a vontade era tão grande, tão grande... Não, aquele realmente era um péssimo momento para rir.

"Parece que o aprendiz venceu o mestre," lançou, depois de dominar por completo a arte de segurar a risada. Encarou novamente seu bolo branco de morango, em perfeitas condições. Lindo. Nivelado. Fofo. Grande. Pedindo pra ser mordido... E depois o bolo de Lily, o de chocolate. Parecia ter três dedos de espessura. Todo rachado. Com... _relevos. _E um afundado bem no meio. Lily ergueu os olhos do seu fracasso, e James percebeu um brilho distinto neles. Estariam marejando? O garoto engoliu em seco, tentando melhorar a situação. "Não ficou tão ruim, Lily... Olha que carinha... simpática. Hummm! Que vontade de comer ele," consertou, sorrindo o menos amarelo possível.

"Potter, essa é a coisa _mais feia _que eu já vi na minha vida inteira!" Ela não estava triste. Estava lívida. Emputecida. Pra lá de ultrajada. "Esse bolo _ingrato _resolveu abatumar justo hoje? Bem feito, a gente não vai comer ele também! Vai ficar fadado a apodrecer pro resto da vida. Eu, que fiz ele com todo amor e carinho pra receber isso em retorno? Essa coisa _feia? _Eu fiz tudo certinho!" bradou, irritada, fitando o bolo inconformada. Gesticulava sem cuidado, fazendo com que James pegasse o bolo em questão e o abrigasse em seu colo, para que o coitado não fosse atirado em uma das paredes.

"Calma, Lily, não ficou tão feio. Beleza não é tudo na vida. Olha, por exemplo... err..." James suspirou, tentando pensar em alguém que coubesse dentro do contexto. "...a McGonagall. Ela não é bonita," concluiu, enquanto Lily deixava-se escorregar até o chão, apoiada de costas para o balcão. Já sentada, a ruiva tirou o avental, jogando-o ao seu lado.

"Você acha a McGonagall _gostosa_, Potter?"

"Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... uhh... Mas ela é boa. É uma pessoa muito boa, não é? Que nem o seu bolo. Ele não é bonito, mas é bom. E gostoso, diferente da McGonagall. Pra ser sincero, não tem nada a ver com a McGonagall, ela deixou de ser uma pessoa boa. Vou trabalhar nuns exemplos melhores futuramente." Mas nada do que ele falasseparecia mudar o humor de Lily, que passara de raivoso para triste. Ela parecia desolada. "Sério, meu bem, a única coisa é que... ele _broxou._" James não conseguiu evitar o comentário de escapar pelos seus lábios. Se lembrara da conversa de momentos atrás com Sirius, e ver aquele bolo pequeno e afundado simplesmente caíra perfeitamente na metáfora dos dois. Gargalhou da própria piada interna, enquanto Lily erguia os olhos para encontrar os dele, na menção do 'meu bem'. James Potter havia acabado de chamá-la de _meu bem_ e seu bolo dera bizarramente errado, algo estava muito errado no mundo. Ia responder, mas Potter não parava de rir. Cruzou os braços em frente ao tórax, esperando desgostosa que a graça acabasse. E demorou. Lily só conseguiu falar quando enxergou lágrimas nos olhos dele, que mantinha uma mão na barriga como se essa estivesse doendo. Sentado na frente da garota, com a outra mão segurando o bolo de chocolate fracassado, James respirava fundo, recuperando o fôlego.

"Nem você merece um bolo broxa, Potter, nem você. E olha que você tá na minha lista de TOP1 pessoas que merecem coisas ruins." James riu alto, imaginando o super tamanho da lista infinita que se resumia em uma pessoa.

"Fico comovido pelo seu apreço pela minha pessoa. Ah, deixa eu te falar, Sirius disse que todos estavam nos esperando para começar o debate**,** e eu falei pra eles começarem sem a gente, tudo bem?" Lily ergueu a sobrancelha, curiosa em saber como é que eles haviam se comunicado nesse meio tempo. Concluiu que, na verdade, preferia nem saber e assentiu indicando que estava ok com aquilo. "Vamos fazer as coberturas e ir pra Sala Precisa, quero comer meu bolo."

"O que você fez, né?" indagou Lily ironicamente, enquanto levantava do chão.

"Não, o _meu. _O que você fez pra mim, com muito amor e carinho."

Lily riu, pegando uma vasilha pra fazer a cobertura. "Vamos fazer assim, a gente faz um creme de chocolate pra colocar em algumas partes e bota granulado em cima, tá? E no de morango a gente faz tudo lindo, com chantilly desenhado e morangos no topo."

Dito e feito. Lily colocou, com a ajuda de James, um pouco de um creme engraçado que levava leite-condensado no interior do bolo de chocolate. Não encontrou muita dificuldade, uma vez que ele já estava bem despedaçado. Jogou um pouco de granulado em cima e, com a faca, fez um circulo no meio do bolo, retirando a rodela afundada. Quanto ao bolo de morango, Lily se sentiu uma verdadeira confeiteira enquanto o decorava com uma espessa camada de chantilly e alguns morangos no canto para dar o charme final. Satisfeita com o resultado, exclamou:

"Potter, esse é bolo mais lindo que a gente já fez!"

"Como se a gente tivesse feito muitos bolos na vida," brincou James, fazendo com que Lily apontasse para o bolo feio de chocolate. "Err, não, Lily, _a gente _não fez esse daí, _você _fez. Eu meramente ajudei na cobertura." Lily ignorou a resposta, enquanto cortava dois pedaços de cada um dos bolos e servia a si mesma e a James Potter. Passou um garfinho pra ele, que acabara de puxar dois banquinhos para os dois se sentarem. James partiu logo para o bolo feio que ganhara de presente, cortando o pedaço em seu prato pela metade e levando-o à boca. Lily permaneceu alguns segundos analisando a imensa quantidade de comida que ele levara à boca, mas a curiosidade de saber o resultado de seu próprio bolo foi grande demais para que ela fizesse algum comentário a respeito. Ao invés disso, levou uma pequena porção do seu pedaço à boca, surpreendendo-se ao concluir que estava incrivelmente gostoso.

"Nossa," murmurou o garoto, comendo a outra metade de seu pedaço em uma só garfada. "Ficou muito bom. Muito feio, mas muito bom. _McGonagall._" Serviu-se de mais bolo de chocolate, ignorando o pedaço do de morango, encoberto por chantilly.

"Ah, mas você não disse que a McGonagall deixou de ser boa?" indagou a ruiva, cortando com o próprio garfo uma parte do bolo de morango que brilhava em seu prato.

"Disse, mas é só uma raivinha momentânea minha." disse, esperando curiosamente que a menina experimentasse o bolo que havia feito. Lily o fez antes de responder, mastigando várias vezes.

"Obrigada pelo bolo, Potter. Ficou muito bom. Pra um aprendiz eu te digo que me surpreendi."

"Aprendi com a melhor," cumprimentou James, finalmente experimentando o bolo que havia feito. "Nossa. Fala sério, _o cara manda muuuito_," gabou-se, matando o pedaço que tinha no prato e estendendo a mão para servir-se de mais, tanto do bolo de morango quanto do chocolate. Lily revirou os olhos, resolvendo ignorar demonstrações gratuitas de arrogância. Tinha que admitir: o bolo ficara gostoso mesmo. E _bonito, _pra completar. Melhor que o dela.

"Não quando o _cara _fala na terceira pessoa. Por que você tá com raivinha momentânea da McGonagall?" desconversou, antes que tivesse presenciar uma cena onde o ego de James Potter monopolizasse o oxigênio. Continuou comendo o resto dos dois pedaços de bolo em seu prato (a ruiva ainda não comera nem metade), anotando mentalmente que o Maroto comia muito, muito rápido, e em grandes porções. Não que essa fosse o tipo de anotação mental muito útil para referências futuras, não é como se ela tivesse qualquer intenção de disputar quem come mais pudins de carne com ele, mas aquela era uma curiosidade... interessante. Lily balançou a cabeça, querendo se livrar de pensamentos tão sem sentido como aqueles.

"Porque ela e oSlughorn vêm se queixado há anos de que a temporada de Quadribol começa bem na entrega do trabalho interdisciplinar do sétimo-ano sobre a relação entre poções e transfiguração. Eles dizem que é a matéria mais importante do último ano, que o trabalho é a introdução necessária para o aprofundamento e que o Quadribol atrapalha. Então Dumbledore resolveu fazer a experiência de começar a temporada mais cedo, _semana que vem. _Semana que vem!" Potter enfiou um grande pedaço do bolo de chocolate na boca, mastigando violentamente em sinal de irritação. Parecia descontar sua raiva transformando o bolo já um pouco disforme em pequenas partículas trituradas. "Você acha possível o primeiro jogo depois de três semanas de aula? E é Grifinória contra Sonserina! Emmeline Vance e Edgar Bones se formaram ano passado, perdemos um goleiro e uma artilheira, e McGonagall parece achar que três semanas é o tempo perfeito pra arranjar duas pessoas novas e treinar, sendo que temos que dividir o campo com os idiotas da Sonserina," continuou Potter, parecendo perfeitamente confortável em despejar agressivamente toda sua raiva pra cima de Lily, a qual ouvia com um quê de divertimento (muito bem camuflado em uma expressão de seriedade, é claro). A ruiva nunca entendera a grande fascinação por Quadribol, ou qualquer outro esporte. Eram somente sete idiotas voando atrás de uma bola. Só aprendera a dar mais valor ao jogo à medida que sua antipatia pela Sonserina aumentava, o mesmo motivo que a fazia dar duro para ganhar pontos para sua casa. Mentalizou a imagem do antigo time de Quadribol da Grifinória: James Potter como apanhador, Sirius Black e Gracus Sían como batedores, Emmeline Vance, Mary McDonald e Lui Dorlechini como artilheiros e Edgar Bones como goleiro. Era, provavelmente, o melhor time da Grifinória desde que entrara em Hogwarts, e o melhor time da escola. Haviam ganhado não só a taça, como todos os jogos.

"Mas vocês conseguiram um artilheiro e um goleiro?" Pegou mais um pedaço fino do bolo de morango, enquanto Potter devorava seu terceiro de chocolate, que ela fizera para ele.

"Conseguimos, mas é temporário. Espero sinceramente encontrar um goleiro melhor mais pra frente. Caradoc Dearborn substituiu o Edgar, mas ele é péssimo. Por outro lado, a Mary e o Lui se deram muito bem com a Leslie, ela é realmente muito boa. Mas não tem o mínimo interesse em ficar no time," acrescentou Potter, balançando a cabeça negativamente, em resignação. Descansou o prato no balcão, dando um tempo para seu estômago. Ainda se pudesse contar com Sirius e Gracus, incumbidos de nocautear o maior número de Sonserinos possíveis, nem tudo estaria perdido... Mas não era bem esse o caso. "E não é como se nós esperássemos cooperação completa do Sirius como batedor. Ao invés de estraçalhar o apanhador – que é o que precisávamos – ele se mantém ocupado demais estraçalhando Gracus quando o garoto representa a função deles." Lily não sabia qual das duas informações a surpreendera mais, decidindo optar pela primeira:

"Leslie _Wallace?" _Perguntou a ruiva, ainda que obviamente soubesse a resposta. Não conhecia nenhuma outra Leslie grifinória.

"É. Ela só vai jogar sexta que vem porque Sirius insistiu muito."

"Por que ela não quer ficar no time, se é boa?" Lily recebeu um sorriso enviesado de resposta. Potter demorou um tempo para elaborar uma frase para falar, provavelmente analisando o que poderia ser dito a seu favor.

"Você já viu, alguma vez, um treino de Quadribol?" indagou calmamente. Lily negou com um aceno de cabeça, não entendendo onde ele queria chegar. "Eu e Sirius não somos as pessoas mais simpáticas do mundo mágico num treino. Leslie não gosta disso, não tá acostumada a ser tratada com algo que não seja carinho da nossa parte. E não é como se ela funcionasse à base de ordens, chega a ser irritante." Lily mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir. Deveria ser _hilário _ver Leslie Wallace desacatando as ordens de Potter, por mais que não fosse muito fã da menina. Era ainda menos fã de Potter – por isso valia a pena.

"Mas Sirius não tem nada a ver com isso, ele fica irritado com ela?"

"Sirius tem tudo a ver, tem uma certa hierarquia no time: os jogadores, e o capitão. Ou seja, os cinco, e eu e o Sirius."

"Mas só tem um capitão por time, Potter." Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, estranhando. Até ela, que não era chegada ao esporte, sabia das regras básicas. Será possível que Sirius Black era enxerido a ponto de sair brigando com Leslie Wallace?

"Não no nosso. Por mais que eu seja o capitão oficial, é como se dividisse o cargo com Sirius. Somos uma dupla, Lily. Eu sei que isso parece bizarro, mas nós pensamos igual, temos as mesmas técnicas, damos as mesmas ordens. A única diferença é que eu sou mais paciente. Enfim, Leslie tem uma mira muito boa e voa incrivelmente bem, mas não é especialmente habilidosa em marcar alguém. Sirius ficou _louco _quando ela disse que arrancar a goles de alguém à força era falta de educação." Lily começou a rir, imaginando a cena. Podia visualizar perfeitamente um Sirius Black vermelho mandando uma Leslie Wallace recusante marcar os sonserinos. "Não é por mal, ela simplesmente não tem a agressividade necessária pra isso. Por mais que seja um jogo lindo, Quadribol é meio bruto. Então Leslie nos disse que, para o bem do nosso relacionamento, ela só vai pro campo num uniforme nesse primeiro jogo," concluiu, resumindo sua pequena explicação sobre a brutalidade do jogo: não queria soar como um babaca apaixonado pelo esporte (...ainda que fosse um, de carteirinha!).

"E por que Sirius não honra seu papel de batedor em jogos contra a Sonserina?" indagou Lily, subitamente lembrando**-**se do comentário que o moreno fizera pouco antes. Potter pegou mais um pedaço do bolo de chocolate, fazendo com que ela se perguntasse como cabia tanto doce dentro daquele corpo. Ainda assim, estava contente por ver seu bolo fracassado ser vítima de tamanho desejo.

"O problema mesmo é o apanhador da Sonserina, Regulus." Lily sentiu um calafrio esquisito à menção do nome do Black-caçula, engasgando pateticamente em surpresa. Potter arqueou a sobrancelha intrigado, assistindo-a tossir freneticamente em vão, já que não havia nada preso em sua garganta que deveria sair de lá. Sem entender como um ser humano poderia engasgar com a própria saliva, James serviu um copo de suco de limão, estendendo-o para Lily. "Não sei se você sabe, ele é irmão do Sirius," continuou, decidindo pela abordagem mais prática que conseguiu pensar: fingir que aquilo não havia acontecido. Lily, inspirada pelo maroto, pareceu esquecer imediatamente que acabara de engasgar e botou uma expressão desentendida para ilustrar sua reação ao que ele falava. "Pois é, eles são irmãos sim. Sirius não deixa ninguém tacar balaços, ou goles, ou cuspe, ou qualquer coisa no irmão dele." Lily se surpreendeu pela própria vontade de rir do que ele dissera. Em situações normais a imagem de Potter _cuspindo _em qualquer ser humano seria um tanto quanto revoltante, mas lá se encontrava ela: segurando a risada. Entretanto, a surpresa foi embora bem rápido, dando espaço para a lembrança de quais seriam as vítimas do cuspe do maroto: sonserinos comensais. Ainda se fossem só sonserinos a idéia não seria muito concebível, mas sonserinos comensais, como Mulciber, Nott, Avery... e Snape e Regulus Black? Concebível, aprovado e encorajado. Lily se perguntou de onde aquele ódio todo viera, concluindo que era algo que há muito tempo tentava ignorar e fora escancarado com a chegada da guerra.

"Eles se dão bem?" perguntou a menina, querendo tirar sua cabeça da história do cuspe. Observou, pela primeira vez, a expressão de James Potter oscilar, a certeza se esvaindo a cada piscada. Hesitante, o maroto parecia realmente desconfortável em continuar a conversa. Lily estava prestes a desviar o assunto, quando ele voltou a se pronunciar.

"Não. Mas ninguém pode tocá-lo, o que é realmente ruim, tendo em vista que ele é um apanhador realmente bom." _Não melhor que eu, _acrescentou James mentalmente, ciente de que aquele não era um bom comentário para lançar. Nenhum outro apanhador era tão bom quanto ele. "Não é questão de se dar bem, ou se dar mal... eles simplesmente não se dão." Lily ergueu a sobrancelha, confusa. Na sua terra 'não se dar' e 'se dar mal' eram sinônimos. "Eles não se falam desde que Sirius mudou para minha casa. Não se olham quando cruzam o mesmo corredor, fingem que não sabem da existência um do outro. Sirius não fala do Regulus, e eu acredito que a recíproca seja verdadeira."

"Significa que ele se importa, então. O Black, eu quero dizer. Err, o Sirius..." corrigiu Lily, ao notar que estava se tratando de dois membros da família Black, e que deveria especificar. Era engraçado se referir à Black como... Sirius. "Se ele não deixa ninguém machucar o Regulus é porque ainda se importa." Potter se mexeu desconfortavelmente no banquinho, coçando o queixo como quem não sabe o que dizer. E lá vinha outra rodada de situação atípica.

"Acho que ele se sente culpado," disse James, praticamente jogando a frase no ar, encarando o momento seguinte como uma ótima oportunidade para ficar calado. Se quisesse que Lily entendesse, teria que explicar desde o começo. "Regulus é um Black. Não um Black como Sirius, um Black como... os Black." Procurou compreensão no rosto da ruiva, voltando a falar somente quando encontrou. "Ele tem os mesmos valores que a família dele tem. Talvez um pouco menos, talvez Sirius o tenha influenciado um pouco, não sei..."

Lily se perguntou se Potter sabia que o irmão caçula do melhor amigo tinha se juntado ao bando de Voldemort, começando a perceber que não.

"Mas Sirius não. Ele nunca se encontrou dentro daquela loucura, sabe? E quando ele veio pra Hogwarts tudo mudou. Ele caiu na Grifinória, conheceu pessoas ótimas, _me _conheceu... Sirius acha que se tivesse caído em outro vagão no trem, com outras pessoas, talvez agora estivesse na Sonserina. Mas eu fui o empurrãozinho final, eu fiz com que ele quisesse, de certa forma, ir pra Grifinória. E ele restabeleceu todos os conceitos dele. Quando voltou pra casa, era uma pessoa completamente diferente", continuou James.

Lily tomou um gole do seu suco de limão, notando que falara mais sobre Black nessas últimas semanas do que em sua vida inteira. Queria poder contar pra Marlene, mas uma parte sua sabia que Liserre e Potter estavam confidenciando coisas que deveriam morrer ali.

"Eu nunca achei que fosse dizer isso, Potter... mas fico feliz por Black ter te conhecido. Ainda que a memória daquele vagão no expresso de Hogwarts não esteja na minha bagagem de lembranças preferidas, sabe-se lá o que teria acontecido se não fosse você, e sim Mulciber, quem tivesse trocado meia-dúzia de piadinhas com Black. Já é insuportável demais ter que viver com Sirius Black causando no lado bom da força, imagina se fosse ele causando no lado negro dela?" E enquanto James Potter ria do que ela havia dito, Lily teve um _insight: _entendeu, ao som daquela gargalhada aberta, o que a estava inquietando já há algum tempo. Agora ela se julgava do mesmo lado de Sirius Black e James Potter. Esses, donos de suas duas únicas potenciais inimizades desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts, eram agora farinha do mesmo saco que ela". Algo grande demais havia surgido, e esse algo era grande o suficiente para esmagar os seis anos de antipatia que Lily nutrira pelos dois. Algo grande o bastante para fazer com que se unissem, ainda que não de forma convencional (leia-se: independente da vontade que a garota reprimia, muitas vezes, de amaldiçoá-los).

"Regulus veio pra Hogwarts no ano seguinte e foi direto para a Sonserina. Isso fez com que os dois perdessem muito o contato, sem contar que Sirius tava naquela fase de expor para o mundo o quanto ele era diferente do resto da família. Mas eles se falavam. Se provocavam, brigavam o tempo todo. Nas férias era a mesma coisa, implicavam um com o outro, mas não é como se não jogassem Quadribol ou disputassem uma partida de xadrez. Entende? Sirius sempre esteve presente, ainda que sua presença fosse uma dezena de resmungos e ofensas. Até que ele resolveu fugir de casa. Acho que demorou tanto porque, no fundo, ele ainda tinha esperança de converter Regulus pro lado brilhante da força." Potter riu, suavizando um pouco a expressão. "Mas chegou num ponto onde ele não conseguia mais ficar lá, então fugiu. E os dois nunca mais se falaram. Acho que ele se culpa, até hoje, por ter ido embora. Regulus já era grandinho demais, já tava _feito, _com ou sem o Sirius lá, não ia mudar nada. Não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer, mas Sirius se culpa, acha que abandonou o Regulus."

Lily mordeu o lábio, impedindo-se de berrar em plenos pulmões que o caçula dos Black não era digno da menor culpa, nem da culpa de _Sirius Black_ (que até então, para Lily, dividia o pódio de pessoa mais insuportável com Potter). Picuinhas a parte, a ruiva se sentia mal pelo maroto. Queria berrar o que tava entalado em sua garganta, queria dizer com todas as letras para que ele não se sentisse culpado por abandonar um irmão ridículo que se aliara aVoldemort. Lily queria dizer para Sirius que Regulus era um infeliz por não ter puxado ao irmão – e aquele era o melhor elogio que já fizera a Sirius Black, até em pensamento.

"Um dia Sirius vai ver que ele não podia ter feito nada," disse Lily, desgostosa por não ter encontrado nada melhor para falar. Resolveu encerrar o assunto, a raiva a consumindo por dentro. "Bom, vamos pro debate? Acho que a gente pega uma boa parte, se formos agora," sugeriu, levantando-se do banquinho enquanto passava, discretamente, o indicador pela lateral do bolo de morango, enchendo o dedo de chantilly. Levou o dedo à boca, confiante que o marotonem havia percebido.

"_Eu vi_," flagrou James, petulante. "Ok, vamos. Mas onde vamos esconder os bolos?" Ele considerou momentaneamente deixar na cozinha, mas parecia mancada deixar dois bolos tão gostosos no ambiente de trabalho de dezenas de elfos-domésticos sem nem oferecer um pedaço a eles.

"E daí que você viu? O bolo é meu!" Lily exclamou, agora confiante de que não estava fazendo nada errado. Passou o dedo na lateral do bolo de novo, comendo uma grande quantidade de chantilly. "E como assim _onde vamos esconder? _Olha o tamanho deles, Potter. Você não espera realmente comê-los inteirinhos, né?" indagou, enquanto James levava o dedinho inocente e sedento por chantilly até o bolo de morango, recebendo um tapa nas costas da mão. "É meu, nem vem."

"Eu que fiz," insistiu ele, ignorando o tapa e desenhando um _J _bem em cima do bolo. Chupou o dedo em seguida, recebendo um olhar horrorizado por ter destruído justo a parte de cima, e não a lateral. "E sim, eu tinha a esperança de não ter que pôr na roda. Sirius vai cair em cima deles como um leão faminto. E Dorcas e Peter... ah, _Peter... _Olha, ainda dá tempo pra você reconsiderar," continuou, ocupado em começar a desenhar um _A _na frente do _J. _Lily puxou o bolo para si, escrevendo seu nome embaixo do _JA_ incompleto, lambendo o dedo em seguida. Bem que seria uma boa idéia socializar aquele bolo e dar para a infeliz da Dorcas Meadowes a parte de cima, cheia de saliva concentrada.

"Não, Potter, nós vamos pôr na roda sim. Seria muito egoísmo da nossa parte não compartilhar um bolo tão gostoso, feito por você ainda por cima," disse, maliciosamente. Sentiu-se ridícula, por um momento, por estar sentindo um prazer tão imenso só em imaginar Dorcas comendo sua saliva, mas espantou os pensamentos de que aquilo era criancice ao mentalizar as cenas nojentas que envolviam a saliva da menina e de Remus Lupin. Sendo trocadas.

"Vamos deixar uma parte para os elfos," James falou, fazendo com que Lily se despertasse de seus pensamentos maldosos e erguesse o olhar paraencontrar o garoto cortando pedaços dos dois bolos. Desviou o olhar rapidamente, refletindo sobre a surpresa de descobrir que James Potter sinceramente _considerava _elfos-domésticos. Observou Potter cortar um pedaço generoso do bolo de morango, se certificando de deixar a parte cujos _JA _e_ LILY _estavam escritos intacta. Desenhou as últimas três letras de seu nome e acrescentou um &, transformando os rabiscos em 'James & Lily' no final das contas. Chupou o dedo de chantilly, sujando os cantos da boca e até o nariz. Lily se controlou para não rir, feliz por ele não estar ciente da condição lambuzada em que se encontrava. Seria muito engraçado perambular pra cima e pra baixo com um maroto cheio de chantilly no rosto.

Lily perdeu, de fato, a conta de quantas pessoas olharam curiosamente para Potter enquanto os dois subiam para o sétimo andar. O garoto, entretanto, parecia nem sequer ter notado. A grande verdade é que James estava ocupado demais em dedicar cem por cento de sua atenção à Lily para perceber qualquer olhar de outra pessoa que não ela. Na visão da garota, entretanto, ele não ligava para os olhares porque era metido o suficiente para achar que era natural tanta atenção. Cruzaram o corredor do sétimo andar em um silêncio confortável, ambos carregando seus respectivos bolos nas mãos.

"Soco Amaretto Lime," murmurou James, fazendo com que a Sala Precisa se abrisse para os dois.

Uma rajada de tensão os atingiu no instante em que a Sala se abriu, revelando vozes ensandecidas que pareciam disputar entre si pra ver qual conseguia superar a outra no quesito volume. Lily e James avistaram focos de conversas paralelas, ou melhor, de _brigas _paralelas, já que aquela zona parecia tudo,menos um debate civilizado. No meio de toda a gritaria, os colegas nem perceberam a presença dos dois recém chegados. Liserre estava parada, em pé, balançando a cabeça negativamente de modo frenético, os olhos marejando. Marlene praticamente grasnava pra cima de Alice, gesticulando enquanto defendia seu ponto: "O que essa pirralha tá dizendo?! Não faz o mínimo sentido! Ela mesma se contradisse!". Do lado delas Leslie Wallace e Sirius Black discutiam, e a menina parecia verdadeiramente ofendida. Lily estava começando a entender a discussão, mas sua atenção foi desviada por uma voz ainda mais alta: Gracus Sían berrava, em plenos pulmões, para uma pequena platéia. Dorcas, Remus, Darius e Frank o ouviam. Peter Pettigrew era o único alheio à confusão, encolhido num canto da Sala, perto de James e Lily.

"Rabicho, o que tá acontecendo?" perguntou James, entre os berros.

"Nunca vi maior concentração de raiva! Tá todo mundo tenso esperando a primeira oportunidade pra explodir com o outro. Leslie deu sua opinião, Dorcas fez um comentário sarcástico sobre os Estados Unidos, que deixou a Liserre numa espécie de transe, e virou esse caos! Nunca vi um debate tão fracassado," miou o gordinho, na dúvida entre qual discurso voltava sua atenção para. O tom grave de Gracus Sían, entretanto, ganhou da defensiva calma e confiante de Leslie Wallace.

"...juro que eu não entendo como eles podem se considerar bruxos. Praticamente _cospem _em cima das nossas leis, costumes e tradições! Desvirtuaram todos os nossos valores e princípios, acham bonito pagarem de modernos e de libertadores, como se estabelecer cotas pra nascidos-trouxas fosse algo muito digno," continuou Gracus Sían, esbravejando. Gesticulava violentamente, e Lily se afastou um pouco para não ser atingida por saliva – o gêmeo praticamente cuspia as palavras, ilustrando sua fala. "Todos sabem que a Magia surgiu com Merlin na Grã-Bretanha, e dela surgiram as treze famílias, que simbolizam o começo da nossa espécie. Até que uma dessas famílias, os Castus, se rebela contra o Conselho e resolve migrar para outro continente, espalhando nossa existência em outros lugares. Isso é _errado, _é simplesmente errado! América, um continente novo e desesperado, cheio de selvagens. Se parasse aí, eu não ia nem discutir, não é como se algum bruxo que se preze realmente queira conviver com algum Castus traidor ou algum de seus agregados, mas _não, _eles não ficaram satisfeitos em se isolar. Quatro séculos depois e eles resolvem integrar os Estados Unidos ao Conselho, como se alguém quisesse saber deles. Sabe, já fez a cagada, assuma ela! Quis se retirar do mundo mágico, então vá com Merlin, pra bem longe da gente. Depois não vem tentar incluir esse seu mundinho novo e _torto _pra dentro de uma civilização milenar. Eles são a escória, a _escória._"

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, um pouco surpresa pela hostilidade do garoto. Sabia, desde sempre, que havia uma rixa muito grande entre os bruxos europeus e os bruxos americanos, mas não imaginava que fosse algo tão intenso assim. Aprendera nesses mais de seis anos convivendo com bruxos europeus que, se tinha algo que eles realmente prezavam era a tradição, ainda que isso implicasse em uma vida totalmente alheia à tecnologia.

"Que mal lhe pergunte, mas por que você tem _tanto ódio _de uma família tão antiga?" perguntou Remus secamente, fazendo com que Lily se identificasse com o desprezo dele. Aquilo já era um exagero estrondoso. Lembrava vagamente da história da família Castus, que causara uma ruptura imensa no mundo da magia há quase meio milênio, mas não entendia a razão própria para nutrirem tanta raiva contra eles, que foram somente inocentes em achar que seus ideais algum dia dariam certo.

"Eu não tenho _ódio _deles, Lupin. Só acho ridículo o Conselho ter permitido a reintegração deles na sociedade depois de tudo o que fizeram," respondeu Gracus, na esperança de retomar seu discurso sobre os contras dos estadunidenses. Entretanto a discussão chamara a atenção de Leslie Wallace, que largara Sirius Black falando sozinho para dar seu parecer:

"É uma idéia linda a de liberdade, mas é uma completa utopia. Achar que bruxos e trouxas poderiam conviver pacificamente, completamente cientes da existência de magia, é algo que está pra lá da inocência. Os Castus condenaram muitos bruxos inocentes à morte quando resolveram revelar ao mundo a nossa existência. Sem mencionar que fragmentaram a própria sociedade mágica, quando começaram a reunir adeptos aos seus ideais. Graças às ações deles todos os bruxos tiveram que fugir da inquisição por mais de três séculos. Mas essa é outra discussão, que a gente deveria deixar pra outro dia," acrescentou, ao notar que Sirius Black ia ficando cada vez mais vermelho, por ter sido deixado no vácuo. Lily notou o sotaque escocês infinitamente mais carregado, talvez pela rapidez com a qual proferia tais palavras. Rapidez que, além dos gestos frenéticos, faziam o topete de Leslie Wallace balançar. Lily se perguntou o quanto ela havia se mexido naquele debate, para que seu habitual topete, formado pela parte da frente do cabelo que ela jogava pra trás (com exceção da franja comprida), estivesse prestes a ceder. Era sempre tão estável. Leslie, que já tinha dado o assunto por acabado, voltou a discutir com Siriussobre a sua liberdade de expressão, ignorando completamente a própria interrupção que fizera na conversa alheia.

"Sim, não era nem esse o meu ponto. O que os Castus fizeram, mais cedo ou mais tarde algum outro ia fazer e se ferrar tentando. O meu ponto é: todos concordaram que a melhor forma de se resolver isso era com a saída permanente deles do nosso mundo. Não era pra eles procriarem feito formigas, fundarem escolas e leis e uma nova sociedade, muito menos se arrependerem depois e quererem _oficializar_ essa sociedade. Estados Unidos da América. Huh. Ridículo."

A atenção de Lily – a qual há algum tempo já parara de achar a discussão em questão tragável – foi atraída para o debate entre Leslie Wallace e Sirius Black, mas mal ouviu duas palavras quando a voz de Gracus voltou a bradar, o que a trouxe de volta para a platéia dele: "É uma coisa que ninguém entende o que eles estão fazendo no nosso mundo. Tudo lá é torto! Não faz o mínimo sentido. Eles trabalham sob a legislação constitucional, mas cada estado tem suas próprias leis. Qual é a dessa Constituição porca, se os estados têm autonomia para legislar e liberar a pena de morte? Um absurdo o poder não ser centralizado, deve ser um caos." Ela finalmente entendeu de onde surgira uma discussão tão abrangente sobre os Estados Unidos. Aquilo era interessante. Sabia um pouco sobre a geopolítica daquele país, mas somente sobre a parte trouxa dela.

"As revoltas nativistas demoraram meio século pra serem inspiradas pelo Iluminismo, e, ah... tudo lá é atrasado," acrescentou Gracus, o que, na opinião de Lily, fora praticamente um contrato de monopólio do debate. Ele não calava a boca, hein? "Eu entendo que tudo isso da Constituição começou com a competência territorial. Depois do Império Romano, o mundo se fechou em feudos com medo dos bárbaros invadirem, e praesses feudosse relacionarem foram criadas moedas e leis que seriam o topo da pirâmide, leis que todos os feudos deveriam seguir, ainda que cada um tivesse sua parcela de regras internas. Ainda assim, quando isso terminou, o parlamentarismo foi o que se instalou nas civilizações mais avançadas. Aí vêm os Castus e se inspiram em algo que deu errado, de novo? Pode até estar dando certo pra eles atualmente, porque o povinho Zé-Ninguém que compõe a sociedade mágica dos Estados Unidos se acha muito libertário e estão dispostos a fazer dar certo... mas até quando? Estão fadados ao fracasso. Isso que dá cuspir nas origens. Presidencialismo, _que piada._"E Lily não sabia mais pra onde olhar. Marlene agora se juntara a Sirius pra brigar com Leslie Wallace, Remus aparentemente achara a opinião de Gracus de um extremo preconceito e estava muito disposto a defender os pobres coitados dos americanos. Lily ouviu Potter bufar ao seu lado, apontando a varinha para o pequeno pufe preto (o que ficava rodeado pelos outros pufes e sofás, mas que, naquela altura do campeonato não abrigava nenhum pé – sua real função). O objeto começou a pegar fogo, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes.

"Ca-ham," pigarreou Potter, enquanto se livrava do fogo alto que ele próprio havia criado – e, diga-se de passagem, que havia superado as expectativas. Crepitava em tons avermelhados. Lily observou a cena incrédula, pensando que pigarrear com um feitiço sonoro teria sido bom o bastante, mas _não, _James Potter gostava de causar impacto. A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente, decidindo que o drama de Potter os custara muito: o pufe preto. A Sala Precisa se encarregara de tirá-lo de circulação, deixando um grande vão no meio da roda. "Por um momento eu me perguntei como é que tinha parado num lugar cheio de hipogrifos com dor de dente, até me tocar que, _ah, não, esses são os meus amigos mesm_o," disse o maroto de óculos, dando passos largos até o ambiente dos pufes. Uma pequena mesa de madeira com pés torneados se materializou no lugar onde costumava ficar o pequeno pufe preto, mesa essa que James usou de apoio para o bolo de morango cujos nomes _JAMES & LILY _ilustravam. O garoto encostou-se em uma parede, certificando-se que tinha uma visão periférica para dar seqüência ao seu sermão. "O que é isso? Quando nós surgimos com os debates, a idéia era nos unirmos pra _melhorar, _pra discutir um fato de todos os ângulos possíveis e tentar tirar proveito disso, e não tentar se matar. Você tá estressadinho? Vai voar, vai chutar sonserinos, vai comer, sei lá! Se tranca no dormitório e não sai mais de lá. Mas arrancar a cabeça do coleguinha de debate _não_ é uma opção. Marlene, Sirius, se vocês não têmo preparo emocional pra aceitar que existem pessoas cujas opiniões diferem da de vocês, não se incomodem em subir até o sétimo andar na próxima sexta. A proposta do debate é bem simples de se entender: pessoas _debatendo. _Sem opiniões contrárias não há debate. Dorcas, eu mais do que qualquer um aqui prezo a sua espirituosidade, mas salve um pouco dela para quando as pessoas estiverem mais bêbadas, fazendo o favor. Ainda que você não faça por mal, tem gente que se ofende com seus comentários, especialmente se essas pessoas estiverem sóbrias. Gracus, a parcela de Americanos nessa escola é tão pequena que não chega nem a um por cento, o que faz com que eu me pergunte _what the hell _você tá fazendo falando mal deles, sendo que _nem _convive com algum. Eu tenho certeza que as suas críticas seriam muito bem recebidas pelo Ministro da Magia, então qualquer reclamação, mande uma coruja pra ele."

Lily prendeu a respiração, apreensiva. _Ouch. _Que direto. A ruiva dirigiu-se até a mesa, colocando o bolo frustrado nesta, feliz por todos estarem se recuperando da bronca pra darem a devida atenção ao bolo feio e fracassado. Sentou-se no sofá azul, notando que todos assumiam seus lugares de costume no círculo, quietos. Só Marlene parecia ter se ofendido com o sermão. Trocou um olhar de 'Quem morreu e deixou a liderança para James Potter?' com Lily, controlando-se para não fazer bico enquanto sentava ao lado da melhor amiga.

"Discussões, reclamações, comentários maldosos e desentendimentos são bem vindos, desde que civilizados. Eu sei que tá todo mundo com os nervos à flor da pele, eu sei que os Tousaint não estão mais entre nós, eu sei que a McGongall diminuiu potencialmente nossas chances de ganhar o jogo contra a Sonserina, eu sei que os N.I.E.M.'s e N.O.M.'s são mais assustadores do que parecem quando chegam, eu sei que todo mundo precisa extravasar. Mas maneirem, a gente arranja outro jeito de extravasar. Ninguém tá aqui pra brigar," finalizou James.

"Sabe, Pontas... depois desse desfecho**,** eu cheguei à conclusão de que as pessoas até te levariam a sério, se você não estivesse com o rosto coberto de chantilly," brincou Sirius Black, que voltava da mesa de comida com uma faca em mãos e se dirigia à mesinha de centro para pegar uma porção generosa do bolo de morango _com a mão. _Todos pareceram rir do comentário dele (até a vítima James Potter, o que fez Lily e Marlene se entreolharem confusas. Oi? Ele não havia acabado de dar o maior sermão da história?) "Olha, JAME, comi seu S, de Sirius Black," murmurou, enquanto engolia um grande pedaço do bolo, onde o final do nome de Potter antes estivera escrito. Lily trocou outro olhar com Marlene, concluindo que aquele era outro comportamento maroto esquisito do qual elas não faziam parte, o de não brigar, ainda que seu melhor amigo tivesse te dado uma surra verbal. Marlene se esforçou para não guardar ressentimentos pela bronca, mas a verdade é que _ela estava certa _e nada do que James Potter lhe dissesse mudaria este fato. "E agora eu vou comer seu J. Ame. Ohn, que _meigo._ Aliás, o que é aquilo ali? Comida que o Kreacher me mandou?" provocou, no deleite da certeza que aquele troço feio que identificara como um bolo era o bolo frustrado que James havia tentado fazer. O de morango era, com certeza, o de Evans, já que estava bom e bonito. James engasgou numa risada, contentando-se em desviar o olhar para não responder.

Lily, embora não soubesse exatamente o que Black quisera dizer, não era inocente o bastante pra achar que aquilo fora um cumprimento ao seu bolo fracassado. Vendo que Potter, em uma demonstração irritante de sua nobreza Grifinória, não iria denunciá-la como progenitora de uma comida tão esmilinguida, resolveu se pronunciar. Estufou o peito, enchendo-se de um orgulho fajuto:

"_Aquilo, _Black, é o meu bolo."

"...um bolo que o James fez pra você?"

"Não, um que eu fiz pra ele," disse, bufando. Não sabia o que lhe incomodava mais: admitir em voz alta que tinha feito aquele bolo feio, ou admitir em voz alta que tinha feito aquele bolo feio _para James Potter. _Sentiu Liserre erguer o olhar para encontrar o dela, sorrindo brevemente. Lily afundou mais e mais no sofá, começando a imaginar o quanto seria legal se um buraco negro de repente a sugasse de lá e a privasse de tamanha vergonha.

"Você por acaso se irritou com algo que ele fez e resolveu descontar no coitado do bolo?" perguntou Sirius Black, ainda tentando encontrar a lógica por trás daquilo. Era razoável sua explicação. Evans e James saíram para cozinhar (..._hahahaha!_). Evans e James fizeram bolos. James irritou Evans. Evans tacou o bolo na parede, durante um acesso de raiva – parecia justo. Evans se arrependeu e resolveu dar um _Reparo _no bolo. _E ele ficou assim._

"Almofadinhas, _pára _de comer o bolo de morango que eu fiz. Você já comeu o J, o M e o S. Sobrou um AE." Reclamou Potter, lançando um olhar magoado para Lily. Ele disse que os dois deveriam ter escondido o bolo!

"Perdeu, playboy. Relaxa, ainda tem a Lily inteira aqui," murmurou o amigo, arrancando risadas dos outros. Mas Sirius Black não estava mais dedicando sua atenção ao bolo de morango: fitava a gororoba disforme de chocolate com uma ruga na testa, cheio de curiosidade. Cortou um pedaço daquilo, com a faca cheia de chantilly, enquanto Dorcas Meadowes voltava da mesa de comida no outro canto da sala com outra faca em mãos, rumo ao bolo de morango. James abriu a boca para contestar, mas foi interrompido antes que pudesse de fato fazê-lo:

"Nem vem, James. Quem mandou pôr na roda?" disse Dorcas, cortando um pedaço pra ela e um para Remus. À medida que as pessoas continuavam se servindo, Lily recebia mais olhares de frustração de Potter. Black agora levantava o polegar na direção dela, indicando que o bolo gongado tinha seu apoio.

"Bom, podemos voltar ao debate, ou tá todo mundo ocupado demais se empanturrando com os _meus _bolos?" sugeriu James, magoado. Recebeu vários acenos afirmativos, ainda que o restante se servisse dos bolos (a maioria ignorando solenemente a gororoba disforme que Lily fizera). "Leslie, já que você tá com a mão na massa, pode começar uma nova rodada resumindo o que aconteceu e nos deleitando com sua opinião?"o garoto intimou, potencialmente mais aborrecido por Leslie Wallace ter se servido justamente do bolo de chocolate – ela parecia ser a única disposta a se aventurar a comê-lo. Lily ouviu Marlene soltar um muxoxo de irritação ao seu lado, embora não tivesse feito a mínima questão de escondê-lo dos demais.

"Você que manda," cortejou Leslie, fazendo uma reverência exagerada. Deu uma garfada no bolo e sentou na ponta do sofá branco, ao lado de Dorcas e de Sirius, o qual estava no seu habitual pufe laranja. "O tema que a Liserre propôs foi sobre a máxima pena que um bruxo pode receber, que é o beijo do dementador ou a prisão perpétua, depende do país. Também sobre a hipótese da pena de morte. Bom, todo mundo focou nessa parte e esqueceu sobre os dementadores, a discussão geral foi se somos ou não à favor da pena de morte ser implantada. Frank, Sirius, Marlene, Alice e Liserre concordam, eu, Gracus, Darius, Peter, Dorcas e Remus somos contra. Frank acha que 'Olho por olho, dente por dente', Sirius é a favor da retaliação de qualquer um que _tossir _pra fora da lei (tirando ele próprio), Alice e Liserre acham que a pessoa deve ter o que ela merece, assim como Marlene, que acha que se você mata alguém, deve morrer por isso."

Lily sentiu um pequeno desprezo na voz de Leslie Wallace ao representar o ponto de Marlene, sem mencionar a provocação ousada em relação a Sirius Black. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha só de imaginar a resposta dos dois: conhecendo-os como conhecia, sabia que não deixariam barato.

"Darius defende a possibilidade das pessoas se arrependerem do que fizeram e não merecerem morrer por um erro. Peter acha a pena de morte algo muito extremo, Remus concorda com ele e acredita que existem outras formas de lidar com essa situação. Dorcas e Gracus radicalizaram e admitiram que só são contra a pena de morte porque acham que passar o resto da vida na prisão tendo sua felicidade sugada é bem pior do que morrer, castigo que eles julgam apropriado para Comensais da Morte. Ah, vale lembrar que Sirius ficou na dúvida: concordar com Dorcas e Gracus ou ser a favor da pena de morte, mas acabou se decidindo pela segunda opção, desde que a morte em questão seja lenta e dolorosa," continuou, proferindo a última frase com um quê dramático e acusatório, como se estivesse realmente sentida pela opinião de Sirius Black, o qualapenas lhe lançava olhares descrentes como resposta, os braços cruzados em frente ao tórax em sinal de poucos amigos. "Eu, entretanto, concordo com Darius e defendo a capacidade das pessoas de se arrependerem-"

"Oh, sim, então se Você-Sabe-Quem tiver subitamente uma descarga de consciência e se arrepender de tudo o que fez, a sua solução é tacá-lo numa prisão e esquecer todas as vidas que ele tirou?" ironizou Marlene, deixando a boa educação de lado e interrompendo Wallace. Sirius elevou a mão no ar, num sinal de aprovação infantil. Lene contribuiu com seu _high-five, _o semblante provocativo. Lily observou James Potter revirar os olhos, provavelmente contando até dez para não expulsar seu melhor amigo e a melhor amiga de Lily do debate.

"_Esquecer_? Com a quantidade de crimes que _Voldemort _cometeu, se fosse mandado para Azkaban, veria o nascer do Sol por entre grades pelo resto da vida, você chama isso de _esquecer_?" Pronto. Leslie Wallace estava ultrajada. Ignorou solenemente o raio de tensão que atingiu a sala ao pronunciar o nome que não deveria ser nomeado e desatou a rebater com tudo o que pensava, a rapidez das palavras acompanhando seu raciocínio, o sotaque escocês se acentuando a cada vírgula. "Caso você não saiba qual é o intuito da prisão, Marlene, eu te explico: é castigar quem descumpriu a lei. _Castigar. _E qual é o intuito do castigo? Punir uma pessoa para que ela aprenda com seus erros, se conscientize e possa voltar a freqüentar a sociedade. Prisão não serve pra tacar transgressores e deixá-los mofando lá, prisão é uma segunda chance-" Mas, pela segunda vez, Leslie Wallace não conseguiu terminar de falar: Marlene se enfurecera novamente.

"Você tá se _ouvindo, _Wallace? Você consegue ouvir o que você mesma tá dizendo, o _absurdo _que você tem coragem de dizer achando que tá certa? Você realmente, realmenteacredita que _Você_-_Sabe_-_Quem_ pode cumprir uns meses em Azkaban e voltar para a sociedade, livre, leve e solto?!"

Lily – que não ousara se meter – tinha uma breve noção do que estava acontecendo ali. Por mais que concordasse em parte com Wallace e em parte com Marlene, sabia que a amiga estava sendo parcial ao ouvir o argumento da escocesa. Não estava dando a menor abertura para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, além de deturpar muito das poucas palavras que Wallace conseguia realizar a proeza de compartilhar.

"Ora, McKinnon, acho que você já deixou bem clara sua falta de capacidade para compreender conceitos simples, mas aqui vai um conselho pra você, pra facilitar seu entendimento: deixe as pessoas falarem, antes de sair contestando uma coisa que nem foi dita." Lily arregalou os olhos, perguntando-se se não estava na hora de alguém se pronunciar e interromper a briga das duas. Nunca, em mais de seis anos de convivência, ouvira alguém se dirigir à Marlene dessa forma. Não que a amiga fosse brava, mas impunha respeito, além de nunca ter dado liberdade pra ser tratada assim. Pelo visto, Marlene compartilhava da mesma opinião, e em um tom púrpura, já começara uma frase resposta para Wallace, mas esta a ignorou solenemente, continuando o que dizia. "Nunca disse que _Voldemort_ deveria cumprir meses em Azkaban e sair pimpão de lá, até porque eu não tenho embasamento pra definir qual seria a pena dele, uma vez que não o conheço o suficiente, não sei se ele é louco. Se ele for, eu acredito que não poderia viver em sociedade, que deveria ser detido em um sanatório. Se não for, por mim ficaria o resto da vida em Azkaban."

Sirius Black, que mordera os lábios para não rir ao ouvir o fora de Leslie em Marlene, não tivera tanto sucesso em ignorar este comentário.

"Como assim _se ele for_? Paixão, caso você ainda não tenha notado, o maluco sai correndo atrás de nascidos-trouxas berrando em parseltongue – achando que tá abalando com aquele _ssssss_ ridículo – e excomungando todas assuas gerações, antes de torturá-los, matá-los e cuspir em seus corpos destroçados. A sanidade mental dele ainda está em pauta? Porque, juro, eu tinha _a_ _leve impressão_ deque a loucura dele já era fato incontestável." E aconteceu, mais uma vez, algo que Lily não entendia. Black, ao terminar de falar, abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha para Wallace, tacando a bolinha que fizera com o guardanapo na menina. Wallace revirou os olhos sorrindo, jogando a bolinha na cabeça dele de novo antes de continuar.

E a tensão? Lily olhou de soslaio para Marlene, encontrando-a na mesma indignação. O hábito esquisito que os Marotos, Leslie Wallace e Liserre tinham de discutir e no momento seguinte estarem sorrindo e brincando um com o outro era incompreensível. Na terra de Lily, as pessoas não eram tão bipolares assim; se estavam discutindo, estavam _discutindo, _se estavam irritados uns com os outros, estavam irritados e não mudavam de posição no segundo seguinte. Suspirou, decidindo que o mecanismo do relacionamento deles era complicado demais para ser levado em consideração.

"Meu amor, nós não estamos lidando com fatos aqui, e sim versões. Não tem como afirmar que ele é louco," disse Wallace, calmamente, adotando um tom ligeiramente doce.

"Lord das _Trevas _te diz alguma coisa?" indagou Sirius, fazendo voz de quem tentava explicar algo simples para um bebê, só pra provocá-la. Wallace riu, mandando um beijinho pra ele. Ah, não... eles não estavam tendo um _momento, _não é? Que ótimo, momento ternura Black & Wallace.

"Sua família curte artes das trevas também, paixão, e tem os mesmos ideais que Voldemort. Eles são loucos?"

"Bom, minha mãe certamente não bate muito bem," constatou Sirius, arrancando risadas dos demais – menos de Marlene, que continuava ofendida por Black tê-la traído e se bandeado para o lado de Leslie Wallace, que agora se ocupava em encontrar, no pufe dele, um lugar pra ela também. _Pra ela também. _No mesmo pufe. Aff.

"Foi só pra reforçar o meu ponto, sua família não é louca, só tem ideais diferentes, é aí onde eu queria chegar," começou a escocesa, falando mais pra ele. Desviou os olhos de Sirius, apoiando a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço e se voltando para os outros presentes. "Voldemort pode ser louco-"

"Les, você pode, _por favor, _parar de falar esse nome?" murmurou Liserre, aborrecida.

"Dumbledore e meu avô falam."

"Bom, você não é Dumbledore nem seu avô."

"É ridículo não mencionar o nome dele, só faz com que a bola de neve aumente. Você vai me desculpar, Liserre, mas o medo de dizer o nome só aumenta o medo da própria coisa, e eu acho que _Voldemort_ já tá desfrutando de muito terror por aqui," respondeu, em tom definitivo. Liserre se assentou no próprio lugar, desistindo de discutir. "Como eu ia dizendo, ele pode até ser louco, mas pode não ser. Se for louco, é uma pessoa que não tem condição de conviver em sociedade, porque não é responsável pelos próprios atos e-"

"Agora você tá dizendo que Você-Sabe-Quem não é responsável pelos próprios atos?" Interrompeu Marlene, pelo que pareceu a qüinquagésima vez no debate. Leslie Wallace respirou fundo, e Lily reconheceu a tentativa da menina de não responder com má-educação.

"Estou dizendo que talvez ele não seja, ou você acha que loucos são responsáveis pelos próprios atos?"

"Lógico que são."

"Quando uma pessoa _alega insanidade, _e a pena _muda, _você acha o quê? Que é porque o júri acordou de bom humor?" retrucou, a paciência começando a falhar. Estava começando a desistir de conseguir expor o seu ponto por completo **-** com aquela Marlene destilando veneno, ficaria bem complicado. Recebeu um cutucão de Sirius, e um olhar que dizia claramente para ter paciência. "Pessoas loucas não podem responder pelos seus próprios atos, porque são _loucas _e não conseguem entender exatamente o significado do que fizeram. Nasceram assim, oras, não é como se tivessem culpa. Óbvio que ainda serão punidas pelo que fizeram, mas eu acho que a gente devia levar isso em consideração. Vai ver Voldemort é louco, eu não sei. Muitos acharam que Grindelwald era louco também, e ele não tinha um pinguinho de maluquice."

Metade da sala rugiu em desaprovação, enquanto a outra metade parecia confusa, esperando resposta. Sirius Black voltava ao seu antigo humor em relação a Wallace, fazendo uma careta de repreensão muito grande.

"Oh, sim, Grindelwald era super são, _tadinho_," ironizou Marlene, não conseguindo ignorar a provocação. Leslie Wallace certamente tinha alguns parafusos a menos, se tinha alguém naquela sala que era louco, Marlene já havia identificado. E coitada, falava tudo numa convicção!

"Grindelwald era são sim. Ele não lutava pelo massacre de qualquer um, lutava pelos ideais dele, que, por sua vez, não são os mesmos que os nossos. Ele podia até ter meios um pouco questionáveis, mas não era louco," disse Wallace, olhando diretamente para Marlene.

"Um pouco questionáveis? Ele exterminou metade da população bruxa por um ideal dele!" berrou Marlene, mais alto que a reclamação de Sirius Black.

"Sim, mas só porque ele queria atingir um fim, não por maldade. Não tô justificando as ações dele, porque não as acho justificáveis, só estou defendendo o ponto dele _não _ser louco. Ele exterminou porque realmente acreditava no que pregava, porque acreditava que deveria fazer alguns sacrifícios para conseguir atingir o que queria. Não acho que no começo, quando ele idealizou todo o movimento, tenha imaginado que tomaria proporções tão astronômicas, as coisas simplesmente deslancharam e acabaram dando no que deu. Nem por isso ele foi morto. Foi para a prisão, onde vai passar o resto da vida pagando por tudo o que fez. E se arrependeu. _Ele se arrependeu. _Se Grindelwald não é um exemplo de que pena de morte é desnecessária, então, sinceramente, eu me abstenho."

Potter abriu a boca para responder, o que levou Lily a se surpreender por ele não ter se pronunciado até então. A surpresa infelizmente não foi embora, porque no momento seguinte ele mordeu os lábios, parecendo considerar.

Só Black mantinha a mesma opinião ao ouvir o desfecho de Leslie Wallace, de que aquilo era o maior absurdo. Mas Lily não achava que tinha o que considerar. Sabia que sua opinião era um pouco parcial, mas não conseguia ignorar. Assim como Marlene não conseguia admitir as idéias de Leslie Wallace, porque ambas compartilhavam de um conflito de interesses chamado Sirius Black, Lily não conseguia aceitar o exemplo de Leslie Wallace, porque se tratava de um episódio de preconceito com nascidos-trouxas, grupo do qual fazia parte. O pior é que concordava com o ponto de Wallace, só desejava que ela o tivesse exemplificado de outra forma, e não com Grindelwald. Entendia que não estava defendendo-o em si, e sim o fato de não ser louco, mas sua opinião sobre ele nunca mudaria: era repugnante. Assim como a família Black, assim como os Sonserinos que se achavam superiores a quem não havia nascido em um berço mágico. Isso era uma coisa que Lily nunca conseguiria entender, o preconceito. Era diferente de James Potter, Liserre e Leslie Wallace, que não tinham um pingo desse preconceito, lutavam contra ele e o abominavam, era diferente. Porque Lily não entendia. Assim como Potter, Liserre e Wallace não entenderiam porque alguém afro-descendente ou homossexual seria descriminado no mundo trouxa, Lily não conseguiria nunca pegar a fundo o preconceito contra nascidos-trouxas, simplesmente por não ter nascido naquilo. No seu mundo preconceito contra negros e gays era algo que a sociedade já adotara, e por mais que ela não concordasse, era uma constante. Assim como as famílias antigas puro-sangue, que já tinham o conceito da superioridade muito bem instalado.

Assim como Lily, Black mantinha a mesma opinião ao ouvir o desfecho de Leslie Wallace**: **de que aquilo era o maior absurdo.

"Sinceramente, paixão, é melhor você se abster mesmo, eu prezo demais por você pra te ouvir falando isso na frente de pessoas cujas famílias foram extintas por Grindelwald. Eles certamente não hesitariam em te colocar no seu lugar," disse ogaroto, a voz rouca e baixa, mas alta o suficiente para que todos ouvissem. Lily congelou com a grosseria dele, assim como o resto da sala, num silêncio mortal. Mirou Leslie Wallace, encontrando o mesmo choque no rosto dela, que mantinha a boca entreaberta em surpresa. E mágoa. A menina levou certo tempo para revidar, e no momento em que Lily viu os olhos dela brilharemantes de se moverem, teve certeza de que Black se arrependeria.

Não deu outra. Wallace ergueu-se um pouco, esticando as mãos para alcançar o bolo de morango em cima da mesa. Voltou ao pufe com o rosto lívido, mirando o bolo coberto de chantilly com _tudo _no rosto de Sirius Black, que não teve tempo nem de respirar – muito menos de se esquivar. Após tacar o doce na cara dele, levantou-se num salto.

"_Isso _é pra você aprender a _adocicar _a sua vida, pra aprender a _nunca mais _ser grosso comigo. Hostilidade não leva a nada, e eu fiz o meu melhor pra ignorar toda a sua falta de educação, mas você, como o grande teimoso que é, conseguiu acabar com a minha paciência. Então toma, aproveita o docinho!" bradou ameaçadoramente, recolhendo sua mochila e marchando em direção a porta. Antes de sair, deu olhada no estrago, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Na medida em que a escocesa falava, os olhos dos expectadores se arregalavam mais e mais – Liserre até levara a mão à boca. Lily ainda estava tendo certa dificuldade para conceber a idéia de Sirius Black tendo um bolo tacado na cara, e aparentemente, o mesmo também, porque continuava olhando para onde Wallace estivera, paralisado. James Potter parecia realmente dividido entre gargalhar da desgraça alheia e ficar de luto pelo bolo que fizera, seu rosto acompanhando sua indecisão com caretas. Dorcas Meadowes, entretanto, foi quem iniciou a rodada de risadas, não custando muito para reunir seguidores.

"Ótimo, _genial_, justo o bolo que eu fiz pra Lily," reclamou Potter, entre risadas. Remus era, possivelmente, a figura mais bizarra: gargalhava, abraçando a própria barriga, sem emitir som nenhum. Lily se perguntou como alguém podia _rir _sem fazer barulho, e concluiu que podia passar o dia todo gargalhando só de vê-lo gargalhar.

"Bom, eu acho que isso indica o final do debate," murmurou Marlene, que parecia ser a única a não ter achado graça – até Sirius Black ria da própria desgraça agora, lambendo o rosto melecado e lutando com Potter para impedi-lo de dar dedadas em sua bochecha, lamber e então voltar o dedo para seu rosto cheio de chantilly, para repetir o processo. O resto da sala recolhia os materiais, o burburinho já formado pelos recentes acontecimentos.

"E a festa?" perguntou Dorcas Meadowes, com materiais em mãos e um prato com uma quantidade generosa de pudim de carne também. Peter, ao seu lado perto da mesa de comida, a ajudava a carregar tudo, pondo a mochila nas costas para livrar as próprias mãos. "De hoje à noite e tal, vai ter, né?" **c**ontinuou, incentivada pelas expressões de confusão dos outros, que pararam de conversar para fitá-la.

"_Cala a boca."_ E, estranhamente, aquilo viera de Liserre, que, sentada, encarava a grifinória com inconformidade. "Alguém tira essa menina daqui," sussurrou, fazendo com que até Black que se entretinha em lamber a si mesmo desviasse sua atenção para observar a tensão. "Eu sei que você é a falta de noção personificada, mas caso não tenha notado, tem pessoas _morrendo_ ao seu redor, pessoas numa guerra, pessoas perdendo parentes. Ninguém consegue nem sentar nessa sala e debater, o que te faz pensar que uma _festa _estava sendo sequer cogitada? _Acorda_," acusou Liserre, toda a frustração a atingindo com tudo depois de tanto tempo resguardada.

"A guerra tá acontecendo há anos! Ok, nesse último mês ela meio que estourou, o Profeta Diário publica desaparecimentos todo santo dia e a situação tá mais tensa mesmo, mas eu não acho que a solução é parar de viver por conta disso e...-"

"Você não acha porque, como eu disse, não tem um pingo de noção, mas ao contrário de você, Dorcas, as outras pessoas estão de fato _vivendo. _Vivendo a realidade, com o pé no chão, porque _isso _é viver. Ninguém tá com climapra festejar, todo mundo tem no mínimo meia-dúzia de coisas pra se preocupar, os Tousaint eram um símbolo para o mundo mágico, fizeram muito pelos nascidos-trouxas, mas você não sabe o significado de luto, pelo visto." E, dizendo isso, Liserre se levantou do pufe onde até então se mantinha, rumando em direção ao banheiro.

Sirius Black passou os olhos entre todos os que ainda estavam na Sala Precisa, encontrando todos com expressões de surpresa. Um choque cauteloso, ninguém ousava abrir a boca. Dorcas tentava inutilmente justificar para si mesma o que chamava de o _surto da louca da Liserre, _enquanto o resto se mantinha num silêncio eterno, com receio de falar alguma coisa inconveniente. Marlene e Lily se entreolharam numa concordância não verbal de irem atrás da amiga, mas quem quebrou o silêncio foi Sirius Black e sua imensa quantidade de glicose no rosto.

"Eu vou lá," anunciou, aproveitando a brecha para terminar de se limpar – eis a arte de unir o útil ao agradável. Seguiu em direção ao banheiro, ouvindo o burburinho recomeçar na medida em que o abandonava. Fechou a porta atrás de si, atraindo a atenção de Liserre que estava sentada num banquinho em um dos extremos do banheiro. "Você quer conversar sobre aquilo?" indagou, dirigindo-se até a pia. Arregaçou as mangas para não molhá-las e abriu a torneira, começando pelos pedaços grandes de bolo que ainda estava em seu rosto e colocando-os de lado na pia, já que não passariam pelo ralo.

"Você quer conversar sobre ter sido grosso com a Leslie?" rebateu Liserre, sorrindo enquanto assistia à tentativa fracassada de se limpar do melhor amigo, que mais estava era tomando um belo banho.

"Não particularmente."

"Idem. Tô bem sem falar sobre isso."

"Se _bem_ no seu dicionário é a visão que eu estou tendo, acho que tá na hora de redefinir meus conceitos," brincou Sirius, observando-a com um quê dramático pelo reflexo no espelho. Em todos esses anos, o maroto nunca vira Caprice Liserre explodir como havia acabado de fazer.

"E essa é a acusação de um cara cheio de bolo no rosto. Obrigada pelo consolo, mesmo assim," retrucou a loira, controlando-se para não rir da cara dele - e desistindo da tentativa ao vê-lo retirar um pedaço relativamente grande de bolo do rosto e ao invés de colocá-lo no cemitério improvisado, levá-lo a boca. Respirou fundo, frustrada. A descarga de adrenalina que tivera momentos antes não estava mais presente em seu corpo, que automaticamente liberara uma quantidade considerável de endorfina pós-estresse. A menina, agora relaxada, não podia manter o cansaço longe por muito tempo, nem a insatisfação gerada ao reavaliar suas próprias palavras sem o agravante do calor do momento. Tinha exagerado com Dorcas, não precisava ter falado daquela maneira. Se sentindo culpada, a corvinal se amuou no canto, quieta.

"Disponha, mas sem machucar meus sentimentos,"Sirius disse, sua risada rouca ecoando logo em seguida. Observou a loira deixar o banquinho pelo reflexo do espelho, caminhando em sua direção. Liserre abraçou seu melhor amigo por trás, procurando consolo. Descansou o rosto nas costas largas dele, que sentiu sua respiração ritmada, o coração batendo de forma compassada em suas costas. Inclinou a própria cabeça, apoiando-a na da menina, permanecendo alguns segundos assim, de olhos fechados.

"_Targeo,_" murmurou Liserre, e, ao abrir os olhos, Sirius Black encontrou suas imagens refletidas no espelho, ainda abraçados, a corvinal com a varinha na mão e o grifinório sem sombra do que antes fora um bolo cheio de chantilly em seu rosto. "Ainda que você fique muito bonitinho todo decorado de bolo de morango, o cheiro tava me dando náuseas," ela o provocou rindo, guardando a varinha nas vestes na medida em que se afastava do amigo. "Vamos" murmurou, quando sentiu que o breve momento fora o suficiente para se recompor. Sentiu sua mão ser tomada pela de Sirius, erguendo o rosto para mirá-lo. O menino sorria de lado, em um daqueles sorrisos transcendentes que te fazem pensar que, estranhamente, ele entendia o que acontecia. Retribuindo o sorriso, de mãos dadas, Liserre os conduziu pra fora do banheiro. Encontrou a Sala Precisa quase vazia, com a exceção de Remus, James, Lily e Marlene.

"Você queria falar alguma coisa, Sirius?" indagou Remus, lembrando-se da estranheza do amigo enquanto cruzava, juntamente com Sirius e James, a porta da Sala Precisa. Lançou um último olhar à Liserre, Lily e Marlene, acenando com a mão enquanto terminava de se despedir das amigas. Voltou sua atenção para os dois marotos, que pareciam petrificados quanto a menção que acabara de fazer. "Que foi?" perguntou, parando no meio do corredor para dar mais importância à situação. James assobiava, lançando olhares para pontos estratégicos como o teto, os próprios pés e muitas vezes o horizonte – na tentativa de parecer indiferente. Sirius estava enrijecido, e fixava Remus com uma certeza desconcertante – como se tentasse se convencer de que aquilo estava certo. Após analisar a postura dos dois, Lupin concluiu que _ai, lá vem bomba_. E veio.

"Remus... Eu fiquei com a Liserre." E, pelo visto, Sirius Black não era o único a despejar uma grande revelação em cima de um amigo. A não muitos metros dali, Caprice Liserre passava por uma situação igualmente constrangedora, enquanto encarava Lily e, principalmente, Marlene, perdida no próprio embaraço.

"Eu fiquei com Sirius Black."

* * *

**N/A:**

**Milhões **de desculpas. =/

Nhi, sem brincadeira, sei que minha demora não é justificável, só me resta tentar explicar que tudo o que podia ter dado errado nesse meio tempo, deu! Sem contar que alguém muito maldoso gongou o capítulo, não é possível hahaha até ficar sem mouse eu fiquei, perdi partes do capítulo, desanimei, entrei num bloqueio... bom, mas aí está. Espero que as vinte páginas compensem a demora cavalar, prometo (tentar) não demorar tanto das próximas vezes! Assim que der eu posto o capítulo oito, que é um dos meus preferidos eeeee! hahaha

Ah, e eu coloquei a foto dos bolos no meu perfil, tá? HAHAHA todo mundo pode ver a coisa feia que a Lily fez.

Resposta dos comentários sem login:  
**Tati**: Nããão, querida. Não foi nada demais, nem se beijaram, só dormiram juntos. Que bom que você gostou! =) atualizado.  
**Fran**cineide: Ceeertamente o Sirius é o melhor! Migs o sufi.  
**Gika**: Ceninhas do cotidiano tem tooodo o meu amor.  
**Cris**: Aeee! Finally postei.


	9. Crush

**SOCO AMARETTO LIME**

Por Zooey Mureau

Capítulo **08** – Crush

* * *

_Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging_

(Já passou pela sua mente enquanto estávamos juntos)_  
Spending time girl, are we just friends_

(Passando tempo, garota, éramos só amigos)_  
Is there more, is there more_

(É algo mais, é algo mais?)_  
__See it's a chance we've gotta take_

(É uma chance que temos que agarrar)_  
Cause I believe we can make this into_

(Porque eu acredito que podemos fazer disso)_  
Something that will last, last forever, forever_

(Algo que dure pra sempre, pra sempre)

* * *

Barulho.

Barulho.

_Muito _barulho.

_Barulho._

Lily bufou, embrenhando-se mais nas cobertas e puxando o travesseiro de modo que cobrisse sua cabeça, amortecendo o som. Barulho _insistente. _De nada adiantara sua tática, ao invés disso, o som aumentava gradativamente. Saco. Onde estava sua varinha? Qual era a daquelas pessoas, para perturbarem seu tão sagrado sono? Remexeu-se, impaciente, abrindo os olhos com certa relutância. Piscou algumas vezes para desanuviar a visão, a cama aos poucos entrando em foco. Ainda estava sonolenta. Podia muito bem isolar o som com algum feitiço e voltar a dormir, na mais santa paz.

Ou não. Ao abrir as cortinas vermelho-sangue da cama, Lily foi surpreendida pela claridade dos raios solares que adentravam o aposento pelas várias janelas abertas. Tonta com a luminosidade e por ter se levantado rápido demais, Lily se apoiou no criado-mudo, esquecendo completamente do antigo objetivo de recuperar a varinha que nele se encontrava. Passado o momento do torpor, espreguiçou-se com um estalo nas costas – que a fez gemer brevemente de dor. Que _ótimo. _Bufou, pegando enfim a varinha e prendendo-a entre os dentes enquanto fazia um nó no próprio cabelo e o prendia no alto da cabeça. Sabia das regras básicas de segurança, mas não era como se ela fosse se auto-azarar, né? Resolvendo não correr o risco, tirou-a da boca e aproveitou para convocar sua capa. Queria verificar qual era a farra do Salão Comunal, e não apareceria lá vestindo pijamas de flanelas.

Ah. A farra. O jogo! O jooogo. Que horas eram? Pela janela dava pra ver que o Sol estava forte demais pra ser começo da manhã, ela devia ter perdido o jogo de Quadribol. Olhou ao redor mais uma vez, encontrando todas as outras camas vazias, lençóis desarrumados. O jogo já devia ter acabado. Por quanto tempo dormira? Por que ninguém a acordara? Tá bom que a garota não era muito fã do esporte, mas era fã o bastante da Grifinória para ir apoiar a casa.

E aquele barulho, era o gosto da vitória ou o choro da derrota? Invadida por uma onda súbita de curiosidade e excitação, Lily correu para o banheiro para escovar os dentes e poder descer mais rápido, com a vantagem de não matar ninguém com seu bafo matinal. Não agüentando a espera, saiu correndo – ainda com a escova de dente na boca – na direção da porta, parando no alto da escada para saciar sua curiosidade.

Atipicamente, o Salão estava repleto de bandeirinhas, faixas e bexigas vermelhas e amarelas, mas os alunos presentes (praticamente toda a Grifinória) se dividiam em pequenos grupos e discutiam sem sorrisos nos rostos. Discutiam desanimadamente. Uh? Eles não tinham ganhado? Da onde viera aquela rajada de tensão? Lily vasculhou o aposento com o olhar, em busca do time, e se surpreendeu ao não encontrar nem Potter, nem Black, nem Leslie Wallace ou qualquer outro Maroto. Marlene conversava com Alice e Mary McDonald logo embaixo da escada, as três parecendo apreensivas. Mary tinha o cabelo ruivo preso em um rabo frouxo, algumas mechas caíam no rosto da menina, que estava particularmente suado. Sua vassoura estava apoiada em um dos ombros e a menina segurava a própria capa do uniforme de Quadribol nas mãos, envolvendo nela algo de madeira. Lily estreitou os olhos para identificar o que era, surpreendendo-se ao constatar que aquilo parecia muito uma vassoura. Uma vassoura meio que em cacos.

"_Ow!_" Gritou Lily, segurando a escova de dente na mão para que pudessem entender. "Marleeene!" Chamou, só então atraindo a atenção das três, que desviaram seus olhos da conversa para encarar Lily no topo da escada. "Que houve? A gente não ganhou?" _Por que não tá todo mundo bebendo? _Acrescentou mentalmente, notando que todos tinham copos cheios que não pareciam estar sendo usufruídos.

"Ganhamos, mas James caiu da vassoura, desmaiou e tá na Ala-Hospitalar. Estamos esperando Sirius voltar com notícias, pra ver se comemoramos ou nos preocupamos." Disse Marlene, que segurava uma bandeirinha da Grifinória. Lily sentiu uma pontada esquisita seguida de um formigamento, enquanto tentava assimilar a informação. Potter. Caindo da vassoura. Demorou mais alguns segundos para se pronunciar, atônita.

"Como assim?" Estava com uma quantidade considerável de pasta de dente na boca, mas se suas palavras eram ou não compreensíveis, essa era a última de suas preocupações. "Mas foi feio? Ele tá muito ferido?" Indagou, querendo mais detalhes do acontecimento. Mary McDonald removeu uma das camadas da capa do seu uniforme de Quadribol que encobria o estado da vassoura, revelando não só as pontas de madeira que Lily tinha visto antes: a vassoura de James Potter estava quebrada em duas partes. O cabo nem parecia mais um cabo, e sim pequenos toquinhos. A escova de fibras estava espanada para todos os lados e, ainda que a ruiva não entendesse muito de Quadribol, sabia que não tinha mais volta para aquela vassoura. Perda total, sem sombra de dúvida.

Se sua vassoura estava assim, como estaria James Potter? Lily sentiu seu interior congelar mais ainda, o coração batendo mais forte. Estaria ele quebrado em duas partes, também?

"Não sabemos, ele caiu muitos metros e ficou desacordado, mas aliviaram a queda e o levaram direto pra Ala-Hospitalar. Já, já, Sirius, Remus e Peter aparecem aqui com notícias." Lily deu meia volta no meio da frase da amiga, correndo para o banheiro para cuspir a pasta de dente e colocar sua pantufa. Saiu correndo do dormitório, descendo as escadas depressa e cruzando o Salão Comunal com mais agilidade que achava que tinha – considerando a quantidade de pessoas lá presentes. Ela não ia _esperar _os Marotos voltarem. E se Potter estivesse _morto? _Ok, era uma opção meio dramática, mas tudo era possível no Quadribol.

Não perdoaria Potter se ele morresse num jogo de Quadribol. Se fosse pra morrer, que morresse fazendo algum bem para a humanidade! Sempre considerara a morte dele digna o bastante para ser considerada um bem para a humanidade, mas agora mudara de idéia: ele não podia morrer jogando Quadribol. _Se você morrer num jogo, Potter, eu faço você voltar aqui só pra te matar de novo com minhas próprias mãos. _Repetiu mentalmente três vezes, esperando que seu esforço interno pudesse ser transmitido para onde quer que as ondas cerebrais dele estivessem. Potter morreria lutando. Tinha uma _guerra _lá fora. Uma guerra lá dentro, aliás. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de morrer numa morte tão banana assim.

E por que diabos a maldita da Ala-Hospitalar precisava ser justo no primeiro andar? Deveria ser no terceiro, exatamente na metade do castelo. Assim quem estivesse na torre de Astronomia não morreria na sua viagem até o hospital, teria dois andares de vantagem.

Ofegante e cansada de reclamar, Lily parou no meio do corredor, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos inclinados e largando a cabeça, respirando fundo várias vezes. Seu coração estava na boca. Ajeitou a capa para que essa se fechasse mais e não revelasse o pijama roxo de bolinhas coloridas, pega de surpresa pelo som de risadas. Deu mais alguns passos em direção a entrada da Ala-Hospitalar, pegando uma conversa pela metade:

"Você sabia que a comida daqui é feita especialmente para vegetais, né?"

"Acho que você quis dizer que a comida daqui é feita especialmente _de _vegetais, James." Corrigiu uma voz escocesa. O sotaque era a única coisa que identificava a voz de Leslie Wallace – Lily ainda não estava habituada a ela.

"Pior é que não, é feita para pessoas em estado vegetativo mesmo! Olha a consistência disso, é pra conseguirem enfiar na boca de pessoas que não conseguem se mover nem mastigar. Elas têm que se alimentar de alguma forma."

"Se uma pessoa tá em estado vegetativo, ela _não irá _se alimentar. Como você poderia a fazer engolir? Tenho certeza que não, elas são alimentadas por magia, na veia."

"Como você enfia comida na veia de uma pessoa? Isso não existe, Leslie. Se liga, _eles fazem eles engolirem isso. _Essas cenourinhas em tirinhas sólidas são meramente decorativas. Ninguém pode viver sem se alimentar. Um cara em coma por dez anos fica dez anos sendo alimentado por veia? Tô te falando, isso não existe." Lily, que até então estivera parada do lado de fora da Ala-Hospitalar recuperando o fôlego, despertou com a conversa bizarra que ouvira. Conversa da qual James Potter fazia parte. _James Potter. _O alívio de ouvir a voz dele foi tão grande que Lily saiu correndo, ignorando o som de risadas que só aumentava a medida que ela se aproximava.

Então ele não estava morto, não é? Um pouco retardado, talvez, julgando pelo naipe da conversa... mas deviam ser as poções sedativas. Ele devia estar meio grogue. Cruzando a entrada da Ala, Lily se surpreendeu ao encontrar James Potter na primeira cama, tacando várias coisas laranjas em Leslie Wallace, que estava na cama ao lado revidando com entusiasmo. _Cenouras_. As tirinhas laranjas que eles jogavam um no outro eram cenouras. Risadas. Os dois estavam em perfeito estado.

Estava no meio de uma guerra de comida de vegetais.

Uma guerra de vegetais destinados a vegetais. Lily se embaralhou na reflexão confusa de Potter, abrindo a boca em vão para se fazer notar. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia nem se queria dizer alguma coisa. Não tinha planejado nada para aquele momento. Aliás, nem esperara encontrá-lo acordado. Esperara encontrar Potter adormecido rodeado por seus fiéis amiguinhos e uma Madame Pomfrey muito atordoada pela quantidade de pessoas em seu templo, mas as únicas almas vivas além dela eram James Potter e Leslie Wallace, parecendo perfeitamente normais. Parecendo em guerra. De cenouras.

Leslie usava a bandeja de comida como escudo, uma vez que se encontrava sem munição. Em sua tentativa de achar algo para tacar em Potter, seus olhos encontraram os de Lily e a menina imediatamente parou de rir.

"Err... Oi." Murmurou Wallace, constrangida. Potter – que estava a meio caminho de tacar uns brócolis – parou no ar, abaixando a mão e abrindo um enorme sorriso.

"Lily!" Exclamou, voltando os brócolis para o prato que continha uma papa amarelada nojenta.

"Como assim você tá _bem?_" Indagou a ruiva, não conseguindo evitar o ódio de chegar. Não que quisesse impedir, de qualquer forma... Potter conquistara o direito de lidar com aquele ódio, merecia-o todinho. "Eu fiquei preocupadaque você estivesse morto e você tava fazendo guerra de comida? Guerra de _comida?" _Frisou, inconformada, e só depois de terminar a frase que se deu conta de que tinha acabado de admitir sonoramente que estivera preocupada com Potter. Calma. Calma aí. Estivera mesmo preocupada com _Potter? _Lily engoliu em seco, quase começando uma reflexão elaborada a respeito daquilo quando foi salva pelo gongo:

"Você ficou preocupada?" Ele perguntou, visivelmente não acreditando. Seus olhos se iluminaram e ele os desviou para encarar Leslie Wallace, querendo se certificar de que ela ouvira a mesma coisa e que não era um delírio. "Mas eu tô bem, Lily. Vivão!" Voltou a fitá-la, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso que mantinha nos lábios. Lily estivera preocupada. Lily estivera preocupada com o bem estar _dele._ Progresso? Roger that!

"Pois é, Potter, eu tô vendo."

"Sirius, Remus, Peter e Liserre acabaram de sair daqui pra dar a notícia de que estamos bem." Leslie Wallace disse, incerta se deveria ou não se meter na conversa. Tinha a sensação fulminante de estar sobrando ali, e uma sensação maior ainda de que Lily não era exatamente sua fã número um. Culpa da chata da Marlene-Elfo, certamente. Como amiga dela, Lily devia ter tomado suas dorzinhas. Compreensível. Triste, mas compreensível.

"O que aconteceu?" Indagou Lily, não desviando o olhar de Potter quando Wallace falara. Não queria que a menina achasse que o ódio era direcionado a ela, e não conseguiria apassivar o olhar tão facilmente. Leslie, entretanto, encarou a ignorada como uma afirmação ao que já suspeitava antes: Lily não ia muito com a sua cara. Sentindo-se mais deslocada ainda, retraiu-se, se mantendo quieta.

"Bem no instante em que eu peguei o pomo aquele idiota do Bulstrode rebateu um balaço certeiro em mim, e eu caí da vassoura. Leslie deu meia-volta e saiu voando pra tentar me pegar, mas eu já tava muito perto do chão e ela não tava voando quando me viu, então a velocidade não era constante e não deu tempo. Ela amorteceu a queda a... o quê? Um metro de distância do chão? Nossa, passou muito perto... Então, aí amorteceu um pouco a queda, mas como eu tava muito rápido o impulso fez ela cair, e eu caí em cima dela e a gente saiu rolando. Mas nem deu nada, Madame Pomfrey nos deu uma poção para tirar a dor, uma poção relaxante muscular, quase nos enfiou um prato de comida horrível goela abaixo e depois nos expulsou daqui e foi falar sei lá o que com o Slughorn nas masmorras." Repassando o acidente, Potter gesticulava coisas incompreensíveis. No final da narração dirigiu seu olhar para os azuis de Leslie Wallace, com ternura. "Obrigado, aliás. Não sei o que teria sido de mim sem você. Sem brincadeira, eu provavelmente estaria morto." Lily estranhou o olhar dele. Nunca imaginara que James Potter pudesse olhar de forma tão fraternal para uma mulher como estava olhando para Wallace, como se ela fosse sua irmã mais nova.

"Magina, James. Fala isso do lado do seu amiguinho, pra ver se aquele panaca pára de berrar no meu ouvido que eu fui louca e impulsiva." Respondeu Wallace, sorrindo brevemente enquanto recolhia alguns vegetais espalhados pela cama e os colocava de volta no seu prato.

"Sirius só tava nervoso porque ficou preocupado."

"Eu sei, mas não precisava ter berrado _tanto. _Ei, eu tô indo, a gente se vê na festa." A morena largou a comida bagunçada no prato, levantando da cama e sorrindo para os dois. "À propósito, desculpa mesmo por ter quebrado a sua vassoura, James. Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo. Tô me sentindo muito mal por isso." Admitiu, assumindo uma expressão de culpa.

"Les, você não quebrou Victória." ..._Victória?_

"Eu caí em cima dela, James."

"É, e eu caí em cima de você. O seu peso não é o suficiente pra quebrar nem meia vassoura." Brincou, rindo da cara fechada que recebeu como resposta. "Mas você sabe se ela quebrou feio mesmo? Eu apaguei bem na hora, nem vi." Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, feliz por não ser a pessoa a dar a notícia de que a vassoura de James Potter, no estado em que se encontrava, poderia ser reconhecida como qualquer outro objeto, menos uma vassoura. Leslie desviou o olhar, demorando um pouco para responder.

"É relativo, né... Cada vassoura é diferente, os danos são diferentes. Não depende só da queda, é uma questão bem complicada. Mas relaxa, a gente dá um jeito nisso." Levantou o polegar em encorajamento, sorrindo amarelo. Acenou em despedida para os dois, saindo de lá o mais rápido que suas pernas pudessem andar. Lily constatou que nunca presenciara alguém com uma capacidade inferior de enrolar quanto Leslie Wallace. Riria se a situação não fosse tão trágica. Aliás, era um bom momento pra rir, já que ainda estava com raivinha de Potter. Riu, balançando a cabeça em descrença.

"Seja sincera, Lily. Victória?" Victória? De novo? Lily contraiu seus músculos na maior cara de confusão de conseguiu, deixando mais do que claro que não havia entendido nem da primeira e nem da segunda vez. "Ah, minha vassoura. Vulgo Victória. Eu até te apresentaria, sabe, mas receio que ela não esteja mais entre nós." Explicou Potter, empregando o verbo no passado após certa relutância. Ele parecia estar se conscientizando do estado crítico de sua vassoura... digo, de Vicky, só naquele momento.

"Você nomeou sua vassoura?"

"Sim, meu pai diz que dá sorte. A do Sirius chama Linda."

"Eu lamento te informar, Potter... Mas Victória não está nem estará mais entre nós. Perda total." Lily observou a cara do Maroto se contorcer em uma expressão de angustia, inconformidade e depois de alguns segundos – que pareceram eternos – conformidade.

"Agora Linda vai ficar sozinha." Murmurou, amargurado. Lily forçou sua mente a pensar em algumas palavras de conforto, fracassando pateticamente na tentativa. Uma parte muito grande sua achava absurdo demais sofrer por uma vassoura, e essa parte bloqueava a parte que tentava – só por educação – consolar o menino. Aproximou-se das camas, sentando na que Leslie Wallace antes havia ocupado. "Você tá suja de pasta de dente." Constatou James ao ter uma visão mais próxima da ruiva. Lily tinha o cabelo meio desgrenhado preso num coque, a cara amassada, um olho um pouco menor que o outro, pasta de dente no canto da boca e... pijama roxo florescente de bolinhas coloridas. Agora que ela sentara, sua capa cedera um pouco para o lado, revelando a peça de roupa.

"_Acontece._" Defendeu-se a ruiva, passando a mão no rosto para tirar a pasta.

"Suas pantufas são vermelhas." Continuou, policiando-se para não rir e estragar tudo. Lily sentava com as pernas cruzadas, os pés descalços. Deixara duas pantufas vermelhas aos pés da cama da enfermaria e agora tentava cobrir-se por completo com a capa da escola.

"Pois é. Vermelho-Grifinória." Justificou, desconversando.

"E esse penteado novo? Parece que você passou perto de algum campo eletromagnético e todos os fios do seu cabelo se atraíram e arrepiaram. Mas sem ofensas, _eu gosto. _Visual moderno tá com tudo." Continuou provocando, determinado a fazê-la ceder e admitir que estava dormindo até dez minutos atrás. _Genial. _Precisava registrar essa imagem mentalmente, de todos os ângulos que conseguisse.

"É, tá usando muito em Paris. Todas as revistas francesas estão pregando a mesma coisa: pentear o cabelo é para os fracos. Se pá eles se inspiraram em você." Teimou Lily, revidando a ofensa. Ela saíra literalmente correndo do dormitório, no pior estado possível, para encontrá-lo feliz e risonho, e, pra completar, tirando uma da cara dela? Não era pra ele estar morto? Começava a sentir falta da idéia. Fez um lembrete mental de que na próxima vez que James Potter passasse por uma experiência de morte ou quase-morte, ela estaria bem longe sorrindo com a possibilidade de dançar em cima da cova dele.

"Eu sou tendência em qualquer lugar do mundo, meu bem." Gabou-se, piscando de brincadeira para ilustrar sua fala. "E esse olho esquerdo, que tá menor que o direito? É treinamento pra pirata?" Mordeu o lábio, encontrando cada vez mais dificuldade para não rir. Não que o olho esquerdo estivesse caído, mas não estava tão aberto quanto o direito, e aquela era uma cena extremamente engraçada. Extremamente. E fofa. Principalmente pela demora de Lily para responder.

"Ok, Potter, você venceu, eu tava dormindo. Quando eu durmo muito pesado por muitas horas isso acontece com meu olho esquerdo, ele demora um pouco pra voltar a funcionar normalmente. Sei lá se eu durmo em cima dele, ou o que que acontece..." Admitiu, resolvendo que a melhor tática era começar a matracar e fazê-lo esquecer de que tinha acabado de ceder. Quase ninguém sabia do seu olho preguiçoso, só as pessoas mais chegadas. Não que fosse algo demais, mas era íntimo. E estava compartilhando com Potter. O mesmo Potter que havia há pouco lhe despertado uma preocupação bizarra e vinda do além – Lily ainda não se esquecera de refletir sobre aquilo, o faria na primeira oportunidade que tivesse e não fosse interrompida.

"Você dormiu _mesmo, _ein?"

"É, e ainda tô meio cansada... essa cama é tão boa." Disse a garota, só então percebendo que deitara na cama impecavelmente revestida com lençóis brancos da Ala-Hospitalar. "Aliás, o que você ainda tá fazendo aqui? Não tinha sido liberado?" Notou alguns pedaços de vegetais que Wallace não havia recolhido, franzindo a sobrancelha. Ótimo, agora estava deitada entre vegetais.

"Fui, mas tô enrolando aqui pra não ter que ajudar Sirius, Remus e Peter a prepararem a festa de hoje."

"E a festa da Grifinória, por que você não foi?"

"Ah, McGonagall tá gongando todas as festas pós-jogo, nunca duram mais de uma hora e ninguém pode beber algo que contenha uma gota de álcool. Tô me resguardando pra festa de hoje à noite..." Fitou os olhos verdes de Lily, por um momento esquecendo que pretendia continuar a falar. "Você vai, né?"

"É... talvez." Disse, vagamente, se dando conta de que não tinha a menor intenção de comparecer a essa festa. Estava feliz pela Grifinória ter ganhado o jogo – talvez até mais feliz por Regulus Black ter perdido –, e queria comemorar com seus colegas de casa... mas não queria comemorar com Potter. O lapso de preocupação que tivera ao saber que ele havia se machucado começara a bater, e a confusão aos poucos ia tomando espaço nos seus sentimentos. Lily Evans. Preocupada. Com James Potter.

Lily Evans, fazendo companhia para um James Potter bêbado. Lily Evans, participando toda semana de debates, com James Potter. Lily Evans, cozinhando, com James Potter. Lily Evans, _preocupada _com James Potter.

Era só impressão ou o absurdo aumentava gradativamente?

Pulou da cama, subitamente decidida a ir embora, a não comparecer à festa e passar a noite de sábado bem longe de James Potter. Já era obrigada a conviver com ele nas aulas, Monitoria e até nos debates, precisava de uma pausa. Precisava de uma pausa. _Precisava _parar de se sentir tão estranha. 'Convicções são cárceres', murmurou a voz de Liserre, ecoando na mente de Lily. Lily sabia que se prender a convicções não era saudável, mas não podia deixar de se sentir tão deslocada quando uma delas (a convicção de que Potter era _ruim_) estava sendo tão constantemente golpeada por ninguém mais do que si mesma. 'Você está surtando', acusou a voz de Liserre, fazendo com que Lily balançasse a cabeça negativamente querendo afastá-la. Desde quando Liserre se tornara sua consciência? Estava _perfeitamente bem. _Só precisava de um tempo.

"Você vai embora?" Indagou o idiota do Potter, que não conseguia nem interpretar as ações mais simples das pessoas. Lily respirou fundo, apelando para a energia positiva: precisava atrair calma. "Fica aqui... lembra que outro dia você me prometeu brincar de fazer perguntas? Eu não esqueci." E o idiota do Potter ainda era um bêbado de primeira que lembrava até de promessas ridículas e infundadas que haviam sido feitas em sua bebedeira. É óbvio que ela só falara isso pra que ele dormisse logo, de uma vez, aquilo não era óbvio?

"A gente brinca outra hora." Respondeu, reunindo toda a calma que conseguiu. Isso, universo, colaborando!

"Por que, você quer voltar para a festa?" Desde quando se tornara tão íntima de Potter a ponto de ele elaborar motivos para que ela não quisesse estar com ele? Resignada, Lily deixou-se largar na cama, cansada de sentir raiva. Só teria uma coisa que faria ele parar de insistir: ser sincera.

"Ok, vou te mandar a real, eu tive uma overdose de você nessas últimas semanas." Admitiu, cruzando os braços em frente ao tórax. Potter arqueou a sobrancelha, o olhar significativo transmitindo uma curiosidade encantada. Não havia _nada _de encantador naquela situação, por que ele não podia parar de olhar assim? Ou parar de _sorrir _assim? Como se ela fosse louca, uma louca muito engraçada que não faz o mínimo sentido? "E eu quero espaço. Eu sei que esse negócio de trégua significa que as pessoas vivem em paz, mas, sinceramente, eu nunca realmente _achei _que fosse dar certo, e eu não sei se tô lidando muito bem com isso." ...com o fato de que havia dado. Estava soando ridícula? Estava, não é?

Respirou fundo, se conformando de que, perto de Potter, as coisas que falava às vezes soavam ridículas. Era algo que antes lhe causara até certa indignação, mas depois de certo tempo acabara se acostumando. Era tudo culpa do olhar. E do sorriso. Eram desconcertantes os dois malditos. Intimidantes. _Argh._

"Não está lidando bem com o que, com a trégua? O fato de sermos amigos?"

"Não somos _amigos, _Potter! Somos... colegas."

"Bom, eu acho que de TOP 1 Pessoas Que Merecem Coisas Ruins para Colegas é um grande progresso." Disse, coçando o queixo e fitando o ar com olhar abstrato, como se avaliasse muito a situação. Palhaço.

"Que bom que você tá satisfeito, não é como se você esperasse ser o meu melhor amigo, né?"

"Lily, meu amor..." Fez uma pequena pausa, sorrindo brevemente. Lily não sabia se a intenção da pequena pausa fora causar algum impacto, mas percebeu, contrariada, que prendia a respiração, e tratou logo de justificar isso como reação ao atrevido 'meu amor'. "Eu nunca tive a menor pretensão de ser seu melhor amigo, longe de mim desejar isso. Um dia eu vou é ser seu marido." Acrescentou com suavidade, no que ela desviou o olhar.

Não tinha nem o que responder. Não tinha nem o que pensar. James Potter era um louco, coitado. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, de acordo com seus pensamentos, Lily girou os olhos, se abstendo de dizer qualquer coisa. Não devia dar trela para loucos, ignorar o que diziam era a melhor política existente. Mas como não rir, de tamanho absurdo? Não pôde segurar a risada meio fraca que, na concepção do menino, parecera encantadoramente desconcertada.

"Você tá assim porque ficou preocupada comigo." Lily encontrou seu olhar no mesmo instante em que o garoto terminou a frase, sentindo-se exposta. Ela era tão transparente assim? Estava tão na cara? "Não se sinta mal por mostrar seu lado bom, Lily. Seria esquisito se você tivesse feito um _high-five _quando ouviu que eu caí da vassoura, até o homem da lata tem sentimentos." Homem da lata? _Ela _era o tal indelicado homem da lata? "Mas eu tô tentando me colocar no seu lugar e acho que entendo o motivo de você estar surtando. Deve ser esquisito pra você se preocupar comigo, e eu respeito isso. Se você quer espaço, um tempo pra pensar, aceitar e finalmente absorver a idéia de que você gosta de mim e gosta de estar comigo, eu te dou. Você pode não gostar de mim da forma que eu queria que você gostasse, mas acredito que isso é uma questão de tempo. Aliás, de aceitação. Eu esperei um bom tempo pra que você me desse a chance de me aproximar, esperar mais um pouco pra você aceitar isso não vai doer nada." Lily desviou os olhos, desconcertada. Não esperava que Potter fosse abrir o peito, e a boca, e sair vomitando tudo o que estivera preso lá dentro. Ele parecia sério. Ele não devia sair jogando esse tipo de informação pra cima das pessoas, não é como se elas fossem ter uma resposta pra dar! "Mas uma coisa é certa, Lily, eu _gosto _de você, e esse sentimento não vai embora. E você gosta de mim, ainda que nem um décimo do quanto eu gosto de você." O moreno acrescentou essa última parte rindo, ajeitando os óculos para mais perto do rosto.

"Você não precisa ir à festa se não quiser ir." James falou, após certo tempo de silêncio. Lily, que até então mantinha os olhos em suas pantufas vermelhas, desviou o olhar para encará-lo por um breve momento. Sem dizer nada, levantou-se da cama, vestiu as pantufas e saiu da Ala-Hospitalar, sem olhar pra trás.

James Potter tinha o coração batendo tão forte como nunca antes batera. Respirou fundo, abrindo um enorme sorriso para a parede, tentando compassar a própria respiração. Riu, a sensação de felicidade se expandindo cada vez mais, sem muito sentido, sem precisar fazer qualquer sentido. Ela não contestara. Lily gostava dele. Só estava em negação.

* * *

"Não. Como assim sábado à noite eu chego nesse Salão Comunal e encontro vocês duas _estudando? _Imaginei que entraria aqui e seria bombardeada por uma Marlene ensandecida reclamando do atraso e uma Liserre insistente tentando me convencer a acompanhá-las na festa. Bom, pelo visto nenhuma de nós três está indo." Constatou Lily, passando os olhos de Marlene para Liserre e de Liserre para Marlene, incerta de qual parecia pior. Marlene estava jogada em um sofá do Salão quase deserto, as pernas emboladas uma na outra e um livro largado na mão. Seu olhar era de puro tédio, assim como o de Liserre que, para completar, denunciava sinais de embaraço. Pela segunda vez em poucas horas, a amiga se encontrava no salão comunal alheio, visivelmente contra sua vontade, uma vez que a loira era contra dar migué em outros salões comunais. Lily bateu os olhos no pergaminho que ela segurava, concluindo que devia estar ali cumprindo as ordens de Marlene. Desde que a amiga revelara seu, hã, _envolvimento_ com Sirius Black, er... Ai. Lily o amaldiçoou mentalmente por conseguir constrangê-la até em pensamentos, balançando a cabeça em negação como se o expulsasse deles. Enfim, desde a grande revelação, Liserre se oferecera a ser escravinha pessoal de Marlene até segunda ordem em troca de perdão. ...ou quase isso. Lily lembrava-se vagamente da frase 'Por favor, me desculpe, Marlene! Faço suas tarefas por uma semana pra você me perdoar!', que recebera, como resposta: 'Você é minha elfa-doméstica até eu te perdoar!' + _laser-eyes_. A coitada estava sentada encolhida no pé do sofá que Marlene monopolizara, as pernas cruzadas apoiando o que Lily reconheceu como a redação de História da Magia de McKinnon.

"Pois é, Lily... ninguém tá no espírito." Murmurou Liserre, desviando momentaneamente os olhos do texto para encarar os de Lily, por entre as lentes dos óculos de armação branca que a corvinal usava. Marlene, entretanto, dignou-se somente a dirigir à amiga recém chegada uma saudação desanimada de cabeça, que mais pareceu um tique desajeitado. Poucas horas com uma escrava pessoal e Lene já estava se sentindo realeza – só faltava pedir pra Liserre cumprimentar Lily por ela. Não que estivesse, de fato, torturando a amiga, a não ser que alguém além da própria considerasse hediondo corrigir tarefas alheias e usar a criatividade pra encontrar motivos quando Marlene pedia a ela que citasse várias vezes listas como 'Razões Pela Qual Marlene McKinnon É Infinitamente Superior a Sirius Black' e 'As Mil e Uma Qualidades de Minha BFF Lene'.

"Qual é o problema?" Indagou Lily, sentando na poltrona em frente ao sofá, brincando com a almofada laranja em mãos.

"Sirius Black." Admitiu Marlene, sem hesitação.

"Remus Lupin." Respondeu Liserre, não com tanta facilidade, a voz soando mais calma e baixa do que o normal. Preferiu, entretanto, manter o olhar ainda na redação de Marlene, abstendo-se do constrangimento de encarar o efeito de suas próprias palavras. "E o seu?" Lançou, tentando desviar o assunto.

"James Potter." E não é que sua revelação não soara tão desconfortável assim? As três se entreolharam por um momento que se seguiu de um ataque de risadas descontroladas. Era uma situação muito irônica mesmo a que as três se encontravam naquele momento, e como diz o ditado-popular: nada melhor do que rir da própria desgraça. Liserre tirou os óculos e largou o pergaminho de lado e, enquanto ria sua risada silenciosa, balançava a cabeça negativamente, não acreditando onde é que se metera. A parte _menos ridícula _era ser a nova elfa-doméstica. Marlene e Lily pareciam disputar pra ver quem gargalhava mais alto – a diferença é que a segunda tentava manter o tom e parar de rir, abraçada pateticamente na almofada, tentando impedir sua barriga de doer. Marlene foi a primeira a conseguir interromper sua risada histérica, a que mais recebera olhares curiosos dos poucos alunos presentes nos outros cantos do Salão Comunal. Lançou um olhar de indagação à Lily, pedindo silenciosamente para que ela elaborasse a causa de seu problema. "O que houve?" Tapeou Lily, contudo. Era sua arte de ignorar perguntas não pronunciadas: perguntando em voz alta a mesma coisa, e comprando para si mesma algum tempo para fugir da resposta que estava sendo cobrada. E, para sua sorte, Lene estava tão feliz por ter uma nova chance de despejar seu problema em outra pessoa que pareceu nem ligar.

"Você não viu como o Black ficou quando a Wallace deu uma de Mulher-Maravilha heroína-suicida e se tacou no ar pra impedir a morte precoce do Ja... digo, do Potter." Começou Marlene, tentando mascarar a raivinha para não ofender Liserre, que, afinal, era amiga de Leslie Wallace. Ô amizade inconveniente, ein? Não tinha outra pirralha pra ela adotar, tinha que ser justo aquela? "Ele saiu correndo na direção deles, afastando todo mundo que tava do lado pra ver se eles estavam bem. Quando viu que não precisava explodir o campo com sua preocupação porque os dois estavam vivos, saiu _alucinado _atrás do Bulstrode, querendo matar ele com as próprias mãos. Rebateu um balaço na cara dele, mas o idiota desviou e pegou de raspão no braço, aí o Black ficou mais puto ainda e, por não ter nenhum balaço em volta, arremessou_ o taco _na cabeça dele. O TACO. Não satisfeito com isso, ainda pegou o taco do Gracus, que tava do lado, e atirou de novo, com tudo, na cabeça do Bulstrode. Nisso a McGongall já tinha saído de perto do Potter e da Wallace pra impedir o enfezadinho de matar o Bulstrode. Não acho absurdo ele ter ficado bravo, mas eu nunca tinha visto ele tão puto, duvido que teria ficado assim se fosse só o Potter. Ele ficou assim porque mexeram com a menininha dele." Continuou, sem muito gosto, adicionando essa última parte com um quê de ironia. Liserre não interrompera nem acrescentara nenhum comentário em sua explicação, o que levava Lily a acreditar que Marlene realmente estava certa. Se nem Liserre contestava sobre Sirius Black, não tinha mais o que discutir. Ou, vai ver, ela só estava fazendo moral pra Marlene libertá-la da escravidão. "Depois do jogo, quando a gente veio pra cá, ele e a Liserre voltaram da Ala-Hospitalar com notícias de que Potter e Wallace estavam bem e ele subiu pro Dormitório e não ficou nem um minuto na festa de comemoração. Tava emputecido porque McGonagall disse que, até ela reconsiderar, ele está fora do time. Depois desceu, pra ir cuidar da festa de hoje à noite, e nem se deu ao luxo de falar com a gente. Nem quero ir nessa festa." Marlene cruzou os braços, a irritação começando a incomodá-la.

"Acho que ele nem nos viu."

"É, Liserre, mas ele nem se preocupou em olhar para os lados pra ver se tinha alguém além dele nesse Salão." Marlene falou, em tom de quem encerra o tópico. Liserre não contestou, apenas fez sinal com a cabeça de que aquele era um ponto considerável e vendo que Marlene tinha acabado, resolveu começar a explicação sobre o que lhe afligia.

"Não quero ter que assistir Remus com a Dorcas Meadowes. Enquanto ele ficava esporadicamente com umas pessoas, eu sinceramente não me importava muito, mas agora que está há mais de duas semanas com a mesma pessoa – sem entrar no mérito da pessoa, que eu honestamente não compreendo – isso se tornou algo que eu não consigo ignorar. Não consigo ignorar que o problema não é ele e sim eu, como eu tentei fazer por muito tempo." Lily ergueu os olhos para fitar Liserre, encontrando-a com os olhos azuis fixos num ponto da mesa entre o sofá e a poltrona. Lily trocou um olhar discreto com Marlene, só pra se certificar de que a amiga também estava se perguntando há quanto tempo Liserre deixara aquilo entalado lá dentro. Ela parecia realmente desolada por estar constatando tudo aquilo. "Achei que o problema fosse ele, que não se envolvia seriamente com ninguém, mas na verdade o problema era que ele não se envolvia seriamente _comigo_. Ele se envolveu com a Dorcas. O problema dele não é interno, não é insegurança. O problema dele é comigo. É não gostar de mim o suficiente." Lily prendeu a respiração ao observar o olhar de Liserre demonstrar certa surpresa. A corvinal nunca havia pensado nisso. Havia desconfiado, algumas vezes, mas deixado isso bem no fundo do seu inconsciente... descobrir certas coisas magoava, às vezes.

"Eu acho que ele gosta de você-"

"Não precisa falar nada sobre isso, Lene. De verdade. Já tava na hora de eu entender, mesmo. Esse lance da Dorcas veio bem a calhar." Continuou, cortando a tentativa de consolo da menina. Não precisava ouvir que poderia estar errada. As coisas eram muito óbvias agora. "Só é chato, porque eu não consigo mais ficar perto dele. Você sabe, Lily... eu estudo na biblioteca toda terça e quarta-feira. Terça porque é o seu dia da devolução semanal de livros, e eu te acompanho e fico estudando Animagia, e quarta é o meu dia e o dia dele de trocar os livros, então aproveitamos e fazemos as tarefas e estudamos. Mas essas últimas duas quartas-feiras foram horríveis. Eu não disse uma palavra. Eu não sei o que dizer." Admitiu, sinceramente. Lily queria colocar Liserre num potinho e protegê-la de todo o mal, a sensação de desolamento começando a atingi-la. Momentos onde a corvinal se abria eram tão raros, ela costumava guardar todos seus sentimentos negativos. E agora que estava desabafando, Lily não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer, nada que fosse melhorar, não conseguia imaginar nenhuma forma de ajudá-la. Aquilo era _tão _frustrante.

"Eu me sinto envergonhada. É constrangedor ficar do lado dele. Eu me sinto mal por ter achado que talvez ele gostasse de mim, que fosse só um problema dele... eu realmente me sinto mal. Me sinto mal por ter inventado todos os sinais que demonstrassem que ele sentia alguma coisa por mim, como sorrisos diferentes, o fato dele ser extremamente prestativo, toques de mãos sem querer e... sei lá, eu só queria enxergar aquilo, e acabei vendo. E eu me sinto muito mal porque acho que ele sabe, e acho que ele se sente no dever de... sei lá. Sei lá. Não quero mais falar sobre isso. Nem quero ir nessa festa."

"Liserre!" Explodiu Lily, que estava procurando uma deixa para se intrometer e dar um sermão bem grande que garantisse o tão estimado não-esquecimento-eterno da amiga. "Pára com isso! Eu entendi o que você quis dizer e ele não tem _pena _de você, pára de sentir pena de você mesma que isso não tem cura. Você não inventou isso dos sinais e é _claro _que ele sabe, _todo mundo _sabe, e se _todo mundo _sabe, é porque os sinais _existem._" Continuou Lily, sua linha de raciocínio mais rápida do que ela mesma podia acompanhar na transformação disso em palavras. Estava revoltada demais pra se comunicar e sentia que, talvez, um pouquiiinho talvez, não estivesse fazendo muito sentido. "Ele gosta de você, só é covarde, oras. Não tem coragem de ir atrás de ser feliz, fica passando o tempo com uma menina depravada que acha engraçado tirar sarro de professores como McGonagall, tendo relações sexuais. Você realmente acha que ele leva a Dorcas a sério?" Lily percebeu, ao terminar de falar, que Remus Lupin caíra em seu conceito de forma desproporcional. Pela primeira vez na vida ela parecia considerá-lo digno de ser um Maroto (sendo os Marotos uma grande e cancerígena facção do mal).

"Ele não é corajoso e eu que sou a corvinal."

"Pois é, você é bem mais corajosa que ele, lide com isso." Manifestou-se Marlene, que estivera lidando com a própria raivinha contida enquanto Lily e Liserre falavam, embora só tivesse conseguido êxito ao sentir-se mal pela situação da segunda. "E você, Lily? O que tem o Potter?" A ruiva coçou o queixo, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto pensava no que responder. O que diria? _Acho que nem odeio tanto ele, amigas_? Elas com certeza perguntariam _e onde isso é um problema. _Lily não queria passar por essa discussão desnecessária.

"Ele... humm... _nasceu_. Nem quero ir nessa festa." Respondeu, e por sorte Liserre e Marlene pareceram satisfeitas com isso. O motivo real parecia pequeno demais comparado com as razões das amigas – e não era algo que gostaria de admitir em voz alta mais uma vez.

As três se aquietaram, então. Estagnadas, perdidas nas próprias frustrações. Liserre, vendo que a conversa terminara, voltou sua atenção para o último parágrafo da redação de Marlene, tentando se concentrar nele. Lene cruzou os braços em frente ao tórax, de cara amarrada, amaldiçoando a festa de Sirius Black. E Sirius Black. E o fato de Sirius Black, não contente em ter grande parcela da população feminina, incluindo Wallace, ainda tinha que esticar as mãos pra garantir mais uma: sua melhor amiga. Grr. Lily, ainda abraçada na almofada, tinha os pensamentos longe. Depois de uma tarde inteira andando pelos ambientes externos do castelo, tivera tempo o suficiente para pensar. E aceitar.

"_Não._" A ruiva mudou de idéia após certo tempo, atraindo a atenção das duas. "Parem com isso. Lene, até outro dia você tava fazendo sua mãe mandar corujas para todos os estilistas famosos que ela conhece, só pra vencer a Wallace na 'Grifinória Mais Bem Vestida' do mural. Liserre, você é uma das guardiãs, não pode tirar férias desse cargo e muito menos deixar de ir a uma festa por conta de uma menina que tem o cérebro do tamanho de uma noz." E Lily não sabia se fora seu discurso ou o tom emocionado que atingira as amigas, mas as duas já haviam mudado de postura no meio da frase. "Nós vamos nessa festa." Concluiu, notando que, pela segunda vez consecutiva, não tinha a mínima intenção de comparecer e acabara indo no final das contas.

Dito e feito. Lily não encontrara muita dificuldade para convencer as amigas: Marlene só precisava de um incentivo para canalizar sua raiva em algo produtivo - como se arrumar - e uma vez convencida, ajudou a _contagiar_ Liserre – 'Hehe, e eu ainda posso mandar a Liserre dançar cancã!', '...', 'Ok chata, essa parte foi brincadeira' arrancando risadas. Algum tempo depois as três desciam as escadas do Dormitório Feminino, em seus devidos trajes.

Lily usava um vestido verde de corte simples que afinava na cintura e abria em uma saia bastante rodada. Tinha o cabelo solto, levemente enrolado, e um scarpin preto. Liserre tivera mais dificuldade em fazer Marlene largar de seu pé, uma vez que estava inclinada a levar as ordens da amiga a sério e sem muito discernimento de quais partes eram piada. Desistiu de deixá-la brincar de boneca consigo na parte 'E aí você usa o vaso sanitário como colar'. Ao contrário de Lily, Liserre decidira usar um dos seus vestidos, e não um dos milhões dos que estavam jogados nas camas, enviados pela Sra. McKinnon. Lene tentara – em vão – convencer a loira a, pelo menos, cortar o vestido que escolhera, transformando-o em tomara que caia, mas Lily a convencera de que era demais. Rosado com decote em V e a saia em camadas, Liserre estava encantadora. A parte de cima era bordada com flores mais escuras, discretas. Marlene, à princípio, escolhera um vestido verde bufante, mas broxou ao ver as escolhas das amigas. Por mais que os vestidos fossem lindos, não eram exatamente artilharia pesada. Para acompanhá-las, desistiu do vestido verde e optou por uma escolha mais discreta: um vestido preto tomara-que-caia, com uma parte de tecido sobreposta que amarrava nas costas. Na cintura passava uma pequena faixa, acentuando-a, e de lá descia uma saia balonê, em duas camadas. Diferente de Lily e Liserre, não usava o cabelo solto, e sim preso em um coque alto, com a franja presa para trás com uma fivela brilhante. E havia se certificado de puxar bastante o cabelo para acabar com qualquer volume naquela parte – longe dela plagiar o maldito topete de Leslie Wallace.

"Eu ainda acho que você devia ter escolhido aquele vermelho, Liserre. Ou pelo menos ter me deixado cortar essa parte de cima e transformar em um tomara-que-caia." Disse Marlene, enquanto as três cruzavam o retrato da mulher-gorda.

"Mas hoje é a comemoração da vitória da Grifinória, e eu sou da Corvinal, ia ficar esquisito chegar lá de vermelho. E na verdade esse vestido nem é meu." _...é da Leslie. _Acrescentou Liserre mentalmente, percebendo que admitir era a única forma de fazer a amiga desistir.

"Ah, jura? Tudo bem, o vermelho fica pra próxima." Respondeu, distraída, certificando-se que não tinha ninguém ali perto. O bom da Sala-Precisa é que era, assim como o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, no sétimo andar, e não precisavam perambular muito pelo castelo, correndo o risco de serem pegas. Andar com duas monitoras – uma delas a Chefe – até tinha suas regalias, mas a morena duvidava que elas pudessem fazer muito por ela caso fosse pega.

"Os sicles." Murmurou Liserre, recebendo muxoxos de desaprovação das grifinórias. Ainda que fosse uma quantia significativa, não agradava à Marlene e muito menos à Lily a idéia de _pagar _por algo Maroto, ainda mais no eventual estado de humor que desenvolveram por conta deles. Eles que deviam pagar. Alô, danos morais? Sem mais delongas e um tanto quanto desgostosas, as duas entregaram a quantia, pra quase imediatamente se arrependerem ao cruzar a passagem.

Antes mesmo de guardarem suas capas na entrada, ou antes mesmo que pudessem analisar o ambiente da festa, uma cena um tanto quanto traumática se fez ver, bem no centro e no alto da sala precisa. Literalmente no alto, _em cima da mesa,_ tornando impossível para qualquer telespectador, independente do ângulo ou vontade, não ver. James Potter e Sirius Black, não satisfeitos com a habitual atenção que já chamavam, fizeram questão de deleitar todos os presentes com uma cena épica de troca de saliva com duas meninas morenas, observou Lily, dando mais uns passos pra seguir Liserre e Marlene pela multidão. Foi quando, inesperadamente, ouviu os dizeres de Peter Pettigrew, com um megafone enfeitiçado:

"MORENO ALTO, BONITO E SENSUAL!" Oi? "LEVE DOIS E PAGUE UM!" E, como se não bastasse, Lily enxergou a placa, pregada na parede um pouco atrás dos pombinhos: 'Barraca do Beijo, por uma boa causa' com todos os preços que envolviam desde abraço e selinho a... _ew. _Petrificada, a ruiva se plantou a alguns passos do bafafá, os olhos verdes seguindo, mortificados, os passos de Pettigrew. O gordinho gesticulava teatralmente com o _caixa _em mãos: uma cartola preta bem funda. A menina balançou a cabeça em descrença, imaginando que era como se estivesse em um reality show – não _podia _ser verdade. Surreal. Já se repreendera incontáveis vezes por perder tempo – e saúde – se surpreendendo com os Marotos, mas... aquilo? ...sério? Tsc.

E Peter parecera mesmo encontrar algo em que era bom na vida. Dedicado ao trabalho, depositava as moedas recém-adquiridas da cartola numa caixa que Remus segurava mais ao lado, no cantinho, contabilizando o lucro. E aí voltava pra buscar mais, agora expulsando lá de cima as duas morenas lufas que, em sua concepção, demoraram demais. "Não, não! Sem morder!" O show continua, né, minha gente? E ele tinha duas mercadorias pra vender. "SACA SÓ QUE PARTIDÕES! Batedor e apanhador da Grifinória! Aliás, grifinórios, façam fila aqui pra contribuir, se vocês querem continuar ganhando a taça de Quadribol..." e, logo atrás de Pettigrew, tinha um pôster de uma vassoura, 'R.I.P. Victória' escrito em letras garrafais.

"Isso mesmo, galera, arrecadação de fundos pra uma vassoura nova pro James! Favor contribuir com qualquer quantia que você tiver, significa muito pro espírito grifinório..." Remus Lupin, Relações Públicas dos Marotos S/A.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, inconformada. Marlene e Liserre pareciam tão passadas quanto ela ao fitar aquela demonstração pública de falta de noção e, e... e indecência! _Se vendendo? _Lily já vira Potter e Black fazerem muitas coisas durante aqueles sete anos, muitas _mesmo_, mas podia dizer, sem sombra de dúvida, que aquela barraca do beijo entrava ao menos no TOP 3 Estupidez-Sem-Limite _Blatter_. E o pior era ver Pettigrew e, pasmem, _Lupin, _envolvidos. Como se a dupla estrelinha não tivesse dinheiro o suficiente pra comprar quarenta e sete vassouras e meia e ainda sair distribuindo para os pobres na África. Mas não, como perderiam uma oportunidade tão propícia a fazer _graça _como aquela? Nananinanão. Por que ser razoável quando podemos ser ridículos, né? Lily respirou fundo, tentando controlar o ódio, só então se lembrando do motivo daquela cena patética ter lhe despertado tanta raiva: a conversa com Potter, poucas horas antes. É, aquela mesma de mimimi tenho sentimentos, mimimi sou fofo e vou te esperar. E ele ainda tinha coragem de mentir tão cinicamente na cara dela? Respirou fundo outra vez, contando até dez na tentativa de retomar o controle sobre si e seus sentimentos. E foi quando notou, surpresa, que o buraco era mais embaixo: o maior absurdo, a maior raiva era que, pela primeira vez em todas as declarações de Potter, ela havia visto um fundo de verdade em uma. Só pra quebrar a cara depois e ver o quão errada estava. A maior frustração era consigo mesma, por ter caído na conversa do Maroto, que estava era juntando o útil ao agradável, arrecadando fundos pra comprar outra vassoura e se aproveitando pra _zerar _metade do castelo no processo.

"_Super-man ficou fraco, o pingüim jogou kriptonita..._" Mas sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida por Sirius Black que, mais uma vez em um intervalo de cinco minutos, expôs o quão errada ela estava ao supor que os Marotos não podiam se superar de patéticos. Decidindo ajudar o gordinho a vendê-lo, tentou uns passos de dança deliberadamente, quase acertando o nariz de Potter no processo, de tão bêbado que se encontrava. Lily lamentou os centímetros a mais entre eles, percebendo que aquele funk era a declaração de Black sobre o ocorrido no jogo de Quadribol. _Ai, Merlin_. Era só o que faltava, aquela encenação. Isso e ele caindo no meio da mesa também, mas Lily supunha que bêbado daquele jeito, era só uma questão de segundos. "_Lex Luthor e Coringa roubou o laço da Mulher Maravilha.._." Continuou cantando, parando finalmente de dançar, talvez por consciência de sua falta de coordenação (Lily duvidava, uma vez que aquela cena toda só comprovava o quão sem noção ele era), ou por preguiça mesmo. A verdade é que seus olhos mal abriam e ele deveria estar salvando força para os próximos beijos. O fato é que continuava recitando, alto, o novo hit, aquele funk que não saía da cabeça de ninguém de tão chato que era. Infeliz.

"Por que a gente gosta deles mesmo?" Indagou Liserre, pasmada.

"...fale por si só, eu não gosto." Retrucou Lily, cruzando os braços.

"_Liga da justiça toda dominada..._" Sirius Black, gogoboy do evento. Ok, se ele queria tanto o prêmio fosforescente do Imbecil do Ano, já era dele. Nem precisava mais se esforçar.

"Quem é a Mulher Maravilha?" Perguntou uma voz no meio da multidão.

"...hã... eu?" Respondeu Black, incerto. "James é Super-Man e eu sou o _Homem-Maravilha _e..." ...e agora ele não estava mais fazendo sentido. Lily riu em alto e bom som, contente pela primeira vez por ter mudado de idéia e decidido comparecer à festa. Afinal, a bebedeira de Black até podia passar, mas a menina não o deixaria esquecer nunca que agora a Mulher Maravilha era seu superego. Valera a pena. Remus, entretanto, como o grande Relações Públicas que era, partiu para o controle de danos. Afinal, ninguém ia pagar por mercadoria danificada.

"Hehehe, isso aí Sirius, _psshh. _Próxima? Você aí, de bom coração, vamos colaborar com a nossa causa..." Interveio, todo locutor, tentando atrair meninas apontando para um ponto da multidão. Mais especificamente pra elas, sem querer. Lily vislumbrou, com certo prazer, a sombra de surpresa que passou pelos rostos dos três quando eles gelaram ao reconhecê-las, Remus e Potter se recuperando brevemente, mas Black, com as sinapses lentas de um indivíduo embriagado, visivelmente desapontado por ter sido pego no flagra por Marlene. Remus deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Peter, para que este voltasse ao seu trabalho de promoter, incentivado por James que tentava tirar Sirius da inércia paralisante. Ao ver que o gorducho retornara com toda a performance, Lupin deu alguns passos para trás, voltando a ficar de escanteio contabilizando quantos sicles haviam conseguido, cabisbaixo. Viu, pelo canto do olho, Liserre sair do meio da muvuca com Lily e Lene, as três caminhando para a mesa de comida.

Por que ela tivera que comparecer? Sirius fora muito específico quando dissera, ou melhor, anunciara em plenos pulmões que as três não iriam e que, conseqüentemente, era dia de extravasar, logo a barraca do beijo estava de pé. E lá estava ela, no meio da multidão, com uma expressão tão dura que Remus se perguntou se aquele constrangimento, aquela angústia crescente em seu peito por desapontá-la, algum dia iria embora. A vergonha era tanta que ele sentia seu rosto queimar, mantendo-o baixo enquanto fingia analisar suas próprias anotações no pergaminho. _Cafetão. _Putz. Mas não tinha motivos pra querer abrir um buraco e se enfiar nele ali mesmo, Liserre não se importava com ele. Não da forma que ele gostaria, ao menos. Sempre tentara evitar nutrir esperanças e, embora fosse consideravelmente difícil de fazê-lo, sua consciência ainda falava mais alto. Mas não podia negar que a notícia de que ela ficara com Almofadinhas fora um dos pontos baixos de sua semana. Não ficara bravo com o amigo, nem mesmo magoado – não é como se tivesse esse direito também, não é? Ela era uma das pouquíssimas pessoas no mundo com quem ele sabia que Sirius fizera aquilo com qualquer intenção, menos na maldade. Mas ele ficara, sim, magoado com a situação, com a prova de que ela realmente não correspondia seus sentimentos. Mordeu o lábio inferior, concluindo que aquele era um incentivo pra superar Liserre de uma vez por todas e continuar com Dorcas. Afinal, desse relacionamento ninguém sairia sofrendo.

Procurou a morena com o olhar, tentando em vão achá-la em meio a pouca claridade, os flashs de luz e a quantidade assombrosa de pessoas que estavam na festa. Encontrou, entretanto, outra figura conhecida, que se movia da passagem secreta na entrada para o meio, atraindo todas as atenções para si embora sequer desviasse os olhos para terceiros. Leslie Wallace seguia determinada para a barraca do beijo, parecendo imune aos olhares que arrancava. Trajava uma espécie de capa vermelho-sangue, que caía mais ou menos no meio de suas coxas, balonê, o volume contrastando um pouco com as pernas finas e longas. A curta capa tinha gola e encobria o que quer que vestisse por baixo completamente, levando Marlene a se controlar pra não fazer uma careta de invejinha pela demonstração de orgulho grifinório. Agora a escocesa levantava a mão para que Sirius a ajudasse a subir na mesa, apoiando-se em uma cadeira no trajeto. Contudo, uma vez lá em cima, Leslie virou-se de frente para a aglomeração, erguendo a mão mais uma vez, dessa vez para contar quantas meninas faziam fila ao pé da barraca. Desviou os olhos para a parede, lendo o cartaz de preços, e Marlene prendeu a respiração quando antecipou o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Wallace tirou a capa e deu nas mãos de James, revelando o vestido preto curto que usava por baixo. Parecia um espartilho, justo, com o decote em forma de asas de borboleta e a parte debaixo, a saia, descia soltinha, caindo alguns palmos acima do joelho. Simples e elegante, mas estava linda. Tinha o cabelo preso em um coque bem no alto da cabeça, e exibia seu costumeiro topete, além de um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Marlene sentiu um estranho solavanco no estômago quando Leslie tirou alguns sicles de dentro de uma bolsinha preta, depositando-os na cartola de Pettigrew, e teve a certeza de que todos no salão acompanhavam o desenrolar da cena, em silêncio. Notou também, inquieta, que aos poucos o sorriso de Sirius Black ia se alargando para fazer companhia ao da escocesa, contagiado. "Um sicle por cada menina que está na fila. Ele é meu agora." Murmurou Wallace, dando dois passos na direção de Sirius.

Sirius sorriu meio abobado com a aproximação da menina, vencendo a distância que restava entre eles ao enlaçá-la pela cintura, puxando-a para si. Seus narizes se tocaram quando ela subiu na pontinha dos pés para ficar do tamanho dele, e os dois ficaram ali, apenas se olhando, por uns breves segundos. E como se aquele fosse um sinal verde, a menina entrelaçou os dedos ao redor de seu pescoço. E ele tocou os lábios nos dela. _(...)_ Simples assim. É.

E aquilo, aparentemente, fora o bastante pra arrancar uns "Oohn!" das meninas que assistiam, até algumas palmas. Marlene cerrou os dentes ao notar que os dois se afastavam, ainda abraçados, e riam pra platéia. Todo aquele auê por um mísero selinho e... "Ohn!" Soltou Liserre, comovida, com um olhar encantado.

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Liserre, você não!" Repreendeu Marlene de volta, fazendo com que Lily se policiasse pra não deixar nenhuma de suas células faciais denunciarem o quão fofa havia achado aquela cena. Meio exagerada, sim, mas fofa. E 'desnecessário e exagerado' eram dois adjetivos constantes se tratando de Sirius Black, sem surpresas aí. A escocesa devia gostar muito mesmo daquele banana pra se expor ao ridículo de pagar por todas as meninas que queriam beijá-lo, e isso era, de uma forma um tanto quanto patológica, meio fofo. Mas Marlene era sua melhor amiga e o que ela precisava no momento era de alguém que não compartilhasse do mesmo pensamento que ela, Liserre e visivelmente do resto da população feminina. Sério, até _Potter _parecia meio emocionado e, quando seus olhos se encontraram, Lily fez questão de fazer a maior cara de bunda que sua má-vontade disponibilizava.

"Er, desculpe." Recobrou-se Liserre, bebendo um gole de Uísque de Fogo enquanto tentava pensar em alguma forma de se retratar.

"Aliás, como minha escravinha pessoal, eu ordeno que você vire esse copo e..."

"Oi?" Impressão sua ou ela estava descontando a frustração de ter visto a cena nela, que não tinha nada a ver? Poxa, fora só uma reação espontânea, um reflexo. Esquecera-se momentaneamente de Marlene, sem querer.

"Pois é, porque estou prestes a te fazer uma pergunta e quanto mais bêbada você estiver, mais você vai soltar a língua. Então trate de virar, tudinho!"

"Lene!" Interveio Lily em prol da amiga corvinal, meio divertida, meio inconformada com as ordens expressas de Marlene. Mas nem teve tempo de elaborar uma defesa mais eficaz, Liserre deveria estar se sentindo tão culpada que, sem nem ao menos reclamar, virara todo o Uísque de Fogo. Lily riu da careta desmedida da menina, com um pouco de pena do grau de comprometimento dela, mas não ousou fazer mais declarações, afinal, estava ansiando pela tal pergunta.

"Você já está se sentindo meio bêbada?"

"...não."

"Ok, então bebe aqui o meu copo e-"

"Lene, fala logo, eu vou ser sincera com você!"

"Eu quero que você me conte tudo o que sabe do casal 20 aí. Eu sei que é um tabu e que ninguém fala sobre isso, mas na real todo mundo fala sobre isso, só que não sabe o que falar porque ninguém entende." Liserre arqueou a sobrancelha, levantando os olhos para Sirius e Leslie, que sentavam juntos na mesa que antes fora a barraca do beijo, abraçados, conversando baixinho, alheios ao resto da festa. Mordeu o lábio inferior, um pouco hesitante, o que não passou despercebido aos olhos inquisidores de Marlene. "Como Elfa, eu _ordeno _que você me conte, Liserre! Isso é tortura." Continuou, fazendo com que a loira girasse os olhos. Não é como se não fosse contar, estava já há algum tempo pretendendo, mas ainda não tivera oportunidade. E não é como se não fosse segredo pra ninguém, também.

"Mas, honestamente, não tem muito que contar, Lene. Eu lamento te decepcionar, mas é bem isso que você vê. Eles não ficam, tipo, de beijar, mas eles... uh, ficam? Não sei explicar, é muito esquisito. Eles se amam e se tratam como se fossem namorados – tirando todo o lance de consumar o relacionamento em si – e eles podem ficar com outras pessoas, não devem muita satisfação um pro outro. Não faz sentido, por isso é tabu. Mas funciona pra eles." Concluiu, sorrindo, voltando a mirar os amigos. "Eu queria ter mais alguma coisa pra te falar, mas até eles mesmos acham confuso. Só é o que é."

"...nem um bejim?" Gansou Lily, descrente.

"Nem um bejim." Afirmou Liserre, rindo. "Não até agora, pelo menos. Só selinhos, abraços, mordidas e o que vocês já viram. O lance é que Sirius e Leslie cresceram juntos e desde _sempre _as coisas são confusas desse jeito. Acho que a partir da idade em que eles começaram a se olhar dessa forma, como homem e mulher e não amiguinho e amiguinha, colocaram na cabeça que é cedo demais. Cedo demais pra ficarem juntos sem viver antes, porque, ao meu ver, eles acham que quando ficarem finalmente juntos, vai ser pra sempre, então projetam isso pro futuro." A hesitação de Liserre não estava bem no fato de revelar algum segredo, até porque não era preciso muito para concluir tudo aquilo, e sim na possibilidade de magoar Lene com suas palavras. Talvez até tivesse demorado tanto pra ter essa conversa por conta disso. E agora, ao ver a expressão pesada da amiga, começara a se arrepender: talvez, se tivesse dito antes, Marlene não teria se envolvido tanto. Sentia-se um pouco culpada, mas não iria medir palavras, ela merecia saber no que estava se metendo.

"E eles não tem ciúmes um do outro, por ficarem com outras pessoas?" Indagou Lily, mais uma vez fazendo as perguntas que Marlene não conseguia. Quando exatamente aquele nó se formara em sua garganta, a menina não sabia dizer, mas lançou um olhar de agradecimento para a ruiva.

"Ah, eu acho que sim, um pouco. Não são ciumentos, mas acho que devem se sentir ameaçados de certa forma. Mas eles sabem que, no fundo... eles se gostam. Acho que isso é o suficiente- cahãm..." Pigarreou, indicando o casal que passava ao lado deles. "Viu, pelo menos o Sirius foi pago!" Brincou mudando de assunto, reclamando de sua escravidão. Black e Wallace passaram só sorrisos, o primeiro sem sequer notar a presença delas, nem mesmo com seu nome em questão. A segunda, entretanto, cometera a estupidez de alargar o sorriso, de forma petulante na visão de Marlene. Talvez, quem sabe, fora apenas pra saudar a amiga Liserre, mas essa possibilidade nem passara pela cabeça dela. Desnorteada de raiva, Marlene fizera questão de falar, do nada, bem alto para que a pirralha ouvisse:

"Sabe, tem três coisas na vida que não tem volta, que não existe 'ex'. Ex-anão, ex-gay e ex-corno." Porque Wallace podia ter pago pra Sirius ser só dela naquela noite, mas isso não abstraia o fato de que ele saía por aí beijando todo mundo e que ela era _corna. _Liserre arregalou os olhos com a patada e Lily engasgou, puxando a amiga pra longe do casal 20 antes que decidisse soltar outra pérola. Sabia que a reação involuntária de Marlene era sempre reagir com patadas quando estava com raiva e tinha certeza de que ela se arrependeria quando a poeira abaixasse.

* * *

**N/A:**

Voltei.

É, tipo assim, depois de dois anos. Perguntei a mim mesma, e a vergonha na cara? E decidi voltar a escrever SAL. Muitas coisas me levaram a parar, pra ser sincera, correria, preguiça, aí o incômodo de ser um tanto quanto auto-biográfico quando eu, na real, estava superando essas partes da minha vida, e aí quando eu decidi voltar desanimei por falta de planejamento, e aí veio o terceirão... Mas eu gosto muito da história e muito de vocês pra abandonar. =) Então eu peço desculpas, assim, de joelhos!

Agora que já me desculpei, queria começar isso aqui dedicando o capítulo pra **Gika**, porque sem ela eu provavelmente não o teria escrito pra começo de conversa. Ou porque eu amo ela, né, mas acho que depois desse eu não preciso mais de motivos.

No mais, no começo da fic eu tinha pensado em me apegar ao máximo no que sabemos que é canon, mas acho que é hora de admitir o que todos nós já percebemos (ainda mais depois do Sirius cantar Liga da Justiça): era uma vez Marotos em 2011. Acho que nos anos 70 já tinha certa liberdade sexual, mas não a que eu retrato na história. O lance é que... eu gosto desse clichê. E eu gosto de clichês bem abordados, então aqui está minha tentativa – ainda que, de certa forma temporal, transforme SAL em um universo alternativo. Mas espero que vocês não se importem, a referência que eu tenho de adolescentes são os do século 21, e eu gosto deles hahaah

Ah, e aqui vai mais uma explicação: como a gente já leu várias vezes em Harry Potter, é perfeitamente possível entrar no salão comunal de outras casas. Eu não imagino que seja uma coisa muito usual, mas por que não? Devia acontecer, sei lá, esporadicamente, algum engraçadinho querendo curtir com os amigos, mas preocupado em ser pego pela McGonagall e levar detenção.

Bom gente, é isso, espero que vocês gostem do capítulo! A música dele é do David Archuleta, os vestidos citados na festa já tão no meu perfil pra vocês verem, e Lily e James brigando tava me dando saudosismo, então cá está hahah beijocas!

Reviews sem login:

**Clara Casali**: Ohn! Obrigada, aqui está o capítulo =)

**Hatake Yoko**: Que bom que você tá gostando! Vish, você deve estar querendo me socar com esse final então hahah mas no próximo tem mais Lene/Sirius!


End file.
